


A Family of Love, Not Blood (Original Version)

by charmed4lifekaren



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 2x12 on, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Spoilers, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Big Brother Clint, Big Sister Bobbi, F/F, F/M, Family, Family History, Family Secrets, SPOILERS from 2x11 on, Skye and Fitz family relationship, mama may, some team members as family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 131,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3505478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed4lifekaren/pseuds/charmed4lifekaren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if four members of Coulson’s team had a secret? A secret bigger than anything else that has been learnt. Skye, Bobbi, Melinda and Fitz have a connection to each other and to Clint Barton, a connection that no one, with the exception of Nick Fury, not even Director Phil Coulson knows about. SPOILERS FROM 2X11 of Agents of SHIELD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **AN:**  So this idea came about when I was trying to write another AOS story but it didn't feel right but then I randomly got ideas for this one and this is what happened. This first few chapters will explain the history, and put different spins on scenes, and missing moment from season 1 and season 2A before getting to present day pretty quickly, but there will be  **a lot**  of flashbacks once we get to modern day to explain things, so if you feel like there is something I should have shown then it will most likely be shown later in flashbacks (and feel free to request specific flashbacks if you want). Could be considered AU and Spoilers from 2x11 (Maybe more in future)

 **AN1:**  So as I am back at Uni now I am not sure how regular updates will be. I would like to be able to update every day or every second day but I don't know if that will be possible, hopefully it will be at some point, just not right now. Although I may update chapter 2 sooner than usual. 

* * *

 **April 17** **th** **1986**

As the daughter of a spy for as long as she can remember Melinda has been taught to control her emotions, to always keep your emotions in check and to never let on what you are feeling but as she holds a sleeping one year old, the daughter of two of her closest friends, two of her oldest friends, in her arms Melinda can feel herself getting visibly upset, she can feel the tear roll down her face, and she doesn't care that someone is witnessing it.

"What's going to happen to her?" Melinda asks looking up at her boss and close friend, Commander Nick Fury.

"Neither Susan or Benjamin had any other family so she'll go into the system." Fury informs Melinda.

"No. She can't."

"I don't like it either, but there is nowhere else that she could go." Fury points out.

"Yes there is." Melinda says coming to a decision, "I'll take her." She informs Fury.

"Melinda…" Fury starts to say but Melinda cuts him off.

"I know that I'm only twenty one, and I know that doing this job makes being a parent difficult, my mother taught me that lesson, but I also know that I can't let her go into the system, I won't." Melinda informs Fury.

"I'm not going to be able to talk you out of this, am I?" Fury ask.

"No, you're not." Melinda informs him as she looks down at the sleeping girl in her arms.

"Okay. Then I'll help." Fury says and Melinda looks at him surprised, "I'll help you file the paperwork and I will also make it as classified as I can so that both of you are safe, but you should ask your Mother for help with that because I have a feeling that considering all her enemies, all of yours, it might be best if there is mother electronic about this" He says and Melinda nods.

"Thank you, Nick." Melinda says, grateful as Susan and Benjamin were two of her closest friends she couldn't imagine letting their little girl go into the system.

"So before we get started there is one thing that you should think about." Fury tells Melinda, "Is she going to be Bobbi May or Bobbi Morse?" he asks curious.

"Bobbi Morse." Melinda answers, "She deserves to know where she came from." Melinda says and Fury nods.

 **October 21** **st** **1986**

In the six months since Melinda's adoption of Bobbi Morse became legal her life has changed so much and she wouldn't have it any other way. Even though it was difficult at first Melinda and Bobbi have gotten in a routine together and things are very good, though Melinda is sure that if it wasn't for the help she gets from her mother, and surprisingly Nick Fury, it would be another matter altogether.

Melinda has just returned to HQ after a three day mission and all she can think of is getting home to her daughter which is while she is glad that her debrief went quick.

After hurriedly getting change Melinda leaves the changing room only to walk directly into Phil Coulson, one of her closest friends, someone who she has known since they were both seventeen and starting at S.H.I.E.L.D, someone who has been on assignment for the last nine months.

"I'm so sorry." Phil quickly says, "May." Phil says with a grin when he sees who it is that she walked into.

"Hey Phil." Melinda says glad to see him.

"I've missed you." Phil says hugging her.

"Missed you too." Melinda responds as they break apart.

"So you're clearly on your way out, want to go for a drink?" Phil asks curious.

"I can't." Melinda says. "I've got to get home to my daughter." She informs Phil.

"You're what?" Phil asks shocked, "Since when do you have a daughter?" He asks surprised and confused.

"Since six months ago." Melinda answers, "Her parents died and I adopted her."

"Um, wow, that's, wow." Phil says shocked.

"Would you like to meet her?" Melinda asks as Phil is one of the few people she trusts to be around her daughter.

"Of course." Phil answers quickly before he realises something, "I shouldn't." he says and Melinda gives him a surprised look, "This life is dangerous and neither of us know if we're going to make it through tomorrow without being killed or captured. I would like to meet your daughter, I truly would, but I can't help but think that as soon as I do I'll be someone who could cause her harm, someone who could bring danger and horror into her life and I don't want to be that person, so it's better if I don't meet her." Phil says and Melinda can tell by the look on his face that there is no talking him out of it that he has made up his mind.

"I respect that." Melinda says, she doesn't agree but she respects it, "If you change your mind let me know." She requests.

"I will." Phil responds, "So, I guess I should let you go, see you tomorrow?" he asks hopefully.

"See you tomorrow." Melinda confirms and the two of them go their separate ways.

* * *

After leaving HQ Melinda heads home, after making sure that she isn't being followed. As soon as she enters her house Melinda realises that Bobbi is still awake as she can hear her talking to Rachel a young, though older than Melinda, woman, the Nanny slash body guard that Melinda hired who had vetting from both her mother and Fury before she was allowed to meet Bobbi.

Following the voices Melinda walks into the lounge room where she finds Bobbi playing with blocks and building things while talking to Rachel.

"That looks like fun." Melinda says when she sees what Bobbi is doing.

"MOMMY!" Bobbi says excitedly and she gets up and runs into Melinda, who is squatting, waiting arms and mother and daughter hug tightly, "I missed you."

"I missed you too, so much." Melinda tells her daughter.

"I'll go. Normal time tomorrow?" Rachel asks.

"Yes, thank you Rachel." Melinda says as she stands up, "Bobbi do you want to say bye to Rachel?"

"By Rachel." Bobbi says as she snuggles into her mother's arms.

"Were you a good girl for Rachel?" Melinda asks as she walks over to the couch while holding Bobbi.

"A, huh." Bobbi answers with a nod, "Are you going away again?" Bobbi asks.

"Not for a little while."

"Good. I don't like it when you're not here." Bobbi informs her mother.

"I don't like it when I'm not here either." Melinda tells her daughter, "But my job is important and sometimes that means I am not here, but that doesn't mean that I don't love you or that I won't be here when you need me." Melinda tells her daughter.

"I know." Bobbi responds, "Love you Mommy."

"I love you too." Melinda says to her daughter as she holds her.

 **September 3** **rd** **1990**

It has been four years since Melinda adopted Bobbi who is now five years old and doing amazingly well. Even though it is clear that neither Bobbi nor Melinda like to be apart they have both come to realise that it is necessary and have accepted that, Bobbi unsurprisingly finding that more difficult that Melinda.

It is about five am and Melinda is still seeping before getting up to do her Tai-Chi.

"Mommy, Mommy, Mommy." Bobbi's voice says loudly waking Melinda from her slumber.

"Bobbi, what's wrong?" Melinda asks worried, though she knows that things must be okay as Bobbi sounds excited rather than afraid.

"It's time for school, it's time for school, get up." Bobbi says excitedly as she moves her mother's blanket of her.

"School doesn't start to eight fifty, it's only five am." Melinda informs her daughter, "It's not time yet."

"But we have to be there early." Bobbi argues.

"Not this early." Melinda says lifting Bobbi up and into the bed, "Try to get some more sleep, you've got a big day." She informs Bobbi.

"I can't sleep. I'm too excited." Bobbi informs her mother.

"Well how about you just try lying down and relaxing, what do you think of that?" Melinda asks her daughter.

"I can try." Bobbi says.

"Good." Melinda says moving the blanket so that Bobbi can lay under it.

* * *

Three hours later Melinda is putting the breakfast dishes away ignoring the fact that she is late for a meeting while Bobbi gets her bag.

"Mommy, I'm ready." Bobbi informs her mother as she walks back into the room.

"Have you got everything?" Melinda asks as she puts the last dish away.

"Yep." Bobbi answers.

"Are you sure?" Melinda asks, "Have you got your hat, books, pencils, crayons and paper?" Melinda asks and Bobbi nods, "Good." Melinda says walking over to the counter, "Here's your lunch." Melinda says handing Bobbi the Captain America Lunch box she picked out.

"Can we go now?" Bobbi asks as she accepts the lunchbox from her mother.

"We can go." Melinda says as she picks up her keys, not needing anything else as she already has her purse and badge in her pocket and she doesn't have a gun around Bobbi.

"Yay." Bobbi says excitedly as she runs to the door and as she watches her daughter Melinda hopes that she never loses that enthusiasm.

* * *

Half an hour later Melinda is parking the car in the parking lot of the school that Bobbi will be going to. A school that has undergone security checks not just by Melinda herself but by her mother and Fury as well.

Once she parks her car Melinda walks to the back where she gets Bobbi out of her car seat.

"Hold My hand." Melinda requests and Bobbi does just that.

"You know where we are going, right?" Bobbi asks her mother as they walk.

"I do." Melinda confirms as they walk.

A few minutes later Melinda and Bobbi arrive at the door for the for the Kindergarten classroom.

"Who do we have here?" The teacher asks Bobbi.

"Barbara Morse." Bobbi answers proudly.

"Well, welcome Miss Morse." The teacher says after ticking off Bobbi's name on the list. "We ask that all parents say goodbye out here." The teacher tells Melinda.

"Of course. I understand." Melinda says and she leads Bobbi away so that they are several meters away from the teacher then Melinda squats down in front of her, "I want you to have a great day, to learn a lot and be good." Melinda tells Bobbi, "And I'm not sure if it will be myself or Rachel who picks you up, but one of us will and remember don't leave with anyone besides one of us, no matter what they say." Melinda tells Bobbi.

"I won't, promise." Bobbi responds.

"Good. Have an amazing day." Melinda says giving Bobbi a hug.

"I love you Mommy."

"Love you too." Melinda responds and once Bobbi lets go of her after a couple of minutes Melinda stands and she and Bobbi back over to the door.

"Bye Mommy." Bobbi says before walking inside the classroom and Melinda is sure that it is only her years of being a spy that stop her from showing how she feeling about her daughter starting her first day of school.

"I assume we'll be seeing you at three." The teacher says to May.

"Myself or Bobbi's nanny Rachel, I am not sure which of us yet." Melinda informs the teacher.

"Of course. I have the information her right here, we won't let Barbara go home with anyone we don't have information on." The teacher informs Melinda who nods and with one last look at her daughter, who is now talking to several other children, Melinda forces herself to turn and walk away.

* * *

By the time she arrives at S.H.I.E.L.D HQ Melinda knows that she is over an hour later for her meeting. She knows that Fury, who the meeting is mainly with, won't mind as he knows what today is but she knows that any of the other agents who are in the meeting will.

As soon as she walks into the entrance of the base Melinda finds Phil standing on the other side.

"You're late, like really really late." Phil informs Melinda.

"I know." Melinda says, "It was my daughter's first day at school this morning, I needed to be there more than I needed to be here." Melinda informs Phil as even though Phil hasn't met Bobbi and doesn't even want to know her name Melinda still talks about her with him, she just doesn't tell him anything that could be used against them.

"Wow that must have been hard." Phil realises as they walk towards Fury's office.

"Extremely." Melinda answers and they spend the rest of the walk in silence.

* * *

When Melinda and Phil walk into Fury's office they finds Fury sitting behind his desk, clearly waiting.

"How was it?" Fury asks looking at Melinda.

"Hard." She answers simply, "Guessing I missed the meeting." Melinda comments.

"You did." Fury confirms, "But that doesn't matter because I have an assignment for you and Coulson." He says.

"What do you want us to do, Sir?" Phil asks.

"For the last year we have gotten reports of a teenager who with extraordinary Marksmanship abilities." Fury explains, "From Intel it looks like he has spent several years in the Circus and has used that time to become amazingly skilled with a bow and arrow." Fury explains.

"You said teenager, how old?" Melinda ask.

"All reports indicate that he is between fourteen and nineteen years old." Fury answers and Melinda and Phil nod, "We've got his location and there is a team watching him but I want you two to make the approach, to be the ones to attempt to recruit him." Fury explains.

"Why us?" Phil asks

"Because I think he will respond to you." Fury answers and Melinda and Phil both nod.

"Here's everything you need to know. I want you to leave in an hour." Fury says as he hands the file over to Melinda and Phil.

"I've got to make a phone call, I'll see you in the hanger." Melinda informs Phil who nods and they go their separate ways.

* * *

Two hours later Melinda and Phil arrive at where they will apparently find the young boy that they are recruit, personally neither of them would feel right in recruiting a kid younger than seventeen, but that doesn't mean that if he is younger they won't help him, in fact it will pretty much ensure that that they will.

"He should be around here somewhere." Phil says as he and Melinda get out of the car at what looks to be a holiday cabin that reports indicate the young man by the name of Clint Barton has been squatting in for the last couple of weeks.

"We should look then." Melinda responds.

"Who are you people? What do you want?" A voice say and Melinda and Phil turn to see a young man with a bow pointing it at both Melinda and Phil. Like Fury's reports indicated the boy is young, probably eighteen at the oldest, has blond hair that looks like it hasn't been cut in a while and is wearing torn clothes with no shoes.

"My name is Melinda and this is Phil. We're here to help you." Melinda says taking a step towards Clint.

"How?" Clint asks, not lowering his bow.

"We want to offer you a job, a chance." Phil says.

"What kind of chance?"

"We work for a secret organization that is always looking to recruit young people like you." Phil says taking a step towards Clint while Melinda observes the boy, "We know what you can do with that bow and what else you have done in recent years and we want you to join our organization, we want you to become an Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D." Phil says.

"Why would you want me?" Clint asks as he lowers his bow slightly.

"Because you have talent." Melinda says taking a step closer to Clint, "And with the right training you could use that talent to do a lot of good, to help and save a lot of people, if you want." Melinda says.

"I've never done anything good." Clint admits as he completely lowers the bow, avoiding looking at Melinda and Phil

"Then choose to now, come with us." Melinda tells him and Clint gives a hesitant nod, "Good." Melinda says as Clint walks over to Melinda, "Well take you back to base where you can get a nice hot meal, a change of clothes and some rest." Melinda tells Clint, "Grab anything you want to take with you." She tells him.

"All I have is my bow and quiver." Clint admits.

"Then let's get going." Phil says and the three of them start to walk to the car.

"How old are you?" Melinda asks Clint curious as they walk.

"Seventeen, eighteen on January 7." Clint, very, very convincingly lies.

**A week later**

It has been a week since Melinda and Phil brought Clint Barton into S.H.I.E.L.D and in that time it is clear that he likes to be there, but is also afraid that he is going to be told to leave at any point.

It is the end of the day of work and Melinda is walking out of SHIELD when she spots Clint sitting on the fountain throwing rocks across the surface with his feet in the water, as Melinda watches Clint throw rocks across the fountain Melinda notices a look on his face, a look that Melinda recognizes as a look that she had on her face a lot as a child, a look that she hopes never appears on Bobbi's face, the look of a lost kid who feels that no one cares about them and that they are alone.

Not being able to leave him like that Melinda walks over and sits next to him, facing the opposite way than him so that her feet aren't in the water.

Clint looks at Melinda briefly before continuing to throw stones.

"I know that you and I haven't known each other long, but if you want to talk I am here." Melinda informs Clint and for more than ten minutes they are both quiet.

"I don't want to be sent away." Clint admits.

"Why would you be sent away?" Melinda asks.

"Because I lied, and the doctor doing my medical found out." Clint admits.

"You're not seventeen." Melinda realises and Clint shakes his head, "How old are you?"

"Fifteen, almost sixteen." Clint answers, "Please don't let them send me away May, I like it here I want to stay." He admits, "I don't want to go into the foster system again, if you even try I will run away and never come back, no one will find me, I won't let you." Clint says, it being very clear that he wants to be a part of S.H.I.E.L.D and that going back into the foster system terrifies him.

"How about we make a deal." Melinda suggest after a few minutes of thinking about possible options.

"What kind of deal?" Clint ask.

"You come and live with me and my daughter." Melinda says, "You can train to be an agent, but you also go to school or get home-schooled which ever you prefer, and then once you are eighteen you can officially join S.H.I.E.L.D if you still want to."

"Can I go on missions before I am eighteen?" Clint asks looking like he is seriously considering Melinda's offer.

"No." Melinda answers.

"But Coulson said I could go on mission in a few months, the fact that you know my age shouldn't change anything when I have the skill." Clint points out.

For about a minute Melinda sits and thinks, trying to come up with an option that they would both be okay with, "How about once you are sixteen you can occasionally go on certain missions but only if I am with you, what do you think of that?" Melinda asks, not completely okay with that but feeling like it would be a good compromise.

"Thank you." Clint says surprising them both and giving Melinda a hug.

"You're welcome." Melinda responds, "Come on, we have to talk to Fury." She says as she and Clint break apart.

* * *

After a forty minute conversation with Fury, where all the required paper work for Melinda to be Clint's legal guardian was done, Melinda and Clint headed home, as she pulls into the driveway and checks the time Melinda realises that Bobbi may still be awake, waiting for her to get home.

"My daughter Bobbi is five, I adopted her when she was one after her parents who were close friends of mine died." Melinda informs Clint as they get out of the car, "She may be awake or already asleep. The woman who is with her is Rachel who is Bobbi's nanny who also happened to be highly trained former agent." Melinda tells Clint who nods, not sure what to say.

Once they walk inside Melinda leads Clint to the living room where they find Bobbi sitting with Rachel reading a book.

"Mommy." Bobbi says happily, climbing down from the couch and running over to Clint and Melinda and giving her mother a hug, "Who are you?" she asks looking at Clint once she and her mother break apart.

"Bobbi this is Clint, he's going to be living with us." Melinda informs Bobbi and as she does Clint squats down so that he is more equal to Bobbi's height and drops his small backpack, which has the few belongings he has gotten in the last week, on the ground next to him.

"That's if you don't mind." Clint tells Bobbi, "Do you?" he asks and for the next minute Bobbi looks Clint up and down like she is judging whether he is worthy.

"Will you play games with me?" Bobbi asks Clint, "Like Lego, and ride bikes and pretend and soccer and basketball?" She asks Clint curious.

"Yeah, I can do that." Clint answers.

"Then you can stay." Bobbi informs Clint, "He can stay." She tells Melinda who can't help but smile at the serious look that Bobbi has on her face.

"Bobbi do you think you could take Clint upstairs and show him the empty room across from yours? I need to talk to Rachel." Melinda explains.

"Sure." Bobbi says happily, "Come on." She tells Clint who picks up his bag and stands up.

"We'll go shopping tomorrow to get you everything you need to make the room yours and everything else you need." Melinda informs Clint.

"You don't have to do that." Clint tells Melinda.

"I know I don't have to, I want to." Melinda tells Clint who gives a nod.

"Come on." Bobbi says as she tugs on Clint's arm.

"I'm coming." Clint says as he follows Bobbi upstairs.

Once they are out of hearing range Melinda walks over to Rachel.

"How was she today?" Melinda asks.

"Amazing, just like she always is." Rachel answers, "So, what's the story here?" she asks curious.

"A week ago I was sent to recruited Clint, at the time he told me was seventeen, I saw him sitting on the edge of the fountain tonight so I talked to him and discovered that he isn't seventeen, but only fifteen." Melinda explains, "He wanted to stay in S.H.I.E.L.D and told me that if he was sent back into the system he would run and no one would ever find him, he looked terrified of the thought of getting sent back so we made a deal; he would come and live here and do home or at SHIELD high school classes and train to be an agent once he is old enough. I don't want him to, but once he is sixteen he will go on the occasional mission as long as know all the details and am with him." Melinda explains.

"I'll do whatever I can to help." Rachel informs Melinda.

"Thank you." Melinda respond gratefully.

* * *

After a few minutes of sitting with Rachel Melinda heads upstairs, she heads to Bobbi's room first where she finds her digging through her toy chest.

"It's time for bed." Melinda informs Bobbi.

"In a minute." Bobbi requests.

"What are you doing?" Melinda asks walking over to her daughter.

"Clint doesn't have any toy to sleep with and he needs one." Bobbi tells her mother, "Got it. I'm going to let him sleep with bear." She informs her mother.

"That's very nice of you." Melinda tells Bobbi.

"Everyone should have a toy to sleep with." Bobbi says and she walks across the room and out of the door.

Once Bobbi knocks on Clint's door it takes a few seconds for Clint to answer and once he does and he sees Bobbi standing with Melinda standing behind he once more squats down.

"Yes?" he asks curious.

"I know that it can be scary sleeping in a new place and so I wanted you to have bear, everyone should have a toy to sleep with." Bobbi tells Clint.

"I can't take your bear." Clint tells Bobbi.

"I want you to." Bobbi tells Clint as she hands him the bear.

"Well thank you." Clint responds accepting the bear, "I promise that I will look after bear for you." He assures Bobbi.

"Good."

"Say goodnight now Bobbi, it's time for bed." Melinda says, watching the whole interaction with a smile on her face.

"Night, night Clint." Bobbi says surprisingly giving him a hug.

"Night Bobbi." Clint responds and Bobbi walks back to her own room while Clint stands.

"I'll be back in a few minutes then we can talk." Melinda tells Clint who nods and Melinda follows Bobbi back into her room while Clint walks back over to his new bed, leaving the door open as he does.

As Melinda walks into Bobbi's room she finds that she is already in bed so Melinda walks over and sits next on the edge of her bed.

"Mommy, is Clint my brother now?" Bobbi asks curious before Melinda can ask her what story she would like.

"He is. How do you feel about that?" Melinda asks.

"I think it's a good thing." Bobbi answers.

"You do?"

"Yep. I always wanted a big brother." Bobbi responds and Melinda can't help but smile at that.

"Would you like a story tonight or would you like to go straight to sleep?" Melinda asks curious.

"Sleep. I'm tired." Bobbi admits.

"Okay." Melinda says standing up, once she is standing up she tucks Bobbi in and places a kiss on her head, "I love you. Sweet dreams."

"Night Mommy."

Once she has said goodbye to her daughter Melinda walks across the room, turns of the light and closes the door, leaving it open so that the hall light can come in. Once she leaves Bobbi's room Melinda walks right over to Clint's.

"Can I come in?" Melinda asks from the door where she sees Clint sitting on the bed staring at the bear Bobbi gave him like he can't believe someone would give that to him.

"Sure." Clint responds and Melinda walks over and sits on the edge of his bed, just like she did with Bobbi.

"There's a couple of things we need to talk about." Melinda tells Clint.

"I figured."

"First this is your home now, wherever I live is your home, it always will be no matter what." Melinda tells Clint who nods, "I'm going to need you to always be honest with me, this isn't going to work if you're not." Melinda informs him, "Never be afraid of telling me something because I will never turn my back or stop caring, I will always do whatever I can to help and I will always be here for you." Melinda tells Clint.

"You won't send me away, will you?" Clint asks in a timid voice.

"Never."

"Even if I screw up?" Clint ask.

"Even then." Melinda tells him, "Everyone makes mistakes, its apart of life, there is nothing you can do that will make me stop caring, or stop me from doing whatever I can to help and being there for you."

"Thank you." Clint says, not sure if he believes her or not.

"You don't have to thank me." Melinda responds, "So, because it's still early you can stay up but lights out at eleven thirty, does that sound okay to you?" Melinda asks Clint who nods, "Good. We'll talk tomorrow about some general guidelines." She says and once more Clint nods.

"Night, Clint." Melinda says getting up and walking to the door.

"May." Clint says stopping her before she reaches it.

"Yeah?" Melinda asks turning around the face him.

"What do I call you?" he asks curious.

"How about we go with Melinda for now and that can change if you want it to." Melinda suggests.

"Okay, night Melinda."

"Nigh Clint, remember lights out at eleven thirty." Melinda says before walking out of the room.

* * *

After she left Clint's room Melinda headed to her own where she spent several hours doing some work, getting up to check on Bobbi and Clint several times, before heading to bed herself.

Just like she always does Melinda got up at five am and at seven she is getting started on breakfast, knowing that Bobbi will be up soon and not sure when Clint will, when the phone for work related things rings.

"May."

"So I'm guessing you're not coming in today." Phil's voice comments.

"No. I'm taking Clint shopping." Melinda answers, "Fury fill you in on everything?" Melinda ask curious.

"He filled me in on enough." Phil answers, "I can't believe I didn't realise he was only fifteen, I mean I knew there was something he wasn't saying but I didn't think it was that." Phil admits.

"My guess is that there is a lot he isn't saying." Melinda says as she mixes the pancake batter.

"Do you think you can get him to talk to you?" Phil asks curious.

"I hope so." Melinda responds and for about twenty seconds they are both quiet.

"How did your daughter react to him?" Phil asks curious.

"Very well. She loves the idea of him living with us, she even gave him one of her toys as she said that everyone should have a toy to sleep with." Melinda explains.

"That's cute." Phil responds.

"That it is. I should go I'm making breakfast." Melinda explains, "I'll see you in a few days." Melinda says

"See you in a few days." Phil responds and they both hang up.

**One Month Later**

It has been a month since Melinda took in Clint and in that time he has started, in some very small ways, come out of his shell.

Melinda is just returning home from work and she finds Clint, who spent the day at home, and Bobbi sitting in the lounge room playing cards.

"What are you playing?" Melinda asks walking over to them.

"Snap." Both Bobbi and Clint answer.

"Clint's really good." Bobbi informs her mother.

"So are you." Clint assures Bobbi, "Do you want to be dealt in?" Clint asks Melinda curious

"Sure." Melinda says as she sits down between her children, one of whom is only eleven years younger than her but who she still considers to be her son, and joins into the game.

For the next half an hour Melinda, Clint and Bobbi play together and as she spends time with them Melinda realises that she is incredibly lucky as she has two amazing children, who she loves spending time with, who love spending time with each other and who she loves more than anything.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **AN1** : First. think you to all who pointed out the spelling mistake of Bobbi's full name I have fixed that. Second. thank you sooo much to everyone who has reviewed, commented, added to alerts left kudos and read I appreciate it. Third. remember it's going to seem like I'm skipping a lot so in these first few chapters so if there is some development you didn't see that you want to say in a review and I'll do my best to add a flashback of it later in the story.

 **AN2:**  Also I won't know for sure until Thursday and I see how my time is when I actually attend Uni but it may be possible for me to update every second day.

* * *

**September 14** **th** **1995**

It has been five years since Melinda became legal guardian of Clint Barton and in that five years Melinda, Bobbi and Clint have become a real family. Bobbi considers Clint to be her big brother, Clint considers Bobbi to be his little sister, Melinda considers Clint to be her son and Clint considers Melinda to be his mother but he mainly calls her Melinda. Clint only calls Melinda Mom when he is hurting or sick. Melinda doesn't mind as she knows that Clint has to be comfortable.

Clint is now twenty and officially an S.H.I.E.L.D agent while Bobbi is ten and attending a Scottish Primary school as both Melinda and Clint have been assigned to the base there and have been for the past three months.

It is late afternoon and Melinda is driving Bobbi home after picking her up from school.

"You're more quiet than usual." Melinda notes.

"Yeah." Bobbi responds.

"Is something wrong?" Melinda ask concerned and Bobbi shrugs, "You can talk to me Bobbi, you know that, right?" Melinda asks.

"Yeah, I do." Bobbi responds, "There is a boy in my class he's younger than everyone, I think he's like eight, but he's really, really smart, and my friend." Bobbi tells her mother, "But the last week or so I've noticed that he's only been bringing little things for lunch and he doesn't seem as happy as he used to, he always looks like he is about to cry." Bobbi admits, "I'm worried Mom."

"Have you tried talking to him?" Melinda asks and Bobbi nods,

"He said everything is fine, but it doesn't seem like it." Bobbi admits.

"How about you invite him over tomorrow night for dinner." Melinda suggests, "I could try talking to him and if we can't find out anything then I will talk to his parents when I take him home." Melinda suggests.

"Thank you Mom, thank you." Bobbi says gratefully as she is very worried about her friend.

* * *

The following afternoon Melinda is waiting at the school gate when the bell rings and Bobbi and a little boy with curly strawberry blond hair runs towards her.

"Mom, this is Leo Fitz." Bobbi introduces, "Leo this is my Mom Melinda May."

"It's nice to meet you Leo." Melinda says.

"It's nice to meet you too Ms May, thank you for inviting me over." Leo responds.

"You are very welcome Leo." Melinda responds, "Now are your parents here? We should make sure that they are okay with you coming over." Melinda tells Leo.

"My Ma works and my Dad left when I was a baby, I called Ma at lunchtime and she said it's okay that I come over." Leo lies, and Melinda realises that he is, but she is unsure about what part of what he just said is a lie.

"He did call Mom, I waited outside the office when he did." Bobbi tells Melinda.

"Did your Mom say when you have to be home?" Melinda asks.

"No, but I know the rule, I have to be home by dinner that's five thirty." Leo answers and Melinda realises that he didn't lie once in that sentence.

"Good to know, I'll take you home myself." Melinda informs Leo who gets a hint of worry on his face at that but it's quickly gone, "Let's go to the car." Melinda tells both children who nod.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Melinda, Bobbi and Leo arrive at the house.

"Mom, can we go play out the back?" Bobbi asks as they walk into the living room

"Of course you can." Melinda answers.

"But not before saying hello to me." Clint says and Bobbi rushes over to Clint and hugs him.

"I missed you." Bobbi says as she hugs her brother who has been on assignment for the past week.

"Missed you to." Clint responds as they break the hug, "Who's your friend?" he asks curious.

"This is Leo. Leo this is my brother Clint." Bobbi introduces.

"It's nice to meet you." Leo timidly responds.

"Yeah, you too." Clint says walking over to Leo and like he does with Bobbi he squats down so that he is closer to Leo's height, "So your names Leo, does that mean we have a Little Lion on our hands?" Clint asks curious.

"No. I'm not brave enough to be a Lion." Leo admits.

"I don't believe that." Clint says, "I believe that everyone can be brave enough to be a Lion and with your name being Leo you already have an advantage, you just have to look inside of yourself." Clint tells Leo.

"I'll try." Leo responds.

"Good." Clint responds with a grin, trying to make Leo more comfortable.

"Come on, let's go play before it gets too late." Bobbi say and Leo nod and they both head to the back.

"Your brother's pretty cool." Leo tells Bobbi.

"Yeah, he is." Bobbi confirms as she thinks that her brother is the coolest person ever.

Once Bobbi and Leo leave the room Clint stands up and walks over to his mother who hugs him.

"You okay?" Melinda asks her son.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Clint responds, "But I don't think he is. What's the story?" Clint asks curious.

"Bobbi was worried so I suggested inviting him over. He lied to me about calling his parents, but he didn't lie when he said that he has to be home at five thirty for dinner." Melinda explains.

"So do you think there is something going on at home?" Clint asks.

"That would be my first guess." Melinda responds.

"What can I do?" Clint asks.

"I'm going to take him home later, walk him inside and talk to his parents see if I can get a better idea about what is going on, can you stay with Bobbi?" Melinda asks.

"Of course I can." Clint responds, "What are you going to do once you talk to his parents?" Clint asks.

"I don't know, it depends on what I find." Melinda answers and Clint nods.

* * *

An hour and a half later Melinda pull up at the address that Leo gave her for her home. As she gets out the car and walks to the back seat to let him out Melinda notices that there is no car in the drive way and that the house looks pretty shut up.

"Thank you for having me over Ms May." Leo says once Melinda has opened the door for him.

"You are very welcome." Melinda responds, "You are welcome any time." Melinda tells Leo.

"Thank you. You don't have to walk me to the door." Leo tells Melinda.

"I would feel better if I did." Melinda answers realising that there is clearly something that Leo doesn't want her to see.

"Thank you again." Leo says when they reach the door, it being clear that Leo doesn't want to open the door in front of Melinda.

"Is everything okay Leo?" Melinda asks as she squats down next to him, "Because you can tell me if it's not. I might be able to help, and I want to if I can." Melinda tells him and for a few minutes Leo is quiet, it being clear that he is debating what to do.

"My Ma's not here." Leo finally tells Melinda.

"Where is she?" Melinda asks.

"I don't know." Leo admits, "I got home from school last week and she wasn't here so I started to work on my inventions and she never came home." Leo admits, "She hasn't been home for a week, I don't know where she is." Leo says, clearly getting upset, "I didn't know what to do so I did what I had to and waited for Ma to come home, but she hasn't yet." He says and Melinda is surprised as she knew that something must have been going on but she didn't think that it would be this.

"Leo you've been very brave and very amazing for looking after yourself the past week, but you don't have to anymore." Melinda tells him.

"What do you mean?" Leo asks, "I need to stay until Ma comes home." He tells her.

"What I mean is that if you are okay with it you're going to come stay at my house while I look for your Mom." Melinda says.

"You're going to look for Ma?" Fitz asks excitedly.

"I am." Melinda confirms, "But it could take me a little while to find her, so while that happens I would like it if you came and stayed with me, you can't stay alone anymore." Melinda tells Fitz.

"Can I get some of my stuff?" Fitz asks.

"Of course you can." Melinda says and Fitz opens the door.

* * *

Forty minutes later Melinda and Fitz arrive back at the house.

"Bobbi, Clint can you come here." Melinda says as they walk into the entrance way, Leo holding a couple of bags, Melinda holding thing she collected from Leo's house that she Is going to use to help her find his mother.

"Leo. What are you doing here?" Bobbi asks happy to see her friend but confused about why he is here.

"My Ma hasn't been home in a while. Ms May is going to try and find her and while that happens I'm going to stay here." Leo explains.

"I'm sorry about your Mom." Bobbi says walking over to her friend and giving him a hug, "But I'm glad you're going to stay here." She says, "Don't worry Mom's going to find your Ma." Bobbi tells Leo in a whisper.

"I hope so." Leo responds.

"Bobbi do you want to take Leo upstairs and show him where the guest room is." Melinda asks her daughter.

"Sure Mom." Bobbi says, "Come on Leo." Bobbi says and they both head upstairs while Melinda walks over to Clint.

"So are you thinking she left or was forced to?" Clint asks curious.

"I don't know yet." Melinda responds.

"What are you going to do if you can't find her or if she left on her own and doesn't want to be a mother?" Clint asks.

"I don't know that either."

"Yeah you do." Clint says, "The look you have on your face is the same look you had when I told you I was fifteen, it's your protective look, it's the look that tells me that you are going to do whatever it takes to keep him safe and let him know that he is loved. It tells me that you will take him in if it comes to that."

"You're right." Melinda admits, "But we aren't there yet, and before we are I am going to do everything I can to reunite that little boy with his mother." Melinda informs Clint.

"I don't doubt it." Clint says, "I'll head upstairs, make sure they aren't getting into trouble." Clint says and Melinda nods.

**Three days later**

It has been three days since Melinda discovered that eight year old Leo Fitz was living alone in his house and since she started to look for his mother.

Even though it is currently he lunch break Melinda is sitting at her desk working leads on Leo's mother as she has some promising ones that she wants to run down.

"Since when do you work on desk work through Lunch?" Phil asks, "You usually do anything to avoid it." He comments.

"I'm not doing desk work."

"Then what are you doing?" Phil asks curious.

"A friend of my daughters, who is only eight has been living on his own for a week because his mother never came home, I'm trying to find her for him." Melinda explains

"How did he manage to live on his own for a week without anyone else realising?" Phil ask surprised.

"He's a genius, I mean that literally as just in the three days he has been living with me he made things that the scientists here may be jealous of." Melinda admits, "He didn't let know one know because he didn't want them to. If my daughter wasn't concerned about her friend I'm sure that no one would have noticed." Melinda admits as her computer dings, "Go it. I think I've found her, can you cover for me?" Melinda asks Phil.

"Of course. Good luck." Phil tells Melinda who nods and walks out of the room. Once she leaves she heads down to the gym where Clint is training and asks him to get Bobbi and Leo from school before she leaves herself.

* * *

Over an hour later Melinda pulls into a little roadside dinner. As soon as she walks in Melinda spots the woman who is Leo's mother behind the counter so she walks over and sits right across from her.

"What can I get you?" Leo's mother asks pulling out her order pad.

"I'm not here to order food. I'm here to talk to you, Elizabeth."

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Elizabeth asks.

"No, my name is Melinda May and I am here about your son." Melinda tells her.

"Is he okay?" Elizabeth asks, a hint of concern in her voice.

"You mean apart from the trauma of the fact that you left him all alone and he had no idea where you were or if you were coming back?" Melinda asks.

"I did that for his own good." Elizabeth answers.

"How? How can that be for his own good?" Melinda asks.

"Have you spent much time around Leo?" Elizabeth asks.

"Yes, I have." Melinda confirms, "My daughter is a close friend of his and he has been living with me for the last three days." She tells Elizabeth.

"Then you know how special he is, how smart he is."

"I do, but that doesn't explain why you left him." Melinda says.

"I left because he would be better off without me." Elizabeth informs Melinda, "He doesn't need me, and he will be better off If I disappear from his life."

"No matter how smart he is he is still only eight, he still needs you, he still needs his mother. He won't be better off if you disappear." Melinda tells Elizabeth.

"I'm a waitress Ms May. What can I offer him?" Elizabeth asks.

"A home, love, support, safety, the things that a child truly needs growing up." Melinda informs Elizabeth, "Leo is an incredible boy but he needs his mother, he needs family."

"I'm just holding him back Ms May." Elizabeth informs Melinda, "I love my son, I truly do, I know that it may not seem like it right now, but I do and this is what's best for him. If I stay in his life I will only hold him back and he deserves he should achieve everything." Elizabeth tells Melinda who is shocked into silence.

"My son is picking up my daughter and your son from school, would you like me to ask him to bring Leo here so that you can talk?" Melinda asks hoping Elizabeth says yes so that Leo may have a chance of convincing her not to do this.

"No. it's better this way." Elizabeth tells Melinda.

"No it's not." Melinda says, "This is just going to hurt him." Melinda says.

"You're probably right, but in the long term its better like this." Elizabeth informs Melinda, "I am sure you want to get away from me as quick as possible, but would you mind waiting a minute, there is something I want to give you." She tells Melinda

"Of course." Melinda responds, assuming that it is something for Leo.

"Thank you." Elizabeth says and she walks out the back and returns a minute later with a file, "I told myself that if anyone came looking for me for Leo and if they demonstrate that they truly care about him, that they would be good for him, than I would give them this and you Ms May fit all criteria." She says handing the file over to Melinda and when she opens the files she is shocked with what she finds.

"Termination of parental rights, adoption papers." Melinda says shocked when she reads what the papers say.

"Take them." Elizabeth requests, "I may have only just met you but the fact that you came out here to find me and the fact that you are looking at me the way you are tells me that you will be a much better Mother to Leo than I was." She tells him.

"If you love your son as much as you claim then you should give up, you should work harder to be a better mother." Melinda tells Elizabeth.

"I was the best mother I could be and I wasn't what he deserves, you are." Elizabeth tells Melinda, "Tell Leo that I am sorry and I love him but this is for the best." Elizabeth request, "Goodbye Ms May." Elizabeth says before walking away.

As she watches Elizabeth walk away Melinda is shocked and she realises that this is going to break Leo's heart.

As she walks out of the diner Melinda makes a call to a local police offer she knows and informs him of the situation.

* * *

Because she realised that she should talk to Fury before heading home, partly because she needs to vent her anger before seeing the kids, Melinda headed back to the S.H.I.E.L.D base to do a video call before she headed home. When she pulls into the driveway Melinda realises that the kids will be home from school and that they would have been home for a while.

So when she walks into the living room Melinda isn't surprised to find Clint, Bobbi and Leo playing a board game.

"Hey Mom." Bobbi greats when she sees her mother.

"Bobbi can you and Clint please go upstairs, I need to talk to Leo." Melinda says.

"Sure." Clint says, "Come on Bobbi Bear." Clint tells his sister, being able to tell that whatever happened between Melinda and Leo's mother wasn't good.

"Did you find my Ma?" Leo asks, a look of excitement on his face as Melinda walks over and sits on the couch.

"Can you come sit here?" Melinda says referring to a place right next to her and Leo walks over and sits down, "I did find your mother Leo, but…" Melinda starts to say but Leo cuts her off.

"She doesn't want me, does she?" Leo asks, a look of sadness and rejection on his face.

"I'm sorry Leo, I am so sorry." Melinda says wishing there was more she can do, "She loves you very much, but she feels that being in your life isn't what's best for you." Melinda tells the young boy as she has thought the entire way home about what she would tell Leo and she decided to tell him the truth.

"What's so wrong with me that my parents don't want me?" Leo asks starting to cry.

"Oh Leo. There is nothing wrong with you." Melinda assures him, "You are an amazing person and anyone would be lucky to call you their son." Melinda tells him and Leo just throws himself into Melinda's arms and starts to cry.

For the next ten minutes Melinda holds Leo while he cries, wishing that there was something she could do to help with his pain.

"What's going to happen to me?" Leo asks once he stops crying.

"Well your Mother terminated her parental rights and gave me adoption papers. I could sign them if you would like." Melinda tells Leo.

"You mean you would adopt me?" Leo ask.

"If you would like." Melinda tells him.

"I would like that very much." Leo responds.

"Good." Melinda answers with a warm smile, "Do you want to share the news with Clint and Bobbi?" Melinda asks and Leo nods

"BOBBI, CLINT CAN YOU COME DOWN HERE PLEASE" Melinda calls and she hears footsteps on the stairs and Bobbi and Clint walk in the room.

"Leo, are you okay?" Bobbi asks concerned as she can tell that her friend has been crying.

"No." Leo answers and Bobbi walks over and hugs him.

"What happened?" Bobbi asks looking between Leo and her mother, worried for her friend.

"I found Leo's mother and she decided that she wasn't able to be a mother." Melinda says trying to put it as delicately as possible, "So Leo going to live with us, I'm going to adopt him, he'll be a member of this family." Melinda tells Bobbi and Clint

"Really?" Bobbi says, "That's great. Now I have a big brother and a little brother."

"You don't mind?" Fitz asks worried.

"Not at all, I love it." Bobbi assures him as Clint walks over and squats in front of the two younger children.

"Welcome home Little Lion." Clint tells Fitz, "I know it might not seem like it right now but I promise you that things will get better, they really will, and we'll be here to help you to they do, and then after they are better we'll always be here. You will never be alone." Clint tells Fitz, saying what he knew would have helped him when Melinda first became his legal guardian.

"Thank you." Leo says hesitantly giving Clint a hug, one which he gladly returns.

"What would you guys think of Pizza for dinner?" Melinda asks.

"You never let us have Pizza." Bobbi comments.

"I'm making an exception." Melinda says, "Clint, Leo, what do you think?' Melinda asks.

"I'm always up for Pizza, I'm in." Clint responds.

"I would like that, thank you." Leo answers and after getting the toppings they want Melinda goes and orders it and when she walks back into the living room she finds Leo explaining what something he built does to Bobbi and Clint.

**Six months later**

It has been six months since Melinda adopted Leo and she is just returning from a two week long mission, the first long mission she has been on since Leo's adoption.

Because it is the early hours of the morning Melinda checks on Clint, who was looking after his siblings while she was gone, then Bobbi who is sleeping soundly, before finally Leo.

When Melinda looks into Leo's room she finds him tossing and turning in his bed, clearly in the middle of a nightmare so she turns on the light and rushes over.

"Leo. Wake up." Melinda says sitting on the edge of the bed and shaking him awake.

"NO, DON'T LEAVE ME." Leo says bolting up in terror.

"It's okay, you're okay." Melinda tells the young boy.

"You're back." Leo says clearly relieved.

"Yeah, I am." Melinda tells him.

"I missed you so much." Leo says hugging her tightly.

"I missed you too, and your brother and sister." Melinda tells him returning the hug.

"I thought you weren't going to come back." Leo tells Melinda as he buries himself in the nook of Melinda's neck.

"I promise you Leo that as long as I have a say in the matter I will come back." Melinda tells the young boy.

"You better." Leo says, "I love you Mum." Leo says calling Melinda Mum for the first time ever.

"I love you too Leo." Melinda says, feeling overwhelming joy at Leo calling her Mum.

**Two months later**

It has been two months since Leo called Melinda Mom for the first time and Melinda, Leo, Clint and Bobbi are at a S.H.I.E.L.D airbase because they are heading back to the USA.

"So this is who you and Mum work for." Leo says to Clint.

"Yep." Clint answers, "And between you and me it's a pretty amazing job." He admits.

"And is that the plane we're flying in?" Bobbi asks pointing to a small jet.

"Yep, that's the one." Clint answers.

"I've never flown before." Leo admits, looking a little worried.

"Don't worry Little Lion, you'll be perfectly safe, Mom's a great pilot." Clint tells Leo, not even realising that he called May Mom, something that he has been doing more often.

"I'm not afraid." Leo says.

"Yeah you are." Bobbi says, knowing him to well.

"Well maybe a little but it's only because I know the planes avionics which means I know all the things that could go wrong." Leo tells Clint and Bobbi.

"Don't worry, either of you, we'll be fine." Clint assures them as now Bobbi looking worried too, "And while Melinda is up in the cockpit I'll be between you guys, what do you think of that?" Clint asks curious.

"I think I would like that very much." Bobbi answers, "You'll hold my hand if I want, right?"

"Of course Bobbi Bear." Clint assures his little sister.

**May 18** **th** **1998**

It has been a little over two and a half years since Melinda adopted Leo and in that time he has thrived, so much so that he will be stating collage level classes in the fall, but it is clear that he still has issues with people leaving him and that he is worried that eventually everyone is going to leave him, something which Melinda, Bobbi and Clint have tried their best to help him with.

Fitz is now almost eleven years old, Bobbi is thirteen and Clint is twenty three and even though Bobbi is becoming a teenager and Clint is getting older it is clear that the three of them love spending time together.

It is the middle of the work day and Melinda is walking to Fury's office as he has requested to see her.

"Go right in Agent May." Fury's assistant informs Melinda so she does that.

"You wanted to see me Sir." Melinda says as she walks into Fury's office.

"You can drop the Sir Melinda this isn't exactly professional." Fury admits.

"What's going on Nick?" Melinda asks.

"I'll get to that in a minute first how are the kids?" Nick asks curious as he knows the kids quiet well, spends a lot of time with them, and is always interested in hearing how they are doing.

"Good. Bobbi's did extraordinary well in her last gymnastic meet and has been chosen as captain of her softball team and Leo is going to be starting collage classes in the fall and as you know Clint did very very well on his latest mission." Melinda says, a proud smile on her face.

"I'm glad to hear it, dinner next Sunday is still on correct?" Fury asks as he quiet often joins Melinda and the kids for dinner on the weekends.

"Yes, the kids are looking forward to it. Leo actually has an invention to show you that he won't tell anyone about." Melinda admits.

"Well I look forward to discovering what he created." Fury says.

"So do I." Melinda admits then her voice turns serious, "What's this really about Nick? Why did you call me up here?"

"There is something I want to discus with you." Nick says as he walks over to the couch and sits down and Melinda does the same, "Nine years ago an Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D dropped a baby girl at an Orphanage and ever since the foster system has been ordered to move her for her own safety." Fury explains.

"Why would an S.H.I.E.L.D agent drop a baby off at an orphanage?" Melinda asks, also wondering why he is telling her but she has known Fury long enough to know that eventually he will make sense.

"You don't have the clearance to know the full story." Fury tells Melinda, "But what I can tell you is that she was discovered during the course of a mission and it was decided that taking her to the orphanage was the safest option for everyone."

"Is the girl in danger?" Melinda asks.

"Not as far as I am aware, not right now." Fury says, "But I am concerned about what will happen to her, about what the protocol to keep her safe will do to her." He admits.

"What do you mean?" Melinda asks.

"She is nine years old and has been in three foster homes but has spent most of her life in the orphanage, every family who took her in have sent her back and the last family who did so desperately wanted to keep her, but couldn't because they stay in the same place and they wouldn't be able to keep her safe if they had to, she's going to grow up never feeling loved, never feeling wanted." Fury explains.

"You want me to take her in." Melinda realises, now understanding why he said this conversation isn't professional, it can't be with this topic.

"I want you to consider it." Fury corrects, but Melinda doesn't need him to make the connection as she has already decided, "This is a nine year old girl who has never felt like she belongs, who never had a home." He says, "You move often enough already to keep Leo, Bobbi and Clint safe and you could protect her if needed." He says, "She shouldn't have to spend her childhood in an orphanage feeling like no one wants her because it is the only way to protect her."

"I need to talk to Bobbi, Leo and Clint first." Melinda says as she knows what she wants to do, but she wants to know what he kids think, make sure they are okay with it though she can't imagine them not being, "They are old enough to voice their opinions on this." She says

"I understand." Fury answers.

"What else can you tell me about her?" Melinda asks interested

"Her name is Mary Sue Poots though reports indicate that she doesn't like that, she's half Chinese half white, she seems to be very good with computers and spends a lot of time running around, climbing trees, exploring and doing a lot of what the Nuns consider trouble but what I would call normal kid behaviour." Fury explains.

"Good to know." Melinda says, "I'll talk to the kids tonight and get back to you in the morning." Melinda says and Fury nods.

* * *

Hours later Melinda, Leo, Bobbi and Clint, who is actually home, are just finishing dinner

"Before you all run off there is something I want to discuss with you." Melinda tells her children.

"Is something wrong?' Bobbi asks concerned.

"No." Melinda answers, "Nick called me into his office this morning to tell me about a nine year old who was left at Orphanage by an S.H.I.E.L.D agent for her own protection when she was a baby. Since then she has been in three foster homes and has spent most of her life at an orphanage because she wasn't able to spend too much time in one place. Nick suggested that maybe I take her in as we move around a lot so she won't be easily found and she can be protected if there is danger and I was wondering what the three of you think of that." Melinda says to her children.

"I think you should adopt her." Bobbi says, "You gave the three of us a home, kept us out of the system, you should do it for her too, plus it would be kind of cool to have a sister." Bobbi says.

"Okay. Clint?" Melinda asks.

"I completely agree with Bobbi Bear." He says, "She deserves a real home and from what you said with us is the only way she is going to get that."

"Leo?" Melinda ask.

"We should become her family."

"I'll get started on everything." Melinda says.

"Can we get the empty room ready for her?" Bobbi asks curious.

"If you would like." Melinda says and Bobbi nods

**Two days Later.**

It has been two days since Fury told Melinda about the nine year old girl at the Orphanage and since she talked to her children and they said that the girl should join their family.

It is just before lunch on a Wednesday afternoon when Melinda is shown into the room of the young girl.

"Mary-Sue there is someone here to see you." One of the nuns informs the girl.

"I told you that's not my name anymore." The girl who is standing by the window responds and Melinda exchanges a nod with the nun, telling her that it is fine she leaves.

"Then what is your name?" Melinda asks walking partly across the room.

"Skye."

"Well Skye, it's nice to meet you. I'm Melinda May."

"Hi." Skye says turning to face Melinda, looking her up and down before turning back to the window, "If you're here to become my new guardian don't bother, I know you'll just send me back in a few weeks so we should just save both of us the trouble." Skye informs Melinda.

"Why do you think I'm going to send you back?" Melinda asks, knowing the answer but wanting to hear what Skye says.

"Because that's what they always do and honestly I am sick of it." Skye admits.

"What if I could prove to you that I wouldn't do that?' Melinda asks as she walks over to Skye.

"I would ask how the hell you would do that." Skye says looking up at Melinda.

"Watch your language." Melinda says before she can help herself, "And I would prove it to you by signing these." Melinda says handing papers to Skye.

"Adoption papers." Skye says, "You just met me why would you want to adopt me?" Skye asks looking at Melinda in shock.

"Because I see how much pain you are in, how much you want a family and I can give you that." Melinda tells her, "I have three other children, all adopted, all of whom have experienced loss and pain and loneliness. We're a family and we would like you to join us." Melinda says, "I can even legally change your name if you want." Melinda says and she realises that going by the look on Skye's face the young girl is worried that what Melinda is saying is too good to be true, "I'm serious Skye, my offer is real." Melinda informs her.

"You won't ever send me back here?" Skye asks

"I promise you I won't." Melinda says and Skye drifts into silence and it becomes clear to Melinda that she is thinking about what Melinda has said.

"Okay." Skye says, "You can sign the papers." She says, "And I definitely want the name changing ones."

* * *

An hour and a half later Melinda and Skye arrive back at the house. When they walk into the living room they find Clint, Bobbi and Leo waiting.

"Skye these are my other children, Bobbi, Clint and Leo." Melinda says pointing each of them out as she introduces them, "Kids this is Skye."

"Hey Skye, like Mom said I'm Bobbi, would you mind if I called you Kye?" Bobbi asks as she talked to Leo who told her that Clint giving him a nickname made him feel more welcome and apart of the family so in the minute since Melinda said Skye's name she has been trying to think of a nickname.

"No." Skye responds, surprised by how welcoming Bobbi seems, "Can I call you Bee?" Skye ask, wanting to show that she is trying to be okay with how welcoming Bobbi is.

"I would like that." Bobbi responds and the two young girls exchange a smile, Skye's being quiet hesitant.

* * *

After hours of getting to know Bobbi, Melinda, Leo and Clint Skye is sitting in her bed, hoping so much that she isn't going to wake up tomorrow to discover that it's all been a dream. She has been sitting on the bed for a while when she hears a knock.

"Come in." Skye says and Melinda walks in carrying a blanket.

"I thought you might want this in case you get cold." Melinda tells the young girl as she places the blanket on the edge of Skye's bed.

"Thank you." Skye responds.

"I've taken the day off work tomorrow so that we can go shopping to get you everything you'll need." Melinda informs Skye, "Bobbi, Leo and Clint will join us in the afternoon but for most the day it will just be you and me." Melinda tells Skye.

"Okay." Skye says and then she realises that she has a question, "What do you do? You didn't say at the Orphanage."

"I didn't' say because I couldn't say it there." Melinda says walking over and sitting on the edge of Skye's bed, "I'm a spy, I along with Clint, work for a secret government agency."

"Seriously?" Skye asks shocked, "That is soo cool." She admits.

"It can be." Melinda answers, "But it is also dangerous and I go away on trips, but when I do I will always talk to you before I go, even if it's over the phone and I'll do my best to come back." Melinda tells Skye, "What do you think about that?"

"I think it sounds okay." Skye responds, "What happens to us when you go on one of these trips?"

"Well if he isn't going with me then Clint will look after you, Bobbi and Leo, but if he is then my mother, who you'll meet this weekend, or my friend Nick, or a woman by the name of Rachel will stay will you until I get back." Melinda says and Skye nods and yawns at the same time.

"I should let you get some sleep. Goodnight Skye." Melinda says standing up.

"Goodnight Melinda." Skye says and Melinda gets up and walks to the door, "Melinda." Skye says and Melinda turns back around, "This is real, right?"

"This is very real." Melinda informs the young girl.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **AN1:**  Okay after the awesomeness of the new ep here is another chapter. Next chapter will most likely be up Friday. (Please talk in the review about new ep, I need to talk)

* * *

**September 1** **st** **1998**

It has been four months since Skye joined the May family and in that time she has become closer to the others, but it is clear that she is afraid to get too close and that she is worried about being sent back.

It is the morning of the first day of school which means everyone is rushing around, trying to get ready.

"KYE! HURRY UP! OTHER PEOPLE HAVE TO USE THE BATHROOM." Bobbi yells banging on the bathroom door.

"WHY DON'T YOU USE THE OTHER BATHROOM?" Skye yells back.

"BEAUSE CLINT'S IN IT. HURRY UP." Bobbi yells annoyed and for a minute both sisters are quiet, "I AM SERIOUS KYE. EITHER HURRY UP OR I AM BREAKING THIS DOOR IN."

"Seriously Bee, you need to relax." Skye says opening the door, "Bathroom's all yours." She informs her sister, moving out of the way and letting her in.

"Thank you." Bobbi says and she heads into the bathroom and Skye heads towards the stairs.

"Breakfast is ready on the table." Melinda tells Skye as she walks past.

"Good, I'm hungry." Skye tells her mother, "I wouldn't try to tell Bee right now, she's in a really bad mood for some reason." Skye tells her mother.

"Good to know. Have you seen your brother?' Melinda asks as she makes a note to talk to Bobbi.

"Which one?" Skye asks pausing on the stairs.

"Leo."

"No idea. I just know he's not in the bathroom." Skye says as she walks down the rest of the stairs.

Once she walks up the rest of the stairs Melinda heads straight to Leo's bedroom. Once there she knocks on the door loudly, pauses for a minute before walking in. When she walks in Melinda turns on the light and sees that Leo is still fast asleep in his bed so she walks over and shakes him awake.

"Leo, wake up." Melinda tells her son.

"Mum, what's going on?" Leo asks waking up and as he does Melinda sees a large text book and a torch hidden underneath his blanket.

"What's going on is that it's time for you to get up, you have that meeting today." Melinda informs her son, "Did you continue to read even after I told you to go bed?" Melinda asks her son.

"Um, maybe." Leo answers, looking guilty.

"Leo we talked about this, I know that you love to study and make things and that's amazing, but you can't sacrifice looking after yourself to do that stuff."

"I know, and I didn't mean to but the book was really, really interesting." Leo tells his mother.

"Advance aerodynamic systems." Melinda says reading the name of the book, "Is that the book Nick gave you?" Melinda asks and Leo nods, "Tonight you can stay up twenty minutes later than your bedtime to read or do collage work but then I am taking your books and study materials until the morning so that you can get a good night sleep, okay?"

"Okay." Leo responds, clearly not happy about it but knowing it's fair.

"Good." Melinda says standing up, "Get up get ready, breakfast is on the table, if both the bathrooms are being used then you can use mine." Melinda informs Leo as she leaves his room, pausing at the door to say, "And we are going to have a conversation tonight about the state of this room." She informs her son before leaving.

Reluctantly Leo gets up and sorts through his pile of clothes to find something clean before getting up and heading to one of the bathrooms.

* * *

When she walks back into the kitchen Melinda finds Clint and Skye sitting at the breakfast table eating their breakfast so she heads straight to the benches to make lunch for her three younger children.

"Skye, any preferences for lunch today?" Melinda asks.

"Is there still some of marinated chicken left?" Skye asks curious.

"There is." Melinda confirms after looking in the fridge.

"Then that please."

"Roll or wrap?"

"Roll." Skye answers and Melinda gets started on her lunch. When Bobbi and Leo walk in Melinda asks them for their preference for lunch and makes theirs too.

"Crap, I've late for a meeting." Clint says quickly standing up about five minutes after Bobbi and Leo walk into the room.

"What meeting?" Melinda asks.

"Agent Blake wanted to see me." Clint explains, "See you guys later." He says.

"Wait, you're meant to take your sisters too school, remember, Leo and I have that meeting at the collage." Melinda points out.

"I'm really sorry, but I can't." Clint tells his mother.

"Okay then, everyone grab your stuff. Bobbi, Skye I'm going to drop you two off at school on my way to going to Leo's meeting, but we need to leave now." Melinda says and everyone gets up.

"Really sorry Mom." Clint says before hurrying out of the house

* * *

Two hours later, after dropping Skye and Bobbi off at school and attending a meeting with Leo where it was decided that he would take collage classes both on campus and externally Melinda heads into S.H.I.E.L.D and when she walks into the office area she shares with Phil she finds him already waiting.

"It's not quiet ten, how do you look completely exhausted already?" Phil asks curious.

"It's the first day of school and Clint was meant to take his sisters to school because I had to take my son to collage for a meeting, but Clint forgot he had a meeting with Blake so everything was a bit more rushed this morning than I planned." Melinda explains.

"Wow, so your genius son is already starting collage, how do you feel about that?" Phil asks curious.

"Incredibly proud." Melinda says, "He's achieved things that not many other people can do." She says.

"You're a little sad too though, right?" Phil asks, knowing his friend well.

"I'm sad that he's growing up so quickly, that they all are." Melinda admits, "My older daughter started her last year at Jr High today." She explains.

"Wow, they really are growing up." Phil says.

"Not helping Phil."

* * *

Because he felt bad about making things harder on his mother Clint offered to go pick up the kids from school and collage so that his mother can get more work done.

The kids have been home for about an hour when Bobbi and Leo come downstairs to join Clint in their usual game of trying to get to the chair, which is a fifteen minute game that Clint insists they play after an hour of study. The rules of the game are simple three of the kids hide and one searches and the kids who are hiding have to try and get to a chair in the middle of the living room without being caught.

"Where's Skye?" Clint asks when he see Bobbi and Leo but no Skye.

"She said she didn't want to play." Leo answers.

"That doesn't sound like her." Clint says with a frown and he heads upstairs, Bobbi and Leo right behind him.

When he arrives at Skye's door Clint knocks and when he doesn't receive an answer he knocks again and says, "Speedy, its Clint, and Bee and Leo. Can we come in?" Speedy being a nickname Clint gave Skye after her first week or so after being adopted when he realised how much she runs and likes to do everything she does fast.

"Yeah, come in." Skye responds and the three siblings enter, when they walk in the see Skye sitting on her bed, looking upset.

"Skye." Leo says worried rushing to her side, "What's wrong?" he ask as he sits next to her and Bobbi and Clint sit on either side of the bed.

"No one wants to be my friend." Skye says, clearly trying not to cry.

"What do you mean Kye?" Bobbi asks.

"Everyone was mean to me and no one wanted to play at recess so I sat alone." Skye says, "I don't want to go to school tomorrow." She tells her siblings.

"You know I spent a lot of lunchtimes alone." Leo says and Skye looks at him.

"Really?"

"Really." Leo answers, "Before Bobbi became my friend I spent every lunchtime alone." He tells Skye, "I know it's hard and it's not a good feeling but you need to keep going back, maybe you'll make a friend too." Leo tells his little sister.

"Leo's right Speedy, you have to go back."

"And if anyone is mean to you come find me and I'll deal with them." Bobbi says as the elementary school and the Jr High school are on the same campus.

"Really?" Skye asks.

"Really." Bobbi confirms as no one hurts her family

"Thank you." Skye says looking at all her siblings.

"How about we go for Ice Cream. We could all use a treat." Clint tells his siblings.

"Mum doesn't let us have ice cream before dinner." Leo points out.

"That's why we're not going to tell her Little Lion." Clint says as he stands up then Bobbi shrugs and does the same then so do Skye and Leo. As soon as Skye is standing Leo gives her a hug.

"What was that for?" Skye asks.

"You look like you could use it." Leo says and the two younger siblings follow their older ones out.

* * *

At Lunch the next day Skye tries not to let the fact that she is sitting alone get to her as she remembers Leo's words and that almost works until some older kids come up to her and start to give her a hard time.

"Leave me alone, please." Skye requests.

"Why would we do that?" One of the boys asks pushing Skye to the ground.

"HEY! GET AWAY FROM HER." An angry voice yells and the second she hears it Skye feels relieved as she knows who the voice belongs to.

"This has nothing to do with you." The oldest boy, who is still younger than Bobbi, say.

"Actually no this has everything to do with me." Bobbi says angrily, standing tall, her blond curls flying in the wind, looking like a superhero to Skye, "She is my little sister and unless you want to deal with me then you are going to leave her alone." Bobbi tells the boys.

"You don't scare me."

"Oh really?" Bobbi asks and she kicks one of the boys hard in the shins, "Leave her alone or I'll show you just what I can do." Bobbi tells the boys.

The boys exchange worried looks and run off with looks of terror on their faces.

"You're okay now, it's okay." Bobbi says squatting down next to Skye, "Are you hurt?" she asks worried.

"No." Skye answers, in a timed voice a voice which sounds so unlike Skye.

"Then let's help you up." Bobbi says helping Skye up so that they are both standing.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." Skye says hugging Bobbi.

"You don't have to thank me Kye, I'm your big sister, it's my job. I won't anyone hurt you." Bobbi promises Skye as she hugs her tightly.

* * *

Hours later Bobbi, Skye, Clint, Leo and Melinda are sitting at the dinner table together having dinner.

"Skye, how was your day at school today?" Melinda asks her daughter.

"It was good Mom, really good." Skye says smiling at Bobbi, calling Melinda Mom for the first time as after today she has realised that she really does have a real family and she should embrace that.

"I'm glad to hear that." Melinda says with a warm smile, "Leo, how was Collage?" Melinda asks and Leo begins to explain all about what he did at that day.

**May 25** **th** **2001**

It has been three years since Melinda adopted Skye and in that time the family of five have moved around a lot, but they have all come to realise that no matter where they may live it's them being together that makes it a home. Clint is now twenty six and making a real name for himself within S.H.I.E.L.D. Bobbi is now sixteen and is seriously thinking about her future. Leo is almost fourteen and has completed his undergraduate collage work and is working on Masters in Engineering, and Skye is twelve and of late has been demonstrating that she is truly skilled when it comes to computers.

It is Friday night and because Bobbi is at a sleepover and Clint is away on a mission Nick is going to stay with Leo and Skye as Melinda has a date as she felt really bad about rescheduling for the third time.

"I really, really appreciate this Nick." Melinda informs her friend.

"It's fine. I really don't mind." Fury assures his friend as he likes spending time with the May children.

"I'll be back by eleven." Melinda tolls him.

"Go, enjoy yourself Melinda." Fury tells her, "Seeing as how you won't let yourself open up and date the person you truly want to be with you should let yourself have fun with Andrew."

"We're not having this conversation again." Melinda tells Nick, clearly not wanting to talk about that again.

"You're right, we're not, because you are going on your date, go." Fury says opening the door.

"Night Nick."

"Night Melinda." Fury says and once Melinda walks out of the house Fury closes the door and locks it before walking back into the lounge room where he finds Skye sitting on a laptop at the table and Leo sitting at the other end building something.

"You two aren't doing anything you shouldn't be doing, right?" Nick asks.

"Of course not." Skye and Leo responds, neither of them looking up from what they are doing.

"Good. Keep it that way." Fury responds as he sits down on the couch and as he does Skye and Fitz exchange a look and decided to ask Nick something that they are curious about.

"So Nick, Mom's on a date with the same guys she's been dating for the last couple of months, right?" Skye asks walking over to Nick, Leo doing the same

"Yes, she is." Nick confirms.

"You've met him right? What's he like?" Leo asks curious.

"His name is Andrew he's smart, a psychologist and neurologist, a good man." Fury tells the two children before taking a drink of his drink.

While Fury does that Skye and Fitz exchange a look and Leo gives Skye a nod telling her to ask.

"Why don't you and Mom date Nick?" Skye asks curious causing Fury to be so shocked about what she asked that he almost chokes on his drink, something which has never happened before.

"Why would you ask that?" Nick asks once he finishes coughing.

"Well, you visit a lot and spend a lot of time with us and you're the only person from Mum's work that we have meet, I mean we haven't even met Mum's friend Phil who she talks about all the time, so we were wondering why you and Mum don't date." Leo explains and Fury has to admit that they have raised some valid points.

"The relationship your mother and I share isn't romantic." Nick tells Skye and Leo.

"What do you mean?" Skye ask.

"Well you know how you both consider each other to be your siblings though you're not related by blood?" Nick asks and both kids nod, "That's how it is for me and your Mom I consider her to be my sister, even though she's not biologically so that's why we don't date." He explains and both kids nods.

"That makes a lot of sense." Skye says.

"Yeah, it does." Leo says and they both head back to the table, Fury knowing that he is going to have to talk to Melinda about what they said.

* * *

A few hours later Skye and Leo are up in their rooms, even though he knows that they are meant to be asleep Fury very much doubts that they are, and Nick is down in the living room the movie he was watching just ended when the door opens and Melinda walks in and walks over to the couch and sits down.

"How were Skye and Leo?" Melinda asks.

"As good as they always are. There was a brief power interruption, but Leo got it back on after a few minutes."

"Good."

"Oh and they asked me why we don't date." Nick informs Melinda.

"What?" Melinda asks shocked, "Why would they ask that?"

"Because they are smart kids and have realised that I am the only person from their work that they have met and I do spend a lot of time around here." Fury points out, "I explained to them that like them even though we aren't biologically related we are sibling."

"Yeah, we are." Melinda says with a smile and they drift into silence.

**November 13** **th** **2001**

It has been six months since Skye and Leo asked Nick why he and Melinda don't date and in that time Melinda has gone on several dates with Dr Andrew Garner and things have started to get serious and she isn't sure how she feels about that.

Melinda returned from a mission the night before and after spending the morning with the kids Melinda is at her desk at S.H.I.E.L.D trying to complete paperwork, but she isn't really paying attention as she is thinking about something else.

"Hello. Earth to May." Phil's voice says snapping her out of thoughts.

"Huh, what?" Melinda ask.

"You okay?" Phil asks concerned.

"Yes, no, I don't know." Melinda says with a sigh.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Phil asks curious as he sits down on the edge of Melinda's desk.

"I don't know."

"Well I'm here if you do." Phil assures Melinda and she realises that she does really want to talk about what she is thinking.

"Andrew and I have been dating for eight months now." Melinda tells Phil

"I know. What's the problem?" Phil asks.

"Lately he's been dropping hints about wanting to meet my kids." Melinda admits.

"Oh, and you're not sure if you are ready for that." Phil realises.

"I don't know." Melinda admits, "It's a big step and I've always been so careful about who I let into my children's lives because I don't want them to get hurt or be in danger." Melinda says, "And this, this is a big deal."

"I can't tell you what to do, I don't know what you should do." Phil tells Melinda, "But I do know that you shouldn't do anything that you are not comfortable with, maybe talk to your kids, see what they think about meeting him." Phil suggests.

"Thanks Phil that actually helped." Melinda admits.

"I'm always happy to help." Phil responds.

**November 16** **th** **2001.**

It has been three days since Melinda's conversation with Phil and in that time Melinda has been doing a lot of thinking and has finally come to a decision.

"KIDS, CAN YOU COME DOWN HERE PLEASE." Melinda calls from the bottom of the stairs and when she hears the opening and closing of bedroom doors Melinda walks into the living room.

"Sit down." Melinda says and Bobbi, Skye, Clint and Leo walk over and sit on the couch.

"Is everything okay?" Bobbi asks concerned

"Everything's fine, I just wanted to talk to you about something." Melinda tells her children as she walks over and sits on the coffee table in front of them, "I was wondering how you would feel about meeting Andrew about spending time with him." Melinda says to her kids.

"You want us to meet your boyfriend?" Skye asks as she doesn't have to be as smart as Leo to know that this is big.

"Only if you want to." Melinda says.

"Well I don't need to meet him, I already have." Clint says getting up and leaving the room, everyone else watching him go.

"Is this important to you?" Bobbi asks curious.

"It is." Melinda confirms.

"Then I'm in." Bobbi assures her mother, "And I'll go talk to Clint." She says getting up and heading upstairs.

"Skye? Leo?" Melinda asks.

"It's a little odd, but okay, I'll meet him." Skye answers, being careful about her choice of words so that he doesn't say anything about actually getting along with him.

"Thank you. Leo?" Melinda asks and for a few minutes Leo is quiet before giving a small nod.

"I'll met him."

"Thank you." Melinda tells her son.

* * *

After she left her mother and younger siblings Bobbi headed straight up to Clint's room and walked right in.

"Please Bobbi Bear, come right in." Clint says from where he is lying on his bed.

"What the hell is your problem?" Bobbi asks her brother.

"Nothing."

"Nothing? Really you are going to go with that?" Bobbi asks, "Mom wants us to meet her boyfriend, this is big and the first time every this has happened and you're being Mr Jerk, why?"

"Because this is a big deal Bobbi Bear." Clint tells his sister, "For the first time ever Mom is introducing someone she is dating to us."

"And you're worried about Mom getting hurt." Bobbi realises.

"Yeah, I am. To even consider introducing him to us then he must be important and Mom must like him a whole lot. I don't want her to get hurt." Clint admits.

"You're an idiot." Bobbi tells her brother, "If you worried about Mom getting hurt then you should support her because right now the only one hurting Mom, is you." Bobbi says before turning and walking out of Clint's room.

For a few minutes Clint lays in his bed and ponders his sister words before he realises that she is right so he gets up and heads downstairs.

* * *

When Clint walks downstairs he doesn't find anyone in the lounge room but he does find his mother in the kitchen finishing the dishes

"I'm sorry." Clint says from the doorway and Melinda turns to face her oldest child, "I'm sorry for acting like a Jerk." Clint says walking across the room, "It's just that Andrew is the first person that your dating that you want to introduce us to and that's big and I was just worried than in the long run you would get hurt, I'm sorry." Clint tells his mother.

"It means a lot that you care Clint and that you don't want me to get hurt, but even if I am I'll be okay." Melinda tells her son, "Let me worry about you, don't you worry about me." She tells him.

"I'm never going to stop worrying about you, you're my Mom." Clint says as he walks the last couple of steps and hugs her.

"Thank you." Melinda says as she returns the hug.

"So when the meeting Andrew as your son going to happen?" Clint asks curious.

"If you are okay with it I'll invite him over for lunch tomorrow." Melinda tells her son.

"Invite him over." Clint says and Melinda nods.

* * *

It is half an hour before Andrew is due to arrive and Bobbi, Clint, Leo and Skye are sitting in the Bobbi's room.

"So, how do we act?" Skye asks.

"We should be polite." Bobbi says, "This is clearly important to Mom so we shouldn't be rude." She tells her sibling.

"We should give him a chance." Leo adds.

"We should." Bobbi confirms, "And we are going to, right?" Bobbi says looking at each of her siblings individually.

"Yeah, we are." Clint confirms and Skye and Leo nod.

"Good." Bobbi says.

* * *

Half an hour later, Skye, Bobbi, Leo and Clint get called downstairs where they see their Mom standing with a man who must be Andrew.

"Kids, this is Andrew Garner, Andrew this is Bobbi, Leo, Skye and of course you've meet Clint." Melinda introduces.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Andrew tells the kids, "Your Mother talks about your all the time."

"It's nice to meet you too." Bobbi says with a fake smile.

"How about we go to the living room." Melinda says and everyone nods and for the next few hours the kids try not to like Andrew but all of them, even surprisingly Clint, find themselves liking him.

**Four Months Later**

It has been four months since the kids meet Andrew for the first time and ever since they have all spend some time with them. It is just after lunch and because she knows that her Mother and Brother won't be there as they are both on a mission Bobbi has used her free period to go into S.H.I.E.L.D because there is something she wants to talk to Nick about. When she arrives at the base Bobbi is allowed straight in as she collected the emergency access pass that is hidden at the house.

Once she is in the base Bobbi heads straight to the main reception desk.

"Can I help you?" The person at the desk asks.

"Yes, I'm here to see Director Fury." Bobbi answers.

"Do you have an appointment?'

"No."

"Well then I'm sorry but Director Fury is a busy man and I cannot let you see him without an appointment."

"Can you just call him and tell him that Bobbi is here, he'll want to see me." Bobbi tells the person at the desk.

"Oh all right, Bobbi who?"

"Just Bobbi. He'll know who I am I." Bobbi says and the woman makes the call.

"Go right up Ma'am." The person tells Bobbi, "You'll need this." She says handing Bobbi an ID, "Enter the elevator and say Directors Office"

"Thank you." Bobbi says and she walks to the elevator.

* * *

When Bobbi reaches the floor that she has to go to the doors open and Nick is standing on the other side

"Are you okay?" Nick asks as soon as he sees her.

"I'm fine, I didn't mean to worry you." Bobbi says realising that some warning probably would have been better, "There was just something I wanted to talk to you about." She explains.

"Then follow me." Nick says and Bobbi follows him to his office, "What did you want to talk about?" Nick asks curious once the door to his office is closed.

"Once I graduate next year I want to join S.H.I.E.L.D." Bobbi informs Nick, deciding to forget beating around the bush.

"Have you talked to your Mother about this?"

"No. I thought I would take to you first, find out if it would even be possible." Bobbi tells him.

"It is possible." Nick confirms, "And with your intelligence your athletic skill and the fact that you have been doing both gymnastics since you were younger and martial arts in recent years you would be considered an ideal recruit." Nick says and Bobbi looks proud of that, "But that being said you need to talk to your mother before we start testing processes."

"I thought you would say that." Bobbi admits, "I'll talk to Mom when she gets home." Bobbi informs Nick.

"Good. I'll give you a lift back to school." Nick says.

"Don't you have work to do?" Bobbi asks with a grin.

"Nothing that can't wait." Nick assures Bobbi.

"Then thanks."

**Three Months later**

It has been three months since Bobbi talked to Nick about joining S.H.I.E.L.D and after that conversation Bobbi talked to her mother and Melinda said that if it is what Bobbi truly wants then she could join S.H.I.E.L.D once she graduates.

It is a warm summer night. Bobbi, Skye and Leo spend most of the day swimming in the pool that their newest house has while Melinda and Clint work and because it is still quiet warm Melinda is lying on the couch, in shorts and a tank top, reading when she hears someone walking down the stairs and she looks up to see Skye.

"Skye, are you alright?" Melinda ask concerned as she can tell that something is wrong.

"Um, I'm not sure." Skye admits.

"Come, talk to me." Melinda says moving so that Skye can fit on the couch and she walks over and sits next to Melinda, "What happened?"

"I love you and Leo, Bee, Clint, I love our family, but I can't help but be curious about my biological family." Skye tells Melinda.

"That's understandable."

"So I got curious and I hacked St Agnes and other databases to help me find something and I found that the page about why I was left there was redacted, by S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Yes, it was."

"Why?" Skye asks.

"I don't know, I don't have the clearance." Melinda says as while she is level seven Skye's past is level eight.

"But you knew I had a connection to S.H.I.E.L.D when you adopted me." Skye realises.

"I did." Melinda confirms, "Nick told me about a girl who was left at an Orphanage when she was a baby, you, and that you had to be moved every few months for your own safety." Melinda tells her, "He suggested me taking you in because I move enough that you would be safe, but he didn't have to. As soon as I heard that, as soon as I heard that you would never be able to call a place home or have a real family I knew I wanted to take you in, that I wanted to give you a home and a family." Melinda tells Skye.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Skye asks.

"Because I had no answers for you." Melinda tells her daughter, "All I knew was that you were left by an S.H.I.E.L.D agent and could be in danger, nothing more and you deserved, you deserve real answers." Melinda tells her.

"Am I ever going to get them?" Skye ask.

"I don't know" Melinda says as she puts an arm around Skye who snuggles into her side.

**November 20** **th** **2004**

It has been two years since Skye and Melinda talked about Skye's past and In that time Skye has continued to look for answers, but hasn't' found any. Melinda married Andrew and they are currently happily married, Clint officially got his own place but he still stays in his room at his Mom's house on occasion, Bobbi joined S.H.I.E.L.D and is still undergoing training, and Leo has become one of the youngest people to ever start at S.H.I.E.L.D's Academy of Science and Technology, both Bobbi and Leo, like Melinda and Clint, have accepted that who their family is is classified so they can't mention specifics, and that if anyone were to look into either of their backgrounds they will find the backgrounds they would have had if Melinda didn't adopt them, Bobbi being raised by two parents and Leo being raised by a single mother, as their true backgrounds, their real backgrounds only exist in hardcopy. Skye misses all her siblings a lot and find it odd being the only one in the house but Melinda, and Andrew who Skye actually gets on okay with, are doing their best to help her with that.

It is a Friday night and Skye is doing what she does most Friday nights, sits on her computer and hacks, something which has gotten her in a bit of trouble with both her mother and Nick. She is in the middle of disabling the encryption on something when she gets an email from Leo so she quickly closes what she was doing and goes to the email as she hasn't heard from her brother in a little while.

_Dear Skye,_

_I'm sorry it's been a while since I've written but I've been busy. I finally got a chance to talk to that girl I was telling you about, we were paired in Chem Lab and she may even be smarter than me! It's nice to have someone to talk to. I know you, Mom, Bobbi and Clint tried but it wasn't the same, not that I wasn't thankful._

_How are things at home? You're not hacking into anything you shouldn't, are you? How's Mum? And are you and Andrew still getting along? I got an email from Bobbi the other day, she seems to be doing good and Clint broke into my room last week, gave me quite a scare, but it was nice to see him._

_I miss you Skye. I can't wait to see you at Christmas._

_I've got to go, I'm meeting my friend for a study session. I'll talk to you later._

_Love Leo_

As Skye reads her brother's email she can't help, but Smile and at the same time she feels an ache in her chest as she really misses him. Ignoring the ache Skye presses replies and starts to respond.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

* * *

 **November 23** **rd** **2006**

It has been two years since Leo started at the Academy and he has now graduated and is working in a Lab there. Skye is now seventeen and unknown to her mother, and it only happened a few days ago and Melinda has been on a mission for a week, Skye has dropped out of school and is working for a little computer store. Bobbi is officially an agent and she has even worked with Clint on a mission though no one out of the family, except Fury and including Phil Coulson, know their connection. Clint has mainly doing missions, one of which was bringing in a Russian Spy who he was sent to kill.

It is a Thursday evening and Skye is sitting down in the lounge room playing music and on her computer. She has the house to herself as both Melinda and Andrew are on a mission and while, Clint, Bobbi and Nick are keeping an eye on her they don't often stay over.

When Skye hears a key turn in the look she look up and sees Clint walk in.

"Back so soon?" Skye asks, pausing her music, as Clint stopped by a couple of hours ago to see how she was doing, "Clint, what's wrong?" Skye asks concerned as she can tell by the look on his face that something is wrong, "Clint, you're scaring me." Skye tells her brother as he walks over and sits next to her.

"I don't mean to scare you Speedy." Clint tells his sister, "But as you know Mom is on a mission with Andrew, her friend Phil and a team in Bahrain"

"Is she okay? Did something happen?" Skye asks worried, fearing the worse.

"I don't know if she's okay." Clint admits, "What I do know is that Mom's friend Phil contacted Nick because the mission had gone wrong, some agents, not Mom or Andrew, are being heled captive and despite not having orders Melinda has gone in, we're waiting for more information." Clint admits, "Speedy?" Clint asks concerned as Skye has been quiet for a few minutes.

"Why would she do that?"

"Because it's who she is, she will always do whatever she can to protect people." Clint tells his sister and before either of them can say anymore Clint's phone rings, "It's Nick." Clint informs his sister

"Put it on speaker." Skye requests as Clint answers, "Nick, is Mom okay?" Skye asks worried.

"She's got a few small wounds and she's going to have to spend some time in medical and getting debriefed." Fury tells them and Skye and Clint exchange relieved looks.

"When can I see her?" Skye asks.

"In a few days when she gets home." Nick informs Skye.

"Thanks for calling." Clint says before hanging up, "She's okay Speedy." Clint says and Skye hugs her brother as even though it was only a few minutes she was terrified that she may have lost her mother.

**Three days later**

It has been three days since Skye was informed about the mission in Bahrain and she is currently in the living room at the house with Bobbi and Clint waiting for Melinda and Andrew to get home.

"You should they would be here by now." Skye says to her siblings.

"There was probably just traffic, I'm sure they will be here any minute Kye." Bobbi tells her sister and right on cue the front door open and Melinda and Andrew walk in, the second they see their mother Clint and Bobbi realise that she is different, that she has a look in her eyes that neither of them can describe, but Skye doesn't realise she just rushes forward and hugs her mother.

"Are you okay?" Skye asks concerned when her mother doesn't respond to the hug how she would usually, in fact she tensed.

"I'm okay." Melinda tells her daughter, though it is clear that she isn't exactly telling the truth, "But I am tired, so I might go lay down." Melinda says before heading upstairs.

"What the hell happened?" Clint asks Andrew once he hears his Mom walk up the stairs, knowing that his mother isn't the same person she was when she left for the mission.

"I don't know." Andrew admits, "I was on the outside. She won't talk about what's went on the inside." He explains and a sombre feeling takes over the room and because she can see how upset her sister is Bobbi walks over and puts a comforting arm around her.

**Two days later**

Because she knew her brother would be hearing the stories that have been going around S.H.I.E.L.D about their mother and Bahrain Bobbi has made a trip to The Academy he so that she can talk to him in person and tell him what she knows.

It is about six am and because she sent him a message about it the night before telling him to meet Bobbi is waiting in a park near The Academy drinking a her favourite tea while having Leo's favourite in another cup for him.

"Six am, really Bobbi?' Leo asks his sister as he walks towards her and as soon as she sees him Bobbi stands up.

"You say that as if you aren't usually up this early to get into the lab." Bobbi says as he hugs her brother and hands over his tea.

"I usually wait until seven." Leo responds taking a drink.

"My mistake, sorry." Bobbi says.

"How's Mum? That's why you're here, right?" Leo asks as he has heard the rumours and honestly doesn't know what to believe.

"Yeah, it is." Bobbi says, "Let's walk." She says and they do, "I don't know what rumours you've heard, I just know you shouldn't listen to them, I don't know the full story but I know enough to know they aren't true." Bobbi informs her brother, "I'll tell you what I know when we are somewhere when we can talk, but what you need to know right now is that Mom's different Leo."

"What do you mean different?"

"I mean it's like a part of her is gone." Bobbi says, "Whatever happened on that mission changed her and it's honestly hard to see and even harder to explain, but for when you come to Christmas you need to know that she's is different, but that no matter how different she is she is still our Mom, you need to remember that."

"I will." Leo says, not being able to help but worry about his Mum.

For a few minutes the siblings walk in silence before Bobbi speaks

"So if you don't go into the lab until seven how about you tell me all about what you've been up to lately on our way to breakfast." Bobbi suggests.

"I'd like that." Leo says and they continue to walk and talk.

* * *

While Bobbi is visiting their brother Clint has shut himself in the gym at the Triskelion and has been for several hours firing arrows at different things, both official targets and not.

"What's going on with you?" A voice asks and Clint isn't surprise to see Natasha Romanoff as he expected to see her at some point.

"Nothing." Clint says as he continues to fire more arrows.

"Want to try that again?" Natasha asks walking over to him.

"Nope." Clint say as he fires another arrow and this time, for the first time ever, he doesn't hit his target dead centre and Natasha just gives him a look which says, are you going to talk or am I going to have to make you?, "I can't tell you specifics." Clint says as he lowers his bow with a sigh.

"Then tell me what you can." Natasha responds.

"Someone's who's important to me, someone who I care about a lot isn't doing too well." Clint says, "Something happened, I don't know what, but I know it was bad and she's like us so that should give you an idea of how bad whatever it is would have had to be, but she won't talk about, won't even admit something's wrong, but I know something is because she's different. I don't know how to help and I hate that." Clint tells Natasha.

"Don't treat her differently, offer support, but don't act different." Natasha tells him, curious about who this person is to Clint but positive that he won't answer if she asks, but deciding to find out for herself anyway, "If she's like us then I'm guessing whatever happened on a mission." Natasha says and Clint gives a small nod, "Then in that case she's going to need something normal, something familiar, because it's possible that nothing feels real to her right now, so be her normal, her familiar, her reality, she may never tell you what happened and you'll have to accept her, but that doesn't mean you can't support her, even if you don't know the facts."

"Thanks Nat, that helps." Clint says raising his bow once more and firing an arrow, this time he hits the bullseyes.

 **December 17** **th** **2006**

It has been three weeks since Melinda got back from the mission and like her oldest siblings it is clear to Skye that her mother is completely different now and she doesn't like it one bit.

It is mid-afternoon and Skye is returning home from work, though she is pretending she is returning home from school as she hasn't mentioned to her Mother that she dropped out as she thought that was best with everything else going on.

"Skye, can you come in here please." Skye hears her mother say when she walks into the entrance way.

"Hey, you're home early." Skye notes when she sees her Mother.

"I put in a transfer to the admin department, I have a few weeks off before that comes into effect." Melinda informs her daughter.

"Wow, that's a surprise." Skye comments walking over and standing across from Melinda.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Melinda asks her daughter.

"No." Skye lies.

"Really? Because I received a very interesting phone call from your school today." Melinda informs her daughter, "So, is there something you want to tell me?" Melinda asks.

"I'm not Leo."

"What?" Melinda ask.

"School isn't my thing, I don't thrive there like he did, I learn things on my feet. I learn things practically not by tests and books." Skye tells her mother, "So I got a job, a job I really like, and yes I didn't tell you but I thought with everything else that has been going on lately that you didn't need the added stress." Skye explains, "Please don't make me go back Mom."

"Why don't you want to go back?" Melinda asks her daughter.

"Because I hate school." Skye says, "That place makes me miserable and I don't need collage to do what I want, I'm already doing it, so I didn't see the point of continuing to do something that made me miserable."

"You're only seventeen, how did you get a job without my permission?" Melinda asks her daughter.

"I forged your signature." Skye answers, pretty sure she is going to get in a lot of trouble for that.

"Skye." Melinda says in a warning tone of voice.

"Clint taught me how." Skye says quickly, feeling that if she is going to get in trouble she is going to drag her big brother down with her.

"Of course he did." Melinda says, not even surprised, "If going to school truly make you miserable then I won't force you to go back." Melinda tells her daughter.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Skye says happily

"But I want to hear all about this job and I want to hear all about what you want to do in your future so we can work out a plan, what do you think about that?" Melinda asks.

"I think I can deal with that." Skye says sitting down next to her mother and the mother and daughter talk.

 **March 12** **th** **2007**

It has been three months since Melinda and Skye talked about Skye's future and ever since them Skye has been working at a computer store with her mother's full knowledge and permission.

Another thing that has been happening a lot in the past few months is Melinda and Andrew fighting a lot more, something else Skye doesn't like, and has resulted in her staying with Clint or Bobbi depending on who's home, more than once.

It is a Monday night and once more Andrew and Melinda are yelling at each other downstairs so Skye has turned music up very loud so that she can try and drown them out.

"Please Stop." Skye says to herself.

* * *

"I'm sick of fighting." Andrew tells Melinda.

"And you think I'm not?" Melinda asks.

"I don't know Melinda, you don't seem to care about anything anymore."

"That's not true."

"It seems like it to me." Andrew says, "I want to help you but you won't talk about what happened and it's like every day you slip away from me more." He says.

"I can't talk about it, don't' you get that?" Melinda asks, "I've tried, but I can't."

"Then I don't know what we can do." Andrew says, "I'm watching you slip away and it's killing me because I love you so much Melinda and I hate seeing you like this, I hate that you are in so much pain."

"I don't know what we can do either." Melinda admits and they both drift into silence.

"I think maybe I should leave." Andrew says, "We're just going around in circle and I just can't anymore, I'll request a transfer, it would be for the best."

"I wish it wouldn't be, but I think it is." Melinda admits.

"I'll get my stuff and say goodbye to Skye." Andrew says and Melinda nods, while he heads upstairs.

* * *

Half an hour after he told Melinda that he would get his stuff Andrew is knocking on Skye's bedroom door.

"Come in." Skye's voice responds and she turns around and faces Andrew, "You and Mom are getting a divorce, aren't you?" Skye asks.

"Yeah, we are." Andrew confirms, "I'm going to leave tonight." He tells her.

"I'll miss you." Skye admits, "You were a pretty great Step-Dad." Skye informs him, forcing herself to get upset.

"Thank you, I tried." Andrew responds, "Skye if you need anything I am just a call away, I'll always help you if I can." He tells her.

"Thanks Andrew." Skye says, very much doubting that, but pretty sure that he believes that.

"I should go. Can I have a hug goodbye?" Andrew asks curious.

"I guess so." Skye says walking across the room and when she is close enough Andrew hugs her.

"Goodbye Skye."

"Bye Andrew." Skye responds and Andrew walks out of Skye's room. Skye waits for a minute before she too leaves her room and walks down just in time to see Andrew walk out the front door so she heads straight into the living room where her mother is sitting on the couch and she hugs her and together Melinda and Skye sit on the couch holding each other, both of them letting silent tears fall down their faces.

 **August 11** **th** **2008.**

It has been eighteen months since Melinda and Andrew divorced and even though Melinda has been spending more time at home Skye has never felt more distance between them. At first Skye blamed Andrew for that, but she has come to realise that it wasn't his fault it was S.H.I.E.L.D's and whatever happened on the mission Melinda was sent on in Bahrain.

For the last few months Skye has been working her normal job and doing a few freelancing computer system jobs to earn some extra money which has enabled her to by herself a van. She plans to use it to drive around the country working in different towns on freelancing bases and trying to find herself, basically everything is arranged except talking to her mother about it.

As she looks around her room and realises that most of what she needs is packed up Skye realises that she should talk to her Mother so she heads down the hall and knocks on the door to her Mother's bedroom.

"Come in." Melinda's voice responds and Skye walks in the room and sees her mother sitting on her bed doing paperwork so Skye climbs onto the bed and sits next to her and for several minutes they are both quiet, Skye not sure how to say what she has to say, "I'm always happy to have your company but did you need something Skye?" Melinda asks curious.

"No. There was just something I wanted to talk to you about." Skye admits and before she loses her neve she starts to speak, "So I'm going to go away for a while." She quickly says.

"Where are you going to go?"

"I'm not sure yet." Skye says, "I got myself a van and I figure I can do odd jobs around and I can see the country, find myself." Skye explains.

"Why would you want to do that?" Melinda ask.

"Because I need to get away." Skye says, "I love it here, I do, but I won't figure out who I am if I don't get away from Home." Skye tells her mother.

"You're nineteen an adult so I can't stop you." Melinda tells her daughter, being pretty sure she would if she could, "So all I ask is that you stay in contact and know that if you need anything, anything at all, or get in trouble, or need help in any way I'll be there." Melinda tells Skye.

"I know." Skye says as Melinda puts an arm around her.

"I'll miss you." Melinda tells her daughter.

"I'll miss you too Mom. So much." Skye tells her mother.

**Eight Months later. (April 2009)**

While her little sister is off alone finding herself Bobbi could be considered to be by herself, as she is away from all her family, as she has been working out of Europe for about six months with a team, including a woman who has become a good friend of hers called Izzy Hartley.

It is a Spring Night and like she does most nights Bobbi is standing on the pier facing the outer banks as she quiet likes the view.

"You know someone as gorgeous as you shouldn't be alone." An English voice says and Bobbi turns to see a man, around her age, maybe a little older walking towards her, from the way he is walking and holds himself Bobbi can tell that he is military.

"Well if that is your idea of a line you need better ones." Bobbi informs him.

"Admittedly that wasn't my best." The man says waling over and standing next to her though he leaves plenty of space between them, "But I've seen you the last few nights and tried to think of the right approach."

"Now you've evolved from a guy with a lame pickup line to a very creepy guy, congrats." Bobbi tells him.

"I'm Lance Hunter and a member of the SAS, does that help with me being less creepy?" Hunter ask.

"Considering I have met a few SAS offices in my time, no." Bobbi says.

"Wow, I'm wounded." Hunter says, "What do you do that can enable you that privilege?" Hunter asks.

"Maybe you'll find out some day." Bobbi says turning around and walking away, Hunter watching her do so with a look of amazement on his face and Bobbi being sure that in some point in the future she is likely to give him a chance, that is who she is after all, she likes the roller-coaster ride of being someone like that and one of these days she is sure that it is going to get her in trouble.

**June 2009**

While his older sister is working missions out of Europe and his younger sister is off finding herself Fitz is working in his lab in the Science division of S.H.I.E.L.D with the only person, apart from his siblings, mother, Andrew and Nick that he actually likes being around and he's loving every second of it, because he isn't allowed to tell Jemma anything about his family Fitz just avoids mentioning his family and childhood all together and if Jemma is curious she doesn't mention it.

Because he is sitting at his computer Leo notices the second he gets an email from Skye so he opens it right away.

_Hey Leo,_

_How are you? Hope things are doing well. I'm okay but I have a quick question if I were to explain a problem I was having with my van would you be able to explain how to fix it? Or at least where I should go to fix it?_

_Thanks, Love you. Skye._

As soon as he reads his sisters email Leo doesn't respond to it he picks his phone up and calls her instead.

"What's the problem?" Leo asks as soon as Skye answers.

"My engine is smoking." Skye tells Leo.

"Have you put water in it lately?" Leo ask.

"No." Skye says sheepishly.

"You need to put water in the engine Skye, especially when you drive as much as you do, you're lucky that you didn't blow the engine up." Fitz informs his sister, "This is why you failed your driver's test."

"That's not true, I failed it because I was going too fast."

"Oh yeah, well your nickname is Speedy so that's not too surprising." Leo comments

"So I just put the water in and my van will be fine?" Skye asks.

"Wait for it to complexly cool then put the water in and yes it should be fine, but if you're not I'll help any way I can" Leo tells her.

"Awesome, thanks Leo." Skye says relieved, "You know maybe we could meet up sometime, I miss you."

"I would like that. I miss you too." Leo says and the door to the lab opens and Jemma walks in, "I've got to go, talk to you later."

"Talk to you later. Love you."

"You too. Bye." Leo says before hanging up.

"Who was that?" Simmons asks curious.

"My Mum." Leo answers as he can't say sister as no one is meant to know that he has sisters.

**July 2009**

It has been three months since Bobbi first met Lance Hunter on the pier and about a week later they started a causal relationship which has been occurring ever since.

"You don't talk in your family." Hunter says once night when they are lying in bed next to each other, trying to catch their breaths.

"You want to bring this up now?" Bobbi asks giving him a disbelieving look.

"Yeah, I mean we've known each other a few months now and I've never heard you mention anything about your family." Hunter tells Bobbi.

"That's because I can't, it's classified." Bobbi responds.

"How can a family be classified? Why would a family be classified?" Hunter asks confused.

"To protect us, and anyone around us." Bobbi answers as she knows for a fact that if her grandmothers enemies, if her mother's enemies, if Clint enemies, if hers, or the people who Skye is in danger from knew the truth then all of them and everyone around them would be in serious danger.

"So you can't tell me anything?"

"I can tell you that officially I was raised by two loving parents." Bobbi tells him, "But in reality they were killed when I was a year old and I was adopted by the most amazing woman and I have three siblings who were also adopted, who I would do anything to protect and who I love." Bobbi informs Hunter, pretty sure that she is saying more than she should, but she doesn't care as she wants him to know.

"I'm sorry Bob." Hunter tells her, "Can you tell me anything about your Mum, or your siblings?"

"No. Not without putting you and them in danger." Bobbi says and they drift into silence.

**November 2009**

It has been fifteen months since Skye left on her own and in that time she has had some pretty messed up times, but she has also found a purpose, one that she is pretty sure her Mother, older siblings and Nick wouldn't approve off if they knew.

After grabbing herself some take away food Skye gets some a shock of her life when she opens the door to her van and sees someone sitting inside.

"What the hell Clint? A little warning." Skye says climbing in and closing the door, being glad that she hasn't got anything she is currently working on up.

"Nice to see you too Speedy." Clint tells his sister amused by her reaction.

"It is nice to see you, really nice, I just would have appreciated a little warning." Skye informs her brother.

"It's more fun this way." Clint responds and Skye would roll her eyes but she has to admit that he is right.

"How did you find me?" Skye asks.

"I work for the world's best spy agency Speedy, it's not exactly hard for me to find someone who is hiding and you aren't." Clint tells his sister, "Though I've noticed that you have deleted all of your fake backstory from everywhere." He notes as Skye opens her food.

"Yeah well, I know the real one can't be out there so I figured why should the fake one." Skye says as Clint steals some of her fries, "Have you been up to anything cool lately?" Skye asks curious.

"Always. I've just returned from a mission in Budapest that was rather interesting."

"Interesting good, or interesting bad?" Skye asks curious.

"Bit of both."

"Are you still working with that Russian Agent?" Skye asks curious.

"She's legally American now, and yes." Clint answers, "Nick likes how well we work together." He says and Skye nods, "You know you should visit Mom, she misses you."

"I called her yesterday."

"It's not the same and you know it."

"I'll go visit." Skye tells her brother, "Bee emailed me some highly encrypted photos the other day. It made me realised how much I miss Europe." Skye admits as in her life she has lived in Europe a few times.

"Maybe you'll go back sometime." Clint says.

"Maybe." Skye responds and for the next few hours the siblings spend time catching up.

**April 2010.**

After a year and a half of being in Europe Bobbi has finally returned home and because she hasn't organized somewhere to stay Bobbi is once more staying with her mother.

"So how was Europe?" Melinda asks curious as they sit on the couch together, each of them having a drink in their hands.

"Don't you read all my reports? Don't you already know that?" Bobbi asks.

"I want to know about the things that aren't in the reports." Melinda tells her daughter.

"Oh, I have a few of those." Bobbi admits, "I kind of got married, then divorced then had make up sex with my ex and then we broke up again." Bobbi says rather quickly, worried about how her mother is going to react but also knowing that there has never been anything that she hasn't been able to tell her mother.

"How about you start at the beginning and tell me the whole story." Melinda suggests, shocked by what her daughter has said and planning on having a conversation with Nick about why he didn't tell her as she is positive that he must know.

**Late April 2010**

Because it has been a while since she has seen her a couple of weeks after she told her mother about her marriage Bobbi tracked down her sister, who is currently in San Francisco, so that she can see her

Because she has more tact that her brother Bobbi decides to wait outside her sisters van instead of breaking in, she has only been waiting for a few minutes when she sees Skye walking back to the van looking at something on her phone.

"You know you really sure pay more attention to your surroundings." Bobbi says when Skye has walked right up to her van and hasn't spotted her.

Skye jumps before she looks up and realises who it is, "BEE!" Skye says happily throwing her arms around her much taller sister, "I missed you much."

"I missed you to." Bobbi responds as she returns the hug.

"What are you doing here?" Skye asks as they break apart.

"Visiting my favourite sister of course." Bobbi responds.

"I'm your only sister." Skye reminds her.

"True, but you are still my favourite." Bobbi tells her and Skye smiles the first really smile she has felt herself give in weeks as things haven't been going too well for her lately.

"How long can you stay?" Skye asks.

"A few days."

"Really?" Skye asks excited.

"Really." Bobbi confirms, "I thought we could spend some time together maybe do some shopping, and later tonight if you want we could go to some bars and I could buy you a drink for the first time."

"You've brought me drinks before." Skye reminds her sister.

"Yes, but Kye, we agreed never to mention that and this time it would be legal for me to do so." Bobbi says as she is pretty sure that if her mother or Nick knew that she brought her sister drinks when she was underage, more than once when she too was underage, then she would be in a lot of trouble.

"True. That sounds really fun I'm in." Skye tells her sister, honestly feeling like they could sit in silence for a day and she would love it because she was with her sister.

"Good, I also owe you a twenty first birthday present so starting thinking about what you want."

"You don't have to buy me anything."

"I want to." Bobbi responds before putting an arm around her sisters shoulder, "So Kye, you're the one who lives here, where to first?" she asks curious.

"I know a place that does amazing chocolate cake." Skye suggests.

"Sounds good, I'm in." Bobbi says and both sisters walk down the alley with huge smiles on their faces.

"You know you really need to stop wearing heels you are already too tall as it is." Skye informs her sister who can't help but laugh.

**October 2012**

It has been two and a half years since Bobbi explained to her mother all about her marriage and payed a visit to her sister and in that time Bobbi has worked several missions with her brother where they had to pretend that they didn't know each other, and after a couple of missions that they weren't as close as they are which was odd on several levels. Leo has been coming up with more and more inventions for the Agents to use. Melinda has been shutting herself off more and Skye has continued to hack and started to date someone that she hasn't told her family about as she is pretty sure that they won't approve, and she hasn't told him about her family as even though she doesn't agree with a lot of what S.H.I.E.L.D does she knows without a doubt that if she tells him then she will be putting him and her entire family in danger.

Completely unaware of what is going on within S.H.I.E.L.D and in New York, Skye walks into a dinner that she likes to spend a lot of time at and as she is confused about why everyone is crowded around the screen until she sees what is on the screen. She hasn't even been watching for a minute when she's someone that she will always recognize fighting what could only be monsters or aliens, her big brother. As soon as she realises its Clint and what he is doing Skye turns and runs out of the dinner and to her van and the second she is in the safety of her van she pulls out her phone and dials her mother's number.

"Mom, what's going on? I saw Clint fighting some Alien looking things on TV, they aren't really aliens, right?" Skye asks as soon as her mother picks up.

"They are aliens." Melinda confirms.

"Mom? Are you alright?" Skye asks concerned as she can tell by her mother's voice that something is wrong.

"A friend of mine died in the lead up to the battle your brother is currently fighting." Melinda tells Skye as Nick just informed her of Phil's death.

"Oh god Mom, I'm so sorry." Skye tells her.

"Thank you." Melinda responds, "Can you come home? I can't explain everything over the phone."

"Yeah, I'll be there as soon as I can." Skye tells her mother.

"Worry more about your safety than speed." Melinda tells her daughter.

"I will." Skye assures her mother, "I'll see you when I get home, love you." Skye tells her mother knowing that she will have to come up with a lie to tell Miles about where she is going and why.

"I love you too Skye. So much." Melinda tells her daughter.

* * *

Because he knew that his mother would be worried Clint made an excuse to leave as soon as he and the other Avengers sent Loki back to Asgard as none of them, except for Natasha who hasn't told him that she does, knows about his family.

As soon as he walks into his Mother's house, unknown to him twelve hours after she spoke to his sister, Clint finds himself being hugged by his mother.

"I'm okay." Clint assures her as he hugs her, "Promise." He says, "And I'm so sorry about Phil."

"That wasn't your fault." Melinda tells him as they break apart, being able to tell that he is feeling guilty about that.

"It feels like it." Clint thinks to himself but he doesn't say it out loud.

"Nick said you referred to have doctors look at you and the Psychological evaluation, why?" Melinda asks

"I really shouldn't be surprised that he told you." Clint admits, "I had a god inside my head Mom, who knows what that did to me."

"Do you feel different?" Melinda ask.

"Not really." Clint admits, "There's just a lot of guilt." He admits, "I felt what Loki forced me to do but I couldn't stop it, I couldn't control myself." He says, "I hate that so much. It was a horrible feeling."

"That it is." Melinda confirms but before Clint can question that the door opens and Bobbi walks in.

"There you are Mr Hero of New York." Bobbi says walking over to her big brother, "I don't know whether to be very impressed, or annoyed about you not calling me in on the fun." She tells her brother, a joking tone in her voice but in reality the main reason she would have wanted to fight was to watch her brother's back.

"Trust me Bobbi Bear, it wasn't exactly fun." Clint tells his sister as he hugs her, "Where were you anyway?" he asks curious.

"Undercover in Asia, I couldn't get out until a few hours after the Alert sounded." Bobbi tells her brother, "I'm glad you're okay."

"Thanks." Clint responds, "I'm surprised that you are here, I would have thought that Nick would have you on the ground in New York on clean up."

"He does. I'm on my there now, I just really wanted to see you." Bobbi says, as she heard what happened and wanted to make sure her brother was okay before she did anything else, "Oh and I have a message from Leo. He's glad you are okay and he'll come see you as soon as he isn't stuck in the lab going through some of the things that were found." Bobbi tells her brother who nods, "And now I've really got to go, bye." She says hugging Clint then hugging her mother before leaving.

"You don't feel like a hero, do you?" Melinda ask.

"Not even a little bit." Clint admits.

* * *

Seven hours later Melinda is fast asleep when she is woken by screams coming from Clint's room so she quickly gets up and races there.

As she runs in Melinda quickly puts on the light before attempting to wake Clint.

"Clint, wake up." Melinda says shaking her son away, "Clint." Melinda says with a bit more force and Clint wakes up.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt them. I didn't want to hurt them." Clint says while crying.

"Shh, I know. It's okay. It's okay." Melinda assures Clint as she pulls him into her arms and rocks him back a forth.

"I'm sorry Mommy, I'm so sorry." Clint says calling Melinda Mommy for the first time ever.

"I know. I know you are." Melinda tells her son, "its okay I've got you." Melinda tells her son and she starts to hum, not being able to think of anything to else to do and it always helped when he had nightmares when she first took him in. After a while Clint falls back asleep but once she does Melinda realises that she can't move so she ends up staying awake and holding her son while he sleeps.

* * *

Eight hours later Melinda and Clint are sitting in the living room, neither of them talking as Clint is trying to deal with the horrors of the last few days and Melinda is trying to deal with the fact that her best friend is dead and that her son went through something horrible when the door opens and Skye rushes in. As soon as she sees her mother and brother Skye rushes in and hugs them both tightly.

"Are you guys okay?" Skye asks worried.

"Yeah, we're okay Speedy." Clint says not wanting to tell the truth as he doesn't want her to worry.

"Did an alien invasion just really happen?" Skye asks after they break the hug.

"Yeah it did." Clint confirms

"Okay, I'm sure when I am not exhausted I'll reacted to that, right now all that I care about is that you're okay." She tells her brother, "That you are both okay." she adds looking at your mother, "But I do have one question, what were Thor, Captain America and Iron Man like?" Skye asks Clint who gives his first real laugh since Loki's Scepter touched his chest and he starts to explain all about the other Avengers.

After about half an hour Skye falls asleep so Clint carries her upstairs and puts her in her bed and he returns downstairs just in time to see the door open and Leo walks in holding a large box

"Little Lion?" Clint asks confused seeing him.

"This is for you." Leo informs his brother as he walks into the living room, "Hi Mum." Leo greats as he walks across the room and places the box on the table.

"I'm glad you're okay." Leo says hugging his brother once he has put the box down

"Thanks. What's in the box?" Clint asks curious as Melinda walks over and stands next to the brothers.

"Open it." Leo request and Clint does just that and when he does Clint sees what looks like a double quiver full of Arrows.

"I watched the footage and I noticed that you ran out of arrows so I made this, it can hold three times as many arrows as your old Quiver plus there are a larger variety of trick arrow heads and I had the arrows made from more effective materials."

"Thanks Little Lion." Clint says hugging his brother, feeling touched by the gift.

"You're welcome. You deserve the best." Leo says as he panicked when he saw his brother fighting the aliens and creating this was his way of dealing what that.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **AN1 IMPORTANT:**  So I've worked everything out and should be able to update every day except for Thursday and Friday (Australian time) because those are the days I am at UNI.

* * *

**May 1** **st** **2013**

It has been seven months since the Battle of New York and in that time it has become clear to everyone who cares about him that Clint isn't doing too well with what he was forced to do.

It has been three weeks since Nick informed Melinda that her friend who she was told died didn't stay that way, news that she didn't take well, and was given a task to figure out parametrons for Nick to give to Phil to form a unit.

"Here's everything you wanted." Melinda says placing a file down on Fury's desk and sitting on the chair across from him.

"It's what we talked about?" Fury ask as he opens the file.

"Yes, I also made lists of people I feel are best suited for this assignment." Melinda says and Fury nods.

"You're not recommending Leo for the engineer position?" Nick asks slightly surprised, once he reads the recommendations.

"Leo has never been in the field before and I want him safe, he won't be safe in the field." Melinda says.

"Secure office." Nick requests and Melinda looks at him surprised, "He may not be safe in a lab either." Nick admits, "In fact there is a chance that he could be safer in the field than at any base." Nick admits.

"What's going on Nick?" Melinda asks concerned

"I don't know for sure, but if I am right then it would be safer for Leo to be away from bases and that's all I can tell you right now." Fury says, as while he has some suspicions about what is going on he doesn't want to tell anyone until they are confirmed, but at the same time Melinda and her kids are the only people that he truly considers to be family, with Natasha and Phil not too far off, and he wants them to be safe.

"Okay, put his name down." Melinda says, worried about what Fury is saying, or more specifically what he isn't saying, but trusting him even though she doesn't want Leo to go out into the field she wants him to be safe more.

"Considering how well he and Jemma Simmons work together and knowing Phil they will be the most likely to be chosen." Nick tells Melinda who nods, not sure how she feels about that, "Melinda I know it's going to be hard, especially when you are on the same team, but it is more important than ever that no one learns the truth of your family, for all of your safety."

"Nick, what is going on?" Melinda asks stressing each word.

"I'm not exactly sure." Nick admits, "I'm still trying to figure it out, but I do know that if I'm right then people discovering that Leo, Bobbi, Clint and Skye are you children, that you are a family, will put you all in more danger than you've ever been in before." Nick says, being positive that he is only admitting what he is saying because it is Melinda on the other side of the table.

"I'll talk to Leo once he's approached for Phil's team." Melinda says and Nick nods.

"Let's discuss the rest of this plan." Nick says and that's what they do. Melinda being very worried about what Nick said and what he didn't say.

**One Week Later**

It has been a week since Nick and Melinda sat down to discuss Coulson's team and Leo being a part of that. Even though Phil only approached her today Melinda knows that he already approached Leo and Jemma and they are staying at an S.H.I.E.L.D safe house in DC so after sending a message to Clint saying that she needs to talk Melinda headed to that safe house. If Bobbi was in the country then Melinda would have sent a message to meet to her as well but as she is currently on assignment in another country Melinda plans to call her later. Once she arrives at the Safe house Melinda waits until Jemma leaves before entering.

"Did you forget something Simmons?" Leo asks when the door opens and he is surprised to see his mother instead of his best friend, "Mum, I thought I would see you tomorrow." Leo comments when he sees her.

"You will, but there is something we need to talk about." Melinda tells her son.

"I know we can't tell anyone that I'm your son, and I've been practicing." Leo tells his mother, "It will be hard but I think I can do it."

"I'm very glad to hear that." Melinda informs her son, "It's very important that no one finds out."

"I know." Leo answers as he has known that ever since he joined S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Good. Now how do you feel about going out in the field?" Melinda asks.

"I'm nervous." Leo admits, "I'm not you, or Bobbi, or Clint, I'm a scientist this is completely out of my comfort zone." He says

"For what it's worth I think you'll be amazing and I will do everything in my power to make sure nothing happens to you." Melinda promises her son.

"Thanks Mum."

"I should go before Agent Simmons gets back." Melinda tells her son walking over and hugging him, "I'll see you tomorrow, I love you." Melinda says hugging her son.

"I love you too Mum." Leo says as he returns the hug and Melinda walks to the door, "I'll see you tomorrow, Agent May." He says when Melinda reaches the door and Melinda nods, not wanting to show how much being called Agent May by her son hurts.

* * *

Half an hour after Melinda left Leo she hears the front door open and Clint's familiar footsteps walk up the stairs.

"You're going back in the field!" Clint says shocked when he sees his mother.

"Yes." Melinda says as she puts her flight suits in a bag.

"Why?" Clint asks, "You left for a pretty good reason."

"Because it's time."

"No. Don't give me that." Clint tells his mother, "I know you better than that." Clint informs his mother, "You couldn't have stopped Coulson from being killed if you were there." Clint tells his mother.

"You don't know that." Melinda says

"Mom, his death wasn't your fault, if it was anyone's it was mine." Clint tells his mother who turns and faces him directly.

"No, it was Loki's, and there is something you need to know." Melinda informs her son, deciding to break rules to tell him though technically Nick never told her that she couldn't tell Clint, he told Phil that the Avengers couldn't know, "Phil's Alive."

"What? How?" Clint asks shocked

"He did die, experimental procedures were used to bring him back." Melinda tells him.

"Um, wow, that's, wow." Clint says not sure what he is feeling.

"No one, not even Natasha can know, Phil doesn't even know exactly what was done to him and he's been ordered not to tell the Avengers." Melinda informs her son.

"Why?"

"Because the long term effects of the procedures are unknown." Melinda answers.

"So you're going back into the field to what, watch him?" Clint asks.

"And make sure that he doesn't die again for a very, very long time." Melinda tells her son who nods, "Leo's going to be on the team as well."

"Really?" Clint asks surprised, "Leo's going out into the field?" He asks surprised, an undertone of concerned to his voice.

"Yeah. I'll do whatever I can to keep him safe." Melinda tells her son.

"I don't doubt it." Clint tells his mother, "Were you meant to tell me any of this?" He asks curious.

"No." Melinda answers.

"Thanks." Clint responds as he is grateful for his mother for telling him.

* * *

Clint spent several hours helping his mother before leaving and once he Melinda finished what she was doing before sitting down so that she could make a call.

"Hello." Bobbi's voice answers after a couple of rings.

"Can you talk?" Melinda asks her daughter

"Yeah, I'm alone, secure." Bobbi response, "What's up?"

"I was just calling to tell you that I'm going back into the field, I'm joining a team which your little brother is also on."

"What?" Bobbi asks shocked, "Why are you going back into the field? Why is Leo even in the field?"

"I'm going back into the field because it's time, next time you see him ask your older brother for the full story because I can't tell it over the phone." Melinda tells her daughter, "And your brother will be in the field because he is the best at what he does."

"That he is." Bobbi says, knowing that there is no one in S.H.I.E.L.D than her brother when it comes to engineering, "Be careful."

"I will and I'll protect Leo."

"I know. Love you Mom."

"I love you too Bobbi."

**May 2013 (Agents of SHIELD 1x01)**

Because she needed to check on a few things Melinda made sure that she was the first person on The Bus she has just finished checking everything when she gets a message from Nick asking to meet him downstairs. So she gets up and heads down to the Cargo Hold when she gets there she sees Nick standing there but no sign of anyone else, not surprising when it is over two hours before anyone is meant to arrive.

"Nick. This is a surprise." Melinda says seeing him.

"I know. I didn't plan it." Nick admits, "But there is something else you need to know." Nick informs his friend and Melinda just waits, knowing he'll finish on his own, "We traced the Rising Tide hack and it was Skye, Melinda."

"What?" Melinda asks shocked.

"Skye's a member of the Rising Tide she's the one behind a lot of S.H.I.E.L.D's recent hacks."

"I…I didn't know. I'm sorry Nick." Melinda says, shocked that Skye would do that.

"It's not okay, but Hill send me the info on the Hack as I wanted to know who had done it, once I found out it was Skye I looked at what she had hacked and released that she only released some things. I know Skye's skill she could have released a lot more things if she wanted to." Nick admits.

"How did she get caught?" Melinda asks.

"Cryptographic signatures on the video off the hooded hero matches other posts." Nick tells Melinda.

"She wanted to be caught." Melinda realises, "I clearly don't know everything about my daughter, but I know her, and I know that she would only let the signatures match if she wanted to be caught." Melinda realise.

"That does sound like something she would do." Nick admits, "Here is the file you're to give Coulson, it includes nothing about Skye's identity, not her real one because we both know the reason why it can't include that, and not her fake one because she deleted it years ago." Nick says and Melinda nods as she accepts the file, "If you really think that he wanted to get caught then you should send her a message telling her that if she sees you and Leo then she is to act like she doesn't know you."

"I will." Melinda confirms, "I'll talk to Leo too." Melinda adds.

"Good. Good luck Melinda."

"Thank Nick." Melinda responds and they go their separate ways.

* * *

As soon as she got back to the Cockpit Melinda sent a message to Skye saying, _"If you see any of your siblings or I, you don't know us."_  Before continuing to run the rest of the checks she has to do while she waits for everyone else to arrive, wondering why her daughter would join the Rising Tide, why she would hack S.H.I.E.L.D.

It has been several hours since Melinda talked to Fury and she is now flying the plane to LA. While she is flying she is waiting for Agent Simmons to leave the Lab so that she can talk to Leo and finally more than half way through the flight Simmons leaves the lab so Melinda switches the plane to autopilot and heads down via the back stairs.

"Leo." Melinda says walking into the lab, after double checking that no one is around.

"Mum, is something wrong?" Leo asks as he can tell by his mother's body language that this is personal, not professional.

"Before we left Nick informed me that the person behind the Rising Tide hacks, the person we are on our way to talk to, is Skye." Melinda tells Leo.

"Why would Skye be a part of the Rising Tide?" Leo asks shocked.

"I don't know." Melinda says, "But we're going to have to pretend like we don't know her."

"Okay, I'll try." Leo says, "But Skye doesn't know that she has to pretend not to know us." He points out.

"I'm positive that she wanted to be caught so I sent her a message telling her that if she sees her siblings or me she is to pretend that she doesn't know us." Melinda says and Leo nods, "What do you think of the lab?"

"It's pretty good." Leo admits.

"Good." Melinda says, "I should get back to the cockpit, once we land you, me and Simmons, are going to investigate the scene." She informs her son who nods and Melinda heads upstairs.

* * *

It has been hours since Melinda and Leo's conversation about Skye and in that time Skye has been brought to the bus and reluctantly shared what she knows, the entire time keeping the fact that she knows two members of the team very well a secret.

It has been fifteen minutes since Melinda was instructed to go with Skye back to the alley to access her files and the entire time her mother has been silent and Skye is pretty sure she would prefer her mother yelling to the silence.

"Okay, I think I would like a lecture now." Skye says to her mother, not being able to stand the silence any longer.

"Do you regret Hacking S.H.I.E.L.D?" Melinda asks her daughter curious, knowing this has to be a calm conversation rather than a lecture.

"No, not really." Skye admits, "But I never wanted anyone to get hurt, that was never my intention." She admits.

"What was your intention?" Melinda asks, never for a second thinking that Skye did what she did to hurt people because that's not who she is.

"To get secrets out, to give people the knowledge they need to protect themselves, so they can be safe." Skye says, "And I guess in a way to punish S.H.I.E.L.D." She admits as she avoids looking at her mother.

"Why would you want to punish S.H.I.E.L.D?" Melinda asks her daughter confused.

"Because if it wasn't for S.H.I.E.L.D. you wouldn't have been set on a mission that destroyed you, a mission where you lost a part of yourself." Skye tells her mother.

"Oh Skye, what happened to me wasn't S.H.I.E.L.D's fault." Melinda tells her daughter.

"But…" Skye starts to say but Melinda cuts her off.

"Yes S.H.I.E.L.D sent me on the mission, but it was my choice to do what happened that change me, I wasn't under orders, in fact I ignored the order to wait for backup." Melinda admits telling Skye more about what happened than she has ever said before, "S.H.I.E.L.D's not to blame."

"Oh." Skye says, "I still stand by what I did." Skye says, "It felt like the right thing to do, I was doing what I believe in which is what you taught me to always do."

"I know. Which is why I'm not giving you a lecture." Melinda informs her daughter, to her surprise, "I don't approve of what you did, and I don't like it at all and I would have preferred that you didn't, but you were standing by your beliefs, doing what you felt was the right thing, which, like you said, is exactly what I taught you to do." Melinda tells her daughter.

"So you're not mad?" Skye asks.

"I am upset that you hacked S.H.I.E.L.D and angry that you released secrets without knowing what they could do being in the world, but I am proud at you for sicking to what you believe in."

"Got it." Skye says and they drift into silence, "So Coulson, he's your friend Phil you always talked about, isn't he?" Skye asks.

"He is." Melinda confirms.

"And he knows we exist, but not who we are?" Skye asks.

"Correct." Melinda says, "He is also likely going to ask you to join the team, my guess as a consultant." Melinda tells her daughter, knowing her friend well enough to know that he is thinking about doing that.

"Really, wow." Skye says shocked, "Would I even be able to do that considering everything?"

"You could." Melinda confirms, "But you would have to act like you just meet me and Leo and that you didn't leave the orphanage until you were older." Melinda tells her daughter, "It would be your choice."

"Would you be okay if I choose to join?" Skye asks curious.

"I would be glad to be with you again, but I would worry about you being in the field, just like I do your brothers and sister." Melinda tells her daughter.

"I'll think about it." Skye says and they once more drift into silence.

**Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D 1x02**

Even though it has only been about fourteen hours since the conversation with her mother in her Van to Skye it feels like it has been a lot longer. In that time Skye got a better appreciation for what he siblings and mother have been doing for all these years and like her mother told her would happen Coulson asked her to join the team, an offer that she accepted, though she made it seem like she wasn't as eager as she is.

As she sits and looks out of the window of the plane Skye realises that her big brother is less than happy with her because even though they are meant to pretend that they don't know each other he didn't act in a way she expected him to, though he did offer her the bunk next to his which she appreciates because it would be nice to be close to him and it will make sneaking around to talk easier. It has been about an hour since Skye sat by the window and in that time she has been watching and waiting for Simmons to come upstairs so that she can talk to her brother and when she does and heads to her bunk Skye takes that as her chance to head downstairs.

When Skye walks into the lab she finds her brother doing something to the gun that Ward used on Mike Peterson.

"Hey, Leo." Skye says timidly not sure how Leo is going to react to everything she did.

"Hi." Leo says looking up and putting what he is doing down.

"So Simmons seems pretty cool, just like you described her in your emails and phone calls." Skye says not sure what else to say.

"Yeah, she is." Leo confirms, "Why did you join the Rising Tide?" Leo asks his sister.

"Because it seemed like a good idea at the time."

"Why didn't you tell me? We talked at least once a week. Emailed many times a day, how did this never come up?" Leo asks as one thing that he and Skye do, one thing that they have always done, is talk to each other.

"I never came up because I didn't want it to." Skye tells her brother, "I didn't want you to be disappointed in me." Skye admits as what he siblings think of her means a lot to her.

"Would never happen, I don't even think it would be possible." Leo informs his sister and they exchange a smile.

"So, are we good?" Skye asks curious.

"Of course." Leo answers

"Good." Skye says and before either of them can say anymore the door opens and Ward walks in.

"We're landing in a couple of hours you might want to get changed into something more appropriate." Ward informs Skye, "What are you doing down here anyway?" he asks Skye, finding it odd that she has come down to the lab.

"I was curious about the techniques that Agent Fitz used to get the audio off the files I sent, so I asked about it and he just finished explaining it." Skye lies, "Thanks Agent Fitz that was pretty cool." Skye says before walking out the room, finding it odd to call her brother Agent Fitz.

* * *

A day later Skye is down in one of the storage pods as Leo asked her to check supplies so that they can make a note of what they need when she hears someone clear their throat behind her and she turns to see Nick Fury

"Nick." Skye says happily completely forgetting that he technically her boss now and giving him a hug.

"Skye." Nick says returning the hug.

"I've missed you." Skye admits.

"I missed you too." Nick says, showing her the side of him that he only shows around the four May kids and time to time Melinda herself, "Hacking S.H.I.E.L.D?" Nick asks when they break apart.

"I'm sorry." Skye says with an innocent look.

"Nice try, but we both know that that look never works with me." Nick informs Skye.

"It has a couple of times." Skye says with a smirk, "I don't know what to say, because I don't regret what I did." Skye admits.

"I know, your Mom told me." Nick says, knowing that they are free to talk as he has made sure that everyone else on the plane who can't know about the May Family are off doing things, "I'm not okay with you hacking S.H.I.E.L.D, but I admire your guts for doing so and I appreciate your restraint." Nick says as he knows that if Skye wanted to she could have released a lot more.

"Thank Nick."

"Just don't do it again."

"I would say I won't, but I'm pretty sure I would be lying so how about I just say that I won't do it without a really good reason." Skye tells Nick.

"Good enough for me." Nick says, "I'll should get going. Good luck with your training Skye, stay safe and keep both eyes open."

"I will. Bye Nick." Skye says and Fury walks to the door.

"Oh Skye." Nick says turning back around, "I'll contact your oldest siblings so they know where you are and what you are doing so that they don't worry."

"Thanks Nick."

**Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D 1x03**

After spending a while in the Cargo Hold with Ward where she told enough truth of her past to make her lies convincing Skye headed upstairs and once she is sure that she won't be caught, because Simmons and Leo have gone downstairs, Ward is still down there and Coulson is upstairs, Skye heads to the Cockpit as she really wants to talk to her mother.

"Skye, are you looking for me?" Melinda asks walking down the stairs from Coulson's office.

"Yeah." Skye answers, "Can we talk?"

"Of course." Melinda says and they both head to Melinda's bunk, as soon as they are inside and the door is closed they hug, Skye really needing a hug after the last few days and Melinda really needing to assure herself that her daughter is truly okay, "Are you okay, you weren't hurt were you?" Melinda asks concerned.

"Nah, I'm fine." Skye assures her mother, "But that was pretty scary stuff." Skye admits, "I want to become an Agent, I really do, but I don't know if I am strong enough." Skye admits.

"You are." Melinda tells her daughter, "You're so strong Skye, and if this is what you want I see no reason why you can't do it."

"Thanks Mom." Skye says and they drift into silence.

"I should tell you that I was coming from Phil's office because I'm reporting for combat again." Melinda informs her daughter.

"You are?" Skye asks shocked and Melinda nods, "Wow. It's been a while."

"That it has." Melinda confirms, "But it's time. I can't run backend when my team and people I care about are putting themselves in danger, I won't, not anymore." Melinda informs her daughter, meaning both her children and Phil. Not sure what else to say Skye just hugs her mother again.

**Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D 1x05**

After telling Coulson why she learnt to Hack in the first place and the details of her Biological family that she found, minus the details that her Mother has told her, which she has never been able to get documents to support though she knows it's the truth, Skye headed down to the Cargo Hold and shut herself in the backseat of the car as she would rather hide away than face her mother's disappointment.

Skye has been hiding in the backseat for about twenty minutes when the door opens and Leo climbs in.

"You did always like small spaces." He comments as he slides in next to her.

"That's because they make me feel safe." Skye tells her brother and for a couple of minutes the siblings are quiet.

"What did you mean when you told Coulson that you and Miles meet when you were a little screwed up?" Leo asks his sister concerned as it is something he hasn't been able to get out of his head.

"You heard that?" Skye asks as she was hoping that he hadn't and Leo nods, "We meet about two years ago." Skye says, "As you know I had been of on my own for a while then and I don't know if it was all the time I was spending alone or the fact that I was having more trouble getting casual work or something else, but I wasn't doing too great." Skye admits, "I started hanging with the wrong people, I did something's I'm not proud of then covered them up before Mom or Nick, or anyone else could find out, and I hit a dead end trying to find my biological family, so all of that equalled me being pretty screwed up when I met Miles." Skye admits.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Leo asks, "I would have come to you and did whatever I could to help, we all would have." Leo tells his sister, feeling guilty for not realising that his sister was going through a bad time when they talked so often.

"I didn't want to be the family disappointment." Skye admits.

"That would never happen." Leo tells his sister sliding over so that he can put an arm around her, "You are my Little Sister Skye and I love you, nothing can change that, you have never and can never be a disappointment to me and I guarantee that if Bobbi and Clint were here they would say the same thing."

"Thank you Leo." Skye tells her brother snuggling into his side, "You need to know that I didn't know that Miles would do this, that he would sell information for money. I was trying to protect him because I owed him that, because I thought he was a good person, but he wasn't who I thought he was." Skye admits, clearly getting upset.

"I'm sorry he broke your heart." Fitz tells his sister, who has started to cry, hating to see her upset and wishing that there was something he could do to help her, as it stands he is tempted to tip of Bobbi and Clint about Miles as he is positive that they would do something about him.

For about half an hour the siblings sit in the car side by side Leo holding his sister while she cries.

"You should go talk to Mum, you can't avoid that forever." Leo informs his little sister once she stops crying.

"I can try." Skye comments.

"Skye…" Leo starts to say but Skye cuts him off.

"I lied, broke the rules, and Mom caught me half naked with my boyfriend this isn't going to be a pleasant conversation." Skye says.

"Which is why you shouldn't avoid it." Leo tells her.

"Right now it seems like exactly the thing I should do." Skye informs her brother.

"Avoidance isn't the answer, it will just make things worse." Leo reminds his sister, "When have we ever not been able to talk to Mum about something?"

"I really hate it when you are right." Skye informs her brother with a sigh.

"I know, go talk to her." Leo responds.

"Okay." Skye says with a sigh an after checking that no one is around Skye exits the car and heads upstairs and after about a minute later Leo does.

* * *

When Skye gets upstairs she is glad that no one is around, but when she checks the time she realises that everyone is probably in bed, which would mean it's the perfect time to talk to her Mother. As the door to her mother's bunk is open Skye heads to the cockpit.

"Can I come in?" Skye asks from the door and she gets a nod in response. "I am so sorry Mom." Skye says as she sits in the co-pilots seat.

"Why didn't you come to me as soon as you learnt that it was Miles?" Melinda asks, "Why didn't you tell me any of this."

"Because I didn't know how." Skye says, "You gave me a home, a family and I thought that if I told you all the things I have done in the last few years, how many times I screwed up then you would realise that that was a mistake and you wouldn't want me anymore." Skye says avoiding looking at her mother.

At her daughters words Melinda gets up and walks across the room and squats down in front of Skye.

"Look at me." Melinda says in a calm, loving voice and Skye does, "I love you Skye, and you are my daughter. I have wanted you since I first met you, actually I wanted you since Nick told me what you had been through, and I never have and never will think that was a mistake. No matter what happens, no matter how many mistakes you make, how many times you lie or the bad choices you make that will never ever change." Melinda says stressing the last part of the sentence, "I am your Mother I will always be your Mother and I will never stop loving you, supporting you or giving you a home, I promise." Melinda tells her daughter. Not sure what to say Skye just throws herself into her mother's arms and when she does Melinda just holds her.

After about fifteen minutes Skye and Melinda break apart.

"I love you too Mom, so much." She says, "And if you would like to hear it I would like to tell you everything I've done in the last few years." Skye says, opening up as she would like to tell her mother about her life like she used to.

"I would very much like that." Melinda says, and while her Mom is still sitting on the floor Skye tells her mother everything he has done since she left home and not once does Melinda judge her or walk away, she just keeps reassuring Skye that she loves her and that everything is okay.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

* * *

**Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D 1x07**

Because he knows that his mother will want to see him before he leaves on this mission Leo lies to Jemma and tells her that he has to go to the bathroom, and instead slips into the cockpit on the plan, and just like he expected his mother is waiting.

"You don't have to do this." Melinda tells her son, "I'll deal with Hand if you don't want to."

"Mum, it's okay. I want to do this." Leo assures his mother, as he sees this as chance to prove himself. To prove that he is just as much of a S.H.I.E.L.D agent as Ward and Clint, and everyone else he grew up around.

"Are you sure?" Melinda asks, knowing that no matter how much she may not want him to go she can't force him to refuse the mission.

"Positive." Leo says and he walks over and hugs his mother, "I love you." He tells her.

"Love you to." Melinda responds, "Be careful. Disable the device and get to the extraction point, don't worry about anything else, just get there." Melinda tells her son.

"I won't, I'll get there." Leo responds, "I should get back, see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow." Melinda tells her son knowing for sure that if she doesn't then Hand will have hell to pay.

* * *

As Coulson has just left her Bunk after telling her about the redacted S.H.I.E.L.D page on her biological parents, which as it turns out told her nothing she didn't already know, Skye waits until she hears the sound of Coulson's office door closing before she slips out of her bunk and into Leo's.

"Skye."

"Don't you ever scare me like that again." Skye says rushing over to her brother and hugging him, "You hear me, never." Skye says stressing what she is saying.

"I'll do my best." Leo tells his sister.

"I'm serious Leo, I couldn't take it if I lost you." Skye tells her brother as they break apart.

"You'll never lose me Skye, so you don't have to worry." Leo tells his sister as she gets comfortable across from him.

"You better be right about that." Skye says, "So what was the mission like?" Skye asks curious a couple of minutes later.

"It was interesting." Leo admits, "Ward destroyed my favourite sandwich."

"Such a tragedy." Skye says, purposely being over the top dramatic which results in Leo hitting her with his pillow, "Mine now." Skye says stealing it off him.

"But you know what was odd?" Leo asks and Skye shrugs, "The woman we bribed to get us across the border called me Little Bear and when Ward translated it I looked around expecting to see Bobbi." Leo informs Skye, "I was on a mission that not many people knew about, in the middle of nowhere, and I wouldn't have been surprised if my big sister showed up to save the day." Leo admits, "Pretty stupid, huh?"

"Not at all." Skye answers, "Bee's well Bee, she always shows up when we need her, not surprising that you would expect her to show up in the middle of a mission." She says.

"I miss her, and Clint." Leo says.

"So do I." Skye says and they both drift into silence, "I should go, don't want any awkward questions about why I spend so much time in your bunk." Skye says to her brother after a couple of minutes of silence.

"No, we wouldn't want that." Leo responds as Skye throw his pillow back at him

"I'm glad you're okay." Skye says as she slips out of Leo's Bunk.

* * *

About an hour after Skye left the door to Leo's bunk opens once more and this time his Mother.

"Are you all right?" Melinda asks her son concerned as she walks over and sits on the edge of his bed.

"Yeah I'm fine. I wasn't injured at all." Leo tells her.

"I thought you had an extraction team, I would have found a way to make sure you didn't have to go if I knew there wasn't one." Melinda tells her son, feeling guilty that she didn't realising that Hand was playing them.

"I know you would have." Leo says to his mother, as he never doubted that, "And thanks for coming to get me." Leo tells his mother.

"I'll always come and get you." Melinda says and Leo hugs her.

"I love you Mum." Leo whispers into his mother's ear as she hugs him.

"I love you too." Melinda responds, also whispering, "You should rest, you've had a long couple of days, get a good night sleep and in the morning make sure you have a big breakfast, and a hot shower can do wonders after a mission." Melinda tells her son.

"Thanks." Leo says, thankful for the advice, "Night."

"Night." Melinda responds and she slips out of her son's bunk.

**Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D 1x09**

After cleaning himself up from the prank Leo has headed down to the lab as he wanted to spend some time alone. When he walks into the lab the lights are off which is why he doesn't notice a figure sitting in one of the chairs.

"That wasn't okay." Skye says angrily when Leo turns on the light causing him to jump.

"Skye." He says as he does.

"Making jokes about Bahrain is off limits, you should know that." Skye tells her brother.

"I do." Leo informs her as he walks over to her, "But I couldn't exactly tell Simmons why we shouldn't joke about it, everyone at the Academy talks about it, loves the story, I thought that if I made it as over the top as possible you would realise that I wasn't telling the truth." Leo says, feeling guilty about what he said because he knows the affect that Bahrain had on his Mum, "I am sorry Skye, I never want it to seem like I was making a joke of what happened."

"You better not because you weren't there every day to see the aftermath, I was and it is something that should never be joked about." Skye says angrily.

"I know." Leo says, "You did realise I wasn't telling the truth though, right?"

"Yeah, you contradicted something I knew for sure and then when Ward told the story he did to so I purposely called her The Cavalry around Coulson because I knew that he was on the mission so there was a chance that he would tell me the real story." Skye admit.

"What did he say?" Leo asks interested as he knows what Bobbi told him, but Bobbi wasn't there, she didn't know much.

"It was an INDEX case." Skye answers, "A civilian girl and some agents were being heled by the followers or worshipers of a gifted individual and Mom took it upon herself to get them out." She says, "He didn't know what went down in there, she wouldn't tell him. It turns out that it wasn't just us and Andrew that she didn't talk about what happened in there with, it was everyone." She tells Leo.

"Do you think Nick knows?" Leo asks curious as if anyone did then he would think it would be him.

"I don't know." Skye answers and they drift into silence.

"So I wouldn't be surprised if at some point in the future we get a new Step-Dad by the name of his Phil Coulson." Skye informs her brother, breaking the silence a few minutes later.

"You really think so?" Fitz asks with a disturbed look on his face.

"I really do." Skye confirms, "You didn't see Coulson's face when he was talking about what happened, you could see the love in his eyes and see how much it hurt him that she was hurt." Skye says, "Plus there was no one Mom talked about more when we were growing up than her friend Phil."

"You may have a point." Leo admits, "But as I really don't want to talk about it so how about we change the subject." He suggests as he would rather talk about basically any subject that talk about the possibility of his Mother and Boss being in a relationship.

"To what?" Skye asks then realises what she wants to talk about, "Oh I know what we can talk about, the fact that you need to learn to share your toys." Skye informs her brother, "You've always had a problem with that."

"I have not." Leo objects.

"You so have." Skye argues, "You wouldn't share when we were kids either."

"This is not the same thing"

"It so is!" Skye says, "Two weeks after Mom took me in you were playing with your chemistry set and I wanted to play to and you wouldn't let me, and now you won't let me use your cool holocom thing."

"Actually you are right, it is the same because neither one of those things were toys as I was using dangerous chemicals back then and I didn't want you to get hurt." Leo explains.

"Really?" Skye asks surprised.

"Really." Leo confirms, "I got in trouble later for not telling Mum what I was doing." He admits.

"Wow, I didn't realise." Skye says as all these years she has just assumed that Leo doesn't like to share.

"But you're older now so if you do what I say I can give you some lessons to use the holocom." Fitz says.

"Really?" Skye asks excited.

"Really." Leo confirms and they both walk over to the table, "Before we begin I want the truth, was it you who pulled the prank?" He asks curious.

"No." Skye answers, "But I think I know who it was." She admits.

"Who?"

"Think for a second, and you'll get it." Skye says and she watches as before her eyes her brother gets a look of realization on his face.

"It was Mum." He realises.

"I think so." Skye answers, "It seems like something she would do I mean remember the prank war from my second summer? Things got pretty intense there for all of us." Skye says with a found smile.

"That was really fun." Leo says also smiling and he turns back to the table before realising something, "Skye, this is a big deal." He says and for a second Skye is confused until she realises why.

"It's the first time she's shown that side of her since Bahrain." Skye realises and Leo nods, "This is good Leo, this is very good." She says with a huge grin.

"I would have preferred not to be the one to get shaving cream in the face but you're right, it is good." Leo confirms, "How about we get started on these lessons?" he asks and Skye nods.

**Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D 1x10**

Ever since Coulson told her that her mother is looking into some of the more restricted files about her past Skye has wondered why she hasn't talked about it with her.

"Skye, you wanted to see me." Skye hears her mother's voice say snapping her out of her thoughts and causing her to look up.

"Yeah." Skye says standing up, "Why didn't you tell me that you are helping Coulson look for what happened to my biological parents?"

"Because like I told you all those years ago you deserve real answers and I didn't want to tell you anything until I had real answers for you, until I had the whole story." Melinda tells her daughter as she doesn't want to tell Skye what she knows right now because she wants to tell her the whole story, not just the piece she knows.

"Are you getting close?" Skye asks, understanding her mother's reasons, though also wondering what she does know.

"I'm not sure." Melinda answers, "I'll will tell you once I have real answers."

"Thanks." Skye says grateful.

"You're welcome." Melinda answers, "But Skye as much as we don't need a reason to talk and as important as I know all this is to you when we are on mission you need to be focused on that, you need to put aside your personal attachments, it's the only way you can do this job sometimes. I know it can be hard, but that's what you need to do." Melinda tells her daughter, "Do you think you can do that?" she asks.

"Yeah, I think I can." Skye answers, "And on that subject I've actually found something on Poe." Skye informs her mother.

"Show me." Melinda requests and Skye does just that.

* * *

A couple of hours later everyone has gone on a mission where they faced supers solders and because she is concerned about her mother Skye has gone looking for her, and she walks into the upper floor of the plane just in time to see her mother walk angrily up to Ward who is at the Bar so she quickly turns and heads back downstairs, not wanting to hear or see whatever is about to happen.

**Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D 1x11**

After the last few days Skye can't think of anything she would like more than collapsing on her bunk and falling asleep for several days. When she returns to her bunk she is shocked to see that it is completely tidy and not at all the way she had left it.

"You're bunk was a mess." A voice says and she looks to see Leo sticking his head out of his own bunk.

"You're one to talk, you're a bigger slob than I am." Skye informs her brother.

"You know for that I may have to take back your favourite tea that I left on your bedside table." Leo says to Skye.

"You didn't?" Skye asks with a grin.

"I did." Leo confirms, "You deserved something nice after everything you've done the last few days, but if you're going to be mean I can just as easily take it back."

"No, don't do that." Skye tells her brother, "Thank you, I appreciate it." Skye tells him as she spots Simmons walking over to them.

"You're welcome." Leo responds.

"I'm going to crash, night Simmons, Night Fitz." Skye says, still not used to calling Leo Fitz around other people even though it has been months.

"Night Skye." Simmons and Leo say as Skye walks into her bunk.

Once she is in her bunk Skye gets changed then sits up in her bed drinking the tea her brother left her while looking out of the window.

Skye has just finished her tea and has turned out her light when he door briefly opens and her mother slips in.

"Sorry, I didn't wake you did I?" Melinda asks her daughter as she sits down on the edge of Skye's bed.

"Nah." Skye answers

"Good. I just wanted to make sure you were okay and that you understood why I let Victoria Hand kick you of the Bus." Melinda says to her daughter.

"I'm fine." Skye assures her mother, "And I get why you did it." Skye admits, "I knew there must have been a reason why you were acting the way you were and when I really thought about it I realised."

"I'm sorry that I acted like that but I needed Hand to buy it and I didn't have time to explain to you what was going on." Melinda tells her daughter.

"It's okay." Skye assures her.

"I should let you get some sleep, you probably need it." Melinda tells her daughter.

"I really do." Skye confirms and Melinda stands up.

"Um Mom." Skye says and Melinda turns around and faces her, "Lloyd Rathman might contact S.H.I.E.L.D about a deal he was offered by Melinda May and the fact that she convinced him to give him one of his cars and kind of crashed another one." Skye says.

"Anything else?" Melinda asks and Skye shakes her head, "I assume you had a very good reason for that?" Melinda ask.

"Yeah, with that thing that was on my wrist it was the only way I could find Coulson." Skye tells her mother.

"It will be dealt with." Melinda assures her daughter, "Night Skye."

"Night Mom."

**Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D 1x12**

Ever since Coulson told her the truth about her past Skye has wanted one thing and that's a hug from her mother, but everyone have been so busy that she hadn't had a chance to. Finally once things settle down a bit Skye is able to sneak into the cockpit where her mother is.

"Mommy." Skye says and the second she looks up Melinda realises that Phil told her.

"Oh Skye." Melinda says getting up and hugging her daughter, "He told you." She says and she feels Skye nods, "I wanted to tell you. I told Coulson that you could never know in hope that it would buy me so time to tell you, I'm so sorry." Melinda tells her daughter, hating that Coulson was the one who told her as she thought that Skye deserved to hear the news from her and only her, though in Coulson's defence he didn't know that.

"I killed so many agents, so many people." Skye says, trying not to get upset.

"No, you didn't kill anyone Skye." Melinda tells her daughter, "None of this is your fault." She tells her.

"If I didn't exist then all these people would still be alive." Skye says, clearly feeling guilty, and Melinda breaks the hug so that she can look at her daughter right in the eye.

"I never want to hear you say something like that again." Melinda tells her daughter, "I never want you to feel guilty for existing, you understand that?" Melinda asks and Skye nods, "You can't blame yourself for what happened, you were a baby it wasn't on you. I know it's hard but you have to try, can you do that?" Melinda asks and Skye nods.

"So I'm an 084, what does that mean?" Skye asks her mother curious, wanting to change the subject because even with her mother's words she doesn't know if she will be able to not feel guilty.

"I don't know." Melinda answers, "It could mean a lot of things." She says and Skye nods and hugs her mom once more.

"Um, do you think I could have a moment alone on campus?" Skye asks a few minutes later when they break apart, "I would like to pay my respects to Agent Avery's name on the Wall of Valour." Skye tells her daughter.

"That's fine." Melinda says, "Just ask Ward to go with you." Melinda says and Skye nods.

"I'll see you later." Skye says before walking out of the cockpit.

**Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D 1x13**

"Boyfriend and Girlfriend, really?" Leo asks Skye as they walk into the luggage compartment on the train, "Why would you chose that?"

"Because I know for a fact that you have gadgets that could break the lock and you didn't mention them." Skye informs her brother.

"So your revenge is to make us have to pretend to be dating?"

"Yep." Skye says with a grin, "Bedside's I've kissed you on the cheek before, so it's wasn't that big of deal."

"True." Leo admits.

"Why didn't you tell me anyway?"

"Because I'm always the gadget guy, maybe sometimes I want to use my bare hands."

"Leo, you make the gadgets with your bear hands." Skye reminds him.

"Just allow me these rear moments of self-pity Skye, I swear you are the lest supportive pretend girlfriend I've ever had." Leo informs Skye.

"I am the only pretend girlfriend you've ever had." Skye reminds her brother, as they talk enough for her to know that, as she switches the coms on, "Coms are up." She says knowing that everyone else will now hear what they say and Leo is looking at her with an annoyed look on his face so she just grins back.

* * *

A few minutes later Skye has switched the conversation to 084's so that she can learn what Leo knows and maybe have a chance of figuring out what she is.

"All we really know about them is that they are dangerous." Leo informs his sister but as soon as he sees the look on her face he knows that he said something wrong, "Skye? What's wrong?" he asks concerned, but before either of them can say anymore they realise that the coms have gone down.

* * *

After deciding to follow the Cybertek package even though they couldn't find anyone including their Mother, Skye and Leo are crouched outside a house in the bushes watching as Ian Quinn gets out of his car and heads inside.

"You want to go in, don't you?" Leo asks, after setting off the tracker, seeing an all too familiar look on his sisters' face, a look of determination that means no one is going to talk her out of what she is planning, even if it is something reckless.

"We can't just let Quinn get away again." Skye tells her brother, "Mom and Coulson wouldn't let that happen and they wouldn't want us to let that happen."

"You're right." Leo says taking his backpack off his back and pulling out a Night Night pistol, "Take this." He tells her.

"No, you'll need it out here."

"I'm not staying out here. I'm coming in with you, but you're the better shot so you should take the gun." Leo tells his sister.

"We both can't go in." Skye tells her brother, "Can you disable the cars?"

"With my bare hands." Leo says pulling out one of his gadgets.

"Then do that. I'll get Quinn." She tells him

"Fine, but in that case you are definitely taking this." He says handing the gun which Skye accepts, "Be careful." He says giving her a quick hug

"You too." Skye says and they go their separate ways.

* * *

It has never been harder for Melinda to keep her emotions in check as it is when she' her daughter in the hypobaric chamber barely alive. After she assured Ward that what happened to Skye wasn't her fault Melinda headed upstairs under the pretence of checking that they were still on course but in realty she was went to call Bobbi, Clint and Nick, none of whom she couldn't get a hold of. Melinda is on her way beck downstairs when she hears crying coming from Skye's bunk and the second she hears it she knows exactly who it is. When she arrives at Skye's bunk Melinda's suspicions are confirmed when she finds Leo, who came upstairs after comforting Jemma, sitting on Skye's bed and crying.

"Leo." Melinda says walking over to her son.

"I'm sorry Mum, I'm so sorry, this is all my fault." Leo tells his mother.

"This isn't your fault Leo."

"I should have stopped her, why didn't I stop her?" He asks.

"You couldn't have, we both know that your sister is impossible to stop once she has made up her mind." Melinda tells her son.

"I should have stopped her, I'm her big brother it's my job to keep her safe and I didn't, I failed her." Leo say and not sure what else to say, because she is sure that there is nothing she could say to help him because she knows that there is nothing anyone could say to her to stop her from feeling the guilt she is feeling, Melinda just hugs Leo and holds onto him tightly and forces herself not to cry as she knows once she starts she won't be able to stop.

For over ten minutes Melinda holds her son while he cries and she tries desperately not to.

"Bobbi, and Clint. We have to tell them." Leo suddenly says.

"I've tried calling every number I have for them, they didn't' answer so they must be on missions." Melinda tells Leo, "I even tried Nick so he could get word to them and he's not answering any of his numbers either, not even his family line." Melinda tells Leo who nods.

"She looks so small down there."

"I know."

"She hasn't looked that small in so long." Leo comments.

"No, she hasn't. We should go back down there, be with her." Melinda tells her son who nods and they both head downstairs, both trying and to a large extent failing to put on their brave faces.

**Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D 1x14**

For the hours that Skye is operated on Melinda has to internally fight not to give away her secret, not to show that it feels like her own heart is being crushed to piece, not to go and sit next to her son, who is doing his best not to look as heartbroken as she knows he is, and comfort him.

While Leo sits on the couch with Jemma waiting for news about Skye he forces to think of anything but the fact that his baby sister is dying so instead he thinks about how much he loves her, the most amazing times he had with her, which seems to make things feel worse, something which he didn't think was possible.

When the doctor comes out and tells him everyone what Skye's condition is Leo can feel his heart shatter and he is sure that if anyone were to look at him they would know right away that Skye is more than a friend to him. When Coulson informs the doctor that 'we're here family.' Leo has to bite the inside of his mouth to stop himself from yelling 'no you're not' and when his mother leaves the waiting room in anger Leo knows exactly where she is going and what she is going to do and when Ward and Coulson follow behind a part of Leo hopes that they don't get there in time to stop her.

* * *

When Melinda gets to Quinn she starts beating him and doesn't stop until Coulson and Ward have to physically pull her off him and drag her out of the room.

"May, what was that?" Coulson asks, looking completely shocked, once he and Ward have managed, with great difficulty, to get Melinda out of the interrogation room.

"He deserves to die, not her." Melinda says, trying not to fall apart.

"Agreed." Phil says, "But right now Quinn doesn't matter, only Skye does." He tells Melinda who doesn't need him to remind her how much Skye mattes, "And I need you to pilot the plane."

"You heard what the doctor said."

"She said there was nothing more they could do for her, but there are doctors that brought me back from the dead, if they can do that them I'm betting they can save Skye." Phil says and Melinda can't believe that she didn't think of that.

* * *

It has been a couple of hours since Coulson had Skye put in a med pod in the plane and in that time Leo has been reading the file on what happen to Coulson so that he can try and find a way to help Skye. Even though he is in the lab and there is a feed of Skye up Leo is doing his best to avoid looking at it as much as possible as he doesn't want to see his sister like that more than he has to because he hates seeing her like that.

Needing some time so that he doesn't fall apart in front of Simmons Leo heads upstairs, under the lie of going to the bathroom, to the cockpit where he knows his mother is as she wasn't outside Skye's room. When he arrives at the Cockpit he is glad to find that his mother is the only one inside so he walks in, locking the door behind him, and sits in the co-pilot's seat seeing that his mother is using one of the screens to have a life feed to the medical pod up.

"Have you gotten through to Clint, Bobbi or Nick?"

"No." Melinda answers.

"I know we're not supposed to, but can we tell Coulson the truth?" Leo asks, "I want to be able to sit with Skye as her brother."

"I want that to." Melinda admits, the only thing she wants more is for Skye to pull through, for her to be okay, "And we could tell him, but if we tell Phil right now he won't let us do anything connected to helping Skye." Melinda says knowing her friend well enough to know that's what he will do, "And I don't know about you but I need to do whatever I can to help." Melinda tells her son.

"So do I." Leo admits, "I won't tell him." He says and Melinda nods, "I should get back downstairs." He says getting up and giving his mother a hug before leaving the cockpit.

* * *

It has been a few hours since Leo and Melinda's conversation about keeping their secret and in that time the team has discovered the location where Phil was treated at and are just about to land there, because she knows her son is going inside, even though she wishes he wouldn't, Melinda has gone to Leo's bunk, where he is suiting up while she tries all the communication channels.

"Leo."

"Yeah?" Leo asks turning around and Melinda put down her tablet so that she can check his vest and armour.

"Be careful, keep your eyes open at all times, and don't let Garrett bait you in to doing anything stupid, he has a habit of doing that." Melinda tells her son, knowing that last part from personal experience.

"I will, I will and I won't." Leo responds.

"Good." Melinda says and they both head downstairs.

* * *

Even though she knows that there could be negative consequences to Skye being injected with the drug Melinda want's her daughter to be okay so badly that she is prepared to risk it, she's prepared to risk anything if it means her daughter is okay but she also knows that because Skye's not dead and because she is whatever, she is, then she may not have any negative reactions, which is what she is hoping for.

It has been five hours since Skye was injected with the drug and the entire team are in the medical pod waiting for her to wake up, because Simmons has been able to remove the breathing tube from down Skye's throat there is a chance that she could wake up at any time and Coulson, Melinda and Leo have no intention of leaving before that happens.

It has been an hour since Simmons removed the breathing tube when Skye starts to show signs of waking.

"Skye can you hear me?" Coulson ask as everyone crowds around the bed more.

"Mommy?" Skye's voice asks filling both Melinda and Leo's hearts with joy.

"She's just delirious from everything she has been through." Simmons comments as everyone except Melinda and Leo are concerned about that.

"Skye, can you hear me?" Phil asks once more

"Coulson?" Skye asks confused, opening her eyes.

"Yeah, it's me." Phil says.

"What happened?" Skye asks Phil while looking at her mother and brother.

"You were shot, twice." Simmons informs her.

"Ouch." Skye comments and Simmons explains exactly what happened to her.

* * *

It isn't until hours after Skye wakes that Melinda and Leo are able to spend some time alone with her and even then it is only because everyone else has gone to bed.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Leo tells his sister as soon as he sees her with no one but his mother around.

"It's not your fault Leo. Please don't blame yourself." Skye requests.

"Can I hug you?" Leo asks and Skye nods so he gently gives her a hug.

"I love you Skye, so much." Leo whispers to his sister as he hugs her.

"Love you too." Skye responds

"How are you feeling?" Melinda asks sitting down right next to her daughter and reaching out and grabbing her hand.

"It hurts when I breathe, but I guess that's to be expect." Skye comments.

"Yeah, it is." Melinda confirms, "We almost lost you."

"So I heard." Skye says, "I can't imagine how hard that was for you." Skye says looking between her mother and brother.

"It was harder than anything and I never want to go through that again, so both of you are going to be more careful, got it?" Melinda asks looking between her children.

"Got it." Skye and Leo answer.

"Do Bee and Clint know?" Skye asks.

"No, I haven't been able to get in contact with them." Melinda admits.

"Oh." Skye says as she would really like to see her oldest brother and sister right now, "Did I really say Mommy when I woke up or did I imagine that?" Skye ask.

"You did, but everyone assumed that you were delirious." Melinda tells her daughter

"I wasn't, I knew exactly what I was saying." Skye tells her mother, "From the moment Quinn pulled the gun on me all I wanted was you. All I wanted was my family." She admits.

"Well I'm here now and I'm sorry I wasn't here then." Melinda tells her daughter.

"No, don't apologise." Skye requests, "But um, do you think you could hold me a while? I really want to feel safe right now and I always feel safe when I'm in your arms." She admits, not sure if it's the pain or the fear after what she went through that caused her to admit that but not caring either way as it's what she truly wants.

"Of course." Melinda tells her daughter as she stands up.

"I'll block people from accessing the video feed and set up a system to alert us if anyone's comes down here." Leo says getting up as his mother and sister nod and when he leaves the lab he leaves his mother lying on the bed next to his sister holding her in her arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **AN1:**  Thank you so much to all the support you give me. PLEASE REVIEW OR LEAVE A COMMENT. I love to hear what you think as I think it helps make this story better.

* * *

**Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D 1x16**

Ever since she received her badge Skye can't stop smiling and when she walks into her bunk to get her computer, before heading to the interrogation room so that she can access the S.H.I.E.L.D files that she has to access, she isn't surprised to find her mother sitting on her bed.

"Congratulations Skye." Melinda says getting up and hugging her.

"Thanks Mom."

"I'm so proud of you." Melinda informs her daughter

"I'm proud of me too." Skye admits.

"As you should be." Melinda says, "And I know that as soon as they find out Bobbi, Clint and Nick will be too."

"Have you been able to talk to them?" Skye asks as one of the things she wants to do the most right now is call her oldest siblings and tell them that she is an S.H.I.E.L.D agent now too.

"No."

"It's been a while, should we worry?"

"No, long missions aren't uncommon, I'm sure there is nothing to worry about." Melinda tells her daughter.

"I know they can't always contact us, I'm used to that, but I always worry when I don't hear from them for a while." Skye admits.

"I know." Melinda says as honestly she does too.

"I should go, I have my first assignment to do as a real S.H.I.E.L.D agent to complete." Skye says.

"That you do, good luck, Agent Skye." Melinda says with a proud smile.

"Thanks Mom." Skye says picking up her laptop and leaving her bunk.

* * *

After a very long and confusing day Skye is searching for her brother so that she can tell him what she and Coulson have realised.

"There you are." Skye says to her brother seeing him in the upper floor of the plane, "I've been looking for you."

"Why? I didn't do anything?"

"I didn't say you did. What did you do?" Skye asks her brother, knowing from the look on his face that he's done something he shouldn't have.

"I was just in the Avionics bay and I discovered something, why, why would Mum have an encrypted hard line dedicated to one receiver?" Leo asks his sister, "She's not meant to have that."

"That makes no sense." Skye says but she gets an idea, "Cut the line."

"What, why?" Leo asks confused

"Because someone's talking to the Clairvoyant, the real Clairvoyant, not the one Ward shot."

"What? You can't think it was Mum. She would never to that!" Leo tells his sister, shocked that she thinks she would.

"I know, the line's probably so that she can talk to Nick." Skye says as that is the most likely reason, "But if there is someone talking to the Clairvoyant and if we pretend to root out Mom as a mole, the one person who defiantly know isn't because there is no way she would ever let me get shot, let Coulson get tortured or work with someone like that, then maybe the real person will lower there guard and we can figure out who it is." Skye tells her brother.

"That's brilliant." Leo says but realise something else, "But it could also go very, very wrong."

"It's the best idea I've got." Skye admits, "Go, cut the line, and tell Mom what's going on if you can, I'll tell Coulson." Skye says and the two siblings go in opposite directions, Fitz running Skye walking slower so that she can give her brother more time and a chance to warn their Mom.

* * *

Once he cuts the line Leo runs to the stairs that come down from the cockpit just in time to see his mother walk down them.

"Leo, what did you do?" Melinda asks her son.

"Skye and I have a plan but I don't have long to explain." Leo says quickly, "I found your hard line and Skye and I figure that you are just using it to talk Nick for some reason, but Skye also discovered that someone is talking to the Clairvoyant and because we both know that that isn't, you we thought that if we pretend to uncover you as a mole then maybe the real mole would lower their guard and we could catch them. Skye is gone to tell Coulson that we found and cut your hard line and that's basically as far as our plans went" Leo explains to his mother talking very fast but Melinda is still able to understand it.

"Damn it. I am reporting to Nick but it was for Phil's protection and for his own good he was never supposed to find out." Melinda tells her son.

"Sorry."

"It's okay, you didn't know and good work on coming up with the plan so quickly." Melinda tells her son, impressed with the plan that he and Skye came up with, "I want you to run and hide in the lab, I'll follow. Once I am in the Cargo Hold and past the lab doors I want you to close them and I'll fire two ICER rounds, the glass will protect you from any harm." Melinda says and her son nods, "By then Skye and Phil are going to be there and we might be able to get answers, but you have to be angry, you have to act like you thought I was going to hurt you. Can you do that?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Run." Melinda tells her son and he does just that.

**Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D 1x17**

As Skye and Leo watch their Mom try and explain to Phil what is going and ask questions that could help her, that will give her a chance to explain as Phil seems too angry to be giving her that, they both realise that maybe this wasn't as good of an idea as they thought, something that was confirmed when Phil shoot Melinda with an ICER, though they are both truly grateful that it wasn't a real bullet, it still takes both of them all of their restraint not to yell or do something to Phil for that.

"I told you this could go wrong." Leo hisses at his sister as he walks past her and across the room so that he can help Phil take his Mum to the interrogation room.

* * *

It has been about six hours since S.H.I.E.L.D has fallen and three hours since Phil informed Melinda that even though she isn't a friend she is an ally which is why when Melinda returns to her bunk planning on having a short nap before getting back to work she isn't surprised to find Skye and Leo waiting. As soon as she closes the door behind her she hugs her two youngest children at once.

"We're sorry Mom, we didn't' mean for it to go like that." Skye tells her mother.

"It's okay." Melinda assures them, "Are either of you hurt? Are you okay?" Melinda asks looking them up and down and she receives two nods in response.

"We're both fine Mum." Leo assures her, "But how are you? You were shot, twice."

"I'm fine." Melinda assures her son.

"Have you managed to talk to Bee and Clint? Are they alright?" Skye asks worried.

"I don't know." Melinda answers, and it's clear that all three of them are very worried.

"And Nick, do you really think he's gone?" Leo asks, really hoping he's not as Nick's family and he doesn't want to lose a member of his family.

"I don't know that either." Melinda admits, "But I do know that Nick's not easy to kill and that if he is alive we may not find out for a while, because if Hydra thinks they killed him then he would want them to continue believing that." Melinda says and Skye and Leo nod.

"So you knew that what I was injected with was Alien, and you still went along with Coulson?" Skye asks.

"I did, I was going to do whatever it took to make sure you didn't die." Melinda tells her daughter, "But I also knew that because you weren't dead and because you are an 084 then your reaction could be very different to Coulson's and that's what I was hoping for." Melinda tells her daughter, "And I didn't know where the facility Coulson was treated or the name of it, I just knew GH, so I couldn't have helped you and Simmons find it quicker." Melinda says to her son as she can tell by the look of his face that he wants to ask about that.

"I was wondering that." Leo admits before turning to his sister, "That's why you asked me about 084s." Fitz says and Skye nods, "Oh Skye." He says and hugs his sister, "I am so happy every day that I met you." He informs his sister who is glad for that.

"How are you after everything that happened?" Melinda asks her son one her younger children break apart.

"Honestly, I'm trying not to think about it." Leo admits.

"I'm sorry Leo, I never ever wanted you to have to do that." Melinda tells her son, hating that he had to take a life.

"Don't apologise, I was protecting you I and I would do it again if it meant I was protecting my family or someone else I care about." Leo says and Melinda just hugs her son once more.

"So I hate to ask the obvious question, but what do we do now?" Skye asks once her mother and brother have broken apart.

"We stay on the lookout, we continue to fight and we keep our secret, because right now that is the last thing we want people to know, and because anyone could be Hydra we have to be careful who we trust." Melinda tells her children, now understanding why Fury told her that keeping the secret was more important than ever because if Hydra knows about it then they will use it to harm them, "And while we are on the subject I want you both to have a weapon on you at all times it doesn't have to be a gun or an ICER it can be knife or small blade just have something you can use to protect yourself on you." Melinda says and they both nod, "Good, get some rest, you're going to need It." Melinda tells her two youngest children and they nod and they both give her another hug before they leave Melinda's bunk.

**Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D 1x18**

As they are walking through the snow Skye is hanging back so that she can try to get a chance to talk to her brother she has been watching him for a while and really wants to talk to him, but as he is with Simmons Skye hasn't really had a chance, but then once Simmons walks quicker so that she can catch up to Tripp she does.

"So that thing will be able to warn us of anything dangerous, right?" Skye asks her brother, referring to the tablet that he is holding.

"Right." He confirms.

"You okay?"

"No, none of this is okay." Leo answers, both of them slowing down, hanging back behind everyone else, "I want to know what's going on, I want to know that my family is safe." Leo says, "I trust Coulson, I am furious that he shot Mum, but I trust him. I just don't want him to be leading us to the middle of the nowhere."

"You don't think Nick sent the coordinates?" Skye asks.

"I don't know." Leo admits, "I mean it seems like something he would do, and I really hope it is him, but if Coulson is wrong then this could end horribly."

"Are you two alright?" Melinda asks concerned as she noticed them hanging back.

"Yeah." Skye answers.

"Why did Nick have you watching Coulson, why didn't he want you to tell him?" Leo asks.

"I was to watch him for signs of physical or mental deterioration and he wasn't to be told as the doctors thought it could have negative consequences." Melinda explains.

"Like what?" Skye asks.

"It wasn't clear." Melinda answers, "But I know that before today he seemed stable and now he has us out here chasing ghosts."

"You don't think Nick sent these coordinates." Leo realises.

"I honestly don't know." Melinda says, but like her children she hopes he did.

"In Coulson's defence his whole world just collapsed, both of yours did, I mean I am honestly I'm not sure how you are still standing after everything." Skye tells her mother.

"We should catch up with the others." Melinda says and Leo and Skye exchange a look, both of them worried and they start to walk faster so that they can catch up.

**Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D 1x19**

About a day after finding where Fury's coordinates sent them to Melinda is strapped into the lie detector that Fury designed having volunteered to go first partly to try and convince Phil that she isn't hiding anything else, which she technically is, but he was the one who said all those years ago that he didn't want to know about her children.

"Agent May before we begin I must tell you that I do know about your family and how classified it is so you are able to answer with the truth and no one won't be informed of it." Eric Koenig informs Melinda.

"Good to know." Melinda says, thinking that Eric must be someone Nick trust.

"We're gonna start with some easy questions and establish a baseline. Can I have your full name?" Eric asks.

"Melinda Qiaolian May."

"Eye colour?"

"Brown."

"Have you ever been married?"

"Once."

"Please list your immediate family."

"My mother, two sons, two daughters, one brother." Melinda says.

"Is this brother related to you biologically?"

"No." Melinda answers and Eric continues to ask questions until his last question of,

"S.H.I.E.L.D. no longer exists. The agency has been labelled a terrorist organization. So why are you here?"

"My kids, and Coulson."

* * *

After Melinda Leo is the next one in the family to go and like his mother he is informed that Eric knows about his family.

"What is your first name?"

"Leopold."

"What is your last name?"

"My legal last name or what I consider my true last name to be?" Leo asks curious as they are two different answers.

"Both. Start with legal." Eric requests.

"Fitz."

"And the name you consider to be your true name?"

"Fitz-May."

"Please list your immediate family."

"Grandma, Mother, older brother, two sisters, and Nick." Leo answers, trying not to think about how worried he is for his siblings and Nick.

"Who is Nick to you?" Eric asks.

"The only person I've ever truly considered to be my Dad."

* * *

Skye is next to go after her brother and is the last person except for Ward to be tested and like he did with her mother and Brother Eric informed her that he knew the truth.

"What is your first Name?"

"Skye."

"What is your last name?"

"May."

"And you gave yourself the name Skye?" Eric asks curious.

"Well, the name they gave me at the orphanage was Mary Sue Poots, so after I was adopted it was officially changed to Skye."

"When we were kids, my brother and I used to give each other nicknames. He called me "lightning foot." Eric informs Skye.

"My oldest brother calls me Speedy." Skye says with a grin, trying not to think about Clint because every time she does she remembers that she doesn't know if he is okay and that hurts.

"Please list your immediate family."

"My Mom, Grandma, two brothers, one sister, Nick, ex-step Dad, and Coulson." Skye says as even though she hasn't seen Andrew in a long time she spent enough time with him, more than any of her siblings, to still see him as family.

"And who are Nick and Coulson to you?"

"Father figures." Skye answers and Eric continues to ask more questions before finally finishing with,

"S.H.I.E.L.D. no longer exists. The agency has been labelled a terrorist organization. So why are you here?"

"Because even though I forgot for a while S.H.I.E.L.D's family, it's home."

* * *

Hours after the lie detector Skye, Melinda, Ward and Eric are the only ones at the base though that's not going to stay like that for long as Melinda has repaired The Bus so she is going to leave as she needs to find her oldest children and she needs to find Coulson answers.

Even though she still needs to finish packing and collect her stuff from her bunk Melinda didn't head to the upper floor of the plane once she was finished the repairs, but instead went in search of Skye and when she sees that the doors to the com stat room are open she assumes she is in there.

"Skye."

"Hey." Skye says turning to face her mother.

"What are you doing?"

"Hacking the NSA." Skye answers like it is no big deal.

"Why?"

"So we can get live images of the Fridge break out." Skye tells her mother.

"Good idea." Melinda says approvingly.

"Did you fix the bus?" Skye asks curious.

"I did, and now I'm leaving for a while." Melinda tells her daughter.

"What? Why?" Skye says looking up at her in shock, "Is this about what Coulson's been saying because he's being a jerk and you shouldn't leave because of that." Skye tells her mother.

"I'm not." Melinda tells her, "I'm leaving because I need to find Bobbi and Clint, make sure they are okay and I also need to find Phil some answers, I owe him that."

"You're going to come back though, right?" Skye asks her mother.

"Of course." Melinda answers, "I just need to see Clint and Bobbi with my own eyes, see that they are okay." She says, "And I need to find Phil answers, find you answers, neither of which I can do here." Melinda tells her daughter.

"I love you Mom." Skye says getting up and hugging her mother.

"I love you too."

"When you find them say hey to Bee and Clint for me." Skye requests.

"Of course." Melinda says, "And I need you to do something to me." Melinda says to her daughter who nods, "I need you to be careful, to stay safe, you have amazing instincts Skye trust them, trust yourself." Melinda tells her daughter, "And remember what I said about having a weapon on you at all times." Melinda tells her daughter.

"I do remember I've been making sure of that." Skye assures her mother.

"Good." Melinda says before hugging her once again, "Tell your brother what's going on when he gets back, that I'm sorry that I couldn't wait to say goodbye to him too." Melinda request and Skye nods, "I love you Skye."

"Love you too Mom, see you in a few days." Skye says and Melinda nods and leaves the room. Once she does Skye sits back down on the computer and continues her hack.

* * *

After talking to Skye Melinda headed up to her bunk where she finished packing her stuff, and she is just about to leave when Ward arrives at the outside of her bunk so she informs him she is leaving but makes it seem like the only reason is because of Coulson, which is a large part of her reason, just not the largest part.

Once she walks out of the main entrance of the base a few minutes later Melinda forces herself not to worry about Skye so much by reminding herself that she is safe in a secret base with someone who can protect her if needed.

* * *

It hasn't even been two hours since her mother left and after what Skye just discovered she desperately wishes that she didn't as in the vent above the storage room she found the body of Eric Koenig which has led to her to only one conclusion,

"He's Hydra." Skye says to herself a she sits on the bathroom floor and as she does she gets a horrifying thought, "Mom." She says and desperately hopes that he mother managed to leave before Ward could do something to her too.

As Skye hears Ward call for her she realises that she can't fall apart and she can't let him know that she knows about him so she quickly gets up and starts to search for a way to leave a message for the others just in case he want to get her to leave the base which would be the most likely thing for him to do because he wouldn't be able to risk them staying there to long with at least one dead body.

* * *

Hours after she said goodbye to her daughter Melinda is walking on the side of the road when her mother's car drives passed her and pulls over just in front of her so she is able to walk and put her bag in the front and get in the passenger seat.

"What are you doing? We need to go." Melinda tells her mother when she turns of the engine.

"Five hundred miles."

"What?

"Five hundred miles and I don't even get a thank you."

"I was just about to…"

"Too late…'

"Thank you."

"I said too late." Lian informs her daughter, "You could have called anyone you want, why did you call me?"

"Because I needed someone I could trust." Melinda informs her mother.

"That bad, huh?"

"Did you find them? Did you get what I asked?" Melinda asks her mother.

"As my agency hasn't fallen apart I was able to help them both get back into the country safely, and they are currently at a safe house near where my contacts inform me you'll find Maria." Lian informs her daughter.

"Thank you Mom." Melinda says gratefully.

**Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D 1x20**

It is a few hours after her mother picks her up that Melinda arrives at the safe house where she will find her two older children.

"There is a car in the garage with a computer in it if you need it." Lian informs her daughter.

"Thanks Mom." Melinda says before getting out of the car and heading inside.

When walks into the living room of the house she is greeted by her daughter pointing a gun and her son pointing his bow.

"Mom." Clint and Bobbi say together, clearly relieved and they both lower what they are holding and rush, Bobbi looking like she is having some difficulty, over to her and the three hug.

"Are you both okay?" Melinda asks concerned.

"I took a slug to the leg, it didn't hit anything serious though." Bobbi informs her mother.

"And I'm fine." Clint assures her, "Skye? Leo?"

"They're fine. They are at one of Nick's secret bases with Coulson and the rest of our team, are you sure you are okay?" Melinda asks looking at her daughter.

"I'm fine, just need a couple of days rest." Bobbi assures her mother as the three of them walk over to the couch.

"So I have a question what is with the hundred or so missed calls we both have from you from before S.H.I.E.L.D blew up?" Clint asks curious.

"Before I say what I am going to say you both need to remember that what I said, that Skye is completely fine."

"What happened?" Bobbi asks worried.

"She was shot twice in the stomach by Ian Quinn on orders of someone we had been looking for who went by the name The Clairvoyant who turned out to be John Garrett." Melinda tells her children.

"Twice, in the stomach?" Clint asks his face draining of all colour.

"How is she okay?" Bobbi asks, looking horrified.

"She almost wasn't, but there was a drug, the same drug that brought Coulson back, that saved her and now it's like she wasn't even hurt even though it was only a couple of weeks ago." Melinda tells her children.

"She's okay?" Clint asks, wanting to be sure.

"She's okay." Melinda confirms and the three of them drift into silence, Bobbi and Clint horrified about what happened to their sister.

"So Grandma said you had to find Maria?" Bobbi asks as due to the fact that she and Maria started S.H.I.E.L.D around the same they are pretty good friends, though like everyone else who isn't family she doesn't know the truth about who she is.

"Yeah, I need answers that only she or Nick can give." Melinda tells her daughter.

"The rumour is that Nick's dead." Clint comments, "Do you believe it?"

"No." Melinda answers as after the coordinates lead to a secret base and finding someone who knows her secret she truly doesn't believe that Nick is dead, "But he won't be able to answer my questions which means I need Maria too." She explains and Bobbi and Clint nod.

"Maria has to have eyes on her at all times at the moment, how are you going get near her without being caught yourself?" Bobbi asks.

"I figure that once she leaves congress tonight I would take out everyone on that is watching her and then talk."

"That' will work." Clint says with a grin, "Want some backup?"

"No, stay here, stay together." She tells her children who nod.

* * *

Ever since he found out that both his mother and sister left the base, his mother seemingly by her own free will and her sister with Ward, Leo can't help but panic about what is going on and wonder why his mother would leave and whether his sister really did walk out, hand in hand, with someone who is Hydra.

* * *

After talking to Maria and finding answers at Phil's grave Melinda has headed back to the safe house where her older children are so that she can talk to them before she talks to Maria once more then heads back to the team.

When she walks into the lounge room Melinda isn't greeted by a gun and a bow pointed at her but by Bobbi throwing things at Clint who is catching them and making faces.

"Do I even want to know?" Melinda asks her older children, giving them a look which they are very familiar with, a look which makes them feel like naughty children.

"No." Clint and Bobbi respond in unison.

"I think the more important question is what have you been up to?" Bobbi asks her mother as she is clearly sweaty and covered in dirt.

"I've just come from digging up Phil's grave." Melinda admits.

"So wait you've got half of the words governments agencies and Military after you for being a S.H.I.E.L.D agent, not to mention the fact that you are most likely pretty high on Hydra's to kill list and you decide that now's a good time to take up grave robbing?" Clint asks his mother with a surprised look.

"I didn't decided to take up grave robbing, I needed answers and a cryptic message from Nick via Maria indicated that Phil's grave is where I would find them." Melinda explains.

"And did you?" Bobbi asks curious.

"I did, they just weren't what I was expecting." Melinda admits.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Clint asks curious.

"I am going to have a shower and them I am going to meet up with Maria and then go back to my team, back to Skye and Leo, and I would really like you both to join me." Melinda tells them.

"I can't." Clint says, "Tomorrow night Grandma is going to help me get out of the country and into Europe so I can find Natasha, I need to see if she is okay." Clint informs his mother.

"Okay, you'll stay in contact right?" Melinda asks her son, not liking that he is going back out but knowing that she can't stop him.

"Of course."

"Bobbi? What about you?"

"Sorry Mom, but you're not the only one who has a team to get back to." Bobbi says.

"You're going to rest that leg for a few days first though, right?" Melinda asks.

"Of course." Bobbi answers, "My team and I went our separate ways after the fall and we're not due to meet up for a few days." She says and she can tell her Mother is worried about her going off on her own, "Mom don't worry, considering we are both working with, and are, people who won't let S.H.I.E.L.D stay down for long I am sure that we'll see each other soon." Bobbi tells her mother.

"I'm your mother, I always worry."

"We know." Bobbi and Clint say together.

* * *

Even though she is completely exhausted after the last few days Skye didn't head inside when the others did as she wants to talk to Leo alone as even though she has her own room, with an empty bed in it because she is hoping her mother shows up soon, Leo is shearing with Simmons and like her Trip has his own.

"Night Skye." Simmons says getting up and heading to bed.

"Night." Skye says and as soon as the door to Leo and Jemma's room close Skye gets up and walks across to Leo and where he is sitting.

"You're okay right? You weren't hurt?" Leo asks as Skye sits down and like him she puts her feet in the water.

"Nah, I'm fine." Skye responds, "Leo I'm really worried about Mom, she said that she was going to find Bee and Clint, and Coulson answers, but what if Ward did something to her?"

"He didn't." Leo assures his sister.

"How do you know?" Skye asks as she was too scared to ask Coulson in case it was bad news because she didn't want to fall apart in front of him.

"Because I saw footage of her walking out of the plane and saw the exit log of her leaving the base." Leo tells his sister.

"Are you sure?" Skye asks, wanting to believe it.

"Positive."

"Oh, thank god. I was so scared." Skye admits and not sure what to say Leo just reaches over and grabs his sister's hand and for a few minutes they sit in silence.

"You know if Bee or Clint were here we probably would have been pushed into this pool by now." Skye comments.

"I know. You're not going to do it because they can't are you?"

"Nah, pushing people in pools stoped being fun when we started to carry around electronics." Skye comments and Leo nods in agreement.

"If you thought he was Hydra why did you leave with him?"

"Because I didn't see another option that wouldn't end with me being killed." Skye admits, "I did the only thing I could think of." She says and they both drift into silence.

"We should head to bed, it's been a long few days." Leo says after about ten minutes of silence.

"That it has." Skye says and when they are both standing the two siblings hug, "Leo do you think Mom will be here when we wake up?" Skye ask curious as they walk to their rooms.

"I hope so."

"Yeah, me too. Night Leo."

"Night Skye."

* * *

It has been almost an hour since Phil walked into his motel room to find Melinda waiting and in that time they have been talking about what she found and what it meant.

"I'm really glad you're back, and I'm sorry about how I acted before you left." Phil tells Melinda.

"Thank you."

"So this is why you left? To get me answers?" Phil asks.

"And to check on my children."

"Are they okay? Did Clint get out safely?" Phil asks concerned.

"They are fine and yes he did get out." Melinda says.

"Good, that's good. You know you could have brought them back with you, I know it must not be easy being apart, especially now." Phil says and Melinda is seriously tempted to tell the truth, but she decides against it, at least for now anyway.

"I wanted to." Melinda says and that is the truth as she wanted Bobbi and Clint to come back with her, "But Clint is going to Europe to make sure Natasha is okay, my oldest daughter has some things she needs to do, my mother is going to keep an eye on her, and my youngest son and daughter are currently together and safe or as safe as they can be these days." Melinda tells Phil, technically not lying once.

"Good, that's good." Phil says and Melinda nods, "So I don't know if you are tired but there is an extra bed in Skye's room if you are."

"I am." Melinda says, she's not tired but she wants to see her daughter, "Where is the rest of the team?"

"Fitz and Simmons are in the adjoining room, Tripp is on the other side." he says and Melinda nods, "I should go I don't want to wake Skye when I sneak in." Melinda says and Phil nods.

"Here, it's the extra key to her room." Phil says handing it over, "The rooms' two doors down to the left." He says and Melinda nods and exits the room.

When she reaches Skye's room Melinda is glad to see light coming from under the door as that means that Skye is most likely still awake as she cannot sleep with the light on due to something that happened in her second foster home.

When she walks into the room Melinda finds Skye sitting on the bed raising an ICER at the door and even though she is glad that they are showing caution Melinda would really like it if her kids stoped pointing weapons at her.

"Mom." Skye says relieved when she realises who it is and she drops the ICER and runs over to her mother a hugs her.

"Are you alright?" Melinda asks as she hugs her daughter.

"Yeah. I'm okay.

"I'm sorry Skye, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have left you." Melinda tells her daughter.

"It's not your fault Mom."

"Yes it is, I should have known."

"You couldn't have." Skye says when they finally break apart.

"I should have." Melinda says as she reaches out and brushes Skye's hair of her face.

"Leo should still be awake. We didn't go to our rooms to long ago, I'll let him know that you are back." Skye says walking over to her phone and sending a message that just says 'M is back' to Leo because unless they know the truth anyone who reads the message will just assume that M is May.

Not even a minute after Skye sends the message the door joining the two rooms opens and Leo walks in and once the other door is closed he rushes to his mother a hugs her.

"Please tell me next time you go somewhere." Leo requests as he hugs his mother.

"I will." Melinda responds.

"Did you see Bee and Clint? Are they okay?" Skye asks as Melinda, Leo and Skye sit down on one of the beds.

"I did." Melinda confirms, "Clint's fine. Bobbi took a bullet to the leg, but it wasn't serious, after a few days rest she will be fine." Melinda tells her children.

"Where are they?" Leo asks.

"At a safe house that Grandma set up." Melinda says, "But Clint is going to Europe to find Natasha and after a few days rest Bobbi is going to meet up with her team, but I am sure we'll see them soon." Melinda says and both her kids nod.

"I can't stay in here tonight, can I?" Leo asks as he really would like to because he wants to be close to his family.

"If you want to you can, but I'll have to wake you up very early in the morning so that you can sneak back in before Simmons realises you're gone." Melinda tells Leo.

"I would like that." Leo answers.

Not even twenty minutes later Skye and Leo are fast asleep either side of their mother who is wide awake and watching them sleep so that she can protect them from anything.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

* * *

**Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D 1x21**

It has been a few days since Skye and Leo slept either side of their mother and because Simmons is a deep sleeper Leo was able to sneak back into the other room without waking her.

Due to the fact that Skye didn't come out to eat after getting into a fight with her brother about Ward Melinda has headed inside to talk to her.

"You didn't come out to eat." Melinda says walking over to her daughter and handing her a drink.

"I didn't have much of an appetite." Skye admits.

"Look, your brother can't process the truth about Ward not yet, he needs to believe the best in people he always has, what he said, it's what he needs to believe." Melinda tells her daughter as she sits down across from her.

"Do you think Ward is being controlled?" Skye asks her mother.

"Absolutely not."

"Neither do I." Skye admits turning around to face her mother, "You know I never gave you and Bee enough credit for the Zen thing you guys can do." Skye says, "I know you must be furious, that you are, but you're statute, it must be handy thing to be able to do." Skye comments.

"You're right, I am furious, but I'm not going to waste a single bit of that anger that's inside of me, instead I'm going to mine it, save it and when we find Ward I am going to use every bit of it to take him down." Melinda tells her daughter.

"Like I said, must be handy, I wish I knew how to do that hate-fu."

"I taught your sister I can teach you too." Melinda says but before either of them can say anything there is a knock on the door and Phil walks in.

* * *

A few hours later Melinda, Skye, Leo, Phil, Simmons and Trip have landed in Cuba which is where they believe their plane, and by extension Ward and Garrett, are. Phil has just finished giving orders and because they are still loading gear, Melinda, Skye and Leo have a quick chance to talk before they go their separate ways.

"Be careful, always be on the look out and do not under any circumstances engage with any Hydra agents." Melinda tells her son, her voice and body language completely serious.

"I won't." Leo assures his mother.

"Please Leo, if you come face to face with Ward remember what he has done, please." Skye tells her brother who gives a little nod

"We need to go. I love you, I'll see you soon." Melinda tells her son, wising that she could stop him from going or at the very least that she could go with him.

"Love you too." Leo responds, "Both of you." He adds looking at Skye.

"Love you Leo, see you when this is all over." Skye tells her brother and while she and her mother go one way Leo goes another.

**Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D 1x22**

Even though it has only been a few hours since she heard from her son Melinda is worried even more so than she usually would be because she knows that last time they spoke he was close to Hydra.

Even though she is terrified for her son Melinda is doing her best to focus on treating Tripp's injury so that she doesn't worry, but even that isn't helping.

As soon as Phil walks out from the cockpit Melinda can tell that something is wrong, and she desperately hopes it's not what she fears it is,

"What is it?" Melinda asks forcing herself to stay calm.

"Fitzsimmons tracker crossed the ocean, it's in New Mexico."

"The managed to tag the plane?" Skye asks.

"It appears so, but they are not answering." Phil reveals and Melinda feels the same heart shattering feeling that she felt when Skye was shot.

"No, no, no." Skye says desperately trying not fall apart.

"No. we can't think about that right now." Phil tells Skye, "They may have been captured, either way they risked everything to put a tracker on that plane for us and now we know exactly where Garrett is and Skye can see what he is doing. If Fitz and Simmons are still alive then capturing Garrett is our only chance at finding them." Phil says, and truthfully Melinda and Skye can barely hear what he is saying.

"Skye and I will get the rest of the stuff so we can get in the air." Melinda says knowing that both she and Skye need some time away from Phil and Tripp.

Skye didn't hear a single word her mother said but she gets up and follows her anyway because that's what the look that her mother has on her face is telling her to do. As soon as they are far enough from the plane that Phil and Tripp won't hear or see them Melinda pulls her daughter into a hug and hugs her tightly.

"Mommy." Skye says in a whisper.

"I know." Melinda says, "If he is alive we will find him and we will get him back."

"And if….?" Skye asks not even able to finish the end of the sentence.

"Then I will kill Garrett and Ward with my own two hands and destroy Hydra piece by piece." Melinda tells her daughter.

* * *

It isn't until after her fight with Ward that Melinda finally learns what happened, what Ward did to her son an once she learnt that it takes all of Melinda strength to stop her from attacking Ward in front of US armed forces and she very much regrets not doing more than fracturing his larynx and nailing his foot to the floor and she is positive that at her first chance she will.

* * *

After he finished talking to Melinda and Phil Nick headed downstairs as he wanted to talk to Skye before he goes. Nick is relieved when he walks downstairs and only sees Skye because that means that Trip won't ask any questions.

"Nick." Skye says racing over to him and once she is close enough he hugs her. "Leo, how is he? Is he okay?"

"He's alive." Nick answers, "But unconscious and suffering from oxygen deprivation."

"Will he stay that way?" Skye asks.

"All signs point to yes." Nick says, "But the doctors aren't sure when he will wake up or what state he will be in when he does."

"No, he has to be okay, he has to be." Skye says tears rolling down her face.

"Your brother's strong Skye, he's a fighter." Nick says wiping the tears off Skye's face, "he took John Garrett down with an EMP and he made a bomb out of medical supplies at the bottom of the ocean, if anyone can get through this it will be him." Nick says and Skye nods, "I've got to go. Phil can only be distracted so long before he'll realise that he hasn't felt the plane take off."

"I won't be seeing you for a while, will I?" Skye asks.

"No. You won't." Nick confirms, "But I need you to tell your mother that I have eyes on your brother and sister and that if she truly needs me, if any of you truly need me, I'll be there."

"Bye Nick." Skye says giving him one more hug.

"Bye Skye."

* * *

A few hours after Nick left the plane Melinda and Skye are standing outside Leo's room in a place that cannot be seen from the inside, the only reason that they aren't standing inside is because Jemma, who is sitting right next to him, thinks that everyone went to bed.

"He looks so small, so sick, did I look like that when I was shot?" Skye asks her mother.

"Yeah, you did." Melinda confirms.

"I hate this."

"So do I." Melinda says and as she stares at her son she realises that she would give anything to switch places with him, "I need to call your brother and sister, will you be alright for a few minutes?" Melinda asks.

"No, but you should go make the call." Skye says and after she makes sure no one else is in the corridor. Melinda hugs her daughter and walks away.

* * *

Instead of heading straight to where she is going to make the phone call Melinda is looking for Billy as she needs him to do something while she still able to request it.

To her relief the first place she checks, the common area, is where she finds Billy.

"Agent May, can I help you with something?" Billy ask.

"Your brother knew the truth about my family, do you?"

"I do, and I'm so sorry I can't imagine what you are going through right now."

"Good. I need you to make it so that I cannot access vault D at all, and do it without alerting Coulson." Melinda tells Billy.

"Are you sure?"

"I want to go down there and kill him, and I will unless I am unable to." Melinda tells Billy the only reason she hasn't already is because Skye needed her to stay with her she was worried that if she left Leo she would return to him not being okay.

"It's done." Billy says after doing something on his tablet and without a word Melinda walks away from him and to some place where she can make a phone call. Once she is in a private area, what she assumes I one of the empty bunks, Melinda pulls out her phone and she stares at it realising that she doesn't know who to call first, who's heart she is going to break first. Not really sure how she made the decision Melinda puts her phone to her ear as Clint's number is called.

"Hello." Clint's voice answers after a few rings.

"Hey, can you talk?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"We were on a mission to try and get the Hydra sleeper who was on our team and John Garrett and something happened."

"What happened? Is everyone okay?" Clint asks even though he can tell from his mother's voice that something has happened he hopes he is wrong.

"We separated into two groups, Leo and his best friend Agent Simmons were searching for our plane and they were taken by Hydra."

"Is Leo okay? Please tell me he is okay." Clint says worried

"A few days ago we discovered that John Garrett had cybernetic parts to keep him alive and according to Simmons when they were taken Leo shorted him out with a joy buzzer EMP, almost killing him. After that Garrett ordered the sleeper agent to cross Leo and Simmons off and he deployed them from the plane, over the ocean in a medical pod."

"Mom, I don't care about the story I just want to know if Leo is okay." Clint informs his mother

"He's alive, but in a coma and has some brain damage." Melinda tells her son

"No." Clint says, pain clear in his voice, "What are the doctors saying? They are saying he'll be okay, right?" Clint asks his mother.

"They don't know, they won't know how he will be, or the extent of the damage until he wakes up and they don't know when that will be." Melinda says.

"Where are you? I need to get to you. I need to see you all." Clint says.

"I can't give the location out over the phone but I will contact you in thirty six hours with a way for you to get here." Melinda tells her son.

"I better get moving then." Clint comments, "Have you called Bobbi yet?"

"No. She's my next call."

"I'll let you go to make the call." Clint says, wanting to get off the phone so that he can fall apart, "I'll talk to you later.'

"Talk to you later." Melinda responds and they both hang up, once she hangs up with her son Melinda forces herself to take several deep breaths before dialling her daughters' number.

"Hey. You know who this is and what to do, wait for the beep." Bobbi's voice says without even ringing.

"It's me. I need you to call me back as soon as you get this, it's important." Melinda says before hanging up. Once she left a message for her daughter Melinda walks out of the room and back to where he other daughter is and they both stand outside Leo's room watching.

* * *

For the rest of the night Melinda and Skye stand outside Leo's room and watch him. Melinda tried to get Skye to go to bed and get some sleep, but she wouldn't, something which didn't surprise Melinda one bit.

Once it is late enough that they are sure Simmons's won't ask any questions Melinda and Skye head into Leo's room and sit down on the opposite side of the bed to Simmons, both of them having to force themselves not to reach out and hold their brother/son.

* * *

Melinda and Skye have been sitting with Simmons watching Leo when the door opens and Coulson walks in.

"How's he doing?"

"The same. No progress." Simmons answers.

"Agent May, can we talk outside please." Phil requests and Melinda gets up and walks out the room, giving Skye's shoulder a squeeze as she does.

"There's something I need to show you." Phil tell Melinda once the door to Leo's room is shut.

"Lead the way." Melinda says and Phil starts to walk and with one more look at her son Melinda follows.

* * *

"Why are we down here Phil? What's going on?" Melinda asks, wanting to get back to her son, as they walk into one of the storage areas, due to everything that is going on Melinda has decided that she is going to tell Phil everything, because even though it is dangerous for him to know she wants to sit with her son as his mother and she knows Skye wants to be able to be Leo's sister.

"You'll see in a second." Phil says and they step around a shelf and Melinda sees that the opposite wall is covered in carvings.

"Phil, what is this?"

"I don't know, but I did it, last night." Phil tells Melinda.

"Hypergraphia."

"It seems like it." Phil says.

"We'll figure this out, Phil."

"Do you think so?"

"Yeah, I do." Melinda says, deciding against telling Phil the truth now.

"I want to get started on rebuilding S.H.I.E.L.D right away, I want to have as much done as possible before I can't do it anymore." Phil tells Melinda.

"Well in that case I have two rules for you." Melinda informs Phil.

"What are they?"

"You avoid field operations and you check in every few days when you go away from base." Melinda says and Phil nods, "Also I'm there whenever you have an incident."

"I was actually going to request that myself." Phil admits, "I think I should start recruiting as soon as possible, too many agents are still out in the cold, it's time we bring them in, but I wouldn't know where to begin." Phil admits.

"How about with Izzy Hartley." Melinda suggests, "She's someone we trust, I mean we both lived with her when we were at the academy, and last I knew she was working with Bobbi Morse, who is someone else we can trust, and she has a lot of friends in the private sector who we could use."

"Did you work with Morse before you left the field?" Phil asks curious, "I did a few time after you left."

"I did, once or twice." Melinda says, "But Clint's worked with her quiet a lot and always has positive things to say." She says.

"Then I guess I will start with the." Phil comments

"Is that all? I would like to get back to Fitz, Skye and Simmons." Melinda says, having already spent more time than she wanted to away from her son.

"No, that's all." Phil says, slightly surprised that Melinda wants to spend all her time in medical but then he remembers that she assembled the team and likely blames herself for Fitz getting hurt.

* * *

It has been hours since Melinda returned to sit with Skye and Simmons and for the most part they have been sitting in silence watching Leo, waiting for any sign of change.

"His Mum." Simmons suddenly says, "We should call his Mum. She needs to know, but I don't have her number."

"I'll do it." Melinda says.

"Are you sure?" Simmons asks surprised.

"Yes. It's my responsibility, I believe I know where to find the number." Melinda says and Simmons nods.

* * *

Hours after the conversation about calling Leo's Mom, Melinda has managed, with a large amount of difficulty to get Skye and Simmons to go get some rest by assuring them that she will stay with him, something she planned on doing anyway.

"Agent May." A voice says and Melinda looks up to see Billy and she just gives him a look which says, 'yes?', "Did you need anything something eat or a hot drink maybe?" He asks curious as due to the fact that he knows the truth he knows how difficult it must be for Melinda to see her son like this.

"No I fine, but thank you."

"Are you sure? You've barley left here all day, you should eat something or at least have something to drink, you need to keep your strength up." Billy tells Melinda.

"I'll have a tea, no sugar, no milk." Melinda requests hoping she can get Billy to go away by saying that.

"Coming right up." Billy says before leaving.

When Billy returns a few minutes later with her tea Melinda accepts it without a word and she just sits and watches her son, not even wanting to blink in case something happens. Melinda is so focused on her son that she almost doesn't realise that her phone is ringing.

"Hello." Melinda says, not even looking at the caller id.

"Hey, it's me." Bobbi responds, "You called."

"Yeah, I did."

"Mom, what's wrong?" Bobbi asks worried being able to tell right away that something is.

"A Hydra agent, the Hydra agent who was on our team, ejected Leo and the other scientist on the team, his best friend Simmons, out of a plane in the medical pod and into the ocean."

"How bad is he hurt?" Bobbi asks, not needing to ask if her brother is okay because she can tell from her mother's voice that he's not.

"He's in a coma due to Oxygen deprivation which has caused some brain damage."

"Where are you? I need to see him." Bobbi says.

"I can't say where I am over the phone but in a few days Coulson will most likely come to you and Izzy, you'll be able to come to base then." Melinda tells Bobbi, "But I'll also see what I can do to get you here sooner." Melinda tells her daughter.

"If he wakes up before I can get there tell him I love him." Bobbi requests.

"I will." Melinda responds and Bobbi hangs up.

Half way across the world Bobbi hangs up with her mother and as soon as she does she starts to cry and once she starts she cannot stop.

* * *

It has been hours since Melinda talked to her daughter and Simmons and Skye have returned to sitting with Melinda.

"Agent May did you get through to Fitz's Mum?" Simmons asks.

"I did, she understandably wants to come her but as she is unable to she asked that I give her frequent updates which I told her I would." Melinda says and Simmons nods.

"May, Coulson wants to see you." Trip says walking in the room, "How's he doing?" Trip asks Simmons.

"The same I'm afraid." Jemma answers as Melinda forces herself to get up and leave the room.

* * *

When Melinda walks in Phil's new office a few minutes later she sees that he is clearly packing stuff.

"Where are you off to?"

"I'm going to go meet some agents that I we've known a while, see who we can trust." Phil says, "I would prefer to wait until Fitz is better, but I want to get to the Agents before anyone else can."

"Smart idea." Melinda says.

"Let's just hope it plays out that way, did you go to bed at all last night?" Phil asks noticing what Melinda is wearing

"No. I stayed with Fitz so that Simmons would get some rest." Melinda explains.

"You're in charge while I'm gone, but try to get some rest."

"I'll try." Melinda responds, knowing that the chances of that are very, very slim.

* * *

When she leaves Phil's office about ten minutes later as they had to discuss everything Melinda doesn't head straight back down to Leo instead she heads to Billy as she needs to talk to him about something.

"Agent May, what can I help you with?" Billy asks curious when he sees her.

"Director Coulson is leaving for a little while, while he is gone is there a way for me to be able to get Clint Barton onto this base without Coulson finding out when he gets back?"

"There is, but he'll have to sneak around so that he isn't seen by anyone else."

"That's fine."

"I'll arrange everything." Billy says.

* * *

It has been two days since Melinda talked to Billy about allowing Clint onto base and five days since Leo has been in his coma and once again Melinda is the only one sitting in Leo's room. In the last five days Melinda has gotten about two hours of sleep, which she only took because she absolutely needed it.

"Mom." A voice says and Melinda looks up to see Clint standing at the door with Billy.

"All cameras are dark until morning." Billy says before leaving as Melinda stands up.

Clint walks over to his mother and gives her a hug before turning to his brother.

"Are the doctors still staying the same?" Clint asks.

"Yeah." Melinda says as Clint walks over to his brother's bed.

"I thought seeing him in a hospital bed when he got his appendix out was bad, but this, this is so much worse." Clint says, hating to see his brother like this, as he walks over and pulls a chair over so that he is right next to Leo, "Hey Little Lion, I'm going to need you to wake up now." Clint says to his brother, not really sure what to say, but wanting to say something.

* * *

It has been hours since Clint arrived at the Playground and ever since he has he has been sitting with his mother and brother but when he looks at the clock her realises that he needs to go soon.

"I need to get going soon, otherwise Billy is going to have my head." Clint informs his mother, "Where do you think my best bet for finding Skye will be, her bunk or in the back of one of the cars?"

"Probably her bunk." Melinda answers and Clint nods.

"Good. Billy told me where that was." Clint comments, "Bye Little Lion, please be awake next time I come to visit." Clint says quietly into his brother ear, "Bye." He says to his mother giving her a hug.

* * *

Even though he is sneaking around Clint manages to get to his sisters bunk in just a few minutes and slips in when he enters the room he doesn't see her, but the lights off the adjoining bathroom are on so he heads there.

"Drop the scissors." Clint tells his sister when he enters the bathroom and sees Skye cutting her own hair.

Skye jumps at the voice and raises the scissors as a weapon but when she sees that it is her brother she drops them into the sink and rushes over to him, "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too Speedy, so much." Clint responds as he holds his youngest sister.

"Did you see Leo?"

"Yeah, I just came from there."

"I hate seeing him like that." Skye informs her brother.

"We all do." Clint responds and the two siblings break apart, "Now, if you felt like a haircut why did you try to do it yourself instead of asking Mom?" Clint asks as Melinda has given all her children haircuts at various points in their lives so he can't help but wonder why Skye would choose to cut her own.

"Because I didn't exactly plan it, I just looked in the mirror and I realised I needed a change." Skye admits.

"I get that." Clint admits, as he's shaved his head more than once after going through something, "Do you want me to see if I can repair some of this damage?" Clint asks his sister curious.

"Please."

"Grab a chair." Clint says and Skye does just that.

"So Mom said you were going to go find Natasha, did you find her?" Skye asks curious as she sits on the chair while Clint cuts her hair.

"Yeah."

"She okay?"

"She's as good as any of us are these days." Clint respond.

"So questioning everything, trying not to lose it?"

"Pretty much." Clint responds, "So you became an actual S.H.I.E.L.D agent, how did that feel?"

"Great, until everything fell to pieces." Skye responds.

"And how you feeling?"

"I'm okay Clint, I'm more worried about Leo than anything."

"You and me both Speedy, you and me both." Clint tells his sister and they drift into silence so Clint cuts his sister's hair in silence, "There, what do you think?" Clint asks his sister once he finishes cutting her hair about ten minutes later.

"I love it, thanks Clint." Skye tells her brother, "You've got to go, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do." Clint confirms.

"Where are you off to this time?"

"New York, Stark has a place for me at Avengers Tower, but if you need anything just call."

"I will. Thanks Clint." Skye says and her brother pulls her into a hug.

"I love you Speedy."

"Love you too." Skye responds then she and Clint break apart.

"Do me a favour Speedy, look out for Mom, make sure she looks after herself." He requests.

"I will." Skye assures her brother, "Don't get hurt being a hero." She tells her brother.

"I won't if you don't."

"Deal." Skye says and they both exchange the closes thing to a smile that they can manage before Clint slips out of Skye's room and she gets started on cleaning up the hair.

* * *

It has now been a week since Leo has been in a coma and Melinda and Skye along with Simmons are terrified that he won't be okay, that he will never wake up.

Having convinced her mother to get some rest, after almost having to resort to drugging her, Skye is the only one in her brother's medical room when she looks up to see a familiar blond figure enter.

"Bee." Skye says getting up and rushing over to her sister and hugging her, "What are you doing here?"

"Technically I'm not here." Bobbi admits, as she returns the hug, "Clint got in touch with me, told me how important it was that I come, and because my team are meeting Coulson next week to talk recruitment I was able to sneak away and come here, Billy's covering for me, but I can only stay four hours."

"He's been doing that a lot lately, he's been a real help." Skye admits.

"Where's Mom?" Bobbi asks as from what she knows and from what Clint said she expected her mother to be at her brother's side.

"I had to threaten to drug her to do it but she's finally getting some much needed rest." Skye tells her sister who nods and walks over to Leo.

"Clint warned me about what to expect but…." Bobbi says not sure how to finish the sentence.

"It's still hard to see, I know." Skye tells her sister, "I've been in here every day since we've been here and it never gets any easier to see." Skye admits as she sits back down.

"I never wanted to see either of you like this." Bobbi tells her sister, "The day Mom adopted Leo and then again the day she adopted you I promised myself, and the two of you, that I would always protect you, never let you get hurt, and I failed you both in the worse way." She says and not sure what to say Skye, gets up and walks over to her sister and hugs her.

"You didn't' fail us, Bee. You could never fail us, you are the best big sister we could ask for." Skye informs Bobbi who isn't reassured by Skye's words as the fact that her brother is lying on a bed in front of her in a coma tells her that she failed.

* * *

For the next few hours Skye and Bobbi sit together until Bobbi checks the clock and realises that she needs to go.

"I've got to go." Bobbi says standing up and walking over to her brother where she bends down and places a kiss on his head, "I love you Leo. Wake up soon." She tells her brother then walks over to Skye who is standing up.

"I love you too." Bobbi tells her sister giving her a hug too, "Tell Mom I was here and that I'll probably see her soon." She tells her sister.

"I will." Skye responds.

"Oh and just a warning you may end up working with my ex-husband at some point soon." Bobbi informs her sister as Izzy mentioned that one of the things that Coulson want's to discuss is friends how could be recruited for S.H.I.E.L.D and Hunter is one person that they are both prepared to vouch for.

"Oh really? It would be nice to actually meet my former brother in law, the famous Hunter who if what you said after a few drinks is to be believed you'll end up having fun with again." Skye tells her sister, "He can't know how I am, can he?" Skye asks her sister.

"No, he can't." Bobbi says, "What I said after a few drinks should be believed and I know you Kye, you'll find a way to make the fact that you know who he is and he doesn't know who you are enjoyable."

"That I will." Skye confirms, "Bye Bee."

"Bye Kye."

* * *

It has been nine days since Leo slipped into a coma and to Melinda, Skye and Simmons's relief it broke earlier hours earlier, but they were saddened to learn that due to the extent of the brain damage he cannot speak.

Because Simmons has been by Leo's side ever since he woke up Skye hasn't really had a chance to spend any sisterly time with him, but Skye finally gets her chance when she sees Simmons leave. Once she sees Simmons leaves Skye waits about thirty seconds before she heads into the medical area and heads to her brother's familiar room where she sits down right next to her.

"Hey Leo." Skye says and he turns towards her, looking glad to see her, "So I know you can't talk and I realised that you probably feel so scared and so alone and I wanted to do something to help." Skye tells her brother, "At first I couldn't think of what to do but then I remembered something. Do you remember the first time Mom went on a long mission after she adopted me?" Skye asks her brother and he nods, "A few days after she left on that mission I couldn't sleep, even though Clint was down the hall and I'm pretty sure Nick was asleep on the couch downstairs, I couldn't sleep because I knew Mom wasn't there, so I don't feel safe, I felt so scared and I was afraid she would never come back. So I was sitting up in bed when my door open and you walked in and crawled in next to me, you told me that you knew what I was going through because you went through it too the first time Mom was gone for a while after you were adopted. You said that it doesn't get easier you just learn to deal with it better, I don't remember what I said to that but it was probably pretty sarcastic, and then you asked if I wanted to try something that helped you, and I said yes to that, so you pulled out a book, this book." Skye says pulling a clearly worn copy of The Chronicles of Narnia, The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe from behind her back, "You told me that you read and read and that it helped so you started to read to me and you didn't stop until I fell asleep and for the first time since Mom had gone on the mission I felt safe and I didn't feel alone." Skye says to her brother, "So I know it's not the same but would you like me to read to you?" Skye asks her brother who nods, wishing he could tell Skye how much it means to him for her to do that.

After giving her brother a comforting smile Skye opens the book and starts to read, not planning on stopping until Leo feels safe and knows that he's not alone, neither sibling realising that Melinda is standing at the door watching over them.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **AN1:**  So that new ep was awesome. I may be able to update tomorrow and Friday this week. It just depends. Also ep 2x12 will be the last ep that will have 'missing moments' like you have been calling them, and after that it will go completely AU with possible aspects of future episodes, like how after the new ep I've re wrote some stuff in future chapters as what we learnt in the ep fits better than what I had planned.

* * *

**Post Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D 1x22**

It has been five weeks since Leo woke from his coma and he is doing better though he is still struggling to talk. It is just before dinner and Melinda and Leo are in her bunk because Melinda has been helping Leo with his issues relating to speaking, giving him lessons to help him improve. Coulson, Simmons and Trip know what Melinda has been doing were very surprised by it while Skye isn't surprised at all.

"That's good Leo, really good." Melinda tells her son, "But it's almost time for dinner so how about we pack it up for the day?" She asks and Leo nods then he looks like he is seriously concentrating on something

"Mum…..Want…See….Nick." Leo tells his mother.

"You want to see Nick?" Melinda asks and Leo nods, "I'll see what I can do." Melinda tells her son, knowing that she will do whatever it takes, who looks grateful.

* * *

After both she and her son leave her bunk Melinda goes in search of Billy as she knows that he is the person at the base who has the best chance at being able to find Nick.

"Agent Koenig."

"Agent May, what can I help you with?' Billy asks.

"I need to talk to Nick Fury or at least get a message to him."

"Why do you think I could help with that?" Billy asks and Melinda just gives him an annoyed look, "Right, what would you like the message to say?"

"Tell him that Leo wants to see him, and that that's the first thing Leo has been able to ask for." Melinda tells Billy as she knows how close Leo and Nick are, something which would surprise you if you hadn't seen the together, so she's not surprised that Leo wants to see him.

"I'll get that too him." Billy responds.

"Thank you." Melinda says before walking away.

* * *

It has been three days since Leo managed to tell his Mum that he wanted to see Nick and ever since then he has been looking around for any sign of Nick, which he has realised he probably wouldn't find, because Nick is too paranoid for that. He is starting to doubt that Nick will come when he enters his bunk and sees Nick waiting by his window.

"Nick." Leo manages, with difficulty to say.

"I'm glad to see you up." Nick says walking over to Leo as Billy has been providing him with updates and he's been very worried as he considers Leo to be like a son to him, "it's okay, you don't have to say anything." Nick tells Leo when he realises that he is desperately trying to figure out how to say what he wants to say.

Because he realises that he will never be able to say what he wants to say Leo just hugs Nick and once he feels Nick's arms around him, the arms of the one person he's ever truly considered to be his father he feels safe and he manages to figure out how to say what he has been thinking for the last six weeks, "I'm wrong." Leo tells Nick.

"No, you're not." Nick tells Leo, "You're different, and there is nothing wrong with that." He informs Leo, "Don't even let anyone including you tell you that you are wrong, because you're not." Nick says, not surprised by what Leo is feeling as when his eye was damaged he felt wrong too.

* * *

It has been two months since Leo woke from his coma and he is slowly doing better, whenever he's been struggling, something which has been happening a lot more since Simmons left a few days earlier Leo has been doing his best to remember what Nick told him as it does help.

It is late in the afternoon and Melinda has been called to Phil's office and is quiet surprised when she walks in and sees her daughter, who for some reason has dyed her hair brown, standing opposite Phil.

"Agent May, you remember Agent Morse don't you?" Phil asks.

"Of course, it's good to see you again." Melinda tells her daughter.

"Yeah, you too." Bobbi responds.

"I was just briefing Agent Morse on her mission." Phil tells Melinda.

"Mission?" Melinda asks looking at her daughter.

"Yes, I have a cover that will enable me to go undercover at Hydra in their security division." Bobbi says, a little glad that this conversation is taking place in front of Coulson because that way she can't get in trouble with her Mother.

"With Simmons taking her position in two days I thought it was a good idea. It gives Simmons some extra protection plus it will get us some Intel." Phil says.

"That makes sense." Melinda says and Bobbi realises that she is definitely in trouble once they aren't around Coulson, so she's kind of hoping he stays around.

"I thought you could work with Bobbi to prep her cover and explain the protocols, I have some meetings with assets that I can't push." Phil says.

"Of course." Melinda says, "Agent Morse if you will follow me."

"Good luck, Agent." Phil says sticking his hand out for Bobbi to shake.

"Thank you Director." Bobbi responds and she and her mother leave the room.

* * *

A few minutes after Melinda and Bobbi left Phil's office they walk into Melinda's bunk

"It's good to see you Mom." Bobbi tells her mother once the door is closed.

"Why?" Melinda asks simply, anger to her voice.

"Because you're my Mom and I like seeing you." Bobbi says, pretty sure she is testing her luck.

"Barbara." Melinda says in a warning tone of voice which along with the fact that her mother is calling her by her full name tells Bobbi that the joke was a very bad idea.

"Because Coulson asked."

"That's not the real answer." Melinda says being able to read her daughter well enough to know that, "I'll ask one more time, why?"

"Because I need to do something more than just little missions." Bobbi says, "I need to do something big to hurt Hydra I can do it by doing what I'm doing now." Bobbi says then sighs, "I'll be careful Mom, promise." She assures her mother

"You better." Melinda says, not liking this one bit, but knowing that she can't stop her daughter, no matter how much she wishes she could.

* * *

After her conversation with her mother, and after they spent several hour prepping for the mission Bobbi snuck into her brother's bunk so she could see him, right before she leaves

"Bobbi." He says when he see her.

"Hey Leo." Bobbi responds walking over to him and once she is close enough she hugs him tightly.

"Coming….or…..going?" Leo asks as they break apart, when he sees the bag she is holding.

"Going, this is just a stopover." Bobbi admits, "But I do have something for you." She informs her brother opening the bag and pulling out a little toy Monkey, "I'm pretty sure I owe you one of these, and like I told Clint many years ago, everyone should have a Toy to sleep with." Bobbi tells her brother as she hands it over.

"Thank you." Leo responds gratefully.

"You're welcome Leo. I love you." Bobbi says before giving him one more hug.

"You…too." Leo manages to say with some difficulty being glad to see his sister, even if it's just for a few minutes.

"I'll see you soon." Bobbi tells her brother before leaving the room.

* * *

When Bobbi sneaks out her brothers bunk she is about to panic when a figure turns the corner but then she is relieved to see it is only Skye.

"Bee?" Skye asks surprised, "What are you doing here? And what did you do to your hair?" Skye asks her sister.

"The hairs for a mission, I'm here to get said mission from Coulson, and I'm meant to be leaving soon but I wanted to see Leo first." Bobbi explains, "And as much as I really would like to stay and talk I've got to go. I don't want to be late." She tells her sister.

"Good luck." Skye says hugging her sister.

"Thanks. Love you." Bobbi says quietly as she hugs her sister

"Love you too." Skye responds and the sisters go their separate ways. Bobbi heads towards the hanger and Skye heads towards her brother's room.

* * *

While his sister is going off to Hydra Clint is looking for Natasha at Avengers Tower as due to the fact that the Avengers have been rather busy for the last couple of months Clint hasn't been able to visit his brother again and he has decided that he is going to visit him today, no matter what else comes up, because Billy said he can get him in and out, which means he needs Natasha to cover for him with the others, because she won't ask to many questions.

Unsurprisingly Clint finds Natasha in the gym working out.

"Hey, Nat, I need a favour." Clint tells his partner, who is on the gym mats stretching out.

"Sure, what do you need?"

"I'm going away for the next couple of days and I was wondering if you could make sure the others don't ask any questions, and if you could just tell them that I am alright and that I'll be back soon." Clint asks.

"Sure, are you going to see your family?" Natasha asks as that where she assumes he is going.

"You know?" Clint asks more surprised than he really should be.

"Of course I know." Natasha says standing up, slightly insulted that he thought she didn't know, "Mel is your adopted Mother. You have two sisters and a brother, one of your sisters is Bobbi." Natasha says as she knows both Clint's mother and sister, and they are pretty good friend, something which Clint' has never been sure how he feels about.

"We can't talk about it here." Clint says as even though Avengers Tower is meant to be safe you still never know who is listening, and as much as he is sure Tony's heart would be in the right place him reaching out to his family, even if it was too help, won't end well.

"I've set up electronic jammers in this room, we can talk without worry." Natasha informs Clint.

"Then yeah, Mel is my Mom and Bobbi is my sister." Clint tells Natasha, "After S.H.I.E.L.D's fall my little brother Leo Fitz, one of S.H.I.E.L.D's best engineers, was seriously hurt by a Hydra Agent who was a part of the team that he, my Mom, and My youngest sister Skye were on."

"What happened to him?" Natasha asks.

"He was deployed in from a medical pod, over the ocean, with his best friend." Clint says, "They made an explosive to blow the window and Leo managed to rig something to release a high pressure breath of oxygen, but it was only one breath so he made sure she took it." Clint tells Natasha, feeling upset but glad to finally be able to tell someone this, "He was in a coma for nine days and due to oxygen deprivation and he suffered brain damage. It's been two months since he woke up and he still struggles to speak more than a few words in a sentence." Clint says looking more upset, "It's been two months and I haven't gone to visit, and I need to." Clint informs his best friend.

"Go. I'll deal with the others."

"Thanks Nat." Clint says before leaving.

* * *

It is a few hours later that Clint arrives at the base and just like last time Billy is waiting for him when he arrives.

"Your brother is in the lab, he is alone, all the other scientists went to bed hour ago, and cameras are dark." Billy informs Clint.

"Thank you." Clint tells the coms agent before heading inside.

When he enters the lab Clint sees his brother working on something which does make him quiet happy until he realises that Leo is talking to his self.

"Little Lion?" Clint asks and his brother looks up.

"Clint?" Leo manages to ask.

"Yeah, it's me." Clint says walking over to him, "I'm sorry that I didn't come sooner."

"It's….. Okay." Leo informs his brother.

"I'm glad you are okay, so glad." Clint tells his brother, before he gives him a hug.

"Happy…..see….you." Leo tells his brother.

"I'm happy to see you too." Clint responds, "So I've got a couple of hours, anything I can help you with?" Clint asks his brother curious and because he doesn't trust his voice Leo nods.

**Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D 2x03**

Ever since his conversation with Coulson about Simmons and Ward Leo has been in the lab, not really doing anything except sitting and thinking. When Leo hears the door open he doesn't even look up because he knows exactly who it is going to be.

"Leo." Melinda says pulling a chair over so that she is sitting right across from her son, "Are you alright?"

"I'm….not hurt." Leo tells his mother.

"I'm glad to hear it but that wasn't what I was asking." Melinda tells her son.

"Simmons, you….knew?"

"I did." Melinda confirms, "And I didn't tell you because you have come so far in the last few months and I didn't want you to slip back, I didn't want you to be hurt again." Melinda tells her son.

"Not knowing, hurt." Leo informs his mother.

"Then I am so, so sorry." Melinda tells her son, "I will always do whatever I have to do to keep you from getting hurt and I am sorry if I caused you pain in doing that." Melinda tells him and Leo nods, understanding why his mother did what she did, but it still hurts.

"Ward, why?" Leo asks.

"I want to kill him." Melinda tells her son, "And I probably will kill him at some point, but do you know why I haven't yet?" Melinda asks her son.

"Because he's…..useful." Leo says, remembering what Coulson said.

"No, I don't care about that." Melinda tells her son, "The only reason I haven't killed him is because the first night we were here I asked Billy to make sure that I can't access Vault D, and that's something that's still in place today, and the only reason I did that is because killing prisoners isn't what S.H.I.E.L.D should be." Melinda tells her son, "That's why I haven't killed him, because I can't go down there, but if you want him gone, if you think it will help you, even if it's just a little bit, then I will get past whatever it is that Billy has preventing access and I will kill him." Melinda says, truly meaning her words as she would prefer Ward's murder on her conscious rather than her sons.

"No." Leo says to his mother's surprise, "That is ….what…. he would do. You….better." Leo informs his mother.

"I like to think I am, but sometimes I don't know." Melinda tells her son.

"You are." Leo say before giving her a hug.

**Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D 2x04**

After looking up thing on her computer for a little while Skye heads down to the lab to talk to her brother, but when she gets outside she sees that Hunter and Mack are with him so she stays outside and watches until they both leave.

"Hey, Leo." Skye says walking into the lab and sitting on the table across from him.

"Hi." Leo responds.

"Nice work today, you did good." Skye says with a proud smile.

"Thank you." Leo responds, "I knew, wasn't Mom, too different, should have told." Leo tells his sister.

"Something seemed off to me too, but I thought nothing off it, so don't' blame yourself, because I should have done something too." Skye tells her brother, "But you know even if we did say something I doubt the others would have believed us and it's not like we could have explained why we knew that wasn't her, so let's just be glad that things ended well, mostly thanks to you." Skye tells her brother who nods and they drift into silence.

"Www….hy did you keep asking Hunter about Bobbi?" Leo asks curious, breaking the silence after a few minutes, as he noticed that all through the mission Skye kept bringing up Hunter's ex-wife.

"Honestly I wanted to know what he would say." Skye admits, "And now I really want to punch him in the face."

"Same." Leo admits, "Why would he say that?"

"I don't know, but I'm pissed." Skye tells her brother, "And as it stands I am currently trying to come up with the best thing to do to him for what he has been saying."

"Clint." Leo suggests.

"Tempting." Skye says with a laugh, "But somehow I don't think Coulson will react well to his newest Agent getting several arrows put in him." Skye tells her brother.

"No, he wouldn't." Leo says, though like his sister he is smiling at the thought.

"I think I might just wait for Bee to get back from her mission, tell her what he's been saying, somehow I think that would be way better that anything Clint would do to him." Skye says.

"Probably." Leo says and the two siblings drift into comfortable silence.

**Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D 2x05**

Due to the fact that everyone is celebrating Simmons being back, and that everyone except for Hunter are really happy that Bobbi is there, Melinda and Bobbi are able to quickly slip into the corridor where no one from the common area, which is where everyone except for Phil, Leo, and Skye are, can see.

"Are you alright?" Melinda asks her daughter after giving her a hug.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Bobbi assures her mother, "Not a scratch, promise."

"I didn't just mean physically." Melinda tells her daughter.

"I know." Bobbi responds, "I'm tired, disgusted by Hydra, I feel like I need to take hundred showers and I really want to change my hair back, but I'm okay, promise."

"Well if you're not you know you can talk to me, right?" Melinda asks her daughter.

"Of course." Bobbi responds.

"I'm going to head back in there and then talk to Skye, you?" Melinda asks her daughter.

"I'm going to go talk to Leo." Bobbi tells her mother who nods and while Bobbi walks across to the lab Melinda heads back to the common area.

* * *

When Bobbi walks into the lab she finds her brother staring at something on his tablet and because he is so engrossed in what he is looking at Bobbi is able to sneak across the lab, behind him and look at what he is looking at over his shoulder, which turns out to be a copy of The Academy newspaper with him and Simmons on the front.

"Staring at a photo won't make anything better." Bobbi tells her brother causing him to jump.

"Don't do that!" Fitz says, jumping, "I've told you before." Fitz says turning to face his sister who's grinning, clearly amused.

"Hello to you too Leo." Bobbi tells her brother, "Don't you have a hug for your big sister?" she ask and Leo hugs her.

"Missed you."

"I missed you too."

"Thank you….for Simmons." Leo tells his sister.

"You don't have to thank me for that." Bobbi informs her brother, "So how about you tell me why you are staring at a picture of Simmons instead of talking to her." Bobbi says to brother.

"Long story." Leo answers.

"I've got plenty of time, and as you know I'm a pretty patient person." Bobbi tells her brother as she sits down on one of the benches.

Realising that he isn't going to get out of talking to his sister Leo sits back down and with difficulty he starts to talk.

* * *

After her conversation with Coulson about what has been going on and after what she did during the mission Skye isn't at all surprised that when she returns to her bunk she finds her Mother waiting.

As soon as Melinda sees her daughter walk in she walks over to her daughter and hugs her, something which Skye is really thankful for as she could really use a hug from her Mom.

"How are you holding up?" Melinda ask her daughter, once they break apart.

"I don't know." Skye admits, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because Coulson having knowledge of what happened to him made him worse, I didn't want the same thing to happen to you." Melinda tells her daughter as she even tried to talk Coulson out of giving Skye pictures of the carvings, but he didn't listen.

"So you've been helping Coulson hide this, for months, knowing that at any second I could start to do what he was doing?" Skye asks and Melinda nods, so Skye once more hugs her mother, "You need to start to let people help you, Mom. In the last few months you have been trying to help Leo and deal with what happened to him, helping and training me, helping Coulson and keeping his secrets and now I'm guessing dealing with the fact that Bee went undercover in Hydra, that's a lot for one person to deal with, it's okay to ask for help." Skye tell her mother.

"That's not too easy for me to do." Melinda admits.

"I know. But you should try." Skye tells her mother.

"I will." Melinda responds, "How are you doing with what else happened tonight?"

"I don't know. I haven't really had a chance to process." Skye admits, "I just know that I want nothing to do with him."

"Skye, what is it?" Melinda asks, being able to tell that there I something her daughter wants to say but isn't

"He's a monster Mom, so what does that make me?"

"Skye, that makes you Skye, because you chose to be Skye. It's our choices who define who we are, not our DNA, and at every turn you choose to be good. You choose to do the right thing, to protect people, you are a good person Skye, never doubt that." Melinda tells her daughter.

"Thanks Mom." Skye says giving her mother a hug.

* * *

About an hour after her Mom left the room Skye's door opens and Bobbi walks in wearing a towel around her shoulders and holding a plastic bag with stuff inside in her hand.

"I wondered when you would come say hello." Skye says to her sister, "What's with the towel?"

"Hey Kye." Bobbi says, "The towel is because I am dyeing my hair back to blonde and I could use some help if you're willing." Bobbi tells her sister.

"You want my help, after last time, do you really think that's a good idea?" Skye asks her sister.

"Well considering you aren't thirteen anymore, and we're not trying to put purple and pink steaks in our hair in the middle of the night with no light on I think we'll be okay." Bobbi tells her sister with an amused smile.

"It is technically the middle of the night." Skye comments, looking at the clock.

"True, but we're are going to have the light on because we are adults and not hiding what we are doing from our Mother." Bobbi tells her sister, "So, will you help?"

"Of course." Skye answers.

"Thank you." Bobbi says and they both head into Skye's adjoining bathroom, Skye grabbing a chair as they do.

When Skye walks into the bathroom a few seconds after her sister she finds her pulling the hair dye out of the plastic bag she is holding.

"What were you planning on doing if I wouldn't help?" Skye asks curious.

"I didn't even think about it because I knew you would." Bobbi tells her sister as she sits down on the chair Skye put near the sink.

After about five minutes everything Skye needs to dye her sister's hair is setup so she puts on the gloves and gets started, "So, I've got to ask, why Hunter? I mean I get that he's attractive and he can kick ass and he has the attitude and the sarcastic sense of humour, plus the whole wrong side of the tracks vibe that you've always liked and that accent…..okay I get the attraction." Skye realises and Bobbi has to laugh at that, "But he's kind of a dick, not that I'm one to talk, but still."

"He can be, he can also be a show off and untrusting and so very frustrating." Bobbi admits, "But he can also be sweet, and loving. He's loyal, supportive and so much fun to be around."

"Okay, what happened between you guys Bee?" Skye asks her sister, "Because here you are saying all these nice things about him and Hunter's said like one nice thing about you in all the time that I've known him, and he's also called you a hell beast and said you were pure evil."

"He said that?" Bobbi asks, looking shocked and hurt, though if you didn't know Bobbi as well as Skye does then you wouldn't have been able to tell, and Skye realises her mistake.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have said that." Skye says, feeling bad, "I can beat him up if you want." Skye offers, wanting to do something to help her sister.

"Thanks Kye, but its okay, I'll deal with him." Bobbi tells her sister, "What happened between us is a long story, but the cliff notes is that that I was dedicated to S.H.I.E.L.D and he didn't get that so I pushed him away, turned cold and things just went downhill." Bobbi admits, "But when we're together and just having fun then things are soo good, but they always managed to somehow go downhill."

"You still love him." Skye realises.

"Yeah Kye, I do." Bobbi confirms, "Even though sometimes I really don't want to."

"When I'm not dyeing your hair remind me that I owe you a hug." Skye tells her sister, "I wish I could give you some advice, say something to help, but the last guy I liked was Hydra mole, and my last ex was a hacker who sold information that caused agents to lose their lives, so I've got nothing in the way of advice." Skye tells her sister, "But what I do have is pint of triple chocolate ice cream hidden in the freeze and a bottle of vodka under my bed, if you are interested." Skye tells her sister.

"I am, I'm very interested." Bobbi tells her sister, "Thanks Kye."

"Anytime Bee."

**Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D 2x06**

When they are on the Quinjet back to base after handing over the Hydra agents to Talbot Bobbi heads to the front of the Quinjet so that she can talk to her mother, or try to anyway because she will have to be quiet so Hunter doesn't hear.

"It's really nice really working with you." Bobbi tells her mother, as they only other time they did field work together was back when she was starting out, "And I'm sorry for bringing up Andrew earlier." Bobbi tells her mother, in a whisper, as on their way to Japan she asked her mother if she and Andrew still spoke, something that may not have been her best idea, though in her defence Hunter was annoying her.

"Are you alright?"

"No one got close enough to hurt me." Bobbi assures her mother.

"That's not what I meant." Melinda tells her daughter.

"I know, and in all honestly I'm still trying to figure that out." Bobbi admits and after Melinda gives her daughter a supportive look they drift into silence while Hunter tries and fails to listen to what is going on from the back.

* * *

Because they know that Ward is out somewhere, doing who knows what neither Skye nor Leo can sleep so instead they are sitting out in the common area watching something that they are barely paying attention to on the TV.

When they hear footsteps from the corridor, they both can't help but panic until they turn to the door just in time to see Bobbi walking in the room and once she spots her siblings she walks over to them.

"What are you doing up?" Skye asks her sister curious.

"When I go undercover I don't sleep much because of the risk so I'm still trying to get my body used to sleeping more than a few hours." Bobbi admits, "What about you guys? Why are you up?" Bobbi asks curious and when she sees her siblings exchange a look she realises, "Ward. You can't sleep because of him."

"It's kind of hard to sleep when you know he is out there." Skye tells her sister who walks over to her siblings, sits down between them and puts an arm around each of them.

"Mom, Trip, Hunter and I are leaving at first light, we'll find him." Bobbi tells her siblings, "And I promise you he won't hurt either of you again." Bobbi tells her siblings.

"You can't promise that." Leo says.

"You're right, I can't." Bobbi admits, "But what I can and do promise is that I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe and as long as I have any say in the matter he won't hurt you."

"Still can't promise that Bee. He wants me, he wants to take me to my biological father so that we can be monsters together." Skye tells her sister.

"Well considering you aren't, and will never be, a monster I don't see how he hopes to achieve that." Bobbi tells her sister and the three siblings drift into silence. "Why don't you guys head back to bed? I'll double check the security and make sure you are safe that he can't get in, what do you think?" Bobbi asks her siblings about ten minutes later, and they both give hesitant nods, clearly not too eager about the idea, "Or we can just stay here, whatever you want."

"Stay here." Leo says.

"Yeah, staying here sounds like a good idea." Skye says.

"Okay, staying here it is." Bobbi tells her siblings as the both move closer to their big sister and the safety and protection she has always supplied them with.

**Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D 2x08**

Due to the fact that Phil has just informed her that he, Skye, Leo and Trip are going to be leaving on a mission to Hawaii and then Australia within the hour, while she Bobbi, Hunter, Mack and Simmons stay at base Melinda has gone in search of her son to make sure that he is truly okay with doing this as it will be his first mission back in the field.

As she walks past the lab and sees that her son isn't in their Melinda heads to the bunks and she slips into Leo's bunk and finds him packing supplies.

"Are you sure you are ready for this? Melinda asks her son.

"Yes. Why, don't you?" Leo asks, worried that his mother doesn't have any faith in him.

"Of course I think you can do this." Melinda tells her son, "I've never doubted you, the question is are you sure? Because you are the only one who truly knows if you can do this, you know yourself Leo, you know if you're ready for field work." Melinda tells her son.

"I'm ready." Leo says looking directly at his Mom, "I'm sure." He says confidence clear in his voice.

"Then good luck." Melinda tells her son walking over and hugging him, "I love you Leo." Melinda says trying not to think about the last time she said goodbye to him before a mission and about how much she would rather he stay where it's safe, or how much she wishes at the very least she could go with him.

"Love you too." Leo tells his mother before the break apart and Leo leaves the room, Melinda watching her son go and hoping that he comes back to her safely.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **AN1:**  So I know I said that I wouldn't update today but I am because I really wanted you all to read this chapter as I loved writing it. I'm not sure if I will be updating tomorrow or not, it just depends.

* * *

**Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D 2x09**

After receiving word that the team is splitting up Bobbi has snuck into the cockpit before she has to head upstairs to check the Quinjet, and when she walks in she isn't at all surprised to find her mother, brother and sister waiting. As she is the last one inside Bobbi locks the door for privacy so that they can talk.

"We've only got a few minutes at the most before the others realise we're gone." Melinda tells her children, all of whom nod, "Be careful and keep your eyes open." She says looking at Leo and Bobbi, "Stick together and watch each other's backs." Melinda tells her two older children.

"We will." Bobbi and Leo answer together.

"Good, well see you in a few hours." Melinda says.

"Just be really careful." Skye says before hugging her sister.

"We will be careful Kye, but you need to be careful to." Bobbi says to her sister quietly.

"I will." Skye responds before she hugs her brother, allowing Melinda to hug her daughter.

"I love you." Melinda says to Bobbi.

"I love you too." Bobbi says and she and Melinda break apart.

After hugging her daughter Melinda hugs her son.

"I love you."

"Love you too." Leo responds and Melinda places a kiss on the top of her son's head. While Melinda and Leo are hugging Skye hugs her big sister once more and they both say "I love you."

"See you in a few hours." Bobbi says to her mother and sister, telling her mother with a look that she will protect Leo, before one by one they look out the cockpit to make sure the cost is clear before leaving.

**Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D 2x10**

As soon as Bobbi gets back to the bus she can tell that her mother is blaming herself about Skye being taken probably just as much as she is blaming herself about Mack. Due to how well they know each other and the fact that they both realise what they are thinking Melinda and Bobbi both head straight to the cockpit, once Bobbi has talked to Coulson about Mack and they lock the door.

"We'll get her back, Mom." Bobbi says once the door is locked.

"It won't make up for the fact that I let her get taken in the first place." Melinda tells her daughter.

"From what Coulson said you didn't have choice." Bobbi says as Coulson told her, Leo and Simmons what happened as soon as he knew.

"There is always a choice, I choose to let her go." Melinda says, clearly feeling guilty.

"No, you decided to protect everyone. If you hadn't let her go all of you, including Kye would have been killed." Bobbi tells her mother and for about a minute they are both quiet, Melinda having listened to Bobbi's words but is still feeling guilty.

"What happened to Mack isn't on you." Melinda tells her daughter.

"Yeah, it is." Bobbi says, "I stunned him, and he fell a hundred feet, likely to his death, it's as simple as that." Bobbi tells her mother, looking upset.

"You did what you had to do." Melinda informs her daughter.

"Doesn't help." Bobbi says.

"I know." Melinda says and she gives Bobbi a hug.

**Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D 2x11**

After hours of being stuck in Quarantine Skye is happy when she hears a knock on the glass and sees her big sister so she gets up and walks over.

"Hey."

"Hey. I've got something for you." Bobbi informs her sister, "It's a little something I like to call a quarantine survival kit." Bobbi says, and Skye gets up to walk over to the draw so that she can get it, "Deck of cards for solitaire or memory if you want some childhood flashbacks." Bobbi tells her sister, "Bag of homemade trail mix if by some miracle you want to eat healthy, a few candy bars because you're you and you won't. Headphones, a few trashy magazines…." Bobbi says and when Skye pulls something out of the bag she gets a look of shock on her face,

"Really? You're willingly giving me something out of your stash?" Skye asks, pulling out a can of cactus cooler, something which she loves, as due to the fact that they moved around a lot when they were younger Bobbi's been keeping a stash of things you could only get at certain places for years, a stash which she was very protective off when they were growing up and basically never shares.

"Yeah, I figured you deserve a treat." Bobbi informs her sister, "And if my memory is correct that's your favourite." Bobbi says as she loves the stuff but her sister loves it more.

"It always is. Thanks Bee."

"You don't have to thank me." Bobbi says, "I've been in Quarantine before, I know that it can drive you absolutely nuts, although when I was in Quarantine I did have Clint on the other side, being well Clint, and trying to keep me amused." Bobbi informs her sister, with an amused smile, "It's kind of amazing how many ways he has to keep someone trapped in a box entertained, and I'm sorry that you don't get to experience it."

"Has he been called?" Skye asks.

"No. if we call him then he'll be here as soon as he can, and with everything else that is going on there will be no way for him to get on and off base unseen." Bobbi tells her sister.

"Oh, that makes sense." Skye says understanding but still disappointed as she would like to see her brother, "Thanks for all this Bee, really."

"Like I said you don't have to thank me."

"I kind of do, so let me" Skye says, "I don't just mean the bag I mean the company. Everyone's been avoiding me, I was beginning to feel like a leper." Skye admits.

"Are you kidding?" Bobbi asks her sister, "You managed to be taken hostage by three known murders, you gunned Ward down, were blasted by an alien chemical weapon, and walked out unscathed. You're not a leper Kye, you're a rock star." Bobbi informs her little sister, who looks down embarrassed "Hey, I mean that, this isn't just big sister pride talking. You're amazing Kye." Bobbi tells her sister, "I should go, tensions are height around here, and I want to make sure no fights break out." Bobbi tells her sister, who nods, and Bobbi walked across the lab and arrived at the door when she turns back around and looks directly at Skye, "Kye, there is something else right at the bottom that I think you'll like, just keep it from the cameras." Bobbi tells her sister who nods

Once Bobbi leaves Skye sits in a position in where he body blocks the camera's and searches through the bag. When she gets to the bottom she finds a picture, a picture she remembers fondly. It is from when she was ten during the summer where there was a massive prank war in the May family. In the picture Skye sees herself, her brothers, her sisters and her Mom, all of them covered in different colour paints and two second away from throwing paint at Nick who took the picture when he walked in and saw what was going on, and even with how horrible everything is, how uncertain, Skye can't help but smile as she remembers how happy they all once were.

* * *

While everyone is fighting in the lab Bobbi absolutely hates that she can't take a side. What she wants is to tell Mack and Hunter to shut the hell up about her mother, but she can't do that because it will reveal her family secret, but even if she did agreed with Mack, which she doesn't, she couldn't defend him because it would reveal another secret she is keeping a secret that she doesn't even want to keep anymore, one that in all honestly she never really wanted to keep in the first place, so instead while everyone else is fighting she stays quiet, and waits for everyone to stop yelling.

* * *

As soon as her two youngest children start talking about knocking over lamps and blood samples Melinda knows that they are lying, she's been lied to by them enough times to know that, but what worries her is the why, but she can't ask about it because Simmons is there and If they are lying for the reason she thinks they are then she doesn't want Simmons to know.

* * *

After spending several hours talking and mourning Trip together everyone started to head to the bunks. When she walks into hers Skye doesn't even sit down as she knows her door will open a minute, and exactly like she predicted less than a minute later the door to Skye's bedroom opens and Leo walks in.

"How do you feel?" Leo asks.

"I don't know." Skye admits, "I agree that we shouldn't tell the others to everything calms down, but Mom and Bee, they don't count, we need to tell them, I want to tell them." Skye tells her brother.

"Are you sure?" Leo asks.

"I'm positive." Skye tells her brother, "This is Mom and Bee, they won't hurt me, and I want them to know." Skye informs her brother.

"Okay, I'll get them." Leo says before exiting his little sister's bunk.

* * *

It doesn't take Leo long to find his sister as she is a corridor away from the bunks, but there is a small problem as she is in the middle of a conversation with Hunter, which if he doesn't interrupt Leo can guess what it will lead to, so he walks up to them, already coming up with a lie.

"Um, sorry to interrupt." Leo says and both his sister and former brother in law look at him, "But, um, Agent Morse…I was …..Wondering if we could discuss some ideas I had for improvements to the …electronics of your Battle Staves." Leo says to his sister, it being the first lie he could think of.

"Now? It's rather late isn't it Mate?" Hunter asks, "Can't this wait until morning?"

"I don't sleep much." Leo answers, "Would you mind?" he asks Bobbi.

"Not at all." Bobbi answers to Hunter's surprise, "I'll see you later Hunter." Bobbi says giving him a look which tells him what she is really saying and the two siblings turn and walk away down the corridor.

"One of these days you and I are going to sit down and I'm going to give you a refresher on how to lie." Bobbi tells her brother in a whisper as they walk, "What's going on, Leo?"

"Can you, get Mum, and come to Skye's bunk?" Leo asks.

"Sure I can do that, but why? What's going on?" Bobbi asks curious.

"We'll explain when we're all together." Leo tells his sister and he heads to Skye's bunk while Bobbi goes in search of her mother.

* * *

Leo has been back in Skye's bunk a few minutes when the door opens and Bobbi and their Mom walk in.

"What's going on?" Bobbi asks once the door is closed.

"Is this about what you lied about earlier?" Melinda asks her two younger children, both of whom nod.

"Kye, Leo, one of you need to start talking if you want us to know what's going on." Bobbi tells her siblings when after about a minute Leo and Skye have exchanged look but neither of them have said anything.

"Whatever changed Rania, it changed me to." Skye tells her mother and sister.

"How?" Melinda asks as Bobbi just looks shocked.

"The…..earthquake, it wasn't the Obelisk it was me." Skye says getting upset, but desperately trying not to as she doesn't want to case things to start shaking again.

"Are you sure?" Melinda asks her daughter, no horror or disgust in her voice, just support and worry.

"I've seen it." Leo says and his mother and sister look at him, "Skye's blood was different and I ….. Confronted, her about it and she got upset and caused a lamp to explode."

"That's why your hand was cut." Melinda realises and Skye nods.

"Does anyone else know about this?" Bobbi asks worried.

"No. We were worried." Skye says.

"I switched the blood sample. I'm … analysing, the real one though." Leo informs his mother and sister.

"Good, with the way Mack and Simmons have been acting I don't think we want anyone else to know." Bobbi comments.

"We will figure this out Skye and we will help you get control of this." Melinda tells her daughter before hugging her.

"What if I can't?" Skye asks her mother as she hugs her.

"You will, I believe in you, and I will do whatever I can to help." Melinda tells her sister.

"We all will." Bobbi says once her mother and sister break apart and Bobbi gives her a comforting smile, "So we've established that Mack and Simmons can't know, what about Coulson?" she asks her mother.

"No, not yet." Melinda says, "If we go to him now then he may tell the others out of a sense of obligation. Its better we don't tell him until we know more." Melinda says, not thinking for a second that Coulson will do anything to hurt Skye, but that he may feel he has to tell the others given the circumstances, "What about Hunter? What side will he fall on?" Melinda asks her daughter as she knows him best so she would be the most likely to know.

"I honestly don't know." Bobbi admits, "I would like to believe that he would side with us, but he could side with the others, I just don't know." Bobbi says and her mother nods.

"So, I guess this is another secret to add to the collection." Skye comments, not happy about it as she is getting rather sick of secrets.

"Just for now." Melinda says, "it's better this way."

"Mom's right Kye, until everyone calms down, it's better that no one knows." Bobbi says and Skye nods, "But don't worry, I won't let anyone hurt you."

"Me either." Leo says.

"None of us will." Melinda add and the four of them drift into silence.

"So, um, why we are on the subject of secrets I have one." Bobbi says and her mother, brother and sister turn to look at her, "I meant to tell you this weeks ago but things got busy." Bobbi says to her mother.

"What is it?"

"Not long after Coulson recruited Izzy, Mack and I Maria Hill approached me." Bobbi says, "She informed me that Izzy and Mack had been approached by some of the high ranking agents who survived the fall, ones who weren't in Nick's inner circle, and were forming what they called 'the real S.H.I.E.L.D.' and they were most likely going to approach me. She asked if I was willing to be 'recruited' to help her keep an eye on what was going on and report back to her, so I said yes. I've been communicating with Maria Hill while pretending to work for 'the real S.H.I.E.L.D, and I'm sorry that I didn't explain all this sooner." Bobbi tells her family.

"Why did Maria approach you? What is this new S.H.I.E.L.D's plan?" Melinda asks.

"Maria approached me because she knew she could trust me, she doesn't know our secret, but we were roommates at the academy, we trust each other." Bobbi says, reminding her mother of something she knows so that her brother and sister understand, it being clear that she isn't happy about keeping her family secret from the person she considers to be her best friend, "The long term plan of this New SHIELD seems to be overthrowing Coulson. The leaders don't approve that he's director, something which I disagree with, but of course I couldn't say that I completely trust Nick's judgment, because I'm pretty sure that they don't know he's alive, and that thanks to all the stories you've told I though Coulson would be an amazing director, something which I know now." Bobbi says then sighs, "Mack used something hidden in the model of Lola he made to search Coulson's office for the tool box that Nick gave him because the new people want that, though I'm not sure how they found out about it in the first place because I didn't tell them, and he purposely got the blueprints to the base." Bobbi explains.

"Do you know anything more about their plans both short term and long term?" Melinda asks, concern in her voice though if you didn't know her as well as her children do you wouldn't be able to tell.

"Not complete details." Bobbi says, "I'm meant to make contact with both Maria and the other people and decide where to go next, but I'm willing to go to Coulson right now, tell him everything, and face whatever consequences he deems fit or take whatever action he orders" Bobbi says and for a couple of minutes Melinda is quiet trying to decide.

"Contact who you have to and Maria, let me know what they both say." Melinda requests, not sure that it is the best idea but sure that it may be the best one to protect everyone.

"Can do."

"So, wait you're not telling Coulson?" Skye asks surprised.

"Not yet. I'll tell him once Bobbi knows for sure the specific plan, once we actually know what is going to happen, because right now we don't know enough to do anything." Melinda says and Skye and Leo nod, both understanding their mother's reasons.

"Like Skye said, the collection of secrets we keep is just getting bigger." Leo says, like his sister he is getting rather sick of secrets to.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see another way." Bobbi says, feeling bad about it.

"It's okay." Leo says understanding why his sister has done what she has done and agreeing even with how fed up with secrets he is.

"Leo's right Bee, you did the right thing, at least now we know that something's going on." Skye tells her sister, who walks over and hugs her.

"Thanks Kye."

"Um Bobbi, Hunter, is waiting for you, remember." Leo says to his sister, looking at the clock and realising that they may have been talking for a bit too long, in response Bobbi just glares at her brother then looks at their Mom to make the point, "Oh….Sorry" Leo says realising his mistake.

"Don't apologise Leo, I am very well aware of what Bobbi and Hunter have been up to." Melinda tells her son.

"You are?" Bobbi asks, slightly surprised as she was expecting a lecture on fraternization once her Mother knew.

"You haven't been that subtle, the backseat of the SUV, really?"

"Oh god, seriously Bee. My favourite place?" Skye asks looking disturbed.

"Sorry." Bobbi tells her sister.

"Leo, correct me if I am wrong but that's her fake sorry face, correct?"

"Correct."

"How much trouble am I in?" Bobbi asks looking at her mother and ignoring her two younger siblings.

"You're an adult Bobbi, and even though you are breaking S.H.I.E.L.D protocol, I am electing to ignore what is going on." Melinda tells her daughter.

"Thanks Mom." Bobbi says relieved, "But now that that is sorted I really should go because I don't want Hunter to start asking even more questions than he already is." Bobbi informs her family, "Kye, if you need anything I am just two doors down." Bobbi tells her little sister.

"And risk walking in on you and Hunter, no thanks, I've already walked in on you once I don't want a repeat." Skye comments and like her little brother she gets a glare from her big sister, but she just rolls her eyes.

"I'm going to go." Bobbi says and she gives her little sister, Mother and Brother a hug before she leaves.

"If you don't want to go to Bobbi, you can come to me." Leo tells Skye and she nods, "Night Mum, Skye." Leo says before leaving.

"Are you sure not telling Coulson about this 'real S.H.I.E.L.D' and Mack thing is a good idea?" Skye asks her mother curious.

"I don't know, but we all need time to figure this out and I need time to come up with a way for how I know about it without explaining why Bobbi would come to me." Melinda tells Skye.

"Good luck with that." Skye says, "Do you really think I'll learn to control this?" Skye asks her mother curious.

"I do." Melinda confirms and Skye yawns, "Would you like me to stay until you fall asleep?" Melinda asks her daughter curious.

"Please."

**Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. 2x12**

It has been a couple of days since Skye and Leo told their family the truth and Melinda and Skye are in the gym training

"Not bad." Melinda tells her daughter once Skye has pinned her, "But once I'm pinned you should try for a finishing blow." Melinda tells her daughter.

"You want fall mortal combat?" Skye asks her mother surprised.

"I want you to stop holding back." Melinda tells her daughter.

"Do you really think that's a good idea considering what we know?" Skye asks her mother.

"I do, we lost Tripp and I know you're hurting from that, so you can't shut those feelings out Skye, you can't sustain that. In the long run it will just make things worse." Melinda tells her daughter.

"What's my other option Mom? I just lose it right here, who knows what I'll do if I do that." Skye says, looking scared.

"I'm not talking about losing it, I'm talking about control, about you embracing your nerves, your emotions, everything." Melinda says giving her daughter a look which says that she is also talking about her powers, "Use them, on your terms, no one else's."

"I don't know Mom, what I'm feeling is pretty dark." Skye admits, "I'm afraid I'll go postal and tear your head off." Skye admits.

"Go for it, I promise you won't." Melinda tells her daughter.

"Maybe Skye needs a break." A voice says and Melinda and Skye turns to see Leo.

"Training's not a group activity." Melinda tells her son walking over to him.

"I know…I…was….just….um."

"I'm okay Leo, promise." Skye tells her brother, realising why he came down.

"She is." Melinda assures her son, "I wouldn't have Skye doing this today if it wasn't a way of helping with the other thing." Melinda says, "It's a way for Skye to get out what she is feeling in a safe way, it's okay." Melinda assures Leo, understanding why he has come down.

"Are you sure?" Leo asks.

"Positive." Melinda says, "Skye and I've been working for months on controlling emotions and it seems like the other thing is connected to emotions so this will help." Melinda says and Leo nods, due to the fact that don't want others to overhear none of them have been referring to what Skye can do as powers or abilities.

* * *

After Hunter tells her that he was offered a permanent position at S.H.I.E.L.D Bobbi desperately wants to tell him to take it, but then she thinks about what Mack and 'new S.H.I.E.L.D' are planning, what Maria is having her do, and all the secrets she is keeping and she realises that things aren't as good as he thinks they are and if things go on much longer then things between them are going to blow up again, because she's still keeping secrets, one of the things that always causes problems with them. Because she knows that she can't let Hunter in on any of her family secretes, no matter how much she may want to because he already knows more than anyone on base who isn't family, Bobbi decides that she is going to talk to Mack so that she can at least tell him that one, because it would be one less secret that she is keeping from him, and Mack may tell Hunter things that he doesn't tell her.

* * *

"Are you ready for this?" Bobbi asks her sister as they walk into the hospital.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Skye responds.

"Well, if you're not just tell me and I'll get you out of here." Bobbi tells Skye who nods then Bobbi walks over to a janitor and asks him in Portuguese to get someone who speaks English.

"How many languages do you speak these days?" Skye asks her sister curious as she walks back over to her.

"A few." Bobbi responds, "It's one of the plus sides of the fact that we lived so many places growing up."

"And you also picked things up really quickly." Skye reminds her sister.

"True, but you must still remember some languages." Bobbi tells her sister as she pulls out her tablet.

"My Mandarin is a bit rusty, but still understandable." Skye says as more than once she has found Chinese to be useful when hacking, "And I probably could get myself out off or into trouble depending on the circumstances in a few others." Skye says.

"That sounds about right." Bobbi comments amused as they walk up to the desk.

* * *

"Skye, you want to talk to us?" Melinda asks giving her daughter a look, when she starts to cause an earthquake, which tells her daughter that it's time to tell Coulson.

"Skye, what's doing this?"

"I am." Skye says and when Sif reaches for her Skye shatters the glass so Melinda pulls her daughter behind her so that she can keep Sif and The Kree from getting Skye and as soon as Fitz makes his presence known Melinda gets Skye out of way with Leo's help.

As her little brother runs past her and tells her that "The Kree and Lady Sif are trying to take Skye." Bobbi can feel herself panic and knows that she will do whatever it takes to make sure that that doesn't happen, because no one is going to do anything to her little sister.

* * *

About an hour later Phil and Melinda are going to leave to take Sif and The Kree back and Skye is still unconscious, so Melinda and Bobbi have gone into one of the empty bunk to talk.

"I've got to go with Coulson and Sif." Melinda tells her daughter.

"I figured." Bobbi says, "I'll keep her safe until you get back."

"I know." Melinda responds, "When I get back the four of us have to have a conversation about the secrets we keep." Melinda tells her daughter

"Something else I figured." Bobbi responds, "I had to push Hunter away because of Mack, because he didn't want to bring Hunter in, and I hated how I felt. I may be a spy, but I'm so done with personal secrets." Bobbi tells her mother, sounding tired and Melinda can actually hear the pain in her daughters' voice," I want to tell Mack that I'm done, Maria too, I actually want to tell Maria everything, and accept whatever it is that Coulson wants to do to me because of it, and I want to tell Hunter everything as well. I know it's dangerous, I've always known and I get it, I really do, but I'm just so tired of lying and keeping secrets from the people I care about." Bobbi admits and Melinda hugs her daughter, not sure what she can say to help as honestly she is so tired of having to lie and keep secrets as well and she is pretty sure that Leo and Skye are too.

"We'll talk when I get back." Melinda tells her daughter and Bobbi nods.

* * *

It has been over an hour and a half since Melinda and Bobbi's conversation and Melinda is standing with Phil watching Sif and The Kree leave.

"Not at lot of laughs that one, and when I say that about someone." Melinda says to Phil giving him a look.

"You agree with her, you think Skye's more than we can handle." Phil says to Melinda.

"No, I don't." Melinda tells Phil before turning and heading back to the car, knowing that no matter what she will help her daughter.

* * *

Twenty minutes after her conversation with her Mother Bobbi heads to the common area to help the others clean up the glass. About five minutes after Bobbi joined the others in their silent glass clean up Leo walks over to Simmons.

"Jemma, um, I know you feel I could been, eh, a bit more forthright." Leo says to Simmons.

"Forthright, Fitz as understatements go I think that qualifies as an instant classic, you lied to me." Simmons responds.

"Okay, so now we are even. Could you blame after the way you were talking about Rania, like she is a… plague to be eradicated."

"Skye is my friend. She's different." Simmons responds.

"Like I was your friend, and then I changed. How did you handle that?" Leo ask and Bobbi looks at her little brother, prepared to help him if needed, but only if he needs it because she knows him well enough to know that he has to do this.

"The point is secrets don't help any of us." Mack says and even though she is currently keeping three major ones Bobbi can't help but agree with him, which is why honestly she doesn't want to keep them anymore, "Skye should have just come clean." He says and that Bobbi does disagree with that, as after what happened she knows that them keeping the secret about Skye was the right choice.

"What and risk being locked up, studied, or who knows what else, no I wouldn't let her." Leo says and Bobbi is thinking 'neither would I'

"Oh, you wouldn't let her." Simmons says.

"We could have handled her in a way that would keep everyone safe." Mack says.

"It wasn't fair to us Mate, we had a right to know." Hunter comments.

"In the same way like Lady Sif and the Kree had a right to know?" Bobbi asks finally speaking up as she walks over to her brother, letting him know she is right beside him.

"You're on his side?" Mack asks surprised.

"I am." Bobbi says and she is sure that everyone is shocked.

"Look, I think this situation is a little different." Hunter says, surprised that Bobbi is vocally picking a side that is against the masses considering whatever it is that she and Mack are keeping secret.

"No, you would have done to her exactly what they wanted to." Leo says and Bobbi nods in agreement.

"You don't know that." Simmons says.

"Yes I do know that!" Leo says, "They would, you would, you wanted to handle her, Mack just said it, like Skye's something to be looked up in a cage somewhere, we should be protecting her." Leo tells everyone.

"No Fitz! We're the ones who need protection from her." Mack says and as he does and everyone sees the look on his face, they all turn to see Skye standing on the other side of the glass she broke, clearly having heard everything that was said.

Without a word Bobbi walks over to Mack and punches him in the face, "Never say that again." Bobbi tells Mack before running after her sister.

Skye is almost at the doors when Bobbi reaches her, but she manages to get in front of her and block her way.

"Get out my way Bee, I'm going to the cage. It's the only place where I can't hurt anyone." Skye tells her sister.

"No. You're not going anywhere."

"I don't want to hurt anyone Bee! And you heard them, they don't want me here." Skye tells Bobbi.

"I do Kye, I want you here, and so does Leo, and Mom, even Coulson." Bobbi tells her sister, "Do you trust me?" Bobbi asks her sister.

"Of course." Skye responds without hesitation.

"Then I need you to come back with me, just for a few minutes"

"What? Why? Do you want me to keep listening to them talking about how much of a danger I am?" Skye ask surprised by that.

"No. I want you to hear something else, I'm asking you to come back in there just for a few minutes that's all, please, so will you do that for me?" Bobbi asks and Skye gives a hesitant nod and they both head to the common area. Bobbi knowing that what she is about to do is big and probably very stupid, but honestly not caring because she needs to make it clear that Skye is off limits and there is only one way, for sure, to do that.

Leo is waiting a bit further up in the corridor, having watched what went on, and when the three of them walk back into the common area Skye is standing between her big brother and sister, feeling their support.

"What's going on Bob?" Hunter ask as he, Mack, who looks like he is in pain, and Simmons are on the other side of the room, Simmons having just checked to see what Mack's injury is like.

"What's going on is there is another secret that you all need to know." Bobbi says taking a step forward so that she is standing in front of her siblings, protecting them like she has done so many times in the past.

"Bobbi…" Mack starts to say but Bobbi ignores him.

"At various points in our childhoods Skye, Fitz, and I along with Clint Barton were adopted, by Melinda May." Bobbi says and Mack, Hunter and Simmons look shocked, "We are a family, Skye is my little sister; So if you want to hurt her, study her, lock her away, send her away or do anything that will cause her harm in any way, shape or form then you'll have to go through me first, something which I promise will not be easy to do, she is my sister, my family, and I won't let anyone hurt my family." Bobbi says, after that she is very tempted to turn to Mack an tell him that she is done but decides against, at least until she's talked to her mother, Maria and Coulson, so instead she turns back around to her siblings, "What do you think about going to one of our bunks to watch Buffy?" Bobbi asks her sister as they grew up watching Buffy and they loved it, it was something that bonded them, so it could help her now.

"I would really, really like that." Skye says, feeling touched by what her sister just did and what it really means and what she is prepared to face by doing so.

"Leo, you in?" Bobbi asks.

"As long as you don't spend the whole time….. Arguing about Angel and Spike I am" Leo tells his sisters.

"I think we can manage that." Bobbi responds with a smile, and without another word to the others the three siblings leave the room leaving three very shocked people behind.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

* * *

**Post Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D 2x12 (2014)**

When Melinda and Phil get back to base they are surprised, and Melinda is worried, when they find Simmons, Mack and Hunter cleaning up the glass but no sign of the others.

"Thank you for doing this." Phil tells the three Agents

"Where are Skye, Bobbi and Fitz?" Melinda ask, trying not to worry.

"They're fine, don't worry." Hunter tells the woman who he is now realising is his former mother-in-law, something which slightly terrifies him, "Bob spilled your secret and they went to one of their bunks to watch Buffy." Hunter says to Melinda's shock as she was planning on having a serious discussion with Bobbi, Skye and Leo, with Clint via the phone, about whether they want to keep their secret anymore and the consequences they'll have to face if they reveal it, but she didn't expect Bobbi to just spill the beans so to speak, but she knows her daughter must have had a good reason.

"What secret?" Coulson asks confused.

"Come on Sir, are you really expecting us to believe that you don't know?" Mack asks disbelieving, "We've all seen you and Agent May, we know how close you are, you have to know." He says, worried what this means for the secret he and Bobbi have been keeping.

"May, what's he talking about?" Phil asks looking at May with a look of confusion on his face and an undertone of betrayal.

"Twenty eight years ago when I adopted a one year old girl you didn't want to know her name because you didn't want to risk putting her in more danger than she was already in, well her name is Bobbi Morse." Melinda tells Coulson who looks completely shocked, "And the genius boy I adopted from Scotland nine years later because his mother abandoned him because she couldn't handle the fact that her son is a genius is Leo Fitz." Melinda says and Coulson looks even more shocked and she is positive that he has realised what she is going to say next but she is going to say it anyway, "And the little girl I adopted three years later went by the name Mary-Sue, but when I adopted her she wanted her name to be changed to Skye." Melinda says, "I know we have to talk Phil and I know I owe you an explanation, and so much more, but right now I need to go make sure my children are alright." Melinda tells Phil.

"Go." Phil says and he and Melinda exchange a look and Melinda leave the room.

"You really didn't know, Sir?" Simmons asks, and Mack thinks that maybe if the May family have been so good at keeping secrets then maybe Bobbi hasn't told her mother anything.

"No." Phil says, sounding completely shocked but realising that a lot of things now make sense, "I knew that May adopted three kids and she became Clint Barton's legal guardian, I was never quite sure if she actually adopted him, but considering how much danger they were already in I didn't want to know specifics and risk putting them in danger." He admits walking over and sitting on the couch.

"Here, you might want this." Hunter says handing Coulson a beer, "It helps, trust me."

"Did you know?" Phil asks Hunter.

"No." Hunter answers, "I asked Bob about her family once and she told me that her family was classified to protect them and everyone around them. She said that while officially she was raised by two loving parents in reality they were killed when she was a year old and she was adopted by the most amazing woman, and had three adopted siblings who she loved and would do anything to protect." Hunter answers.

"What's this danger everyone keeps mentioning?" Simmons asks, feeling slightly better that it seems May and Bobbi didn't tell the most important people in their lives either, but it still hurts to know that Fitz has been keeping this secret for so long.

"No idea." Hunter answers, "Coulson?" he asks, pretty sure that he will know.

"May's mother is a spy. She's a legend. One of the forefathers to modern espionage, and she happens to be a very good friend of Peggy Carter, which resulted in Lian being very annoyed when her daughter chose her friends agency over her own the CIA, but that's of topic." Phil says, "Which as you can guess makes her pretty high on a lot of people's, agencies and organizations, to kill list so when she had Melinda very, very, few people knew about her because the kind of enemies Lian has wouldn't hesitate to use child." Phil says, "May and I started S.H.I.E.L.D at seventeen, that's how we met, and it wasn't long before Melinda had started to make enemies of her own so by the time she was twenty one and adopted Bobbi her enemies list wasn't short and like her mother's these were the kind of enemies who wouldn't hesitate to use her daughter to hurt her and as May got older her enemy list got longer." Phil says, "If it became public knowledge that Skye, Bobbi, Fitz and Clint are the children of Melinda May, the grandchildren of Lian Wú then they would be in more danger than you could comprehend." Phil tells his team, wanting to stress how important keeping this secret is, even though he is hurt and angry that Melinda didn't share it once Skye and Fitz were on his team.

"I think we could comprehend it sir." Mack comments, realising that considering her family history it could explain Bobbi's actions.

"You really couldn't." Phil comments, "I'll be in my office." He says before heading upstairs.

"How long have you and Fitz known each other?" Hunter asks Simmons curious.

"Ten years."

"And you never knew?"

"No, I didn't." Simmons says and she walks away leaving both Hunter and Mack.

"So that was a major bombshell."

"Yeah, it was." Mack responds, "See you later Hunter." He says before leaving the common area and heading to the garage, deciding to wait to talk to Bobbi before doing anything else.

* * *

After she leaves the others Melinda heads straight down to the bunks to find her children, because she knows her children's habits the first bunk that Melinda checks is her own and like she suspected she would Melinda finds all three of her children sitting on her bed, Skye sitting between her siblings.

"Hey, Mom." Bobbi says as the three siblings see their mother walk in and Leo pauses the TV.

"So everyone knows our secret, want to explain how that happened?" Melinda asks as she sits down across from her children.

"My fault." Bobbi says.

"No it's mine." Skye says feeling that if Bobbi didn't have to protect her then she wouldn't have told.

"No….Mine." Leo says as if he was the one who started the conversation that made Bobbi feel like she had to make the lengths she would go to to protect Skye clear.

"How about you tell me what happened, instead of all taking the blame" Melinda requests.

"Leo, Mack, Hunter, Simmons and I were cleaning up the glass when Leo went to Simmons to talk to her about Skye's secret. We all said some stuff, Leo and I made it clear that we were on Skye's side and then Leo said that we should be protecting her and Mack said that we were the ones that needed protection from her, which is something which isn't true if you're still thinking that." Bobbi tells her sister, "Mack got this look on his face and we all turned and realised that Kye was out in the corridor having heard everything so I punched Mack in the face and chased after Skye who was on her way to the cage…"

"Because it's the only place I wouldn't hurt anyone." Skye says interrupting her sister.

"I managed to convince Kye to come to the common area, just for a few minutes and once we were back there I told everyone the truth and I told them that I if they wanted to hurt, or harm, or study, or lock Kye away then they would have to go through me first, something which won't be easy to do." Bobbi tells her mother.

"I'm proud of you for sticking up for your sister, of both of you." Melinda says looking between Bobbi and Leo furious at what Mack says but forcing herself not to let it show, "And I'm proud of you for the way you've handled all this, how are you doing?" Melinda asks Skye concerned.

"Better than I was, but still not amazing." Skye admits, "Leo and Bee are helping, so is watching Buffy." Skye admits.

"What episode are you watching?" Melinda asks curious.

"Lovers walk." Skye answers.

"I don't know names Skye, I know plot." Melinda reminds her daughter as she moves so that she is sitting between Leo and Skye.

"Season three, drunk Spike comes back and gives the epic speech on love." Bobbi comments.

"Of course you think it's epic." Skye says rolling her eyes.

"It's perfect foreshadowing."

"Have they got in a fight about Spike and Angel yet?" Melinda asks Leo curious.

"No, not yet."

"Skye, Bobbi, how about we just press play and you can argue later." Melinda suggests and both sisters nod, Leo presses play and four of the members of the May family watch Buffy.

(Line BREAK)

"I've… got to go talk to Simmons." Leo comments after the next episode they watch ends.

"Are you sure?" Melinda asks.

"Yeah, need to make it…..right." He says standing up, "I'll be back." He says leaving the room.

"How do you think that's going to go?" Skye asks worried about her brother.

"I couldn't say." Bobbi comments though like her sister she is worried as she knows how hurt her brother will be if things don't go well.

"Mom?"

"Well, I hope." Melinda says and the three of them drift into silence and continue to watch what they are watching.

* * *

After he leaves his mother and sister Leo heads straight to the lab as he assumes that that's where he will find Jemma.

"Simmons." Leo says when he walks into the lab and sees Simmons working on something.

"Hi Fitz." Simmons says looking up at him, "Wait, that's not your real name." she realises, bitterness in her voice.

"It is." Leo answers, "Fitz-May is what I… picked. It's what I picked." Leo say and they drift into silence.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Simmons asks after a couple of minutes of silence.

"Couldn't." Leo answers,

"You could have, but you choose not to." Simmons argues.

"Wanted too, but …um….I….." Leo says getting more frustrated that he can't find the words for what he needs to say, but then he realises that if he is going to be able to truly explain to Jemma his reasons and why he had to lie then he is going to need the help of someone who understands, "Wait here." Leo says before running out of the lab and back to his mother's bunk.

* * *

When Leo gets back to his mother's bunk he finds his mother and sisters exactly how he left them.

"That was quick." Skye says when she sees her brother.

"Need help…..explaining." Leo says looking directly at his older sister, "Help?" he asks.

"Of course." Bobbi says and she gets up and along with her little brother they leave the room.

Once her older daughter and younger son leave Melinda reaches over and grabs the remote so she can pause what she and Skye are watching so that she can talk to her daughter.

"How are you really feeling?" Melinda asks as she puts an arm around her.

"I don't know Mom, what if they were right, what if I never get control of this?" Skye asks her mother.

"You will."

"How do you know that?" Skye asks.

"Because I know you, from the day I met you there wasn't a single thing that you put your mind to that you didn't achieve." Melinda tells her daughter, "This is going to be a long road and a difficult one but I have no doubt that you will get through it."

"What if I can't do it alone?" Skye asks

"You won't be alone, you'll never be alone." Melinda tells her daughter, "You have me, and your siblings and Coulson, I'll even call Nick back from wherever he is if needed and Andrew used to specialise in helping gifted individuals, I'll ask for his help to if we need it." Melinda tells her daughter.

"You'll do that for me?" Skye asks as she knows for a fact that her mother hasn't spoken to Andrew since the divorce was final even though Andrew has tried to reach out.

"There's nothing I wouldn't do for my children." Melinda informs her daughter.

"Thanks Mom." Skye says snuggling into her mother's side.

* * *

"Are you sure you want me to do this?" Bobbi asks as they walk to the lab.

"Need you." Leo says, "I need to explain and…..I'm having …problems with that. You're not." Leo says as they arrive at the door.

"Okay, then I'll be right by your side, Leo." Bobbi tells her brother as they walk into the lab.

When they walk in Simmons is back working on something, "Simmons." Leo says and she looks up, "I asked Bobbi to help….explain, everything." He says.

"Okay." Simmons says, "But before you do I have to ask your little brother was in a coma for nine days, why didn't you come visit?" she asks an undertone of anger in her voice.

"I did, you just didn't know." Bobbi says, "Day seven I was snuck onto base and I sat with Leo for hours, I would have liked to stay for longer and I would have liked to have gotten here sooner, but I couldn't have done either of those things and believe me I hated that." Bobbi admits.

"And when Skye was shot?" Simmons ask, now realising that she can't imagine how hard that must have been for her best friend to see.

"I was on a mission, I didn't know what happened to Kye until after S.H.I.E.L.D fell and Mom came to find me and our big brother and explained what the hundred or so missed calls on my phone were about." Bobbi explains, it feeling odd but at the same time freeing, to openly talk about this.

"Did you ever think about telling me?" Simmons asks Leo, looking directly at him.

"All the time." Leo answers, "But I didn't want to put you in….danger." he says and Bobbi decides to only explain when Leo asks her to.

"Why would I be in danger?"

"Because…..because…..Bobbi."

"Anyone in our orbit is in danger and if you know our secret you are in even more so." Bobbi says, "Our nanny was killed in, what was made to look like a car accident, not even a year after Skye was adopted." Bobbi tells Simmons, "If we lived in a house for more than six months when we were growing up it was a miracle." Bobbi says, "Fake names were standard for us and Grandma taught us different survival drills every time we saw her." Bobbi says, deciding not to mention that some of those drills have helped her to become the amazing S.H.I.E.L.D agent she is, "And that's with most people not knowing who our Mother and Grandmother are, if more people knew then it would have been a lot worse." She says.

"I was…protecting you." Leo says.

"I would have preferred that you would have been honest with me." Simmons says.

"Look, in Leo's defence if there was one thing that was drilled into us growing up it was how important keeping our secret was, and I if the conversations Leo and I have had in the last ten years are anything to go by he really did want to tell you." Bobbi says.

"I did Jemma, I really did." Leo says.

"You talked to your sister about me?" Simmons asks surprised.

"Sisters, I…..talked to both of them." Leo says and Simmons looks surprised by that, "And Clint." He adds.

"I get that you had reasons Fitz, I really do, but it still hurts to know that you've been lying since we met." Simmons tells him.

"I didn't have a choice." Leo says getting upset, "I ….didn't want …anyone…to get hurt." He says.

"Still, you lied." Simmons says, "I need time to think." She says, not wanting to talk because even though he had good reason Leo lying hurts a hell of a lot and it is a betrayal.

"Okay. Leo how about we head back to Mom and Skye." Bobbi suggests, realising that if things keep going both Leo and Jemma are going to get hurt.

"No…not until we fix this." Leo says.

"We can't, not right now, I need time before I can even think about that." Simmons tells Fitz and Bobbi is really starting to feel like the awkward third wheel.

"Okay." Leo says but it's clear that he is trying not to get upset and with a gentle push Bobbi leads her little brother to the door, "Jemma." Leo says when he reaches the door and turns back around, "I didn't…..lie….about everything." He says before he exits the lab. Bobbi right behind him.

"You okay?" Bobbi asks her brother concerned once the door to the lab is closed.

"Don't know." Leo answers and Bobbi just gives him hug.

"Just give her time Leo, even though you lied for the right reasons, you did lie to her for ten years, she's going to need time to digest that, to deal with it" Bobbi tells her brother.

"I know…still hurts." He admits.

"I think it's supposed to." Bobbi says putting her arm around her brother's shoulders, "So how about we go distract ourselves with the tales of teens who lives are slightly more dysfunctional than ours." Bobbi says as they walk down the corridor.

"Sounds…good."

"I thought I heard voices out here." Hunter says, "Bob, Fitz." He greats.

"Hey Hunter." Bobbi says and Leo is just looking between his sister and Hunter wondering what he is supposed to do.

"Can we talk or do you have to get back?" Hunter asks curious.

"We can talk." Bobbi says as she removes her arm from around her brother.

"Good luck." Leo says before walking away and Bobbi and Hunter head into the common area.

"So, that was quiet the bomb you dropped." Hunter comments.

"Yeah, it was." Bobbi says.

"I was surprised, you admitting a secret like that, one with so many personal consequences, it isn't like you." Hunter says.

"My family was being threatened, I don't tend to think straight when that happens." Bobbi admits, "Hell, if there weren't civilians on that bus I would have killed Ward for what he did to my siblings' right there and them." Bobbi admits.

"Really wouldn't have blamed you if you had." Hunter comments, "Knowing what I know now I'm surprised your Mum didn't."

"She would have, but the first night she was here she asked Billy to make sure she couldn't access Vault D to make sure she didn't." Bobbi reveals and Hunter nods and they both drift into silence.

"So you didn't fancy warning me that I was working with your family? It would have prevented me from making the horrible impression that I made." Hunter tells Bobbi who smiles.

"Sorry Hunter, besides I couldn't have warned you until after you had already made the horrible impression." Bobbi tells him.

"Right, I'm guessing your family doesn't like me too much." Hunter comments

"I wouldn't say that." Bobbi says and Hunter looks happier at that, "But Kye and Leo were planning on the best way to get back at you after the things you were saying about me while I was undercover at Hydra." Bobbi admits.

"Oh bloody hell." Hunter says and Bobbi can't help but be a little amused by the look on his face, "That's why Skye kept asking me about my ex-wife, she wanted to know what I'd say." He realise.

"Yep." Bobbi says with a grin, "Cheer up Hunter, I still have one more brother for you meet and make an impression on."

"You mean your older, Avenger, brother, somehow I don't think he'll like me anymore than the rest of your family." Hunter says as honestly he's spent the last hour doing research on Hawkeye and is kind of worried about meeting him.

"Probably true, in fact I'm pretty sure he'll like you a lot less." Bobbi admits, knowing what Clint can be like.

"Great." Hunter says sarcastically and Bobbi smiles and they once more drift into silence. "So, that's one secret. Want to tell me the other?" He ask.

"What are you talking about?" Bobbi asks hating that she has to lie, but until she, her mother, Coulson and Maria figure things out it's the better thing to do.

"Right, pretend that there's nothing else going on." Hunter says bitterly, "If you don't want to admit it then I'll go talk to Mack, I'm sure he'll be happy to share." Hunter comments.

"Don't do that." Bobbi says, grabbing Hunter's arm as she knows that Mack will take drastic action if he thinks Hunter is on to them.

"Then talk to me Bob." Hunter requests.

"Wait here." Bobbi says and she walks over and closes the door and makes sure that the door at the top of the stairs is closed too, "There's two more things that I'm a keeping secret, one of which, at this stage, Mack cannot know." Bobbi tells Hunter, deciding that bringing him in on everything she is doing is the only way to keep him safe, "You can't tell him what I am about to say, otherwise you'll be putting both of us in real, serious danger."

"I won't tell." Hunter promises as he'll do whatever he has to to make sure she's not in danger.

"Mack's working for an organization that is calling itself 'the real S.H.I.E.L.D' and he believes I am too." Bobbi tells Hunter.

"I take it you're not." Hunter realises, shocked by that and having a million questions but deciding against asking them right now.

"No. I let myself be recruited so that I could keep Maria Hill, who had been hearing whispers, informed on what they were doing." Bobbi says, "She didn't want to add to what Coulson was already dealing with, but knew that they needed to have eyes on them, so as we are old friends she asked me."

"Does he know, Coulson?"

"Not yet, but now that he knows our family secret, either Mom or I will tell him and we'll figure out where to go from there." Bobbi say.

"Okay."

"Okay?" Bobbi asks shocked, "That's all you have to say?" She asks shocked.

"Yeah, you told me the truth, you didn't have to. You could have let me go to Mack and let him do whatever he would do, or do something yourself, but you didn't, that means something Bob." Hunter says as even though it is something little it shows him that she is trying to be different which means a lot to him, "Doesn't Mack knowing your family secret put you in danger?" Hunter ask, an undertone of concern in his voice.

"That depends what happens next, like I said I wasn't exactly thinking straight when I revealed it." Bobbi admits, "You're taking this whole family secret thing a lot better than I was expecting." Bobbi admits as she was expecting yelling and fighting and Hunter leaving, so she is very happy that he seems so calm about everyone.

"Yeah, well, I knew how big it is for you admit what you did, and I know what you're potentially risking by doing so and you did it all to protect your little sister, can't argue with that." Hunter comments, "How's she doing anyway?" he asks curious.

"I don't know for sure, she's scared and doesn't want to hurt anyone, she's got a long road ahead of her." Bobbi admits.

"Well I guess it's a good thing that she has her family to support her then." Hunter comment.

"That's one thing she would have had whether or not I told our secret." Bobbi says and Hunter smiles as he likes seeing this side of Bobbi.

"Want a drink?" he asks curious.

"Maybe another time, I should get back so that Mom can have a long overdue conversation with Coulson." Bobbi says.

"What is the deal with them?" Hunter asks.

"I really don't know." Bobbi admits with a sigh, "All I know is that as long as I can remember Mom's talked about her best friend Phil." She comments, "Night Hunter."

"Night Bob."

* * *

When Bobbi returns to her Mother's bunk she finds her siblings and Mother sitting in the same places there were sitting before, in the same places that they would sit whenever they were watching something together in one of their beds so she walks over and takes her seat.

"How did things go with Hunter?" Skye asks her sister curious.

"Really well, he took the whole secret thing a lot better than I thought he would." Bobbi admits, showing that she is happy about that.

"That's good, I'm happy for you Bee."

"Thanks, I told him everything" Bobbi says as she puts an arm around her little sister, while looking at her mother.

"Are you sure that was a smart decision?" Melinda asks her daughter.

"Positive." Bobbi answers, "Mack still doesn't know that I've told anyone though," she admits, Melinda nods and they drift into silence.

"So, are you planning on going to talk to Coulson?" Skye asks her mother curious after almost ten minutes of silence.

"Yes." Melinda answers.

"You planning on doing it any time soon?" Bobbi asks and her mother just gives her a look, "Ah, you're avoiding it." She realises.

"After how Coulson acted last time he found out you were lying to him I don't blame you, but you shouldn't avoid this time." Skye tells her mother.

"What happened last time?" Bobbi asks curious.

"Coulson, he, um, shot Mum." Leo answers.

"WHAT!" Bobbi says angrily, "He shot you? How do I not know he shot you?" she asks tempted to storm up to Coulson's office and ask him what the hell he was thinking.

"Because it was only with an ICER and considering what else was going on at the time it was a pretty tame reaction." Melinda admits, "And I'm not avoiding him." Melinda says and she gets three identical looks from her children, all three of them clearly say 'really? "I'll go talk to him." She tells her children.

"Good." Skye says.

"Once you talk about everything can you tell him everything about what I've doing, and that I am willing to face consequences." Bobbi requests.

"Of course." Melinda says standing up, "I'll be back soon." Melinda tells her children before leaving the room.

"Bets on how that's going to go?" Bobbi asks her siblings curious.

"They are either yell, make out, do both, completely ignore the fact that they are so in love with each other or some other combination of the three." Skye comments, causing her sister to laugh and her brother to get an annoyed/disturbed loon his face.

* * *

As Melinda walks up to Phil's office she knows that her kids have a point that she was avoiding this conversation and that she would very much like to continue to do so, even though she knows she really shouldn't. When Melinda gets to Phil's office and knocks she is hoping that he has already gone to bed despite the fact that she can clearly light underneath the door.

"Come in." Phil responds and Melinda pushes open the door, hoping that he lies hasn't ruined the best friendship she has ever had, "Hi." Phil says when he sees her.

"Hi." Melinda says closing the door.

"How's Skye?" Coulson asks.

"Doing better than she was earlier." Melinda answers, "She's with Bobbi and Leo watching Buffy in my bunk at the moment." Melinda says as she walks over to the chair across from Phil's desk and she sits down.

"Good, that's good." Phil says and the two old friends drift into silence, neither sure what to say or to bring up what they both know they really have to talk about first, "Why didn't you tell me?" Phil asks after a few minutes, pain in his voice as he is hurt that she didn't tell him.

"Because protecting my kids, keeping the safe is always my number one priority." Melinda says, "I didn't even want Leo on the team at first. I purposely left him of the recommendation list I gave to Nick, I wanted him safe in a lab at a protected S.H.I.E.L.D base." Melinda informs Phil.

"What changed?" Phil asks as he remembers that Leo's name was on the list of suitable candidates that he got.

"Nick told me that there was a chance that Leo could be safer in the field than at any S.H.I.E.L.D base."

"Did he know? About Hydra?"

"I don't think so, I believe he knew something, but not specifics, he told me that he didn't know anything for sure but that it was more important than ever that I keep my family secret." Melinda says.

"And you listened." Phil says a bit of bitterness to his voice.

"I was protecting my children Phil, there is nothing I won't do to protect them."

"I don't doubt that." Phil says, "How does Skye fit into this? Did you know she was a member of the rising tide?"

"No. Not before" Melinda answers, "The morning we left for Los Angeles Nick brought me the file that I gave you and told me that Skye was the a hacker, I was shocked, confused at why she would do that, and angry. Nick also told me how Skye was tracked and I realised she wanted to be caught so I sent her a message saying if you see your siblings or I you don't know us." Melinda tells her friend.

"You tipped her off?" Phil asks, an undertone of anger "And she still let herself get caught?" he asks ad Melinda nods, "Why did she join the Rising Tide? I'm guessing it wasn't the reason she told me." He comments, not sure what to believe anymore.

"That was one of her reasons for joining, a pretty big one." Melinda informs Phil, "But she also had another reason, she wanted to punish S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Why?" Phil asks confused.

"Because she felt if it wasn't for S.H.I.E.L.D then I wouldn't have been sent on a mission that destroyed me, that caused me to lose a part of myself." Melinda tells her friend, "She was seventeen when Bahrain happened, and she saw the affect it had on me more than anyone else."

"Oh." Phil says, not really sure what to say to that, "What did you know about Skye before you adopted her?" he ask after a couple of minutes of awkward silence.

"Nick was the one who told me about her, he told me about a little girl who was taken to an orphanage by a S.H.I.E.L.D agent and because she might have still been in danger she had to be moved every few months and because of that she would likely never feel wanted or loved." Melinda tells Phil, "I didn't know the rest until you and I found out, but it wouldn't have changed anything, I still would have adopted her, I don't care where she comes from, she is my daughter and I love her, nothing will ever change that."

"Did you ever think about telling me?" Phil asks, his voice barley over a whisper but loud enough for her to hear.

"Only every day since we picked up Skye." Melinda tells Phil, "Leo asked me if we could tell you when Skye was shot."

"Oh god, Melinda." Phil says, realising what the secret truly means in relation to everything that has happened, "You had to watch as your daughter almost died, and that's why you had to be pulled off Quinn." He realises as he was always curious about that but with everything else that happened right after he forgot about it, "If Fitz asked to tell me why didn't you?"

"Because I knew that if you knew the truth back then then you wouldn't have let me or Leo help on the search for GH325 and that could have cost Skye her life." Melinda says, and Phil can't deny that as probably would have told Leo and Melinda that they couldn't be a part of the mission to save Skye, "I had called Bobbi and Clint and got no answer, and I had also called ever number for Nick I had, including a number which he calls his family line at least ten times and I got no answer."

"Good to know that he wasn't just avoiding my calls." Coulson comments.

"I was desperate, I needed to do whatever I could to help my daughter, even if that meant continuing to keep our secret even though my son and I didn't want to." Melinda says and Phil nods.

"Which is why you were willing to use the GH formula on her even though you knew where it came from" Phil realises.

"I was hoping that because Skye wasn't dead she would have different reaction, and that because she was different to you that she would have a different reaction, which thankful she did." Melinda says.

"I'm guessing there is more to the Fitz finding your phone line story that I know." Phil realises.

"Leo did find the line and he and Skye talked and realised there was no way that I was talking to the Clairvoyant, they both guessed that I was talking to Nick, though they had no idea why, but they thought that they could use me, the one person who they knew for sure wasn't working with the Clairvoyant to draw the real mole out." Melinda says, "Leo and I quickly talked after her cut the line and I told him that I would fire two ICER rounds and the window and he was to act angry when you started to question me." Melinda explains and Phil nods.

"Apart from when Skye was hurt did you ever come close to telling me?" Phil asks as he is still trying to understand why she wouldn't, not trusting the rest of the team he gets, but not trusting him with the knowledge hurts.

"I was going to tell you I had decided, after Leo was hurt, I was decided that it was time." Melinda admits

"What happened? Why didn't you?"

"Because you showed me the Carvings you did our first night here."

"And you were so worried about me that you didn't want to add to what I was going through because you knew that if I knew I would be worried about you instead of myself." Phil realises and Melinda nods, "I'm sorry Melinda, I'm so sorry about making things so much harder on you than they already were." He says not being able to imagine what Melinda was going through when her son was in a coma.

"it's okay, Phil." Melinda says "But on that note you should find a way to reward Billy."

"Why?" Phil asks curious.

"Because he always knew the truth and he made sure I ate, brought me tea, and removed my access to Vault D so I wouldn't kill Ward." Melinda says and Phil realises that that answers another of his questions, "He helped Clint and Bobbi sneak onto base more than once to see Leo, which reminds me Clint knows you're alive but last I knew he hadn't told the others, except maybe Natasha, I can't be sure he didn't tell her, got Nick here when Leo asked, honestly he helped me more than I could put into words."

"Are Nick and Leo close?" Phil asks curious.

"Yeah, they are really close." Melinda answers and Phil nods.

"I find something to reward Billy with." Phil says and Melinda nods, "So now that everyone knows the truth should I expect Hunter to be seriously wounded at some point?" he asks curious.

"Not at this stage." Melinda says.

"Good, he's already come in here tonight to tell me that he's accepting the permanent position I offered." Phil say and Melinda isn't surprised by that.

"Phil I need you to know that I didn't tell you because I didn't trust you, in fact you are the one person outside family that I had no reservations about telling, I didn't tell you because I thought you still didn't want to know and because it was never the right time."

"It still hurts Melinda, I would have liked to know, it would have helped thing make sense." Phil tells his friend, "Things have changed in the last twenty eight years, now I would have liked to know."

"I'm sorry that you're hurting, that I hurt you." Melinda says, as the last thing she wanted was to hurt him.

"Thank you." Phil says and they once more drift into silence.

"There's something else you need to know, another secret." Melinda says after about ten minutes.

"Really? There's something else you haven't told me." Phil says the anger back in his voice.

"This isn't my secret, its Bobbi's."

"Oh."

"Before I tell I need you to know that she was willing to come to you and tell you the day Skye got out of quarantine, but I wanted her to know more before I came to you and she is perfectly willing to accept any disciplinary action that you see fit."

"If this is about her and Hunter don't worry about it." Phil comments.

"It's not." Melinda says, and Phil wonders what else is going on, "After you recruited Bobbi, Izzy and Mack, Maria approached Bobbi, because as you know they are close friends and she told her that Mack and Izzy had been recruited by an organization calling themselves 'the real S.H.I.E.L.D' and that she would likely be approached too, and she was." Melinda says, "Bobbi let herself be recruited so that she could report back to Maria about what they were doing." Melinda says and she braces herself for Phil's reaction.

"What do they want?" Phil asks, anger and betrayal in his voice.

"It seems that none of them approve of you Fury naming you knew director, though Bobbi suspects that they don't know that Nick is alive, and they want to change that." Melinda says, being able to see the pain on her best friends face and wishing that she wasn't the one to cause it, "Bobbi knows that they want Fury's toolbox, though Bobbi isn't sure how they know about it, and Mack found out where it is thanks to something he put in that model." Melinda says pointing the model of Lola, "He also obtained the blueprints to the base for a reason, which supports Bobbi's theory that overthrowing you is end game." Melinda says.

"Where is whatever is inside?" Phil ask.

"I don't know." Melinda answers as she stands and he smashes the car against the table, breaking it open.

"It seems like some kind of scanning device." Phil comments as Melinda walks over.

"That would make sense with what Bobbi said." Melinda comments.

"Tell Bobbi that I would like to see her first thing in the morning." Phil tells Melinda.

"What are you going to do to her?" Melinda asks

"That depends, does Mack know that she told you?" Phil says getting a plan but not sure how she will react to it.

"No. Hunter knows everything now but Mack's still in the dark, why?" Melinda asks curious, pretty sure she knows where his mind has gone but needing him to say it.

"That's good, if she is willing and if you are okay with it, I would like Bobbi to keep her cover and I would like to talk to Maria." Phil says, this time he is bracing himself for Melinda's reaction.

"Bobbi's an adult, it's not my choice."

"You're not okay with it." Phil realises.

"No. I'm not. I'm never okay with my kids putting themselves in danger, but it's not my choice." Melinda says, it sounding like she would very much like it to be, which is the truth.

"If there was another way we would go with that, but there's not, we need to do this Melinda."

"If Bobbi's okay with it then we will." Melinda says, really, really not liking the idea but not seeing another option.

"Thank you. That may just give us a chance." Phil says.

"Phil whatever happens we can fight this, together." Melinda says reaching out and putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Are you still watching my back?"

"I'll never stop." Melinda responds and Phil nods and they exchange a look before they once more drift into silence,

"You should head back to your kids, I wouldn't want them to think I've shot you again." Phil comments, trying and failing to make a joke.

"Bobbi only found out about that tonight, she didn't seem too happy." Melinda informs Phil.

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Melinda asks.

"Yeah." Phil says, trying to convince himself just as much as he is trying to convince Melinda.

"Goodnight Phil."

"Goodnight Melinda."

* * *

A few minutes later Melinda arrives back at her bunk and finds that all of her children are fast asleep and she can't help but smile when she realises that even though they could they haven't spread out because they have left room for where she normally sleeps and where Clint would sleep In the times that they would share a bed, which were usually during a storm, or a security threat or just when they wanted to be close, so being as quiet as possible Melinda gets changed and lays in bed with her children and after a while sleep claims her too.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

* * *

When Skye wakes up in the morning she realises that for the first time since the temple she feels safe, she feels completely relaxed, and when she realises that she is surrounded by her family she knows exactly why that is.

* * *

About an hour after Skye woke ever member of the May family who are at the Playground are awake and heading into the common area.

"I should go talk to Coulson." Bobbi says as they walk in, "I'll see you guys later." She tells her family.

"Good luck." Skye tells her sister and Bobbi heads upstairs.

* * *

When she walks into Phil's office, after knocking and being told to come in, Bobbi finds the director sitting behind his desk.

"I was told that you wanted to see me, sir." Bobbi says as she walks in.

"Yes, please take a seat Agent Morse." Phil requests and Bobbi sits down, "I am sure you know what this is about." Phil says and Bobbi nods, "Your mother has already explained what she knew, but I would like to hear it from you."

"Yes Sir. It is quite simple Maria Hill, approached me after you recruited me. She informed me that Izzy and Mack had been approached by some of the high ranking S.H.I.E.L.D agents who survived the fall, those not in Nick's inner circle, and were forming what they called 'the real S.H.I.E.L.D.' and they were most likely going to approach me. She asked if I was willing to be 'recruited' to help her keep an eye on what was going on and report back to her, so I said yes. I've been communicating with Maria Hill while pretending to work for 'the real S.H.I.E.L.D." Bobbi explains, "Maria didn't want to add to everything you were already dealing with, but she knew that we needed eyes on the operation, and she trusted me to be those eyes." Bobbi explains.

"I assume this happened before you went undercover at Hydra, why did you wait so long to say something?" Phil ask.

"Because things have been so insane around here lately, what with the hunt for Ward, the City, Rania, Kye's biological father, it never seemed like the right time" Bobbi says, "Mom told me that you would like me to keep my cover and even though I am sick of lying and Mom isn't too thrilled with the idea I will do that, but I would like you to know that I've never doubted that you are a great director. I may have felt like that in the beginning because of all the stories Mom told me growing up, but I feel like that now because I've seen with my own eyes the amazing director you are. You're a very different director to Nick, but that doesn't make you a worse one."

"I appreciate that." Phil says as he truly does, "I want you to contact Hill and tell her that you want to meet, it's time we figure all this out together."

"Yes Sir." Bobbi says, "What about Mack?"

"For now we keep an eye on him. You'll need to convince him that you are still loyal to this new organization, something which may difficult right now, and to cover our bases in case he doesn't believe I will subtly limit the intel he gets." Phil informs Bobbi.

"Yes Sir."

"For now this will stay between us, and your family." Phil tells Bobbi.

"And Hunter, Sir." Bobbi says hesitantly, "He knows."

"Ah, that actually brings me to my next point." Phil says.

"Sir?"

"I am aware of the rules you and Hunter are breaking." Phil says pretty sure that considering this is Melinda's daughter this is the most awkward conversation he's ever had with an agent under his command about fraternization.

"I can explain, Sir." Bobbi says, not sure what else to say.

"No need, just don't let it interfere with the job. Don't let it become a problem." Phil tells Bobbi, partly because he really doesn't want to have this conversation be longer than it has to because he's been hearing stories about Bobbi since she was one and this is incredibly awkward.

"Yes Sir." Bobbi responds, being pretty sure that this is worse than the conversation she had about the topic with her mother.

"Dismissed." Phil says but Bobbi doesn't make an effort to move, "Did you need something else?" he asks curious.

"Yes Sir." Bobbi says, "Can I say something Sir, not as one of your agents, but as the daughter of your best friend?" Bobbi asks.

"Of course." Phil says a little concerned about what this could be.

"I know my Mom may seem invincible, I know I've always seen her like that at times, but she's only human. In the last few months she's almost lost her son, her daughter, she had no idea if Clint and I were even alive, the organization he dedicated her life to collapsed, I went undercover in Hydra, she returned to field work, something she swore she would never to do, and if what Kye told me is true she spend months worrying about you, and had to live with the fact that she may have to kill her best friend if it came to It, and now I'm staying uncover again." Bobbi says, "My point Sir, is that Mom looks after everyone around her, everyone she cares about, but do we ever even think about who looks after her?"

"No." Phil says, feeling guilty about that.

"Exactly. I'll set the meeting with Maria." Bobbi says before walking to do the door, "Oh and Sir, don't ever shot my mother again, even if it is with an ICER." Bobbi informs Phil, the threat clear in her voice, before leaving the office and leaving Phil to his thoughts.

* * *

As soon as she walks into the common area Bobbi finds her little sister sitting on one of the couches.

"So, how did it go?" Skye asks.

"Good." Bobbi says, "I've got to set a meeting with Maria so that we can sort everything out but apart from that everything is good." Bobbi says as she walks over.

"Really?" Skye asks and Bobbi nods, "Good I was worried." Skye admits, "Think Coulson would mind getting another visit from a May woman?"

"I'm pretty sure he would never mind that." Bobbi comments as Skye stands up, "Where is Mom anyway?"

"Gym, I think." Skye says and Bobbi nods. While Skye heads up to Phil's office Bobbi pulls out her phone to set the meeting with Maria while she heads towards the garage so she can talk to Mack and make sure her cover is still in place.

* * *

Ever since Bobbi left Phil has been thinking about what she said and the more he think the more he realise how right she is and how guilty that makes him feel. Bobbi was right Melinda does look after everyone and now knowing the truth he realises how hard that must have been for her and how much he has taken her for granted. Phil has decided that he is going to do something for Melinda, something to show how much she is appreciated when there is a knock on his door snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Come in." Phil says and Skye walks in.

"Hey, I thought we should talk."

"Yeah, I think that would be a good idea." Phil comments, "How are you?" he asks as Skye sits down.

"I'm okay right now, but I don't know if that will change." Skye comments.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Which thing exactly?" Skye asks curious.

"About what you can do." Phil answers as he has the answers for the rest.

"Because with how Simmons and Mack had been acting we decided not to tell them until they calmed down and we thought if we told you that you might tell everyone out of obligation."

"That was your Mom's idea, wasn't it?" Phil asks, it feeling odd to refer to May as that but trying.

"Yeah. I think she didn't want you to have to be in the middle." Skye admits and Phil nods, understanding why Melinda and everyone else would be worried about that.

"We'll help you figure this out Skye, we'll help you get control." Phil says.

"I hope so." Skye says and they drift into silence.

"So you knew about me before we picked you up in LA?" Phil asks.

"Yeah, but I knew you as my Mom's best friend Phil who I always wanted to meet."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I figured that anyone Mom talked about as much as she talked about you was worth meeting." Skye comments, "I may have lied about a lot of who I am, but most things I didn't lie about, and I'm sorry that a couple of times I manipulated you using information I knew about things to find out things I wanted to know."

"Like when? When did you manipulate me?" Phil asks, trying to keep the anger out of his voice.

"When I said 'when you keep sending in the Cavalry you're bound to get a reaction'." Skye says, "I was seventeen when my Mom went on a mission that caused my brother to show up late at night to tell me it went wrong, and when she returned she was so different in some ways unrecognizable, it destroyed a part of her and her marriage." Skye says trying not to get upset, and in that moment Phil realises that Andrew was officially Skye's step-dad for a time and he isn't sure how he feels about that, "She wouldn't talk about it, so after Simmons and Ward both contradicted something I knew to be true when they told me the story I purposely called Mom that name in front of you because I knew you went on that mission….."

"And you hoped I would tell you the truth." Phil realises.

"I thought I needed to know, but I've realised that I don't, if Mom ever wants me to know, if she's ever ready for me to know then she'll tell me, until then I'm going to stop asking." Skye says.

"That's a very good thing to do." Phil comments, and for another minute or so they are quiet, "I've known your Mom a lot of years, probably more than either of us care to remember, and she always talked proudly about her children and even though we didn't talk in overly specific things I probably know things about you and your siblings that you would rather I didn't know."

"Oh god, like what?" Skye asks worried.

"Well for one the fact that even though your brother, I'm guessing Fitz, told you it would be a bad idea you decided to multi-coloured bubble bath into the hot tub at one of the houses you were living at when you were twelve." Phil says deciding to say one of the lesser humiliating stories Melinda has told him over the years.

"That wasn't my best idea." Skye says with a laugh, "But it was amusing."

"Your mother didn't find it amusing."

"She did until she realised the clean-up that would have to happen." Skye corrects.

"That sounds about right."

"Yeah, I should let you get back to work." Skye comments standing up, "Bye AC."

"Skye." Phil says when Skye reaches the door and she turns back around, "I know you have your Mom and your siblings, but if you ever need to talk or anything at all, I'm here, that hasn't changed because I know the truth." He informs Skye.

"Thank you Sir."

"And no one can know about what your sister is doing for me and Hill." He informs her.

"I figured, I'll let Leo know." Skye says before leaving the room.

* * *

After leaving Coulson's office and talking to her sister Bobbi has headed straight down to the Garage so that she can have what could be considered an overdue conversation with Mack, though she hopes he hasn't contacted anyone about her family yet.

When she walks into the Garage Bobbi isn't at all surprised to see Mack under the hood of the SUV, and as she notices the bruise on his face she feels bad for hurting someone who she considers to be a friend who she has some doubts about whether he considers her to be one, but she also knows that she would do it again to protect any member of her family.

"Are you hear to punch me again?" Mack asks when he notices Bobbi standing there, after she has been standing there for well over five minutes, the only reason she hasn't said anything is because she wasn't sure what to say.

"No, I'm here to talk." Bobbi says and Mack stops what he is doing and stands up, "And explain why I punched you." She adds

"I'm all ears."

"You know how protective I am of my friends, of people I consider to be my own well when it comes to my family, my younger siblings especially, then I am a hundred times worse." Bobbi says, "In the last year Leo and Kye have both been hurt in such extreme ways and I wasn't there to protect them, to stop it from happening, you have no idea how guilty I feel about that."

"I'm an older sibling too, I've got a pretty good idea." Mack says.

"Right, you are. She's my sister Mack, my baby sister, and there is nothing I won't do to protect her." Bobbi says.

"I'm not saying what I am about to say to make you angry or to hurt you, I'm saying it because you need to hear it." Mack says, "Your little sister has been changed, she now has a power inside of her that cannot be controlled, she may not even be herself anymore, and she is dangerous."

At Mack's words Bobbi forces herself to take several deep breaths so that she doesn't punch him again, "Everyone here is dangerous Mack, but we don't talk about needing protection from each other." Bobbi says, "I have known Kye since she was nine years old, I know her better than I know basically anyone else on this planet, and I know she is still herself. She wants to get control of this and she will, I know she will."

"You're her big sister you want to believe the best in her, you can't be objective about this."

"You're right I do want to see the best in her, but I don't have to look for it because it's right there in front of you." Bobbi says, "Kye's a good person, Mack, she's always been good person, and she doesn't want to hurt anyone so she will do whatever it takes to make sure she doesn't. I not denying that this will be a long road because I know it will be, but she is going to do this, she is going to get control and I'm never going to stop being by her side, protecting her, or believing in her. I won't."

"I really hope your right, because you're risking a hell of a lot." Mack says, pretty sure that Bobbi is wrong but knowing better than to say it.

"I am." Bobbi says, not a single trace of doubt in her voice, as they drift into silence.

"Have you told Coulson or your Mom?" Mack asks finally breaking the silence after a couple of minutes.

"No."

"Really?" Mack asks surprised, "I would have thought that would be the first thing you would do."

"You thought wrong." Bobbi says before taking a step in so she can pretend that she doesn't want to be overheard, "My Mom dedicated her life to S.H.I.E.L.D, she was even more dedicated than either of us were, she sacrificed more than you can imagine. She joined when she was seventeen if she knew that what she was working for now, something that is being run by her best friend, wasn't the real S.H.I.E.L.D it would break her and I won't do that to her."

"What about when we pull the pin on this?" Mack asks, "What are you going to do then?" he asks, not sure if he believes what Bobbi is saying.

"I'm going to explain to my Mom, and my family what's going on." Bobbi says, "I know them, Mom may be loyal to Coulson, but her family is top priority she'll listen to me. S.H.I.E.L.D is a huge part of who Mom is, but she won't work for a fake, and wherever she goes Leo and Kye will follow her." Bobbi tells Mack, pretty sure that her lies are convincing because she is telling half-truths.

"Getting the Cavalry on this would be great." Mack comments, as he knows the others want Melinda May on board, but they were always hesitant to try because of loyalty to Coulson, but the fact that it would be her daughter who would convince her makes things different.

"Don't call her that." Bobbi says before she can stop herself.

"Sorry." Mack answers, "I'll contact the others, get the timetable." Mack says, "I'm assuming that you don't want me to disclose your family."

"Not over the phone." Bobbi says, "I'll do it I person, it's too dangerous to do it over coms." She tells him and he nods, "I'll see you later, I want to check on my sister." She tells Mack who nod then goes back to his car and Bobbi walks down the ramp.

When she gets down the ramp she spots Hunter hiding on the other side of the plane so she gives him a look to follow.

"So, spying Hunter?" Bobbi asks once they are in the main part of the base

"Making sure Mack brought your lies, I didn't want you to get hurt." He comments and Bobbi is actually touched by that, "I heard everything, you really are an overprotective big sister, aren't you?"

"I really am." Bobbi confirms.

"So now I know the truth I've got to ask, why did you really recommend me to Coulson? You clearly didn't need allies." He comments, "Come on Bob, just tell me, whatever the reason is, I just wanted to know." He says after a few minutes of Bobbi being quiet.

"Ever since Hydra came out into the open the worlds gotten so much more dangerous." Bobbi tells Hunter, "I wanted you somewhere safe and I knew that even if you didn't know who they were you would be safer with my family than anyone else, that they would protect you." Bobbi admits, not sure how he is going to react to that.

"I really don't know what to say to that." Hunter says, surprised as he wasn't expecting that.

"Then don't say anything." Bobbi responds and before either of them can say anything they feel the earth begin to shake, "Kye." Bobbi says worried and she starts to run, Hunter right behind her, she's not even sure where to go until she runs past the lab and spots Leo, Simmons and Skye. Skye moving back from Leo and Simmons and towards the wall so she runs in there and right to her sister.

"Kye, listen to me." Bobbi says slowly walking towards her sister.

"Get back Bee! I can't control this." Skye says as her back touches the wall and she slides down so that she is sitting against the wall, her legs against her chest, trying desperately to get it to stop.

"You can." Bobbi says squatting down right in front of her, "Listen to my voice."

"It doesn't help, nothing helps." Skye says, clearly getting more upset which is causing the shaking to get worse,

"Okay, its okay, we'll figure this out, Kye I promise you, we will" Bobbi tells her sister getting an idea,

" _She won't get off the phone_

_She won't leave me alone_

_When I'm talking to that guy_

_She can be a real nightmare_

_Gets me to do her hair_

_Then says it never turns out right"_  Bobbi starts to sing, it being the first idea that she can think of that may work, "Come on Kye, this our song, sing with me."

"I can't." Skye says.

"You can." Bobbi says reaching out and grabbing her sisters' hand _,_ something which she knows could be a risk,  _"But when I put on a face..."_  Bobbi starts to sing, "Come on Kye, you can do it."

" _She can tell."_ Skye sings forcing herself too, as Bobbi hears more footsteps which she realises belong to her mother and Coulson.

"Bobbi's got this." Melinda tells Coulson preventing him from approaching her two daughters as she knows them, and knows Bobbi will be able to help.

" _'cause she knows me so well."_  Bobbi and Skye sing together _. "Closer than my closer friend_

_Someone will be there_

_'til the end_

_My sister, sister_

_Deeper than the deepest sea_

_No-one loves you like your family_

_My sister, sister."_  They sing and as they do they feel the shaking decrees but it is still present.

" _She reads my diary_

_She borrows clothes from me_

_And I never get them back again."_  Bobbi sings.

" _And she locks the bathroom door_

_Says "five minutes more"_

_And an hour later I'm still not in."_ Skye sings.

" _And sometimes we fight_

_Every family does, oh yeah_

_But that can't change our love."_  Both sisters sing and the shaking once more decreases so much so that it is just a mild tremor.

" _To celebrate the good times."_  Bobbi sings.

" _To help me through the hard times."_  Skye sings and the shaking has completely stoped.

" _To bring me down to earth_

_Remind me what's important_

_And who comes first_

_Gotta tell you who I'm talking about_

_My sister, sister, oh yeah_

_Ain't no doubt about it, who I'm talking about, my sister, sister"_  Both sisters sing.

" _She watches out for me_

 _I'll know she always be by my side, by my side."_  Skye finishes before they both sing the chorus.

"Told you that you could do it." Bobbi tells her little sister who throws her arms around her and hugs her.

"How'd you know?" Phil asks Melinda, wondering how she knew that Bobbi would be able to help Skye when she couldn't the day before.

"Because there is nothing like the bond of sisters." Melinda tells Phil before walking over to her daughters who are still on the ground hugging, Leo having done the same, while Phil, Simmons, Mack and Hunter look on surprised that Bobbi managed to help her.

"Thank you." Skye says as she and Bobbi break apart.

"Don't thank me Kye, you're the one who did it, you can do it, you can get control of this." Bobbi tells her.

"With help."

"Well you've got that, you always have that." Bobbi says as she helps her sister up so that she is standing and once she is Leo and Melinda hug her, Leo saying "I'm sorry." To his sister as he does.

"What happened?" Phil asks Simmons.

"Fitz and I were arguing and Skye was trying to get us to stop, and she got more upset the more we wouldn't listen." Simmons explains, feeling bad as she knows that this time Skye losing control was at least partially her fault.

"I want to stay in the cage for a while." Skye says informs her mother and siblings.

"No, you don't have to do that." Leo says.

"I do." Skye says.

"Kye…." Bobbi begins to say but Skye cuts her off.

"I need to do this for me Bee, at least until I get control, I don't want to hurt anyone." Skye tells her sister.

"Okay, I'll get my stuff." Bobbi says to her sister's shock, Bobbi realising that if she tries to talk Skye out of this then she could make things worse.

"Your stuff?" Skye asks surprised.

"I'm not going to let you sit in a cage alone, I'm going to be there with you, the entire time." Bobbi tells her sister.

"I'll help." Leo says and Melinda nods in agreement.

* * *

An hour later Melinda, Skye, Bobbi and Leo are in the cage together, all of them sitting on the floor between the two beds that have been put in, playing poker.

"Why did I think playing poker against two elite spies was a good idea?" Skye says.

"No idea." Leo answers, "It wasn't." he says as a phone goes off.

"It's Maria. The meets set in two hours in DC." Bobbi says, "I need to tell Coulson."

"I'll tell him." Melinda says standing up and walking out the room.

* * *

When Melinda walks out the room she isn't surprised to find Coulson waiting and Hunter, Simmons and Mack off standing to the side, clearly not exactly sure what they should be doing.

"Skye's fine. She's in complete control." Melinda says looking at Hunter, Simmons and Mack.

"Good. That's good." Phil says, "Why don't you three get back to work." He instructs.

"Yes, Sir, just one question." Hunter says, "How did Bob know that song would help?"

"I don't think she did know for sure." Melinda admits, "But it was a song they used to sing all the time, they would annoy Leo and Clint with it to no end. I think Bobbi thought that if she could get Skye to focus on doing something else then the shaking would stop, the fact that the song meant so much to them might just have been an added bonus." Melinda says and Hunter nods, and he, Simmons and Mack leave, and once they do Melinda gives Phil a look which says let's talk and they both head upstairs to Phil's old office.

"What's going on?" Phil asks once the door is close.

"Maria got back to Bobbi, the meet is in two hours in DC." Melinda tells Phil in a whisper.

"Good. We'll need an excuse to get off the base." He says and they are both quiet for a minute.

"Fake Ward sighting." Melinda says and Phil just gives her a surprised look, "Skye wasn't sure if she killed him or wounded him, so we put a fake sighting of him into the database, go and investigate it. That sound give us enough time to go meet Maria and get back." Melinda says.

"Sounds good." Phil says approvingly, "But it will just me and Bobbi going." He informs Melinda.

"Phil…." Melinda begins to object but Phil cuts her off.

"It's better this way." Phil says, "Potential Ward sighting is big enough to get me off base, and what's going on with Skye explains why you aren't going." He says, "I don't want Mack on this base without either you or me here, I can't risk that." He tells Melinda, "I'll talk to Hunter tell him that if Mack asks he's to tell him that he staying in case Skye loses it again." Phil says and Melinda gives him a look, "I don't like it any more than you do."

"Okay, I'll stay."

* * *

One hour and forty five minutes later Bobbi and Phil are almost at the location where they are meant to be meeting Maria.

"Thank you for this, I know you would have preferred not to leave your sister." Phil tells Bobbi.

"You're right I would rather be with Kye, but I know how important this is." Bobbi tells Phil.

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Call Skye Kye, ever since you told everyone the truth that's all you've called her and I'm pretty sure she's only called you Bee." Phil says, "Why?"

"It's what we do." Bobbi answers, "It's what we've always done." She says as she parks the car and they both get out.

The location is an alley with two ways in and out so they each watch one. They have been watching for about ten minutes when a familiar figure starts to walk in the alley from Bobbi's end.

"Coulson." Bobbi says taping him on the shoulder.

"Alright Morse, what's going on, what's with the meet?" Maria asks then she notices who is with him, "Coulson. You told." She realises.

"Yeah, I did." Bobbi says as she pulls out a device out of her pocket and flics the switch.

"What was that?" Maria asks.

"Tec jammer, a gift from my little brother." Bobbi says as she and the rest of her family discussed it before she left and it was decided that it is time to bring Maria in too so Leo gave her an invention of his that blocks all tec, including any bugs in a hundred foot radius.

"You don't have a little brother." Maria says.

"Actually I do." Bobbi says, "Your secret, the secret two S.H.I.E.L.D's, isn't the only secret I've been keeping." Bobbi tells her friend, "I've kept a bigger one for much longer and I'm sorry that I haven't told you before now." She tells her friend.

"What is it?" Maria asks.

"Every file you have ever seen about my childhood, my family, my life before S.H.I.E.L.D is fake." Bobbi says and she can tell that her friend is tempted to pull her gun, "You can verify everything I am about to say with Fury if you have your doubts." Bobbi tells her, "When I was a year old my biological parents were killed and I was adopted by Melinda May." Bobbi says and Maria just gets a look of complete shock on her face, "Mom, my Grandmother, who I know you know, and Nick Fury worked together to hide all records. There are no electronic records of my family because it's too dangerous for those records to exist anywhere they could be hacked. The only records that exist are in three hard copy files that are kept by my mother, my grandmother, and Nick."

"Did you know?" Maria asks Phil.

"I knew Melinda adopted a one year old girl, but before last night I didn't know who she was." Phil explains and Maria nods.

"My family was so classified because….." Bobbi starts to say but Maria cuts it off.

"Because it was too dangerous, I know. I know Lian, and your Mom trained me, remember. I know their enemies, and what they would do to you." Maria says, completely understanding the lying, and not even angry at her best friend for it because she knows what would happen not just to Bobbi but to anyone who knows if the secret comes out, "Why are you telling me this now?" she asks as she knows that Bobbi must have a good reasons.

"Because last night some of the team threatened my sister, and so I revealed the secret." Bobbi admits.

"How many siblings do you have?"

"Three. Leo Fitz is my little brother who was adopted when I was ten and he was eight. Skye, the hacker who joined Coulson's team last year, was adopted when I was thirteen and she was nine, and my mother became Clint Barton's legal guardian when he was fifteen and I was five." Bobbi reveals.

"I actually knew that last part." Maria admits, though she still surprised by the rest, and she always suspected that there was more to Bobbi's and Melinda's relationship than she knew but she didn't question it because she knew she wouldn't get answers.

"I wanted to tell you before now but things were too dangerous." Bobbi informs Maria.

"I know. I get it, it's okay." Maria assures her friend, "So I'm guessing your cover is blown."

"No, it's in tact. I managed to convince Mack that I am loyal and that I may be able to bring Mom on board." Bobbi admits.

"Nice work." Maria says approvingly, "I'm guessing you want to know everything." She says looking at Phil.

"Please." Phil responds and for the next half an hour they talk and figure out a plan before going their separate ways.

* * *

When Phil and Bobbi arrive back at base Phil heads to his office and Bobbi heads to the cage. When she gets there she finds her Mother and siblings sitting and playing monopoly.

"Monopoly, really?" Bobbi asks seeing what they are doing, "Is that a good idea?" she asks curious.

"Probably not." Skye answers, "But for now it's." She says and Bobbi sits down on.

"How it go?" Melinda asks Bobbi.

"Good." Bobbi says, "Maria took the lying well, probably because she knows you and Grandma and we basically agreed that for now wait and see what the best move is."

"Why don't you take over for me? I want to go talk to Phil." Melinda tells her daughter.

"Sure." Bobbi says and Melinda gets up and leaves the room.

* * *

When Melinda walks into Phil's office she finds him staring at the broken remains of the car.

"It's just a toy Phil." Melinda informs him as she closes the door.

"I know, it's what it represents that I can't stop thinking about." Phil tells her.

"I know that this must hurt Phil, but you need to remember that Nick chose you for a reason, you are the best person to lead S.H.I.E.L.D, to build it back up, I truly believe that Phil."

"Thank you." Phil says feeling touched.

"You're welcome." Melinda responds and they drift into silence.

"We've got a battle coming." Phil comments after long silence.

"Don't we always." Melinda says and they exchange a small smile, both of them terrified of what's to come but prepared to face it together.

* * *

Hours later Bobbi and Skye are the only ones in the cage and Skye has just fallen asleep and because she doesn't want to wake her sister but she has to make a phone call Bobbi gets up and sneaks outside, dialling a number as she goes.

"I can't really talk right now." Her brother's voice answers, Clint staying that because he is currently in a room with all of the other Avengers, except for Bruce, who is doing some relief work overseas, who are giving him confused looks.

"I'm not calling to talk." Bobbi informs her brother, "I'm calling to tell you that you need to get here."

"Why? What's going on?" he asks worried.

"Our sister needs you." Bobbi responds simply.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Clint says before hanging up and running out of the room he is in without a word to anyone, leaving very confused people behind.

AN2: The song in Italics is Sister by Sister2sister. It's a song I really loved growing up and seemed right for Skye and Bobbi.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

* * *

Due to the fact that she is still having issues sleeping Bobbi wakes up before her sister and spends a while watching her sister sleep, until she ways up.

"Hey. Were you watching me sleep?" Skye asks her sister.

"Maybe."

"Creepy Bee, seriously." Skye informs her.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't sure what else to do." Bobbi admits, "Want to head to the common area? Grab some breakfast."

"I'm not sure." Skye admits

"If you don't feel like you can then that's okay, but you can't shut yourself off Kye that will just make everything so much worse." Bobbi informs her.

"I'll go to the common area." Skye asks, "Can I borrow that purple top I saw you pull out of your bag last night when you were looking for something to sleep in?" Skye asks curious.

"Wow, you actually know how to ask to borrow my clothes instead of just steeling them, I'm shocked." Bobbi tells her sister, who rolls her eyes.

"If you're going to act like this then I might as well go back to stealing." Skye responds.

"Don't you dare."

"I won't have to if you answer my question, can I borrow your top or not?"

"If I can borrow a pair of your boots."

"Deal." Skye responds and they exchange the items of clothing that they each want to borrow.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Skye and Bobbi walk into the common area where everyone is sitting around eating breakfast.

So they walk over and sit down in the empty seats that they always sit in when everyone is together for a meal.

It has been about five minutes since Bobbi and Skye arrive when Billy walks in, up to Melinda and whispers something to her.

"May? What is it?" Phil asks.

"Bobbi, is there something you forgot to tell me?" Melinda asks.

"No." Bobbi says then realises, "Oh, right, yeah, I called Clint last night." She tells her mother.

"I'm guessing Barton's here." Phil comments.

"Yes Sir." Billy answers.

"Let him in." Phil says and Billy goes to do that.

A few minutes later Clint, only carrying a his bow, Quiver, and a back pack walks in the room and his two youngest siblings rush forward to hug him, while everyone else stands and Melinda and Bobbi walk over to their family.

"Hey Little Lion, Speedy." Clint says as he hugs them, Clint feeling free to treat his siblings like siblings as Billy informed him that the team that his family has been working with knows their secret.

"What are you doing here?" Skye asks as they break apart.

"Bobbi Bear called, said you needed me." Clint answers as he hugs his mother.

"Bobbi Bear?" Hunter asks looking like Christmas has come early.

"Shut it Hunter." Bobbi says as she hugs her brother.

"Lance Hunter?" Clint asks walking over to Hunter.

"Yes." Hunter says now becoming worried and thinking that maybe he should have kept his mouth shut.

"So you're the man who has been calling my little sister a hell beast. I'm Clint Barton one of the best marksmen in the world, avenger and loving big brother, it's nice to meet you." Clint says sticking his hand out for Hunter to shake and everyone can tell that he looks pretty afraid.

"Nice to meet you too." Hunter says, trying to appear more confident that he is.

"Phil, It's good to see you." Clint says walking over to him and the pair shake hands and Clint pulls Phil into a hug.

"It's good to see you too." Phil says as they break apart, "This is Jemma Simmons and Alphonso Mackenzie. I'm not sure if you have meet." Phil says.

"We haven't, but I've heard great things about you both." Clint says to them, having heard about Simmons from Leo and Mack from Bobbi, "So what's going on?" Clint asks looking at his Mom.

"it's a long story." Melinda says.

"Feel free to use my office." Phil offers as he knows that there are something that they will need to tell Clint that they won't want Mack to hear.

"Thanks Phil, we might just do that." Melinda says and the five members of the May family head upstairs.

"Sir, I was wondering…." Hunter begins to say but Phil cuts him off.

"No Hunter I don't have an assignment you can do to hide from your ex-wives big brother." Phil informs the agent, resisting the urge roll his eyes.

"Are you sure? I'll take anything." Hunter says.

"I'm sure. You're going to have to be an adult and deal with your former in laws." Phil tells him.

"Somehow I think you'll be singing a different tune when they become your in laws too." Hunter says to Coulson before leaving the room.

"Do you two have something to say?" Phil asks Simmons and Mack who look both surprised and amused by what Hunter just said.

"No sir." Simmons answers.

"Absolutely not." Mack adds.

"Good." Phil responds and after exchanging a look Simmons and Mack leave the room too.

* * *

"Wow, you guys really have been busy." Clint comments once his mother, sisters, and brother have explained everything that he doesn't know.

"Yeah, just a bit." Bobbi answers, "It's why I called, I figure we could use all the help we can get."

"We'll you've got me." Clint says and then he looks at his youngest sister, "I'll help Speedy, do whatever I can to help you." He tells her.

"Thanks Clint."

"I think this whole, you infiltrating this fake S.H.I.E.L.D thing, is risky." Clint tells his sister.

"I can handle It." Bobbi tells him, "Are you sure Stark's not behind it?"

"Positive." Clint answers as he knows that Tony's to busy right now to be behind a new S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Won't the…..Avengers miss you?" Leo asks.

"I can get in contact with them, and I'm sure they'll be able to find me if they really need to, right now I'm needed here more" Clint says.

"Banner." Bobbi suddenly says and everyone turns to look at her.

"What about him?" Clint asks, wondering why his sister would bring Dr Banner up when it's his brother who considers Bruce to be one of his inspirations.

"He spent years learning control, do you think he could help Kye?" Bobbi asks.

"You want the Hulk to help me?" Skye asks surprised.

"Not the Hulk, Bruce Banner." Clint corrects, "I'm sure he would be more than willing, and he would most likely be able to, but he is out of the country for another three weeks, un reachable." Clint tells his family.

"Oh." Skye says disappointed as she thought she would actually get some help.

"How about I talk to Coulson about reaching out to Andrew." Melinda tells her daughter, realising how disappointed she is, "He has experience and he might be able to help." Melinda says to her daughter as Clint and Bobbi exchange a look which says neither of them are too happy about that, "What do you think about that?" Melinda asks.

"I think if he could help I'm willing to try anything." Skye admits.

"Well in that case I have an idea." Clint informs everyone, "We done here?" he asks.

"You know everything now." Melinda tells her son.

"Then come on Speedy." Clint tells his sister grabbing her hand and pulling him out of the room.

"Are you two alright?" Melinda asks Bobbi and Leo, "I want to go find Phil and talk to him about Andrew."

"We're fine, go." Bobbi tells her mother and Leo nods.

"You don't want Andrew to come." Leo says to his sister once their mother has left the room.

"I really don't." Bobbi comments walking over to her brother.

"He…..might be able to help Skye." Leo tells his sister.

"I know, which is why I'm not saying anything." Bobbi says, "I deal, for Kye's sake, but I hate the fact that we need his help, that he needs to come back into our lives, when he left Mom when she needed him the most." Bobbi says, and not sure what to say Leo just hugs his sister,

"I hate it too." Leo says and as he does he realises that that may be a part of the reason why he was so mad at Jemma, because she did to him what Andrew did to his Mum.

"We should probably head downstairs, I'm sure Coulson want's his office back at some point." Bobbi tells her little brother and he nods, so they both head downstairs.

* * *

When they get downstairs Leo heads to the lab while Bobbi grabs a beer, completely ignoring the fact that it is only ten am, and sits down on one of the couches. Bobbi hasn't even been sitting on the couch for five minutes when she hears footsteps and Hunter walks in.

"What's wrong with this picture?" Hunter asks when he sees her.

"Don't start Hunter." Bobbi requests as she really doesn't have the energy to deal with him right now.

"I'm not starting anything Sweetheart, I'm just noting that you drinking at….ten am." Hunter says checking the clock, "isn't just odd but unprecedented."

"I have a pretty good reason." Bobbi says taking a swig of the beer.

"I don't doubt it." Hunter says walking over, "So is this 'My little sister suddenly has power she can't control' drinking, I'm keeping a big secret drinking, or is there another reason?"

"No. This is 'because of the fact that my little sister has a power that she can't control my Mom is going to my former stepdad for help,' drinking.'" Bobbi says taking another drink.

"Ah, I take it you're not a fan." Hunter says sitting down next to her.

"It's complicated."

"I'm starting to realise everything with your family is." Hunter comments, "Look Bob, if you want to talk about it, I'm here and if not I have plenty of idea for things we can do that doesn't involve talking." Hunter says with a flirty grin.

"Thanks Hunter." Bobbi says and for a few minutes they are both quiet, "I was sixteen when Mom and Andrew first started to date." She tells Hunter.

"Ah Andrew, I take it he's the stepdad?"

"Former and yes." Bobbi corrects, "I knew that their relationship was serious because he first person that Mom ever dated that she introduced to us." Bobbi explains, "He's a good guy, and when I met him I liked him."

"I'm guessing that changed." Hunter comments.

"I was seventeen when he started to live with us, and well, let's just say that at the time the last thing I needed was someone else trying to parent me. I had Mom, I had Nick, I didn't need him trying to be my father." Bobbi says, remembering all the arguments she and Andrew would get into.

"Nick?"

"Nick Fury, he's like a brother to my Mom."

"Nick Fury as in former Director of S.H.I.E.L.D Nick Fury?" Hunter asks shocked and Bobbi nods, "Bloody hell, your family gets more impressive the more I learn." He says, also realising that if anyone knew they would know better than trying to recruit her for 'real S.H.I.E.L.D' "I'm guessing your issue with him is more than the fact that he tried to be a parent to you when you were a teenager."

"You would be right." Bobbi says, "Mom and Andrew got married a few months before I started at The Academy when I was eighteen, or too be more accurate to the horror of my grandmother they eloped." Bobbi says, with a small grin as the only ones present when they eloped where her and her siblings, "After that I wasn't home much so I didn't see him, didn't spend much time with him." She says, "Have you heard people call Mom The Cavalry?"

"All the time, have no idea why though, but it seems like the kind of thing I shouldn't ask about."

"Trust that instinct." Bobbi informs him, "In 2006, when I was twenty one, Mom, Coulson and a team went on a mission in Bahrain, I don't I don't know exactly what happened, no one does…"

"Not even Coulson?"

"Not even him." Bobbi says, "Whatever happened on that mission changed my Mom, she was so different when she came back, she was hunted, she had lost a part of herself, and it hurt to see her like that." Bobbi tells Hunter trying not to get upset, "Basically the version of my Mom who came back from that mission wasn't the same version of her that went on it." She says.

"I'm sorry." Hunter says, seeing how much it hurts her to say this.

"After Bahrain Mom shut herself off, she wouldn't talk about what happened, she stop joking, stop smiling, she lost a lot of her warmth." Bobbi says though she knows her Mother was still warm toward her siblings and her she wasn't to other people, "Four months later Andrew left and they got a divorce. He left when Mom needed him the most."

"Which is why you're drinking at the thought of your Mum going to him for help."

"I don't want Andrew to come here, I don't want Mom to ask him for help. I want him to stay out of all of our lives." Bobbi says, "But I know that he might be able to help Kye."

"Why? How could he help her?"

"He's a Psychologist who used to work with S.H.I.E.L.D, he specialised in working with Gifted Individuals. He has a lot of experience helping people with powers." Bobbi explains.

"Sounds like he could be just what Skye needs." Hunter says, "Are you going to be able to deal with your issues with your stepdad so your sister can get the help she needs?"

"I'm going to try, for Kye, but I'm not going to let him hurt Mom again." Bobbi tells Hunter as even though her Mom was amazing at hiding it she knows that she was hurt a lot by Andrew leaving.

* * *

After heading downstairs with his sister Leo has headed straight to the lab. Like his older siblings Leo isn't too happy with the idea of Andrew coming back into their lives as even though he spent more time with Andrew than his older siblings he didn't' bond with him like Skye did, yes he doesn't dislike him like Bobbi, but they weren't close either, and just like his older sister Leo doesn't want to see his Mom get hurt again.

Once he is in the lab Leo walks over to a draw of things and pulls something out and walks back over to his desk and puts an old, out of date coms receiver on the desk. He keeps the draw for a specific reason as it is full of stuff that he can destroy before putting back together, the destroying being quiet therapeutic for him. Once the coms receiver is on his table Leo grabs the little hammer he keeps and starts to hit it, not caring that he is causing things to go flying and that after a few second he is hitting the desk instead of anything else.

"FITZ. FITZ .STOP." Jemma' voice says.

"TURBO." Mack's voice says and Leo looks up to see them both looking concerned.

"What?" Leo asks.

"What's going on with you?" Mack asks.

"Nothing." Fitz answers, and it is only due to the fact that he is used to keeping secrets that he doesn't react to Mack.

"Fitz, something's bothering you. You wouldn't have destroyed the coms receiver and continued to hit the desk if there wasn't."

"Mum…Mum was married when I was a teenager." Leo says.

"Okay." Simmons says confused about what that has to do with him destroying things now.

"After…After….Bahrain, he left. He left when she needed him the most." Leo says.

"What do you mean, she needed him the most?" Mack asks, "From what I've heard your Mom became a legend in Bahrain." He comments, though maybe this will explain why Bobbi told him not to call May The Cavalry.

"Changed her." Leo says, trying his hardest to get the words right, "Mum wouldn't talk about what happened in Bahrain, but she was different when she came back." He says, "How she was when you meet her." Leo says looking at Simmons, "Is not….what she used to be like. She lost a part of herself, Bahrain destroyed her…Hurt to see." He says and Simmons nods in understanding though she wonders why he is bringing it up now, "She needed….time and he left...that hurt her" Fitz says, "He is an expert at helping…gifted's…Mum's going to ask his help with Skye." Leo explains, "I… don't want her be…hurt again."

"Oh Fitz." Simmons says sadly, "You want Skye to get help, but you're angry and upset that to do that your Mum might be hurt." She realises and Leo nods.

* * *

"Where is the firing range in this place?" Clint asks his sister curious.

"I'll show you, but last time I heled a gun I dismantled it." Skye informs her brother.

"You're not going to be holding a gun." Clint informs his sister as they arrive at the firing range

"Then what am I going to do?" Skye asks as Clint drops his bag down.

"I'm going to teach you to use this." Clint says, referring to his bow.

"Why?"

"Because to fire an arrow you need control, you need calm, which are both skills that you need to learn right now." Clint tells his sister.

"I don't know if it's the best idea." Skye comments.

"It is. Even though I get why you are you need to stop being afraid, you need to embrace everything that's inside of you, otherwise it will control you, not the other way around." Clint tells his sister.

"What if I can't?" Skye asks, "What if it's too much? What if I can't handle it?" Skye asks her brother.

"Speedy, I don't think you would have gotten this power if you couldn't handle it." Clint tells his sister.

"You really think that?" Skye asks.

"I do." Clint says, "I've worked with and against a lot of people with powers and whether they come from science, or technology, or something else they all have something in common, they were able to handle what the ability did to them, even if they chose to do bad things with it, they could handle it, and I have no doubt that you can too, you've just got to learn to." Clint says, "This is a part of you now Speedy, and even if it takes time you are going to embrace that, you are going to get control of it." Clint tells his sister.

"I hope your right."

"I'm always right."

"I can think of ten stories of the top of my head that proves that statement wrong, but I won't." Skye says removing her jacket so she is just in her sisters top and pants, "Where do we start?" she asks.

"With the proper technique for using this." Clint says handing his sister his bow.

* * *

After she leaves her kids Melinda goes in search of Phil and she eventually finds him sitting in the upper level of the plane at one of the tables.

"Your office is free." Melinda says as she walks over and sits down across from Coulson.

"Good to know." Phil responds, "How did Clint take everything?"

"He's shocked, understandably, and he's probably going to be sticking around for a while, if you're okay with that." Melinda informs Phil.

"Fine by me, considering everything it would be good to have him here." Phil responds, "But talk to him about not traumatising Hunter so much, as much as we'll all enjoy it I'll be the one who has to put up with him, and I really don't want to have to do that."

"I'll talk to him." Melinda says.

"Thank you." Phil responds and the two of them drift into silence.

"I know someone who might be able to help Skye, but bringing him here could make things pretty tense around here." Melinda informs Phil.

"You're talking about asking Andrew for help." Phil realises and Melinda nods, "Why would things get tense?" he asks, though he suspects.

"Because of the way things ended." Melinda says, "None of the kids are too happy about when he chose to leave." She admits as even though she was the one who pushed Andrew away, something which all the kids are aware of, they are still not happy that he choose to leave when he did.

"Considering that do you even think that Skye would accept his help?" Phil asks.

"She said that she is willing to try." Melinda informs Phil, "And she spent more time with Andrew that any of her siblings and she was there when everything fell apart, she sees things differently." She tells Phil who nods.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Phil asks after a few minutes of silence.

"Talk about what?"

"About how you really feel about going to ask Andrew for help." Phil says.

"It's fine."

"Melinda, I know you, I know it's not." Phil says, "If you don't want to talk then you don't have to, but don't lie."

"I don't want to see him." Melinda admits, "I don't want to ask him for help, but Skye needs him and I'll do whatever I have to do to help Skye, so I'll ask him for help, I just worry about how the kids are going to react to him being here." Melinda tells Phil, "Bobbi had issues with Andrew before our marriage ended and Clint was never his biggest fan, though he tried, and things between Andrew and Leo were pretty good until things ended. I hate that to help Skye I may hurt Bobbi, Leo and Clint." Melinda says, looking guilty at that as she honestly doesn't know what to do as she knows that Skye needs help and that Andrew can give her that help but she doesn't want Bobbi, Clint and Leo to get hurt.

"Bobbi, Clint and Leo know how important helping Skye is and I'm sure that even though they aren't happy about it they will accept Andrew's presence here for Skye, they won't be hurt." Phil tells Melinda.

"Will you?"

"Andrew was a friend, I have no problem him being here." Phil says leaving out the 'unless he does something to hurt you or one of your kids' that he is thinking, "When are you going to track him down?"

"As soon as possible." Melinda says, "Skye needs help and I know we're all trying but Andrew might be able to do more." She says and Phil nods

"I'm guessing you know where he is." Phil comments.

"Yeah, and I'll go soon." Melinda says and the two old friends drift into silence.

* * *

An hour and a half later Melinda has been gone for about half an hour and because he knows that he's past the window of time where Melinda may come back to the base because she has forgotten everything Phil knows it's safe to do what he wants so he leaves the plane, where he is still sitting, and heads inside the main part of the base. Once inside the base his first stop is the lab where Leo, Simmons and Mack are,

"Fitz, My office." Coulson requests sticking his head in the lab before leaving. Coulson's next stop is the common area where he finds Bobbi and Hunter making out on the couch, "Morse. My office." He requests as he walks past. Skye and Clint are harder to find but he finds them in the firing range and Skye is using Clint's bow which is something he will have to ask about later. "My office, both of you." Phil tells them and after exchanging a confused look Clint and Skye follow.

When Coulson, Skye and Clint arrive in Phil's office they find Bobbi and Leo, both of whom look confused waiting.

"Is there a problem Sir?" Bobbi asks.

"Do you know where your mother is now?" Phil asks the four agents who are the children of his best friend, a fact that he is still trying to get used to.

"She went to see Andrew." Leo answers.

"Yes she did." Coulson says, "She went to see someone she hasn't spoken to in years, someone who in all honestly she would rather not see because it is something that has to be done." Phil tells them, "The four of you are adults and while Andrew is here I expect you to act like it." Phil tells them.

"Sir, how can you ask that after what happened?" Clint asks, "You were there, you know what happened. Our behaviour is completely justified." He tells Coulson.

"We don't want Mum to ….get…. hurt again." Leo says and Skye just feels guilty as she knows that if it wasn't for her then her mother wouldn't have to go to Andrew, there wouldn't be a risk of her getting hurt.

"I know, and that's admirable." Phil says as he is glad that Melinda's children are so protective, "But did you ever think that you are the ones hurting your mother?"

"We would never." Skye objects.

"Not intentionally, but by being so hostile to Andrew, even just the possibility of him coming here you are making your mother think that to help Skye she is hurting all of you and that's causing her pain." Phil says.

"You're ordering us to play nice." Bobbi realises.

"I'm not ordering you to do anything, I asking, not as your boss, but as a friend to your mother." Phil says, "I'm not saying you have to like the guy, in fact I completely understand that you don't, I just asking you to not make things harder, not to show how much you don't like him because the only person that hurts is your Mom." Phil say and everyone drifts into silence.

"I'm sorry." Skye says.

"Why are you sorry Kye?"

"If wasn't for me then Mom wouldn't need to go to Andrew, we wouldn't be having this conversation." Skye says.

"Don't apologise." Leo tells his sister giving her a hug, "Not your fault." He says as he hugs her.

"We'll play nice Sir." Bobbi tells Coulson after exchanging a look with Clint.

"That's all I ask, dismissed." Phil say and the four May children nod and leave the room.

"Did that really just happen?" Skye asks once Coulson's office door is closed and Skye, Leo, Bobbi and Clint are on the other side.

"What? Coulson lecturing us about our Mom and making us feel like selfish children, oh yeah." Clint answers as they arrive at the stairs.

"Like he said we've got to do this, for Mom." Bobbi says as the walk down the stairs, "No matter how hard it may be."

"No matter how hard what may be?" Mack asks as he, Simmons are standing in the common area all three of them wondering why Skye, Leo, Clint and Bobbi were called to the director's office.

"Playing nice with our former Stepdad." Skye says, "Look, I'm not Andrew's biggest fan either, but you three weren't there, I was. They were fighting so much, Andrew was begging Mom to let him in, to talk to him, to tell him what happened, and she wouldn't. I'm not saying that Andrew was in the right for leaving when he did, I'm just saying that what happened wasn't completely on him." Skye tells her siblings.

"We know that Speedy, but as much as she tried to hide it Mom was still hurt, by him that's what I'm mad about." Clint tells his sister who nods.

"So your former Step-Father is coming here?" Simmons asks, "Is that's what going on?"

"Basically." Bobbi answers.

"And none of you are happy about that." Mack says.

"Not really." Leo says.

"But he's coming to help me, so we're going to try to be okay with it." Skye says and the others nod.

* * *

Even though she would rather not be doing this Melinda knows that it is what Skye needs so Melinda heads to Andrews office and spots him getting coffee outside so she walks over.

"Melinda." Andrew says shocked when he turns around and sees her, "What are you doing here?"

"Skye needs your help." Melinda tells him and as soon as she does she says the look of concern that is on Andrew's face.

"What happened? Is she okay?" Andrew asks concerned.

"Is there somewhere private we can talk?" Melinda asks.

"My office." Andrew says and they both walk, "Is it safe for you to be in public, considering everything?" he asks.

"Not really, but this is important." Melinda says and they walk in silence until they are in Andrew's office.

"What happened to Skye?" Andrew asks worried as they both sit down. Andrew at his desk, Melinda across from him.

"She was hit with an alien chemical that unlocked a power she's had all her life." Melinda informs Andrew.

"What kind of power?" Andrew asks not even phased by Alien chemical thanks to his years at S.H.I.E.L.D.

"She can cause earthquakes, shatter glass." Melinda tells him, "She needs your help."

"I'll do whatever I can." Andrew assures Melinda, "But I have rules. Our sessions are to be private, no monitoring more than what is medically necessary, my first obligation is to Skye."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Melinda informs him.

"What has she been like when she uses this ability?"

"Scared, the first time I saw her use it I tried to get her to focus, tried to get her to control, but she couldn't so she, shot herself with an invention of Leo's that knocks a person out." Melinda explains and Andrew nods, "The second time I've seen it Bobbi helped her through. She got Skye to sing the song they used to sing together…."

"The sister one?" Andrew asks cutting Melinda off and she nods.

"And the shaking stoped, but she's terrified Andrew. She doesn't want to hurt anyone."

"Well like I said I'll do whatever I can to help." Andrew says, "I'm guessing she can't come here to see me."

"No."

"Okay, then where would I meet with her?"

"At the old SSR base that has become S.H.I.E.L.D's new headquarters." Melinda says.

"Is it true about Fury?" Andrew asks.

"Yeah." Melinda answers, as everyone still needs to believe that he is dead.

"I'm sorry Melinda." Andrew says, "Is the new director anyone I know?" he asks curious.

"Yeah, it's Phil." Melinda answers and Andrew gets a look of complete shock on his face.

"I thought he died." Andrew comments.

"It's a long story, but he's fine now." Melinda says as she isn't sure what she can tell Andrew about what happened to Phil.

"Okay." Andrew says pretty sure if he asks more he'll just get 'it's classified' in response, "I saw Clint fighting in the Battle of New York that must have been hard for you."

"Incredibly so." Melinda says, "I would understand if you need some time to organize some things but when can you come to base?" Melinda asks.

"Give me a couple of hours." Andrew requests and Melinda nods.

"There's one more thing you have to know." Melinda tells Andrew.

"Yes?"

"A few months ago Leo was hurt, he suffered brain damage due to oxygen deprivation. He's doing much better but he's still got Aphasia and has issues with his coordination, you are going to have to be patient with him and do not act like you are not okay with how he is now." Melinda says pretty sure that he won't be she needs to give the warning anyway.

"I won't. I'm sorry that he went through that." Andrew informs Melinda, "While we are sharing secrets there is something I should tell you, I got married three years ago."

"Congratulations." Melinda says, "I'm happy for you Andrew." Melinda says as even though it does hurt to hear that she is glad that he's gotten a life for himself.

"Thank you Melinda." Andrew says, "So does meeting back here in two hours work for you?" he asks.

"It does, I'll see you then." Melinda says and they both get up and leave the office.

* * *

Two hours later Andrew and Melinda meet back at Andrew's office.

"What did you tell your wife?" Melinda asks as she puts Andrew's stuff in her car.

"I told her that my former step-daughter needs the kind of help I give." Andrew says, "She understood why I have to do this." He says.

"Thank you."

"You've very welcome." Andrew says, and they both get in either side of the car, Melinda driving and as they start to drive both of them become worried about the reception that they will receive once they are back at base.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

* * *

While Melinda, with Andrew are on their way back to the Playground Clint, Hunter, Bobbi, Skye, Leo, Mack and Simmons are sitting around the common area. Skye sitting between Bobbi and Clint, with Leo next to Bobbi, and it being clear to everyone that if anyone has a problem with her being their then they are going to have to deal with them first.

"So, you lot must have had some interesting times growing up." Hunter says looking at the four May children.

"We had a few." Bobbi comments as she and all of her siblings smile.

"Like what?" Mack asks, not being able to help his curiosity.

"Well, what do you want to hear about first? The summer long prank war the year after Speedy was adopted. The time Speedy and Little Lion borrowed Mums car when Little Lion was only fourteen and arrived home to Mom in the drive way. The time Speedy and Bobbi Bear snuck back into the house after sneaking out only to accidently try to climb back in Mom's window instead of theirs or the time Little Lion knocked out power to the entire block and Nick burst in the basement, with his gun, and found Little Lion, Speedy and Bobbi Bear desperately trying to fix the problem?" Clint asks curious, not noticing the almost death glare his sister is giving him at mentioning Nick.

"All of the above please." Hunter requests.

"Okay apart from that prank way none of the stories Involve you and are all embarrassing, why?" Skye asks her brother.

"Because I don't have any embarrassing stories Speedy." Clint tells his sister and all three of his siblings, in almost perfect unison, give him looks which say 'are you serious'

"The indoor, multi room hocky." Skye reminds her brother.

"That was all of us." Clint points out.

"True, but you are the only one who has an embarrassing story about it." Skye tells her brother.

"The time you pretended to be a clown on my seventh birthday because the real clown had gotten sick." Bobbi says, as even though was so thankful to Clint for that it is an amusing story.

"Archery practice inside….with a blindfold….almost hitting Mum." Leo says.

"Do you want us to keep going?" Bobbi asks.

"No. you've made you point." Clint says, "So which story would you like to hear first?" Clint asks looking at Simmons, Mack and Hunter who are watching the entire interaction with interest.

"I would say that the Bobbi and Skye sneaking into the wrong room story seems interesting." Hunter comments.

"You had to mention that." Bobbi says to her older brother who just grins and after exchanging a look with her sister Bobbi starts to the tell story.

_FLASHBACK – January 2003_

" _Mom is going to kill us if she catches us." Almost fourteen year old Skye tells her almost eighteen year old sister as they climb over the fence in the backyard of the house they are currently living in._

" _Relax Kye, she'll never know." Bobbi informs her sister, "We haven't even been gone two hours." She says as they both sneak across the back yard, "Besides she has no reason to even think that we would sneak out tonight, we didn't ask to go to this party because we knew she would say no." Bobbi points out._

" _True." Skye says as they arrive at the back of the house._

" _It's the second window, right?" Bobbi asks as they have only been living at this particular house a few weeks._

" _No, it's the first." Skye says._

" _Are you sure? I could have sworn it was the second." Bobbi tells her sister._

" _No it's the first, believe me." Skye tells her sister, "Hurry up before Mom hears us and pulls out a gun." Skye tells her sister who nods and starts to climb up the side of the house using the decorative wood that the old tenants used to grow things on the side of the house._

" _The window won't open." Bobbi tells her sister._

" _What, that's impossible, we left it propped open a little." Skye says, "Move over." She says Bobbi does giving them each just enough room to both get to the window, "Crap." Skye says when she can't get window open either, "What do we do?" She asks her sister._

" _I don't know." Bobbi says, "We could go around to Clint and Leo's bedroom, get one of them to let us in." She suggests._

" _Or you can tell me what you were thinking." Melinda's voice says and both sisters look to see Melinda at the window they were trying to open looking furious._

" _Hey Mom." Both sisters say trying to look innocent, "We wanted to see if someone would be able to sneak up the side of the house without being caught." Bobbi lies._

" _Nice try. In." Melinda says and both sisters exchange a worried look as they climb in the now open window_

_End flashback._

"How mad was Agent May?" Simmons asks curious.

"She was furious." Bobbi says, "We got in so much trouble." Bobbi says.

"Was the party at least worth it?" Hunter asks curious.

"Nope, it kind of sucked." Skye admits.

"Why did you even think you would be able to sneak in and out of the house when your mother is an elite spy?" Mack asks.

"Because we were young and stupid, Mack." Bobbi says and Skye nods in agreement, "What story would you like to hear next?" she asks, the four siblings actually happy to share as for the first time even they have people, other than each other, that they can tell their stories to.

"Skye and Fitz borrowing May's car, that sounds like Skye but it doesn't sound like you." Simmons says looking at Leo.

"Hey! Why can you believe I would do that but Leo wouldn't?" Skye asks.

"Do you really need that question answered Speedy?" Clint asks curious.

"No, not really, still it's insulting, especially considering the fact that it was Leo's idea to borrow the car in the first place." Skye informs everyone.

"Really?" Simmons, Mack and Hunter ask surprised.

"Really." Leo answers, "I needed supplies."

_FLASHBACK. OCTOBER 2001._

" _You want to do what?" Twelve year old Skye asks her fourteen year old brother._

" _I want to drive Mum's car to the hardware shop so that I can get supplies for my invention." Leo repeats._

" _Why don't you just ask Bee to take you?" Skye asks her brother as sixteen year old Bobbi is currently watching them._

" _Because she's asleep and I don't want to wake her." Leo tells his sister._

" _It's two o'clock in the afternoon, why is she asleep?" Skye asks confused._

" _I don't think she got much sleep. She was still up when I snuck down to the kitchen at two, she said she has a big test tomorrow." Leo tells his sister, "So she could use the sleep so I don't want to wake her."_

" _Okay, that's fair, but do you even know how to drive?" Skye asks her brother._

" _Yeah, I think I can."_

" _That doesn't fill me with confidence Leo."_

" _You don't have to come." Leo tells his sister, "I just thought I would tell you what I am doing so that someone knows." He informs his sister._

" _Leo there is no way I am not coming with you, I'm just pointing out that this isn't our greatest plan." Skye tells her brother._

" _Like your plans are any better, bubble bath in the hot tub ring any bells?"_

" _You are never going to let me to forget that, are you?" Skye asks._

" _No way." Leo responds._

" _When do you want to go?" Skye asks._

" _Now."_

" _It's a good thing we know where the spear key is." Skye says as they head to the kitchen, "We should leave a note for Bee in case she wakes up."_

" _Good idea."_

* * *

_Not even an hour later Skye and Leo are almost back home after going to the hardware shop._

" _Okay I have admit I had my doubts, but you proved me wrong." Skye tells her brother as they pull into the driveway, "Leo, what is it?" Skye asks as her brother looks very, very worried, and she looks out of the front window to see Nick talking to Melinda, in the driveway both of them looking afraid and when the turn and realise what must have happened they look angry, "Not good." Skye comments._

" _No, it's not."_

" _We could drive away." Skye suggests._

" _No. We can't avoid this." Leo says as he turns of the car and both he and Skye get out, both of them prepared to face however much trouble they will be in._

_END FLASHBACK._

"We got in a lot of trouble for that." Skye comments.

"Not surprising, you did steal a car at twelve and fourteen." Jemma says.

"We didn't steal it, we borrowed it." Skye corrects and even though the story was interesting there was one part Mack was focusing on, the mention of 'Nick' because if that is who he suspects then there is a big chance he is being played, but because he can't react to he talks to the others he stays quiet and pretends to be enjoying the stories, "So I think you owe them a story about you." Skye says to her oldest brother, "What do think?" she asks and Clint nods.

_FLASHBACK CHRISTMAS BREAK 2003_

_Because their oldest brother insisted that he could in fact shoot arrows perfectly while blindfolded Skye, Bobbi and Leo have set up targets and are now taking cover behind the couch to see if their brother can actually do what he claims. For the most part it turns out that Clint was telling the truth but as they hear something break they look up from their cover just in time to see Melinda catching an arrow as she and Andrew walk in._

_End flashback._

"Wow, bad luck Mate." Hunter informs Clint.

"I still say if Mom and Andrew didn't walk in I could have hit all the targets."

"You broke Grandma's vase." Bobbi reminds her brother.

"I still hit the target." He says with a shrug as if breaking one of his Grandmother's prize possessions isn't a big deal.

"So request on next story?" Clint asks curious.

"Story time's over, May's back." Phil says walking down the stairs, "You all wait here, I'll great May and Dr Garner." He tells them.

"Here we go." Bobbi says, looking far from happy.

* * *

When Coulson arrives in the hanger Melinda and Andrew are just getting out of the SUV so he walks over to them.

"Dr Garner, it's good to see you again." Phil says to Andrew.

"Yeah you too Agent Coulson, or as I'm told Director Coulson, congrats on the promotion." Andrew says and the pair shake hands.

"Thank you." Phil says, "Here, you'll need this to have access to places." Phil says handing a lanyard to Andrew.

"Where is everyone?" Melinda asks.

"Common area, Skye, Leo, Bobbi and Clint are sharing stories with Simmons, Hunter and Mack." Phil explains.

"So wait, everyone knows the truth now?" Andrew asks surprised.

"Five people other than us know." Phil says.

"Six." Melinda corrects and Phil looks at her confused, "Clint said that Natasha knows." Melinda explains and Phil nods, "Oh don't mention anything about my family relationship with Nick in front of the team." Melinda requests and Andrew nods.

A couple of minutes later Melinda, Phil and Andrew walk into the common area where everyone is standing. Due to the fact that Skye knows the only reason Andrew is there is because of her Skye takes walks forward while her siblings stay back and Mack, Hunter and Simmons aren't really sure what to do.

"Hey Andrew, it's been a while." Skye says.

"Skye." Andrew says surprised at how much she has changed, "Yeah, it has been a while." He tells her.

"So, Mom said you might be able to help me." Skye says to her former stepdad.

"I'm definitely going to try." Andrew says and after exchanging a look with each other Bobbi, Clint and Leo take a step up.

"Hi Andrew." Bobbi says.

"Bobbi, it's nice to see you again." Andrew says, knowing that things between him and Bobbi have been tense in the past, but hoping for them to be better while he is helping Skye because he knows both girls well enough to know that he may need Bobbi's help to help Skye because of how close they are.

"Yeah, you too." Bobbi says, with a half forced smile.

"Leo, Clint, it's good to see both of you as well." Andrew says to the men standing either side of Bobbi, being able to tell who they are right away.

"It is."

"How….have you been….Andrew?" Leo asks.

"I'm been good Leo, how have you been?" he asks.

"Okay." Leo answers.

"Andrew this is Dr Jemma Simmons, Alphonso Mackenzie, and Bobbi's ex-husband Lance Hunter." Phil introduces and Andrew clearly looks shocked at Hunter's introduction, "Simmons, Mack, Hunter this is Dr Andrew Garner." Phil introduces.

"It's nice to meet you all." Andrew says.

"Yeah you too mate." Hunter says and Simmons and Mack just nod in agreement.

"Is there somewhere where Skye and I can talk?" Andrew asks looking at Melinda.

"Skye, it's up to you. Where would you like to talk?" Melinda asks her daughter.

"The plane, the cage, just in case." Skye requests.

"Are you sure?" Melinda asks her daughter.

"I'm sure." Skye answers, "Follow me Andrew." Skye says and they both walk out of the room.

Once Andrew and Skye has left Leo walks right over to his mother and hugs her.

"What's this for?" Melinda asks as she returns the hug, glad for it but curious about what it is for.

"You're my Mum…..I love you….don't need a reason."

"No, you don't."

* * *

"Are you living in here?" Andrew asks when they walk into the cage and he sees the stuff around and the two beds.

"I moved my stuff in here yesterday, it's the one place where I may not hurt anyone." Skye explains as she sits down on her bed and Andrew grabs the chair from the corner and sits across from her.

"And who's staying in here with you?" Andrew asks noticing that there is enough stuff in here for two people.

"Bee, she said she isn't going to let me sit in here alone, that she will be with me the entire time." Skye explains.

"And how does that make you feel?" Andrew asks and Skye avoids looking at him, "Skye I can't help you if you don't talk to me." He tells her.

"You've said that before." Skye comments.

"I have." Andrew confirms, "But Skye, I really do want to help you, if you let me. I know I didn't stay in contact as much as I should have….." Andrew starts to say but Skye cuts him off.

"You stayed in contact longer than I was expecting you to." Skye admits, as because of her history she was expecting Andrew to stop contact as soon as he left, "I'm not upset Andrew, I know you had to move on. I'm happy for you, and I want you to help me, it's just talking about my feelings isn't exactly something I'm good at." Skye comments.

"I remember." Andrew says, "But I need you to try." Andrew says to the girl he once considered to be his daughter, "How do you feel about Bobbi saying that she will be with you the entire time?" Andrew asks.

"I'm thankful." Skye admits, "He told me that they would be terrified of me, but she's not. Bee punched someone who is one of her closes friends because he said that they needed protection and Mom, Clint, Leo and Coulson aren't afraid either."

"Who's he?"

"Cal, my biological father."

"You found your biological family?" Andrew asks.

"Yeah."

"Apart from thankful what else are you feeling about Bobbi and the rest of your family being so supportive?" Andrew asks as he knows there is more than what Skye is saying.

"I'm afraid for them, Bee especially." Skye says, "I'm afraid that I'll lose it again and there won't be an ICER or Bee won't be able to talk me down and I'll hurt someone I love." Skye says.

"Okay, that seems like a good place to start." Andrew says.

"What do you mean?" Skye asks confused.

"The thing you fear the most about this power isn't the destruction you may cause but the fact that you may hurt someone you love, is that right?" Andrew asks and Skye nods, "Which means that that may be key to your control to." He informs Skye.

"You think that by using the love I feel and how much I want to protect my family I can get control of this thing to use it for those purposes." Skye says, seeing where Andrew's train of thought is going.

"I believe so." Andrew informs her, "I want to keep talking for a while, but I believe that the key to getting control isn't just about controlling what you are feeling, but about embracing all the parts that make you, you Skye, the first of which, the most essential, is your capacity for love even after everything you've been though, you need to use that Skye." Andrew says.

"I forgot that you knew what happened before Mom adopted me." Skye comments.

"We can talk about that if you want." Andrew tells her, already knowing the answer but asking anyway.

"No. What about this thing do you want to talk about next?" Skye asks.

"What do you feel when you use this ability?" Andrew asks.

"Terrified. It's terrifying." Skye informs Andrew.

"Why don't you expand on that?" Andrew requests and they continue to talk.

* * *

While Skye and Andrew are talking everyone else is in the main part of the plane, and everyone with the exception of Bobbi are sitting down, Bobbi on the other hand is twirling her staves and pacing while almost everyone else are throwing Hunter's soccer ball around.

"You going to stop twirling at some point?" Hunter asks curious.

"Nope." Bobbi says as she continues to walk and twirl.

"Think fast." Clint says throwing the soccer ball at his sister who manages to catch it anyway.

"You could have at least made it hard." Bobbi says throwing the ball as hard as she can at her brother's head, not worried for a second because she knows his reflects and just like she suspected he catches it perfectly.

"Don't even think about it." Melinda says as her son gets a grin on his face and is about to say something else, "We've just started to get the glass on this plane fixed, we don't need you two breaking it." Melinda tells them, "Understood?"

"Yes Mom." Bobbi and Clint answer and Bobbi continues to pace while the other continue to toss around the ball.

* * *

"So what do you think about that?" Andrew asks Skye about an hour after they started talking.

"I don't know." Skye admits, "It seems too dangerous."

"If you're not comfortable with that then we will try something else but the only way you are going to get control of this is to practice with it in a controlled setting." Andrew says.

"And you think tomorrow is the best time to try?" Skye asks.

"I do." Andrew says, "You know what you need to do and you understand how to do it." Andrew says, "I think you should have basic vital signs tested before and after to make sure that these abilities aren't causing you any harm and your family should be there." He says and Skye begins to object, "Skye you'll need your Mother and Sister at the very least to remind you about why you want to control this."

"I'll think about it." Skye responds.

"That's all I ask." Andrew says, "If you're okay with it I would like to go talk to your mother and siblings and give you a chance to think." Andrew says to Skye.

"It's fine by me, but talk to Coulson too." Skye requests.

"Of course." Andrew says and he leaves the room.

* * *

"How is she?" Melinda asks Andrew as soon as he walks out.

"I would like to talk to you about that, And Clint, Bobbi, Leo and Coulson." Andrew says to Melinda.

"My old office upstairs is free." Phil says.

"That would be perfect." Andrew says and they all head upstairs.

"Did Speedy talk to you?" Clint asks curious once everyone is up in Phil's office.

"She did." Andrew says, "Her biggest fear isn't that she will destroy buildings and tear apart continents like Lady Sif told her, her biggest fear is that she will hurt someone she loves." Andrew tells them, "Which is why we are going to turn that into her biggest strength." He tells them.

"Get her to focus on that fear and use it to control her abilities." Melinda realises.

"I believe that is her best chance to get control of this." Andrew says, "And I think it would be a good idea to test that tomorrow."

"You think that getting Skye to use her power already is a good idea? When we still don't know if she will be able to control it?" Phil asks.

"I think it would be better for her to try and use it on purpose and using what we've talked about to control it rather than accidently using it and losing control." Andrew says, "I know it's a risk but I believe it is her best chance to get control of this."

"If she hurts anyone, even by accident she'll never forgive herself." Bobbi says knowing her sister.

"You're right, which is why I want you all there when she tries." Andrew informs them, "I believe that if she can see the people she wants to protect, see the people she loves it will enable her to get more control." He tells them.

"How does Speedy feel about that?" Clint ask curious.

"She's worried, but she's considering it." Andrew explains, "Also from the way Skye talked I think she should have her vital signs monitored before and after and maybe during if we can find equipment that won't be destroyed." He says to everyone else

"You think the power is hurting her." Melinda says, worry in her voice.

"Her heart rate was high, in the temple." Leo tells everyone, "I fixed her monitor watch."

"How high?" Coulson asks worried.

"Very." Leo answers, and everyone exchanges a worried look.

"So we help her with this, we monitor her vitals Skye's sake, if she is okay with that, but we don't for a second think about asking her to do something she's not comfortable with. That's my rule." Melinda tells Andrew and the others nod in agreement.

"Agreed."

* * *

A few hours later Bobbi is walking from the bathroom in the plane back to the cage when she spots Hunter lying on one of the couches.

"Hunter, what are you doing here?" he ask.

"I wanted to talk, Skye said you were in the bathroom, told me you may be a while." Hunter says.

"What's up?"

"I was wondering when you were coming back to the bunks." Hunter says standing up.

"When Kye does." Bobbi answers without needing to think about it, "I'm not going to let her shut herself of again."

"Again?" Hunter asks confused.

"When Mom first adopted Kye she was closed off, not surprising considering her history." Bobbi says and Hunter just gives her a confused look, "Not my story to tell." Bobbi informs Hunter who nods, "It took her months to open up, to trust us enough to let us in, and even to this day she worries that people are going to abandon her, that we'll be so disappointed that we'll want nothing to do with her and I'm going to do everything in my power to show her that that will never happen, not now not ever. So I'm going to be right by her side, supporting her, showing that I'm not giving up on her, that I'm not afraid of her." Bobbi says and Hunter is almost too shocked for words as the side of Bobbi he's been seeing the last few days is a side he hasn't seen before and he can't help but love her more because of it.

Not sure how to say what he is feeling Hunter just walks the few steps that separate them and kisses her.

"I'll see you in the morning." Hunter says when they break apart,

"See you then." Bobbi say and she starts to walk to the cage.

"Bob."

"Yeah?"

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Hunter asks curious.

"Not really, just take her side if there is another argument." Bobbi says before heading to the cage and Hunter turns and heads downstairs.

When Bobbi walks into the cage she sees her sister lying on her bed clearly pretending to be asleep.

"You don't have to pretend to be asleep to avoid talking." Bobbi informs her sister.

"I'm not avoiding anything." Skye says opening her eyes and Bobbi just gives her a look, "Okay, I am, but that's only because I spent hours talking to Andrew and I'm all talked out." Skye says sitting up.

"Then we don't have to talk if you don't want to." Bobbi says reaching down into her bag to pull something out, "Here, catch." Bobbi says throwing an object at her sister who catches it.

When Skye catches the object and realises what it is she can't help but burst out laughing, "You still have this?"

"Of course." Bobbi responds.

"He would be soo pissed if he knew we took it." Skye says throwing it back to her sister.

"Let's be honest here Kye, he always knew." Bobbi says catching the object, before throwing it back.

"Probably true." Skye says as she catches it, "Nick's precious signed baseball, why did we take it in the first place?" she asks curious.

"I don't remember." Bobbi admits, "But I'm sure we had a good reason."

"Or good by our standards anyway." Skye says throwing the ball back to her sister.

* * *

While their sisters are in the Cage Clint has gone in search of his brother and finds him in the lab working on something.

"Hey Little Lion, what you doing?" Clint asks pulling a chair over so that he can sit next to his brother.

"I'm creating a way to…..measure, Skye's vitals that won't….shatter, because of her abilities." Leo tells his brother.

"How's that going?" Clint asks curious.

"Slow…I can't get it to work, Simmons would figure it out." Leo comments.

"Then why don't you ask?" Clint asks his brother, though he is pretty sure he knows the reason.

"Because she needs time, after the lying, I need to give her that." Leo tells his brother.

"Ah, we'll I can help in any way I can, but this isn't exactly my thing. Sorry Bud." Clint says, using his other, less often used nickname for his brother.

"Your hands." Leo suddenly says.

"What about them?" Clint asks, not seeing what his brother is seeing.

"You're coordination is amazing, always has been." Fitz says getting an idea, "If I tell you exact places to put ….things can you?"

"Of course." Clint says.

"Good." Leo says, "Let's get to work." Leo tells his big brother.

* * *

"It's done." Leo says after almost an hour of him and Clint working together.

"Will it work?" Clint asks.

"In theory." Leo answers, "All the important parts are…..are…insulated, but could still shatter." Leo tells his brother.

"But there's a chance they won't?" Clint asks and Leo nods, "That's great." He says happily, "But you don't seem happy, what's up?"

"I am happy about this." Leo says referring to the vitals reading watch he and Clint just finished, "I want to stay with Skye too, but there's no room."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." Clint tells his brother getting a look on his face that Leo recognizes.

"Clint, no. Whatever you are thinking. No." Leo tells his brother.

"Don't worry Little Lion, this isn't bad." Clint says standing up.

"I've heard that before."

"True, but I actually mean it this time." Clint says.

"That too."

"Come on, this is a good idea." Clint says.

"You always say that, never is."

"Just give me a little bit of trust Little Lion, you won't regret it." Clint tells him and even though Leo is pretty sure that he will he follows his brother anyway.

* * *

Ten minutes later the door to the cage opens and Skye and Bobbi, who are still throwing the baseball back and forth are surprised to see Leo and Clint dragging in two mattresses.

"Take out the beds." Clint tells his sisters.

"Do you want to explain why first?" Bobbi asks curious.

"It should be pretty obvious Bobbi Bear." Clint tells his sister who resists the urge to throw something at him.

"We're staying in here too, all of us." Leo tells his sisters.

"Thank you guys." Skye says, still worried that she is going to hurt them but being very thankful for their support.

"Is that Nick's?" Leo asks seeing the baseball.

"Yep." Bobbi says putting it back in her bag, "Let's get this set up." She says standing up.

* * *

Almost an hour after her children turned the cage into somewhere where they could all sleep, Melinda is sitting at the table in the common area drinking, when she hears someone walking down the stairs and she looks up and sees Phil.

"Hey." Phil says walking over to her when he sees what she is doing, "Are you drinking alone or would you be okay with an old friend joining you?" Phil asks and Melinda just gives him a look, but because he learnt to speak May a long time ago he knows exactly what she is saying so he walks over to the kitchen area, grabs a glass and then sits down next to her, accepting the bottle that she is handing to him, "Do you want to talk?" Phil asks after a few minutes, pretty sure he knows the answer, but asking anyway.

"He's married." Melinda says and Phil doesn't need to ask anymore to know exactly what she is talking about.

"Oh, do I say I'm sorry or that's great? I'm not really sure which one you want." Phil comments.

"Neither am I." Melinda admits, "I'm glad he moved on, that's what I wanted for him."

"But it still hurts." Phil realises and Melinda nods.

"I realised a long time ago that all I really needed in my life were my kids, but" Melinda starts to say but Phil cuts her off.

"The thought of being with someone, of not being so lonely is a nice one." Phil offers.

"Yeah, exactly." Melinda says and they drift into silence, "Why are you still up?" Melinda asks after about ten minutes of silence. Neither of them mined the silence but Melinda is curious about why Phil is still awake.

"Thinking about everything we're facing now." Phil says, "That crate was empty, so who knows who has them, and Cal is still out there, and we've got another organization claiming they are the real S.H.I.E.L.D who want to overthrow us." Phil says taking a mouthful of his drink, "I've got a lot on my mind, which means I'm not sleeping much." He says.

"We'll figure all this out Phil, just like we always do." Melinda tells him.

"I hope you're right." Phil says and once more they drift into silence, "Melinda….." Phil starts to say but before he can say anymore the earth begins to shake.

"Skye." Melinda and Phil both say worried and they get up and run out of the room, both heading for the bus.

* * *

While Phil and Melinda burst in into the cage a few minutes later, having to dodge a couple of exploding lights, they find Skye surrounded by her three siblings, all of whom are trying to help her get control.

"Skye, you can do this. Just focus on us." Melinda says rushing forward.

"I don't know if I can." Skye admits, being so scared the more time that passes.

"You can, I believe in you." Melinda says squatting on the mattress so that she is right in front of her daughter.

"Focus on Mom Kye, you can do this." Bobbi tells her sister.

"We're all here Speedy, you're not alone." Clint tells his sister, "Remember what I said earlier, focus feel the air fill your lungs and release." He says and Coulson realises that the shaking has decreased slightly.

"Control Skye, I know it's hard but you can do it, we all know you can." Leo tells his sister and over the next few minutes the shaking stops.

"Nicely done Skye." Phil says proudly as Skye's siblings and mother hugs her.

"Thanks AC."

"Don't thank me Skye, you did the handwork." Phil tells her, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I think I am." Skye responds, feeling amazed that she managed to get control.

"Good. I'll see you all in the morning." Phil says before leaving, realising that the family needs some time together.

"What happened?" Melinda asks.

"I had a nightmare." Skye responds, "I guess I lost control."

"That's understandable." Melinda says knowing how bad her daughter's nightmares can get, "But you got control again, that's the important part. I'm proud of you Skye."

"Thanks Mom." Skye says.

"So is there enough room for me in here?" Melinda asks her children as she takes of her shoes.

"I think we can make it work." Bobbi say and the family of five move into the positions that they always lay in when they are shearing a bed and within twenty minutes they are all fast asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

* * *

**ONE WEEK LATER**

It has been a week since the May family slept in the Cage and in that time Skye has been working with her family and Andrew to get control of her new ability. She still has a long way to go but everyone is starting to see some small improvements, because of this her family has managed to convince Skye to move back to the bunks instead of staying in the cage, and she has spent one night in the bunks without an incident. Bobbi is still lying to Mack so that he believes she is loyal to New S.H.I.E.L.D and Mack is pretending that he doesn't have his suspicions as he is waiting for a message from his superiors to decide what to do next.

"Where is it?" Bobbi asks as she searches through the bags of her stuff that she brought back from the cage that she hasn't

"Where's what?" Hunter asks from the bed where he is still half asleep.

"My dark blue top, I had it in the cage….." Bobbi starts to say but then realises, "I'm am going to kill her." She says as she picks up a random shirt.

"Kill who?" Hunter asks confused as Bobbi puts on the top.

"My sister." Bobbi says as she storms out of the room.

"Your…..Wait, what?" Hunter asks confused and as he comprehends what Bobbi just said he quickly gets up just in time to hear Bobbi yell "KYE."

* * *

While Bobbi is talking about killing her sister and Hunter is getting dressed while being very confused the rest of the team, including Clint who has basically joined, plus Andrew who is still at base, are in the common area eating breakfast when they hears.

"KYE." Being yelled by Bobbi and all eyes turn to Skye.

"Really. Why do you do that?" Clint asks his sister recognizing the yell.

"I haven't done anything." Skye says, telling the truth.

"Really?" Leo asks disbelieving because like his brother he knows the yell.

"KYE, WHERE ARE YOU." They all hear Bobbi yell.

"Bye." Skye says before running away, knowing that even though she hasn't done anything that yell means she should run.

"Where is she?" Bobbi asks a couple of minutes later coming into the common area.

"She ran away." Clint tells his sister.

"She better keep running." Bobbi says before leaving the room.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Hunter asks coming into the common area about a minute later, "Bob said something about killing her sister." He says worried.

"She doesn't mean it." Leo says.

"Skye often steals Bobbi's stuff without asking, they fight for a few days after." Melinda says, looking frustrated but honestly a small part of her is glad because it means that they are going back to how they normally are.

"So we shouldn't worry?" Phil asks looking at Melinda as everything is telling him that this is the kind of thing you should worry about.

"No." Melinda, Leo, Clint and Andrew answer.

"Are you sure?" Hunter asks, "Bobbi seemed pissed." He tells them.

"You clearly don't have sisters." Clint comments, "Just leave them alone and let them sort it out themselves, you don't want to get between fighting sisters, trust me. I'd rather face Chitauri than get between Speedy and Bobbi Bear when they are like this."

"Clint." Melinda says in a warning tone of voice.

"What?" Clint asks innocently.

"You know what." Melinda tells him, not looking to impressed, "Usually it's better to leave them alone to deal with this but if things get too bad I'll step in." Melinda tells everyone who nods.

* * *

After running around most of the base Bobbi finally finds her sister in the top level of the Bus.

"Hey, Bee, what's the problem?" Skye asks innocently.

"What's my problem? You know what my damn problem is Kye." Bobbi tells her sister, "I don't ask for much, not really, but the one thing I do ask is that you ask before you borrow my stuff." Bobbi tells her sister.

"What are you even talking about?" Skye asks, "I haven't taken any of your stuff."

"So my blue top just what, magically vanished?"

"No. I have you blue top."

"See."

"Because you leant it to me." Skye tells her sister.

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not"

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not" Bobbi says then realises something, "This is getting us nowhere. When did I supposedly lead it to you?" Bobbi asks.

"Two days ago." Skye says, "You were leaving to do some sparing with Clint while I talked to Andrew and I asked if I could borrow it and you said yes."

"If is said yes why don't I remember this?" Bobbi asks her sister.

"I don't know, maybe your amazing memory is sucking for a change." Skye comments.

"No, if you actually did ask I would remember." Bobbi tells her sister, "Of course you not asking could explain why I don't remember."

"So what, I have to be lying because you can't remember something?" Skye says annoyed.

"Exactly.

"AGGGH. YOU ARE SO FRUSTRATING!" Skye says before storming out of the room, and it's a testament to just how far Skye has come in the last week that all she causes is some very mild shaking that is gone within a minute.

"WELL SO ARE YOU." Bobbi yells back.

* * *

Everyone in the common room can tell when Skye comes back inside because there is a small tremor that they all feel as she walks past in the corridor, it's not enough to cause any harm or damage, in fact it's just enough to be noticeable.

"I think we should be concerned now." Simmons comments.

"I'll talk to her." Melinda says getting up and heading out the room.

* * *

After leaving the common area Melinda goes searching for her daughter, something which isn't too difficult to do because she just follows the small tremors and she finds Skye in the gym beating a punching bag and Melinda feels pride as she realises that with every punch Skye gives the tremors stop and the longer she goes the more time between each tremor passes.

"Skye."

"Oh, hi Mom. Have you been there long?"

"A couple of minutes." Melinda answers, "Do you want to talk?"

"Nope." Skye says and she continues to hit the bag.

"Do you want to try that again?" Melinda asks walking over.

"I didn't steal anything Mom! I asked to borrow her top." Skye says, "But of course Bee doesn't believe me because that would mean that she forgot something which of course wouldn't be possible." Skye says sounding annoyed.

"Are you sure you asked to borrow it?"

"Why are you taking her side?"

"I'm not." Melinda says walking over to her daughter, "I'm just asking, because one of you have to be mistaken, I'm not saying it's you, but it has to be one of you."

"I asked. I know I did." Skye says, "I'm sure Mom."

"Okay, I'll go talk to your sister, see if we can figure this out." Melinda tells her daughter, "But maybe you could work on stopping this shaking."

"Oh right, sorry." Skye says and she spends several minutes doing deep breathing, focusing on what she wants to do, "Gone."

"Well done." Melinda says proudly, before walking out of the room and leaving her younger daughter so that she can talk to her older one

* * *

When Melinda arrives in the plane Melinda is more surprised than she should be to find Bobbi hitting the punching bag that is set up there.

"She didn't ask Mom." Bobbi tells her mother after Melinda has been watching for a couple of minute.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course you're taking her side." Bobbi say and Melinda walks over and steady's the bag for her daughter.

"I'm not taking any side, I'm just trying to get to the truth." Melinda tells her.

"Well the truth is that she once more borrowed something of mine without asking and is now lying about it." Bobbi says.

"Your sister is saying that she did ask."

"Well she didn't, I know she didn't. She didn't ask Mom." Bobbi says, "I'm going to have a shower." She says taking of her gloves.

After her daughter leaves Melinda gives the bag one punch herself before heading back inside.

* * *

"Is there a problem?" Phil asks concerned as Melinda basically flops down in the chair across from him in his office.

"Skye and Bobbi are being stubborn. They both think they are right and won't even consider that the other one is." Melinda tells Phil, normally she would just get them to sit down and talk but when they get like this, both showing just how stubborn they can be there is no getting through to them.

"And you don't know how to get them to see the other side?" Phil asks.

"No, I know there is no way to get them to see the others side, not when they are like this." Melinda explains.

"So you came up here to do what exactly?" Phil asks curious.

"I came up here because I don't like to see my children fight and I want to figure out a way to help them, but if you want me to go I will." Melinda says standing up.

"No, I don't want you to go anywhere." Phil tells Melinda, as he really likes her company, likes to be with her, "Is there something I can do to help?" he asks curious.

"I don't know yet." Melinda admits as she sits back down and they drift into silence.

* * *

For the past week Leo has been debating bringing Simmons in on the secret about Mack because she is the only one in the team who doesn't know, the only reason he hasn't yet is because he knows that it would put his sister at risk, but at the same time he really doesn't want to lie anymore.

"Fitz, did you need something?" Simmons asks as for the last hour she has noticed Leo sitting in the lab doing nothing which is odd when he is meant to be in the garage with Mack.

"Yes, no." Leo says and he looks around and realises that they are alone, "I…want to tell you something."

"Okay." Simmons says confused.

"Another secret." Leo says.

"How many secrets are you keeping?" Simmons asks shocked.

"Just one more." Leo answers, "Mack….he's lying to us."

"What about?" Simmons asks confused, "How do you know?""

"Bobbi." Leo answers, "He' working for something he's calling real S.H.I.E.L.D." Leo says in a whisper, "He thinks Bobbi is too, but she's reporting for Coulson…and Hill."

"And if he knew Bobbi could be in danger." Simmons realises, worried about that, "You weren't meant to tell me this, were you?" Simmons asks.

"No."

"Thank you." Simmons says, glad that he is letting her in on the secrets now, "I won't talk about it, promise." She tells Fitz, truly meaning her words.

* * *

After leaving the Gym Skye headed back to the common area and is sitting on one of the couches on her laptop when she hears footsteps and sees Hunter.

"If you're looking for my sister I have no clue where she is because I am currently not speaking to her." Skye informs Hunter.

"I'm not looking for Bob." Hunter says walking over to her, "I actually wanted to talk to you." Hunter informs Skye.

"Why?" Skye asks confused.

"Because I thought that you may want to talk about what is going on." Hunter says, "And since finding out the truth you and I haven't really talked so I thought we could." Hunter says.

"Really, you want to talk?" Skye asks closing the laptop, "How about we talk about all the crap you were saying about my sister before she came back from Hydra, because that is something I would like to talk about." Skye says, clearly angry.

"I thought you were mad at Bobbi at the moment." Hunter comments.

"I am, but that doesn't mean I am okay with someone, especially someone as important to her as you are, talking like that behind her back."

"I am sorry about what I said."

"Are you sorry you said it or are you sorry you said it in front of Bee's siblings?" Skye asks.

"I'm sorry I said it." Hunter says, "I said it because that's how I felt after the way things ended last time, but I shouldn't have said it."

"And are things better this time?" Skye asks deciding to turn the interrogation completely around.

"I like to think they are, but has Bob told you something different?" Hunter ask.

"I'm not answering that, I just wanted to know what you would say." Skye admits.

"I…should have seen that coming."

"You really should have." Skye tells him "Look Hunter, Bee's my big sister and it doesn't matter if we are fighting or right next to each other I will always look out for her, and do whatever I can to make sure no one hurts her, and in the past you've hurt her so I'm not your biggest fan." Skye admits "I know you guys have had your issues, but I also know that you care about each other and that you guys have something that's amazing and real, even if you do have issues." Skye tells him, "Just don't even think about hurting her or saying the kind of stuff you were saying before, again."

"How did this turn into me getting the 'don't hurt my sister' speech?" Hunter asks confused.

"You brought it on yourself." Skye tells him, "And for the record Bee and I will go back to talking to each other at some point, it just may not be soon."

"Good to know. I'll let you get back to what you were doing." He says getting up and leaving the room, realising that the don't hurt my sister speech went better than he expected it to go but then he realises that he most likely has to face two more of them and that thought makes him worry.

* * *

While her sister is talking to her ex-husband Bobbi is in the firing range getting in some target practice.

Clint has walked into the firing range and as he sees what he is doing he stands back and watches knowing better than to approach.

"Did you want something?" Bobbi asks her brother curious

"No, not particularly." Clint says walking over, "Nice." He says seeing her target.

"Thanks."

"Of course I could do better." Clint comments and Bobbi rolls her eyes but she gets an idea of something that could be fun.

"With your bow you could, I'm not sure you could with a gun." Bobbi informs her brother, knowing that he most likely could but wanting to get him to take the bait.

"Really Bobbi Bear? Do you really want to test that theory?" Clint asks curious.

"Sure, could be fun." Bobbi says with a grin.

"Okay, that I've got a proposition for you." Clint tells his sister, knowing that she is purposely baiting him, "I'll use a gun, you use my bow, we each fire five shots, I'll do mine with my eyes closed and whichever on of us wins gets to ask a favour of the other one" Clint tells his sister.

"Why exactly do I have to use your bow?" Bobbi asks confused.

"Because I'm using your gun."

"Yeah, that's because you're the best marksmen in the world, so you need the handicap, I don't." Bobbi says.

"You know how to use a bow, how is it a handicap?" Clint asks.

"I only know how to use a bow because you taught me because you said I had to learn, but I haven't practiced in a while." Bobbi tells her brother.

"Okay then how about you get two shots, once with your gun once with the bow." Clint suggests.

"Deal. You're still going to win, but it could be fun." Bobbi tells her brother, "And don't even think about letting me win." She tells her brother.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Clint says, "Ladies first." Clint says handing Bobbi his bow and quiver.

"Thank you." Bobbi says accepting it and once the quiver is on her back she takes the right stance and starts to fire.

It takes not even ten minutes for Bobbi and Clint to finish their competition and it isn't a surprise to either of them when Clint wins.

"So what do I have to do?" Bobbi asks.

"Haven't decided yet, I'll let you know." Clint says, "So….You and Speedy going to make up anytime soon?"

"Probably." Bobbi answers, "Are you going to use your favour to get me to talk to Kye?" Bobbi asks curious.

"Nah, it won't work. No one can force you two to talk." Clint tells his sister, knowing that from experience, "But if you want to talk I'm here."

"I know."

* * *

Hours later Bobbi and Clint walk into the common area and find everyone sitting around about to start dinner.

"Oh look if it isn't my sister with the memory so perfect that she couldn't be wrong about anything." Skye comments, seeing her sister.

Bobbi sighs and she looks around and decides to answer her sister in Chinese because that way only three people for sure, and maybe Coulson because Bobbi isn't sure if he speaks it, though she knows for a fact Andrew can't, will know what they are saying, "玩真的吗？你现在要提这件事？" (Really? You're going to start this now.)

"看起来这个时间可是再好不过了."Skye says, also switching to Chinese. (Seems like as good of a time as any.)

"你在借之前都没有问过我."(You didn't ask to borrow it.)

"我肯定问了."(I so did.)

"They speak Chinese?" Simmons asks shocked as everyone except for Melinda, Andrew, Clint and Leo are looking surprised, "Do you?" Simmons asks Leo curious.

"I used too." Leo says as Lian insisted that all four of her grandchildren be able to speak perfect Chinese, "I don't know about now." He says as he hasn't tried to speak mandarin since the pod and even though he can understand what Skye and Bobbi are saying being able to still speak it is another matter altogether.

""Kye,我发誓，你没有问过我。(Kye, I swear to god, you didn't ask.)

"我绝对问过了." (I know I did.) Skye says, "我发誓Bee,我真的问过了。" (I promise you Bee, I did ask.)

"我也发誓Kye，我一点也不记得你有问过我。"(And I promise you Kye that I don't remember you asking.)

"What are they saying?" Phil asks Melinda in a whisper.

"They are trying to decide who is mistaken." Melinda answers.

"也许我们两个人都没有记错" Bobbi suggest. (Maybe neither of us were wrong.)

"恩，我很确定咱俩之间一定有一个记错了。" (Um, I'm pretty sure one of us has to be.)

"也许你真的问过我了，我也同意了，但是因为当时我被别的事情分心了，所以我并没有注意你问的是什么。"Bobbi tells her sister. (Maybe you did ask and I said yes, but because I was distracted I didn't realise.)

"哦，这个解释说得通。听起来很像咱俩会干的事情。"Skye realises. (Yeah, that could work. It does sound like us.)

"这是不是意味着你俩现在终于不打算吵架了？" Melinda asks, also in chinse. (Does that mean you two are finally going to stop arguing?)

"对，我觉得我俩已经好了。(Yeah, I think we can do that.) Skye says exchanging a grin with her sister, "我什么时候把你上衣还给你？(When do you want your top back?)

"你洗干净之后。Bobbi says and she takes her seat. (Once it's washed.)

"Okay I speak for everyone else when I say, huh?" Hunter asks.

"What?" Bobbi asks.

"We are all just surprised to learn that you speak Chinese." Phil says, surprised but realising that it does make a lot of sense and honestly he is surprised that it hasn't come up before now.

"Grandma insisted." Skye answers.

"Your accents are impressive too." Simmons notes as they both managed to pick up what sounded like native accents when they were speaking.

"Thank Grandma for that too." Bobbi says.

"What were you saying?" Hunter asks confused.

"That's between us." Skye answers.

"And the other people at this table who speak Mandarin." Clint notes.

"It's three of you." Bobbi says, "Maybe four, Sir, do you speak Chinese?" Bobbi asks Phil curious.

"I know very little." Phil answers, "You're mother has given me a few lesson."

"Which you failed at." Melinda says.

"Not always." Phil says and Melinda just gives him a look, "Okay, yes I haven't done too well in the lesson you've gave, but I tried, just like the Yoga."

"Um, what?" Skye asks curious.

"I gave Phil a Yoga lesson once." Melinda answers.

"But like I said before, I'm really not flexible." Phil says.

"Right." Clint says looking between his mother and Coulson and getting the feeling that there is more than what they are saying but also thinking that he really doesn't want to know.

As he watches the interaction between not just Melinda and her children but everyone Andrew smiles to himself as he realises that this is the closest he's seen to the Melinda he once knew since Bahrain and he can't help but be happy for her about that.

* * *

After dinner the 'kids' as they could be considered to be have stayed in the common area while Melinda, Phil and Andrew have headed up to Phil's office for a nightcap.

"So do you guys want to hear the story of the time Kye and I thought that putting blue and purple streaks in our hair, in the middle of the night without turning on the lights was a good idea?" Bobbi asks curious.

"Absolutely." Hunter answers and Bobbi tells the story, because of the message he got Mack finds himself unable to enjoy the stories that are being told though he knows that he has to pretend to otherwise it will be suspicious.

* * *

"Truth Andrew, how do you think Skye's going?" Phil asks curious as he hands Andrew a glass of scotch.

"She's doing amazingly well." Andrew says, "I would like to continue talking to her, maybe get her to open up more about what happened before." He says looking at Melinda.

"That's not going to happen." Melinda says, knowing her daughter as she, and Bobbi, Clint, Leo, Nick, her mother, and Andrew only know a little about Skye's life before she was adopted and that's only because Skye completely broke down more than once and actually admitted it.

"What are you talking about?" Phil asks curious.

"Skye's had a rough time in the system before Melinda adopted her." Andrew answers when he sees Melinda's not going to.

"That would be an understatement." Melinda says anger clear in her voice, "She went through a lot and I've tried to help her heal those wounds but a lot of them of them are too deep." Melinda says, pain clear in her voice as while she has done her best for Skye, for all of her children, she always feels like she hasn't done enough.

"I think it could help her to talk about it. It may even help with her control of her new powers." Andrew says breaking several minutes of silence, "I know the chances of getting her to talk are low, but I want to try." He says and Melinda nods.

"How long are you going to try?" Phil asks.

"Well If it is alright with the two of you I would like to stay for at least another week, and then see where we go from there." Andrew says and Melinda nods.

"That sounds good." Phil says and Andrew finishes his drink.

"Now, if you excuse me I have a call to return."

"Of course. Goodnight Andrew." Phil says.

"Goodnight Phil, Melinda." Andrew says before leaving the room.

"How bad?" Phil asks a few minutes after Andrew has left.

"Bad." Melinda answers simply.

"I'm sorry." Phil says and Melinda just nods, not sure what else to say and for a while they just sit in silence, "So Skye and Bobbi, do they fight like this often?" he asks curious.

"Sometimes." Melinda says, "Though it usually goes on longer." She admits and Phil nods and they once more drift into silence, "I might head to bed, night Phil." Melinda says before getting up and walking to the door.

"Melinda." Phil says standing up and drawing on his courage, "Last week Bobbi said something to me see said 'Mom looks after everyone around her, everyone she cares about, but do we ever even think about who looks after her' and she made me realises that I don't, that I take you for granted." Phil says walking across the room, "I take for granted everything you do for S.H.I.E.L.D, everything you do for me, and I don't I don't even question what it must do to you, so thankyou Melinda."

"You don't have to thank me." Melinda says planning on having a conversation with her children about just what they say to Coulson.

"But I do." Phil says, "The reason I was so angry when I found out you were talking about Fury, I thought, is because you're my partner, the one person I truly trust to watch my back but I've come to realise it's more than that." Phil says and now he is only a couple of steps away from Melinda, "I was hurt because I love you Melinda, I am in love with you and I have been for a very long time." Phil says and for about a minute they are quiet because Melinda is trying to process what Phil said as she has never allowed herself to hope that she would hear him say that, "If you don't feel the same way we can of course forget I ever said anything…" Phil starts to quickly say but then he notices the smile on Melinda's face, "Melinda?"

"You talk too much." Melinda says before kissing him, "I love you too." Melinda says when they break apart for air.

"Yeah?" Phil asks.

"Yeah." Melinda says and she kisses him again but this time their kiss in interrupted buy yells of,

"MOM/MUM." From downstairs so quickly breaking apart and exchanging a worried look Melinda and Phil run downstairs, both worried about what they will find.

* * *

When Melinda and Phil get downstairs they find Bobbi holding Clint in a headlock, Skye with her legs either side of Leo tickling him and Mack, Simmons and Hunter laughing from the couches.

"What is going on down here?" Melinda asks and none of her children answer though she can hear Phil behind her trying not to laugh to so she turns and glares at him, "Bobbi let go of your brother, Skye get off your brother." Melinda says and her four children do just that, "Now how about we try this again. What is going on down here?" Melinda asks her children, giving them a stern look.

"They started it." Clint and Leo say quickly.

"We so didn't." Skye objects.

"Yeah, you guys started it with throwing the popcorn." Bobbi says.

"I didn't throw it…Clint did." Leo argues.

"Gee, thanks Little Lion." Clint says sarcastically.

"Clint might have thrown the popcorn, but you threw the first pillow." Skye informs her brother.

"After…..you and Bobbi."

"Nope, you threw a pillow before us." Bobbi says

"Enough." Melinda says and all four of her children turn to look at her, "I am so happy that we are together again and that the four of you are getting along, I truly do love seeing you so carefree." Melinda tells her children, "But you must remember that you are highly respected agents of S.H.I.E.L.D and that you are not children anymore." Melinda says as even though she loves seeing this side of her children she knows how dangerous it is for them to act like this all the time, "But that being said if you are going to act like children I am going to treat you like that, bed." Melinda says and she gets four unimpressed looks in response, "Did I make that seem like a request?"

"No." Bobbi says and she and her siblings leave the room.

"You three too." Melinda says to Hunter, Mack and Simmons.

"What did we do?" Hunter asks, stupidly in Coulson's opinion, but Melinda just gives him a look, "Right." He says and the three of them get up and walk out of the room.

"Laughing Phil? Really?" Melinda asks turning to face Phil.

"I'm sorry. They looked like guilty children getting scolded, I couldn't help it." He admits.

"That's exactly what they were." Melinda says, "But they wanted to see how I would react."

"How do you know?"

"They wouldn't have called if they didn't." Melinda tells him and they both drift into silence.

"So about what happened before we were interrupted." Phil says.

"What about it?"

"What does it mean?" Phil asks, "I know what it means to me, I know what you mean to me, but how do you feel about it?" He asks and Melinda just kisses him again and he puts his hands on Melinda's waist to pull her in closer.

"Does that answer your question?" Melinda asks.

"Not really." Phil answers, not moving his hands from around Melinda's waist, "I don't know what's going to happen next, but I know I want this to be something, be something real, it can't not be with you."

"I feel the same way, I'm in Phil, I'm all in." Melinda tells him and they kiss once more.

* * *

While Melinda and Phil are kissing in the common area the kids are heading to the bunks.

"Isn't your bunk in the other end of the hallway?" Skye asks her brother when she notices that they are the only ones in the hall.

* * *

"It is." Clint confirms, "But I noticed the look in your eyes, poker night?" Clint asks his sister curious as due to the fact that they both went through similar things before Melinda found them they have a connection that they don't have with the others, which is why Clint is the member of her family who knows the most about what Skye went through in the system before being adopted.

"Not in the mood." Skye admits, "But how would you feel about cringe worthy cartoons?"

"I would feel very good about that." Clint admits and Skye nods, realising something.

"That's why you threw the popcorn, you were trying to distract me." She realise.

"You looked like you could use it."

"Thanks Clint."

"Anytime Speedy."

(Line break)

Once she is in her bunk Bobbi haves a shower and gets changed because even though she is going to go to Hunter's bunk she likes to use her own bathroom. Due to the fact that she has the water on doesn't hear the door to her bunk open which means she has no reason to think anything is unusual when she walks back out into her bunk until she feels a needle stab into her neck.

"I'm so sorry." Mack tells his friend as he lowers her to the ground as she passes out.

 **AN2:**  THANK YOU SO SO MUCH TO SusanSmile for doing the Chinese translation in this chapter, you rock.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

* * *

Having no idea that something is terribly wrong the next morning the other members of the Playground get up and get ready to do their normal morning activities.

"Hey, Skye." Hunter says to Skye as he walks into the common area, he and Skye being the only ones there, Skye because she is filling up her water bottle and the only reason Hunter is up as early as he is is because he can't help but feel like something is wrong.

"Hey." Skye responds.

"So are you okay?" he asks curious.

"Yeah, I'm good. Why do you ask?" Skye asks curious.

"Because Bob didn't come to my bunk and wasn't in hers, I assumed she was with you." He comments.

"She wasn't. When did you see her last?" Skye asks, trying to keep the worry out of her voice.

"Last night." Hunter answers, "She said she was taking a shower then joining me." He says, also trying to keep the worry out of his voice.

"Get Coulson, I'll find Mom and get into the cameras." Skye tells Hunter and they go running in different directions'.

* * *

"We couldn't find her." Clint says as he runs into the lab about ten minutes later.

"Mack either." Hunter says having run in with Clint.

"Skye, have you got anything?" Melinda asks as everyone, including Andrew are in the Lab.

"The cameras were switch off, but to our advantage there is a fail-safe that I set up after all those times the cameras were made dark so Bee and Clint could visit." Skye tells everyone and then suddenly the room starts to shake.

"Speedy?" Clint asks worried.

"He took her." Skye answers as the shaking starts to decrease.

"Her cover was blown." Phil says looking over at Melinda who is staring at the screen, where an image of Mack putting Bobbi's unconscious body in a car is playing, with an unreadable expression on her face.

"WELL WHOES BLOODY FAULT WAS THAT?" Hunter yells angrily.

"Hunter, don't." Clint says, as even though he is furious he knows that throwing around blame won't help his sister.

"NO. It was too dangerous, you shouldn't have asked her to do it." Hunter says to Phil.

"Bobbi's an agent it's her job, I didn't force her to do anything, she agreed." Coulson says.

"Of course she bloody agreed. " Hunter says angrily, "She wouldn't have said no, you have a nasty habit of getting people to do things that they don't want to do, sir." Hunter says bitterly.

"ENOUGH." Andrew says ending the fighting, "All that matters right now is Bobbi, she's what we have to focus on." He says as he can tell that everyone, including him, is broken up over Bobbi but they can't let that distract them, she needs them.

"You need to go to Hill." Melinda says turning to face her oldest son, "We need to know what she knows about this and I don't trust phones right now, and you're the only one who can walk in Avengers Tower without it being suspicious." Melinda says, "Please Clint, you need to do this." She says when it is clear to her that her son doesn't want to go anywhere.

"I'm taking the bike." Clint says before leaving, knowing his mother is right.

"Skye, Simmons, Leo, see if you can trace where Mack took her." Melinda requests and the three of them nod and she walks to the door.

"Where are you going?" Hunter asks

"To toss Mack's bunk one of you take the garage." She says she walks out.

"I'll do it." Hunter says before leaving again.

"I'll help May." Phil says before leaving, and as Phil slips out one door Andrew notices Leo slip out the other door so he follows.

"We'll find her Skye." Simmons tells her.

"You don't know that." Skye says.

"I know we won't rest until we do." Simmons says putting a comforting hand on Skye's shoulder.

"Thank you." Skye says before she turns all her attention back onto the computer.

* * *

When Andrew leaves the lab he spots Leo half way down angrily hitting the wall so he rushes over.

"Leo, Leo stop." Andrew says grabbing Leo's hand so that he doesn't hurt himself.

"He…she …..he …..Bobbi." Leo says clearly both upset and angry which is causing him to have even more problems speaking than normal.

"I know." Andrew says, "But Leo you can't hit a wall, you can't hurt yourself like that, it doesn't help you and it certainly doesn't help Bobbi."

"Need…..to…..find….her." Leo tells Andrew.

"And we will. Your mother will do whatever it takes, we both know that." Andrew tells her, "But you need not to hurt yourself, do you want to talk about why you did?" Andrew asks.

"Mack…..he's not the first person I thought was a friend to …..forcibly take one of my sisters." Leo tells Andrew, "I couldn't help Skye…I need to help Bobbi."

"And you will Leo, we all will." Andrew says, as even though he and Bobbi didn't get along too great she was his step-daughter and he still sees her as such, and to Andrew's complete shock Leo hugs him, "I've got you Leo. It's okay." Andrew tells his former step-son as he holds him.

* * *

Even though he only left the labs a minute after Melinda when he arrives at Mack's bunk Phil finds that she has already gone through a lot of his stuff.

"Melinda." Phil says walking over and placing his hand on Melinda's shoulder.

"Not now, Phil." Melinda informs him, stepping away from his hand.

"We'll get her back." Phil tells her.

"Why don't you finish here, I'll go help Hunter." Melinda says before turning and leaving the room. Even though Phil isn't surprised by Melinda's reaction it still really hurts to see her like this and he wishes there was more he could do to help her.

* * *

"Haven you found anything?" Melinda asks Hunter as she walks into the garage.

"No, I'm pretty sure Mack's too smart to leave anything behind." Hunter comments and Melinda nods though she continues to search anyway, and because there is something he needs to say Hunter walks over to Melinda.

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologising?" Melinda ask.

"Because I should have checked to see if Bob was with Skye last night when she didn't come to my bunk, and I'm sorry that I didn't." Hunter tells Melinda, not being able to help but think that if he checked in then they may have been able to get Bobbi before Mack could leave base.

"It's not your fault Hunter." Melinda tells him, "The only one to blame is Mack, and whoever he's working for." She tells him.

"It's not yours either, Bob wouldn't want you to blame yourself." Hunter says, as if there is one thing that he has learnt in the last week it's how much Bobbi cares about her family and how she hates how much pain and guilt her mother lives with, and they just exchange a look before they both go back to silently searching,

* * *

Being surprised that he didn't get arrested due to speeding and all the road rules he broke Clint manages to get to Avengers Tower in about half the time. When he runs out the elevator on the 'shared' floor he finds Tony, Natasha, and Steve having breakfast but no sign of Maria.

"Where is Hill?" Clint asks the second he is out of the elevator and realises that Maria isn't there.

"Wow, this is a surprise, it's nice to see you Legolas, you know after that little disappearing act you pulled last week." Tony comments when he sees him

"Stark I don't have time for your crap, where is Hill?" Clint asks once more and the second he does everyone, though Natasha the most, becomes worried.

"Clint, what's going on?" Natasha asks, standing up, concerned about his wellbeing.

"I don't have time to explain I just need to know where the bloody hell Maria Hill is." Clint says, using a tone of voice that concerns everyone else as they have never heard him sound that angry and hurt, and that fact causes Steve and Tony to stand up.

"I'm right here." Maria says walking in from the other room, "What's going on Clint?"

"We think Bobbi's cover was blown, he took her." Clint says walking over to the former deputy director, "You know more about this than anyone, we need you, she needs you." Clint tells her.

"I get my stuff, then we can go." Maria says, putting on the mask that she spent years perfecting so that she doesn't show how much she is hurting.

"Clint, what's going on? Who's Bobbi?" Steve asks, being able to tell that whoever it is is someone pretty important to Clint.

"I'll be a few minutes at least, you've got time." Maria says before running out of the room.

"Bobbi's my sister." Clint answers to Tony and Steve's surprise.

"According to your S.H.I.E.L.D file you don't have a sister." Tony says, "You don't have any family."

"You should know by now that just because it's in a S.H.I.E.L.D file doesn't mean it's the truth." Clint says, "My family is so classified that the details of which only exist in three separate hard copies which is why it wasn't revealed during Nat's info dump." Clint explains, "When I was fifteen I was approached by two S.H.I.E.L.D agents Phil Coulson and a woman called Melinda May, who you may have heard referred to by the name The Cavalry." Clint says and by the looks of shock on both Steve and Tony's face he would say that they have heard of his Mom, "I told them that I was seventeen and a week later I admitted the truth to Melinda, because the S.H.I.E.L.D docs found out, and she became my legal guardian, my Mom." Clint explains, "At the time she already had a five year old adopted daughter, Bobbi Morse." Clint explains.

"She's was a S.H.I.E.L.D agent." Steve says recognizing the name, "I've worked with her, and she's good."

"She's one of the best." Clint corrects, "Five years after me Mom adopted a Genius Scottish Boy, Leo Fitz, whose mother couldn't handle the fact that he was a genius." Clint explains.

"I know that name. He's really is a genius." Tony says as he's seen enough S.H.I.E.L.D files to know that this Leo Fitz impresses him, something which isn't easy to do.

"Yeah, he is. Three years after Leo Mom adopted a eight year old girl who had been left at an orphanage by a S.H.I.E.L.D agent for her own protection. She had a different name then but when Mom adopted her she became Skye and was once pretty well known in Hacker circles, Rising Tide especially." Clint explains, "My grandmother is Lian Wú, my mother is Melinda May and Nick Fury is basically family to us which means there is no shortage of enemies who would use our relationship to hurt one of us or worse without thinking twice about it, which is why up until last week it was something we didn't tell anyone. Mom never told Coulson even though they had been best friends since they were seventeen. Bobbi didn't tell Maria even though they are best friends, and Leo didn't tell the person who has been his best friend and lab partner for ten years." Clint tells them, "That should explain why it's so important that you keep this secret." He tells Tony and Steve.

"Clint, what happened to your sister?" Steve ask.

"It's a long story, but the basics is that she was forcibly taken last night by a friend who she had been spying on, and pretending to work with to gain intel for Maria, we're assuming her cover was blown." Clint explains as Maria, wearing her old tactical gear and holding a bag, arrives back in the room.

"Let's go." Maria says to Clint.

"We'll help." Steve offers.

"Thanks Captain, but no. We need stealth, not Superheroes, if we are going to save my sister." Clint tells him as while he would really like Steve and Tony's help he knows that there is no way to predict how 'real S.H.I.E.L.D.' would react to that and they may have weapons designed to stop them.

"If you change your mind, we're here." Tony informs Clint

"Thank you."

"I'm coming." Natasha says and Clint just looks surprised, "Bobbi's a friend, Clint, and I know your mother. She will do whatever it takes to get her daughter back and she needs someone who can keep up with her watching her back so that she doesn't get herself killed." Natasha says, it being clear that this isn't an negotiation.

"I thought you would say that." Maria says, "Here." She says throwing the bag at Natasha who easily catches it and opens it to see her gear inside.

"Let's go." Clint tells Maria and Natasha and the three of them leave.

"We're not really going to sit here and wait, are we?" Tony asks Steve.

"No. We're going to do whatever we can to help, without putting Clint's sister in danger." Steve says and Tony nods.

* * *

Far away from her family who is desperately searching for her Bobbi wakes in in what it takes her a few seconds to realise is a cell where she is handcuffed to a pipe on the wall.

"Great." Bobbi thinks to herself sarcastically, more annoyed than anything else as she can easily get out of hand cuffs and if the door opens she could take whoever is on the other side if she is where she suspects she is, she just has to wait for the right moment and make it count.

"I wouldn't even think about escaping Ms Morse." A voice which Bobbi recognizes says.

"Gonzales, I would have thought that you would have more important things to do." Bobbi comments, resisting the urge to make a joke about the fact that she can just hear his voice instead of seeing him.

"There is nothing more important than you, Ms Morse. From what Agent Mack has told me you may be the key to destroying the fake group calming to be us." Gonzales says, making Bobbi realise that her cover is completely blown so she might as well say a few things she's been wanting to say for a while.

"Fake? There is only one fake S.H.I.E.L.D and this is little outfit of yours is it." Bobbi tells Gonzales, "Captain Rogers tore S.H.I.E.L.D down because of what it was and you're building it back up to be not just the same but a worse version of what it was, at least Coulson is trying to make things different." Bobbi says, "He's trying to make things better." Bobbi says and the door opens.

"And I'm not?" Gonzales says appearing in the doorway.

"No Sir, you're not." Bobbi says and before he has even realise what is going on she has knocked him out and because she was expecting them Bobbi is able to knockout the four guards in the hall and steal a weapon, but then she doesn't get more than a few steps down the hall when a gas comes from the vents, fills the corridor and knocks her out.

* * *

With Natasha on her bike and Maria ridding on hers while Clint rides the one that he borrowed the three former Agents manage to get back to the playground in no time at all.

"What's going on?" Clint asks as they walk into the lab.

"Nothing, we've got nothing." Hunter says, clearly annoyed.

"This may help." Maria says pulling a USB out of her pocket, "It's all the Intel that Bobbi has found, it's encrypted and I couldn't break it, I was going to figure out an excuse to ask Stark." Maria says.

"I'll take it, it's my thing." Skye says taking the USB of Maria and walking over to her computer, as Skye does that Natasha looks around the room and sees someone that up until recently she never thought she would see again.

"It's true." Natasha says walking over to Phil as even though she didn't think that Clint had a reason to lie it was still unbelievable

"Yeah, it's good to see you again." Phil tells her.

"Yeah, it really is." Natasha tells him, "You were an idiot." She tells him, "Taking on Loki alone was a stupid move, and I've missed you." Natasha says before giving Phil a hug, "Don't do anything like that again." She informs Coulson.

"I've missed you too." Phil responds, "So does everyone know now?" he asks.

"No. Nat and I decided that we would leave telling Pepper, Steve and Stark to you." Clint says.

"Thanks." Phil says sarcastically.

"Mel." Natasha greats with a friendly smile.

"Nat." Melinda says attempting to return it.

"Oh I should introduce everyone." Clint realises, "On the computer is my little sister Skye or as I call her Speedy." Clint says.

"It's nice to meet you." Skye says giving a quick look to Natasha, "Clint talks about you all the time." She says before turning her attention back to her computer, un normal circumstances she would be thrilled to meet Natasha and spend forever talking to her but right now she just wants her sister back.

"Oh, really?" Natasha asks amused.

"Moving on." Clint says walking over to his brother and putting his arm around Leo's shoulders, "This is Leo, or Little Lion."

"Really. Is that really….um…..ah…necessary?" Leo asks his brother.

"Yep." Clint responds with a grin, "That is Jemma Simmons who has been working with Leo for ten years." Clint introduces.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Agent Romanoff."

"Natasha, please."

"Natasha."

"And that's Lance Hunter, Bobbi Bear's ex-husband." Clint introduces and both Natasha and Maria are surprised by that.

"So you're the ex-husband?" Maria says looking Hunter, up and down.

"Yep, I'm guessing you've heard of me." Hunter comments.

"I've heard a few things." Maria says.

"We both have." Natasha adds, giving Hunter a look which makes him half tempted to run in the opposite direction.

"It's nice to finally meet more of Bob's friends." Hunter says trying to put on a brave face.

"Right but not least is Dr Andrew Garner. My Mom's ex-husband who is helping Speedy." Clint says as even though Natasha was around when Melinda and Andrew were married they never met.

"Andrew." Maria says surprised as she didn't notice him standing in the corner.

"Maria, it's good to see you again." He greats.

"Yeah, why does Skye need Andrew's help?"

"Because I can cause earthquakes now." Skye answers simply and Natasha and Maria turn to Phil and Melinda, hoping for an explanation.

"It's a long story." Phil answers as he knows that they don't have time to explain everything connected to that that Maria and Natasha would need to know.

"One we don't have time for." Melinda comments, "Skye, how's the hack going?" Melinda asks.

"It's complicated, but give me a few more minutes and I should know something." Skye says.

"What do we know right now?" Natasha asks.

"Bob was drugged and taken last night. The person who took her was good, didn't leave any behind, probably wouldn't have been caught on camera if he knew about a failsafe that Skye had in the system." Hunter explains.

"Who exactly was she spying on? You didn't say." Natasha says to Maria.

"A group that are claiming to be the real S.H.I.E.L.D, it's seems to consist of the higher level agents who weren't in Fury's inner circle." Maria explains.

"You mean people who weren't Fury's favourites." Natasha realises.

"Basically, yeah."

"We were Fury's favourites for a reason, this proves that." Clint says.

"I asked Bobbi to go undercover because very few people knew that she was one of Fury's Favourites, I thought she would be safe." Maria says, obviously feeling bad about that.

"Well you were wrong, and now Bob is paying the price." Hunter says angrily.

"Not Maria's fault." Leo says and everyone turns to look at him, "We talked about Nick, when shearing stories, Mack must have realised what that meant." He says and everyone realises their mistakes.

"Got something." Skye says and everyone crowds around the computer, "I'll put everything I'm finding on the big monitor, it looks to be a lot of documents, I'm guessing Bee collected them, I'm trying to trace their origin which should give us a location." Skye explains.

"Skye, go back a page." Melinda requests as the images appear on the screen.

"What is it?" Phil asks.

"Gonzales. He's in charge?" Melinda asks Maria.

"Yeah." Maria answers.

"Of course, because that's just what we needed." Clint says sarcastically.

"It does make things harder." Phil confirms.

"I don't get it, who is this guy?" Natasha asks, wondering why all the agents who's been a part of S.H.I.E.L.D longer than her seem both annoyed and angry.

"A S.H.I.E.L.D legend. He and Nick rose through the ranks together, he led some of the mission that Melinda, Fury and I ran as strike team Beta." Phil explains and several people get confused looks at that while others get impressed, "They didn't get along. After Nick became director Gonzales was in charge of certain bases and operations, Nick gave him whatever would keep them as far away from each other as possible." Phil admits, knowing that to say they didn't get along is a pretty big understatement "They're similar, but Gonzales lacks a lot of what Nick had. Which means this isn't good." Phil explains, using past tense when talking about Nick as he isn't sure who knows he is alive.

"All the documents originated from the same place, we've got to assume it's the headquarters."

"Where?" Melinda, Clint, Hunter, Natasha, Phil and Maria ask.

"Here." Skye says putting a satellite image on the screen, "I've got blueprints too." She tells everyone

"Your daughter, your op, your calls." Phil says looking directly at Melinda.

"Thank you." Melinda says sincerely, "Maria, Nat, Hunter, Clint, Phil, gear up."

"I'm coming." Skye informs her mother.

"Me too."

"Bobbi could need medical attention, I should come." Simmons says.

"I would like to come as well." Andrew says.

"We'll take the bus, Skye, Andrew, Simmons and Leo you'll stay on the bus while the rest of us go in." Melinda instructs.

"No. I'm a field agent and this is Bee, I'm coming with you guys." Skye tells her mother.

"Skye, I know you'll want to come, but if you lose control it could make everything worse." Melinda says to her daughter kindly, "You are staying on the bus."

"Please Mom, I have to do this, it's Bee, I'm in control right now." Skye tells her mother, "My big sister has been captured, and I don't know if she is okay, and that terrifies me, but I am in control, nothing's shaking, I can do this, I need to do this."

"Even if Mom tells you to stay on the Bus you're going to sneak in anyway, aren't you?" Clint asks, knowing his little sister well.

"Maybe."

"She can come in with Me Mom." Clint says and Melinda looks surprised, and clearly not okay with the idea, "Look we both know Speedy will go in either way if she is with me I can watch her back." Clint says before turning to his sister, "But if you lose control, or things get too much for you you'll go back to the Bus."

"Mom?" Skye asks.

"It's not a good idea." Melinda says.

"Mom…" Skye say starting to object again.

"But if you stay with Clint and let him know the second you start to lose control, then okay." Melinda says, really not liking this decision, but like Clint said Skye is going to go in with or without permission and if it is with then maybe she could be as safe as possible, "Bus in ten people." Melinda says before walking out of the room.

"Are you sure you are up for this?" Phil asks Skye.

"I'm positive." Skye assures him as she cannot sit back while Bobbi is in danger, she won't.

"Okay." Phil says and he too leaves the lab

* * *

Because he knows that it is where Melinda will head as soon as she is ready, after collecting his guns and making sure he has a vest Phil heads to the cockpit and waits for Melinda. Just like he suspected Phil isn't waiting long when the door opens and Melinda walks in and she doesn't seem at all surprised to see him.

"I don't know what to say." Phil admits as Melinda sits down in the pilot's seat so that she can run her pre-flight checks.

"You don't have to say anything."

"Yes, I do." Phil responds, "I'm sorry, I told Bobbi to stay undercover, I never wanted this to happen." He says knowing that he will never forgive himself if something bad happens to Melinda's daughter because of a mission that he sent her on.

"I know." Melinda says simply.

"What do you need me to do right now to help you?" Phil ask.

"Help me do whatever it takes to get my daughter back." Melinda tells Phil.

"I will, I promise you I will." Phil says, knowing Melinda well enough to see past the mask she has in place and see the pain below.

* * *

While Melinda and Phil are in the cockpit Leo and Jemma, with help from Andrew are packing any tec or medical supplies that they may need.

"No, not them." Leo says when he notices Jemma put a certain type of dressing in her bag.

"Why not?" Jemma asks confused.

"Bobbi's…allergic, she's allergic." Leo says, "To those types of dressing, gives her a skin reaction."

"Oh, I didn't know." Simmons says, "Are these okay?" she asks holding up another type.

"Yes, they are fine." Leo responds, "She once… cut her foot open and the only reason Mum knew is because she put those dressings over it and it caused the reaction." Leo tells Simmons.

"Really?" Simmons asks and Leo nods, "How?"

"Homemade go-cart." Leo answers, a sadness to his voice as he is remembering how much fun they had back then and how scared he is that they won't find her in time.

"We'll get her back Fitz, we will." Simmons informs him.

"We have to."

* * *

While her brother is in the lab with his best friend Skye is searching through her sister's bunk, trying to find something.

"Skye?" A voice asks and Skye looks up to see Maria.

"Hi."

"Hi, are you looking for something?"

"Yeah, Bee's Battle Staves. She's going to want them when we find her." Skye tells Maria.

"That she would." Maria says knowing her friend, "Is that them?" Maria asks pointing to two object's pointing out from under one of the pillows.

"Yeah, it is. Thanks."

"You're welcome, let's go." Maria says and they both leave the room.

* * *

After Melinda and Phil the next people to arrive at the bus were Natasha, Clint and Hunter and they are currently in the garage, putting away the weapons they are going to need for the op, all three of them in tactical gear, Natasha and Clint in the gear that Tony made them.

"Do you want to talk?" Natasha asks Clint in a whisper.

"Not really." Clint answers.

"Clint…"

"This is my little sister Nat. I've known her since she was five years old, I've been protecting her since she was five years old, and I didn't protect her last night." Clint tells his partner, "I was down the hall and I didn't even realise that something was wrong." Clint says as he checks the amount of rounds.

"This isn't your fault Clint." Natasha says.

"Yeah, so I've heard." Clint mutters and Natasha quickly moves so that she is standing right in front of him,

"Clint, this isn't your fault, you couldn't have known this was going to happen."

"When Bobbi Bear was eight I was meant to pick her up from school and I was late because I wanted to have a look at something, I don't even remember what it was that's how stupid it was, and I found a man trying to take her, I have no idea who it was, but I knocked him out anyway and I felt so terrified and couldn't stop thinking about what would have happened if I was just a few seconds later." Clint tells his partner, "Once she was safe I promised her that I would always protect her and that I would never let her be taken and she was, and I couldn't stop it." Clint says looking upset.

"Oh Clint." Natasha says giving him a hug.

Even though he's not meaning to listen in Hunter hears everything that Natasha and Clint say to each other and he realises that no matter how much he is hurting Bobbi's family would be hurting so much worse.

* * *

When Bobbi wakes up for the second time she finds herself chained with stronger handcuffs, ones that she can't get out of and when she looks up she spots Gonzales, on the opposite side of the room nursing a pretty nasty bruise.

"At least you learn your lesson, that's something." Bobbi informs him, using the chains to pull herself up so that she is sitting.

"We always knew you would escape, I wanted to see what you would do."

"Well you saw." Bobbi says, "What's your plan here, Sir?"

"That's for you to find out." Gonzales says walking to the door.

"Sir." Bobbi says and Gonzales turns and looks at her, "You know who my mother is, you know who my grandmother is, hell you know who my big brother is, do you really think that they will let you get away with this?" she ask.

"No, I don't." Gonzales says, "And that's what I am counting on." He informs her before he leaves the room.

"No." Bobbi says getting a look of horror on her face as she realises that she has to get out of here not just for herself but to protect her family.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

* * *

"What do you think this place is?" Steve asks Tony as they are hidden outside the Playground, though they don't know that's what it is, waiting.

"Secret base would be my guess."

"Do you think it's one of Fury's?"

"Considering Clint said his mother and Fury are close it would surprise me more if it wasn't one of his." Tony comments as they notice the cloaked Bus fly out.

"Let's go." Steve says and he and Tony head back to their hidden Quinjet.

* * *

Ever since they left the playground Phil has been in the cockpit with Melinda. He has been quiet as he wasn't sure what else to say and like usual Melinda has been silent.

"Can you go get Clint, Nat and Maria?" Melinda requests when she sees something on the monitor.

"Sure." Phil says and he gets up and leaves.

"What's going on Mel?" Natasha asks when she, Clint and Maria enter a few minutes later.

"Do one of you want to explain to me why there is an Avengers Quinjet following us?" Melinda ask.

"It's Tony and Steve. Should have realised they wouldn't stay behind." Clint comments, "What do we do? I doubt that they will turn around." He admits, knowing them both well enough by now to know that.

"We could use their help, we should get them to dock" Phil says.

"They think you're dead." Maria reminds her friend, "But it would be the best way, we don't know exactly what kind of forces he has, we could use the support." She says.

"Ask them to doc." Melinda says, "Phil you are going to have to stay in here until we reveal the truth." She says, "Nat, you do the honour." She says passing the headset to her.

"This is S.H.I.E.L.D 616, right?"

"Yep."

"I'll go tell the others what's going on." Clint says before leaving.

"S.H.I.E.L.D 616 to Avengers 1." Natasha says, then there is a pause, "Oh come on, one of you answer." She requests sounding board as she is pretty sure that Steve and Tony are fighting over which one of them will have to talk to her.

"Romanoff." Tony's voice responds.

"Finally. Why don't you guys dock?" Natasha suggests.

"We'll need you to uncloak to do that."

"Already on it. See you soon." Natasha says before handing the headset back to Melinda.

"Wait here until one of us comes and gets you." Melinda says to Phil as she switches the plane to autopilot and then she, Natasha and Maria leave.

* * *

Melinda, Natasha and Maria have been out in the main part of the plane for a few minutes when Tony and Steve walk down the stairs.

"So, you two never planned on listening to me, did you?" Clint asks.

"Nope." Tony answers with his trademark grin, and Clint rolls his eyes.

"Okay, let's start with introductions." Clint says, "This is my Mom, Melinda May."

"It's nice to meet you Ma'am." Steve says.

"Just Melinda or May is fine." Melinda responds, "Stark." Melinda says with a nod.

"May, it's been a long time."

"Wait you guys know each other?" Skye asks shocked as she didn't know that.

"We meet a couple of times when we were children, but we haven't seen each other for a lot of years." Melinda explains as the last time she and Tony were in a room together she was about twelve, and Skye nods

"This is my little sister Skye."

"It's really nice to meet you both, like really nice." Skye says with a grin, looking at Tony and Steve, trying her hardest not to make the comments she is thinking off.

"You too." Steve responds politely.

"And this is my little brother Leo."

"It's a…pleasure to meet you." Leo says, looking at both Tony and Steve before turning to Tony, "I'm…..a…a…big fan." Leo says, trying so hard to get the words out that it is making things worse.

"I'm always happy to meet a fan and once we've got your sister back you and I need to have a talk about some of your inventions." Tony informs Leo.

"I'd like that." Leo responds.

"This is Jemma Simmons, she worked with Leo a long time and is quiet the genius." Clint introduces.

"It's nice too meet you both." Simmons responds.

"And this is Lance Hunter, Bobbi's Bear's ex-husband."

"It's nice to meet you both, if you can help get Bob back then you're great in my book." Hunter comments.

"And finally this is Dr Andrew Garner, my Mom's ex-husband who is hear helping Skye with a superpower she recently gained." Clint introduces.

"What kind of superpower?" Tony asks interested.

"I can cause earthquakes."

"How did that happen?" Steve asks confused and honestly slightly interested.

"Long story."

"We've got time." Tony says, not knowing that for sure but it seemed like the right thing to say.

"That we do, but we have a longer story that we need to tell you." Natasha says and Steve and Tony exchange a look.

"Look, there is no easy way to say this, and the only reason I haven't said anything sooner was because I was under orders not to, everyone who knew was." Maria tells Steve and Tony, knowing for a fact that neither of them are going to take it well.

"What's going on?" Steve ask, being pretty sure that whatever is about to be said is going to cause him to get mad at Fury.

"Well for one, those of us here are rebuilding S.H.I.E.L.D, and we're doing it in the right way." Melinda informs Steve, "We're making it better."

"And the people who have Bobbi are claiming that they are 'the real SHIELD.' And they are basically making it exactly the same." Maria explains and both Steve and Tony frown.

"Is Fury in charge?" Steve asks trying to keep the anger out of his voice, and because he has been suspecting it for the last few days Andrew isn't surprised to hear that Fury isn't dead.

"No, Fury passed the rains." Clint says.

"Then who is in charge?" Tony asks looking at Melinda and assuming it is her as by his calculations apart from Maria, who he knows isn't in charge, she would be the most senior agent.

"That brings up to the second part of something you need to know." Maria says, "But I need you to wait until I explain everything before you react." She requests.

"We can do that." Steve says, not realising how hard that will be to do.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." Natasha comments.

"After New York, after Phil Coulson died, Fury wasn't going to let him stay gone." Maria says and Skye reaches over and grabs her mother's hand as she knows that I won't be easy for her to hear this again, "Before he died Phil was in charge of what was called the TAHITI project, its goal was to bring back a mortally wounded Avenger if that was to ever happen." Maria says and she can tell by the looks on both Steve and Tony's face that they want to say something but neither does, for which she is thankful, "There was complications with the program, the people who volunteered experienced side effects so serious and in some cases horrible that Phil refused to let the testing continued and shut down the program. After he died Nick was desperate to bring Phil back so against objections, my own included, he used them to bring him back consequences be dammed." Maria explains.

"You're saying that Coulson is alive." Tony says, sounding completely shocked.

"I am."

"Where is he?" Steve asks.

"I'll get him." Melinda says and she heads to the cockpit.

"It has been two years, why haven't you said anything sooner?" Tony asks anger in his voice.

"Orders, and because up until a few months ago there was a chance that Phil would experience extreme side effects, something which did happen, and he wouldn't be okay." Maria explains.

"Is he okay now?" Steve asks worry in his voice as even though he didn't know Phil well he wouldn't want him to suffer.

"We think so." Skye answers, "He's no longer experiencing side effects but that could change." She explains as her mother and Coulson walk over.

"Stark, Captain." Phil greats, not sure what else to say.

"I'm glad that you are alive." Steve informs Phil.

"Um, thanks." Phil says not sure what else to say, as he never thought to prepare what he would say, "Stark."

"Phil." Tony says before surprising everyone and hugging him "You were an idiot, never do that again." He whispers into Phil's ear.

"I'll do my best." Phil responds, awkwardly, not sure what else to say and surprised that Tony is showing so much affection for him.

"Now that we're all here and everyone knows everything we should figure out the plan to get Bee." Skye says.

"Put the blue prints up in the command centre." Clint requests and everyone heads there.

* * *

Ever since Gonzales basically told her that she is being used as bait to either, by her best guess, to get her family here or get them away from the Playground, Bobbi has been doing everything she can think of to escape but so far she hasn't had any luck, but just because she hasn't succeeded doesn't mean she isn't going to in fact it is making her work even harder.

* * *

"So, is everyone clear on the plan?" Natasha asks after the entire group discusses it.

"Yeah." Tony says and everyone else nods, "What kind of weapons should we expect?"

"Basically anything that SHILELD could have developed, Gonzales would have had access to all of it." Maria says.

"We should have brought Bambino." Phil says and Melinda rolls her eyes.

"Bambino?" Steve asks confused.

"Phil named the gun he used against Loki." Clint explains, "It would have been handy but I'm sure we'll manage."

"We'll be landing in five minutes, get ready." Melinda instructs and she walks over to her daughter, "Are you sure you can do this?"

"Positive, I'm in control Mom, and I'll stay with Clint." Skye tells her mother, completely understanding her concern and Melinda nods back.

* * *

Just when she thinks that she has gotten close to getting one of the handcuffs off Bobbi hears footsteps so she quickly hides what she done and to her absolute shock when the door opens it's not Gonzales, but Nick who is standing there.

"Nick?" Bobbi ask surprised.

"Yeah, I know, you're glad to see me." Nick tells Bobbi as he walks over and gets her out of the cuffs, but while he does that Bobbi takes his gun.

"How do I know you are really Nick? You could be someone wearing a Nanomask." Bobbi says pointing the gun at him, while she stands, and Nick grins as he was hoping that she would do that.

"When you were three your mother was on a mission and you wouldn't go to bed so I told you if you did I would let you have the leftover Halloween candy for breakfast and you went to bed. When your mother got home the next afternoon we lied and said you broke into the candy." Nick tells Bobbi.

"I had to check." Bobbi says as she lowers the gun.

"I know. I would have been angry if you didn't." Nick informs Bobbi, "We should go. Keep the gun." Nick says, pulling another for himself, as they sneak out of the room.

"What's the plan?" Bobbi asks as the sneak down the corridor.

"616, with everyone on board will be landing in the next three minutes, we've got to get to them and get out before Gonzales realises."

"How did you know I was here?"

"I've been keeping an eye on Gonzales, I got word of him getting you and I knew I had to come back." Nick tells Bobbi.

"Thanks."

"Wait." Nick says stopping her from going forward, "Three agents. Coming right this way."

"I've got them." Bobbi says and she moves out and knocks all of them out and seconds later an alarm starts to go off, "Not good." Bobbi says exchanging a look with Nick.

"Run." Nick tells her.

* * *

"This is where we split up." Melinda says as they reach the entrance to the facility and hear alarms going off, "Clint, Hunter, Skye, go left. Nat, Maria go right, Phil and I will go straight, Captain, Stark, you've got the perimeter." Melinda orders and everyone nods, "ICERS only, move out people." Melina instructs.

"Mom, look." Skye says and everyone sees Bobbi and Nick running, both of them firing behind them.

"DUCK." Clint yells and starts to fire arrows over and between his sister and Nick.

As Clint fires Bobbi gets hit in the leg and again in the side with bullets, Nick gets hit in the shoulder, but they both keep firing and running. As that happens everyone feels everything starting to shake severally. As soon as Bobbi and Nick get hit Hunter, Steve, Tony, Nat and Maria run forward to help Clint fire back at the people who are chasing Bobbi and Nick while Melinda rushes over to Skye as she knows that Bobbi and Nick, who she isn't sure how he knew to be here but who she is glad to see, are in good hands but Skye needs help to get control because if she doesn't everyone is in danger.

"Skye, you need to get control." Melinda tells her daughter.

"Bee, Nick…" Skye says pain her voice.

"They'll get here and Simmons will check them out, but you need to get control." Melinda tells her daughter as the shaking gets a lot more violent just as Bobbi and Nick get behind, Clint, Maria, Natasha, Phil, Steve and Hunter, "You can do it." Melinda tells her daughter as Coulson yells, "fall back."

"Kye, I'm okay." Bobbi tells her sister, trying to keep the pain out of her voice as she leans on Hunter for support.

"Right, control." Skye says and she remembers all the lessons she did with her mother to control her emotions, something which isn't what she has been doing to control her powers in the last week, but she is doing it this time because she knows it's effective and easier to do than what she has been doing. After a minute the shaking slowly decreases, as it does Skye notices bruising appear on her arms and she loses consciousness.

"SKYE." Melinda yells terrified rushing the last few steps to her daughter and squatting down in front of her to check to make sure she has a heartbeat, which to Melinda's relief she does.

"I'll carry her." Steve says racing to Melinda's side and together the group continues to fire back at the Agents who are following them while running for the plane, almost everyone having some minor wound, Bobbi and Nick's being more serious.

"Someone needs to get us in the air." Hunter says once everyone is inside the plane and Phil is closing the ramp.

"I will." Tony says heading upstairs while everyone else head to the garage which, for this mission, has been set up to be a medical area.

"Who needs medical attention?" Simmons asks as she, Andrew and Leo come running into the room.

"Skye, Bobbi and Nick." Phil says.

"I'll be fine, check the girls first." Nick says, surprised to see Andrew but deciding not to mention it, until he can speak to Andrew on his own.

"What happened?" Andrew ask.

"Two bullets for me, Kye passed out, and there is very bad bruising on her arms." Bobbi answers as Steve gently puts Skye down on the table, "Check Kye first." Bobbi requests as Hunter helps her to sit on a table.

"I will help you both." Simmons says, "Dr Garner, Fitz could you x-ray's Skye's arms so we can see what we are dealing with." She requests and they both nod and Fitz looks worriedly between his sisters.

"How are you feeling?" Melinda asks her oldest daughter.

"One's a through and through, the others a graze, I've had worse." Bobbi tells her mother with a shrug, wanting to act like it's not a big deal so that her mother doesn't worry as much.

"Don't remind me." Melinda requests.

"I'm fine Mom, promise."

"You sit down." Maria tells Nick.

"Excuse me?"

"Someone has to pull that bullet out of your shoulder, sit." Maria tells her old friend.

"We can make you if you don't listen." Natasha reminds Nick who un happily sits down.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Clint asks his sister concerned.

"Positive." Bobbi answers.

"This is going to hurt." Simmons informs Bobbi.

"I know." Bobbi answers, "Don't worry Mom, I told you I am okay."

"I always worry." Melinda says as she looks between her older daughter and her unconscious younger daughter.

"Where are you going?" Maria asks Nick as he has gotten up to follow Andrew out of the room when he left, but of course she doesn't get an answer back.

"Andrew, it's been a while." Nick says to him as he follows him to the storage area which is where the x-ray machine is.

"That it has. I'm glad to see that for the most part you are okay." Andrew informs Nick.

"Yeah. What are you doing here Andrew?" Nick asks, not beating around the bush.

"Melinda asked me to help Skye with her powers." Andrew answers, "I've been working with her for the last week to help her." Andrew says, "I'm here to help Skye, nothing else." He says and without another word they both head back to the garage.

* * *

"No wonder she passed out." Simmons says about an hour later when she is looking at Skye's x-rays.

"Simmons, what is it?" Melinda asks concerned.

"Skye has a lot of stress fractures up and down her arms." Simmons informs Melinda.

"How's that possible?" Clint asks.

"She turned her power on herself." Andrew realises, "Before today she was in control she had used her powers a lot and she wasn't hurting herself. Today she must have done something different and turned them onto herself." He realises.

"Fitz and I can make her braces that help, but don't limit her movement." Simmons offers and Melinda nods, staring at her youngest daughter.

Seeing that her mother is hurting Bobbi gets up and walks over and hugs her, a hug which Melinda happily returns.

"So, could someone tell me where I am meant to be taking this plane?" Tony's voice asks though the plays system.

"The Playgrounds compromised." Maria reminds everyone.

"That may be true, but there is Intel and other equipment there we need. We need to go back, even if it is just to collect everything." Melinda points out.

"I'll go set the coordinates." Clint says heading upstairs.

"But that still begs the question of where we go next." Bobbi comments.

"We secure the playground." Phil says, "We don't run. We make sure that we are safe and we stay and fight." He instructs as he knows that everyone who has been staying at the playground don't want to leave, and they all have their reasons.

"Good call, Director." Nick tells his friend.

* * *

Hours later Skye is still unconscious but she is now in her bed in her room at the Playground and her mother, sister, brothers are waiting in her room for her to wake up.

"I'm guessing you're going to be leaving." Phil says to Nick, as the two of them are in the common area, sitting on one of the couches. They are alone because Jemma is in the lab, Phil believes that Andrew is in his room and he isn't entirely sure where Hunter, Steve, Tony, Natasha and Maria are, something which really should really concern him.

"Not until Skye wakes up, I want to see her, talk to her." Nick informs Phil.

"From what I've heard she will want to see you too." Phil says.

"So Melinda told you everything."

"Yes, it was a bit shocking." Phil comments, "But I'm glad to finally know everything." He admits.

"Good." Nick says, glad to see that the secret hasn't damaged the friendship that Phil and Melinda share.

"Melinda, Bobbi, Clint and Fitz haven't eaten or had anything to drink, I'm going to make them something." Phil says standing up.

"I'll help." Nick responds and they both get up.

* * *

"What exactly are we doing?" Hunter asks, Natasha, Maria, Steve and Tony.

"If you lot insist on staying somewhere that has been compromised, which honestly is a stupid move, then we are going to make this place as secure as we can." Tony comments, really not understanding why they don't just start over.

"You don't get it mate." Hunter says as he has realised why no one wants to leave the Playground even though it may be compromised and he understands it.

"Then explain it to us." Steve requests, as he can tell that there is a bigger reason behind why no one wants to leave but he doesn't get it.

"I was a Merc I stuck around here because of my friend and I stayed because she was killed in this fight, but everyone else, Skye, May, Bob, Coulson, Leo, and Simmons they have lost so much more. The organization they dedicated their lives to collapsed, they lost a friend, were betrayed by others, and each of them have lost parts of themselves. They came to this base when they all, when we all, needed a home, somewhere safe, and that's what it became. I know too you lot it may just seem like abandoned tunnels, but to us it's more than that, and after everything we've all lost we don't want to lose that too, we couldn't bare it. So that's why we're staying." Hunter explains, and Tony, Steve, Maria and Natasha are shocked by that.

"We'll make sure it stays safe then." Natasha says and the others nod.

* * *

About half an hour after Phil realise that Melinda, Clint, Bobbi and Leo probably wouldn't have eaten yet they walk into Skye's room. Phil holding a tray of food.

"We brought food, and drink." Phil informs everyone as they walk into the room.

"Thanks. I don't know about everyone else but I was getting a little hungry." Bobbi comments as she, Leo and Clint walk over to Fury and Phil but Melinda doesn't move from her spot right next to Skye.

"Here, it's your favourite." Phil says walking over to Melinda and handing her a cup of tea.

"Thanks." Melinda responds simply as she accepts the cup.

"How's she doing?" Phil asks curious.

"The same." Melinda answers as she takes a drink of the tea that Phil gave her.

"She'll wake soon though, right?" Phil asks.

"Simmons thinks so." Melinda answers and everyone drifts into silence.

* * *

It has been a couple of hours since Phil and Nick brought food and drink for the May family and in that time they have been sitting in Skye's room with the rest of her family waiting for her to wake up.

"Skye, can you hear me?" Melinda asks moving so that she is right next to her daughter when she notices her eyes flicker.

"Kye?"

"Speedy."

"Skye." Bobbi, Leo and Clint ask as they move to Skye's other side.

"Ouch, what happened?" Skye asks waking up.

"Your arms fractured because of your powers." Melinda informs her daughter as she sits on the edge of the bed right next to her, "You're going to have to wear those casts for a while." Melinda explains and Skye nods and slowly sits up.

"I was an idiot." Skye comments as she looks down at her arms.

"Why do you say that?" Bobbi asks confused before her mother can.

"For the last few days, it wasn't going zen that got me to control my powers, it was focus, embracing them, focusing on why I didn't want to lose control, just like Andrew told me to do. Today I went zen because I wanted to shut them down quickly and this happened, I was stupid." Skye admits, feeling like she only has herself to blame.

"This isn't your fault Speedy, you didn't know this would happen."

"Are you okay?" Skye asks Bobbi having completely avoided Clint's point.

"I'm okay, a few minor wounds that will heal with time." Bobbi answers, seeing what her sister is doing, but deciding to let her get away with it.

"I'm glad you're okay." Melinda says, being gentle as she hugs her daughter, "Don't blame yourself. You were just trying to get control." Melinda tells her daughter in a whisper as she hugs her, "I love you."

"I love you too, Mom, so much."

"I might be able to build you something to ….. Direct… your ability, so this doesn't happen again." Leo tells his sister.

"I would appreciate that." Skye tells her brother, "Hey, Nick." Skye says seeing him standing at the back of the room.

"Skye." Nick responds, "Are you in much pain?" he asks, everyone, even Phil, being able to hear the concern in his voice.

"Nah, I'm okay. I'm glad to see you." Skye informs him, "Are you alright? I seem to remember you getting hit with a bullet too." Skye comments remembering.

"I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me." Nick assures her.

"You're staying for a little while though, right?" Skye asks.

"A couple of days."

"Good." Skye answers and before anyone can say anymore there is a knock on the door.

"Come in." Phil answers and Maria walks in.

"Sorry to interrupt." Maria says, "Skye, you're awake."

"Yeah."

"How are you feeling?" Maria asks, surprising Skye having concern in her voice as they don't really know each other.

"I'm okay."

"Did you need something, Maria?" Phil asks curious.

"Um, yeah, can we speak to you, Mel and Clint outside for a minute?" Maria requests.

"Sure." Phil responds after he and Melinda exchange a confused look.

"I'll be right back." Melinda tells Skye and she, Phil, and Clint leave the room.

"Okay, truth." Skye says to her sister once her mother has left, "Were you just putting on a brave face for Mom or are you really okay?" Skye asks.

"Were you?" Bobbi asks.

"You've all got to stop doing that." Nick informs them, "Your mother wants to know when you are not okay."

"We don't want her to worry about us." Skye says and Bobbi and Leo nod in agreement, "But for the record, I'm okay. There's not much pain." She admits, "You?" Skye asks her sister.

"I'm really okay too. Promise." Bobbi assures her sister.

"Good, then we can have a group hug." Skye says and Bobbi and Leo smile, "You too Nick." She requests.

"Yeah, Nick. Come on." Bobbi says with a grin and Nick walks over.

* * *

"What's going on?" Clint asks when he, Phil and Melinda walk out into the hallway.

"Tony and I are leaving soon but we wanted to say goodbye first." Steve explains.

"Just you and Tony?" Clint asks.

"Maria and I talked and if you didn't mind we thought we would stay." Natasha explains, "You are clearly shorthanded so you could use our help, plus the company's pretty good." Natasha says.

"If you want to stay you're more than welcome to, but what about the Avengers?" Phil asks.

"You're not that far from New York, really. If something so big that it requires the Avengers comes up I'm pretty sure that you'll know before us." Tony comments.

"Probably." Phil admits.

"Hunter showed us your supplies, we would like to give you some stuff to help out if you'll accept." Steve informs Phil and Melinda.

"We would appreciate it." Phil answers.

"Good. Nat and I will go back to New York with Steve and Tony, and get the supplies before coming back." Maria explains.

"Can you bring back some of my stuff, I'm pretty sure I'll like a day away from having to borrow clothes from Hunter." Clint admits.

"Sure, we can do that." Natasha says not even surprised.

"Thanks."

"There is something I want to say." Steve informs Melinda, Phil and Clint, "When I first realised that S.H.I.E.L.D is being re built I wasn't happy." Steve admits, "But you do seem to be doing things differently, doing things in a better way, and if that continues to happen then I don't see why we shouldn't work together." Steve tells everyone as he has spent the last few hours looking through everything, talking to Hunter, Billy and some other agents and sees how different this S.H.I.E.L.D is, "I think it would be good for all of us."

"I would consider that an honour, Captain." Phil says, forcing himself not to squeal in joy.

"It's Steve, Director." Steve corrects sticking his hand out for Phil, who has a look of complete shock on his face to shake, Phil is so shocked by the gesture that Melinda has to elbow him in the side to get him to return it.

"Phil."

"As good as this is, we should get going before Agent passes out from joy." Tony says with a grin, "Phil, I'll be seeing you, and you're to come to the tower at least once for dinner." Tony says sticking out his hand for Phil to shake which he does, "May, nice seeing you again, and Barton I'll be seeing you."

"Yeah, you will." Clint says, "Can you get Bruce to give me a call when he gets back, we might need his help with something."

"Of course." Tony says, realising exactly what they may need Bruce's help with, "I'll send back my newest model phones with Hill and Romanoff, give us a secure way to keep in contact."

"That would be good." Phil says.

"Time to go Fellers." Natasha says to Steve and Tony, "See you in a few hours." She says to Phil, Melinda and Clint and they walk down the other end of the corridor.

"You don't mind that do you?" Phil asks Clint, "They did basically tell you that you're staying."

"I wasn't planning on leaving any time soon." Clint says, "My family is all together, there is no where I would rather be." He says before heading back to Skye's room.

"It's going to be nice to have them here." Phil comments.

"Yeah, it is." Melinda confirms and she and Phil head back to Skye's room too.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

**Three days later**

It has been three days since Bobbi was rescued and Skye accidently hurt herself and in that time Nick has left after staying for a two of those days, Natasha and Maria have started to get used to life at the Playground and have been bonding with the others and Bobbi and Skye have been healing.

Even though she can't start training again yet, and probably won't be able to for a few weeks, Skye still gets up as early as she has been and even though she can't train she finds herself heading down to the gym where she finds her mother and Natasha sparing while Bobbi and Maria watch.

"Pretty impressive, huh?" Bobbi asks her sister when she notices her.

"Yeah, you could say that." Skye comments walking over to them, "How long has this been going on?"

"They've spared together every time they have gotten a chance since they met." Maria tells Skye, "But this particular match has been going on for about twenty five minutes." She explains.

"Wow, they don't even look tired." Skye notes.

"That's because they're not. They'll probably spare for another half an hour, maybe longer." Bobbi explains as sparing for an hour is about average for Melinda and Natasha.

"Okay, that's really impressive." Skye comments.

"Yep." Bobbi and Maria respond and Bobbi puts an arm around her sister shoulders as they watch their mother and Natasha spar.

* * *

"Do you really want to do this Hunter?" Clint ask as while Melinda, Natasha, Bobbi, Maria, and Skye are down in the gym Clint and Hunter are in the firing range.

"I'm sure." Hunter responds, "I want to see if you're as good as everyone says you are." Hunter notes.

"Okay." Clint says, being amused by Hunter's 'challenge', "Why don't you go first."

"Fine with me." Hunter says as he takes his stance and starts to fire.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Phil asks Andrew as first thing in the morning Andrew has come to his office so that they can talk.

"Yeah, it's time." Andrew says, "I have a life to get back to." He reminds Phil, "I'll just be a phone call away, but I need to go."

"Are you sure Skye's ready?" Phil asks.

"I think she's come a long way to go and what she has achieved is impressive and she can handle this on her own." Andrew tells Phil, "But like I said, I'm just a phone call away." She says and Phil nods.

"Thank you for your help." Phil says standing up and sticking his hand out for Andrew to shake.

"You don't have to talk me for that." Andrew responds, returning the handshake.

* * *

Over an hour later everyone, except for Clint and Hunter are in the common area, eating breakfast.

"That's not possible." Hunter says as he and Clint walk in.

"And yet I just proved to you it is." Clint responds with a grin.

"How? How do you do that?" Hunter ask.

"A lot of practice." Clint answers as they both take their seats.

"What happened?" Bobbi asks curious.

"For an hour, no matter what he did, your brother didn't get anything other than a perfect shot." Hunter explains, "Even with his eyes closed!"

"Yeah, he does that." Natasha comments and everyone else who knows Clint well enough to know that nods.

"I wasn't chosen to be an Avenger for nothing." Clint says and Hunter nods, still looking shocked, and the group drifts into silence.

"So, I'm leaving this afternoon." Andrew says and everyone turns to look at him, "I'm going home." He adds.

"Really?" Skye asks.

"Yes, it's time." Andrew answers, "But I'll be a call away if you need anything." He says and Skye nods.

"Thank you for coming Andrew." Melinda says and Andrew nods.

"You're welcome." He responds.

* * *

After breakfast ends everyone goes to various different places to do different things and Bobbi and Clint head to Clint's bunk so that they can talk about something.

"Did you see what I saw at breakfast?" Clint asks his sister.

"I'm going to need you to be more specific, I saw a lot of things at breakfast." Bobbi informs her brother.

"Mom and Coulson."

"You mean the fact something has clearly changed between them, yeah I noticed." Bobbi comments.

"What do you think we should do?" Clint ask.

"Well, I think we have two options; the first is confront them, tell them we know something's going on and the second is that we ignore it wait for Mom to bring it up." Bobbi says.

"Or there is an option three."

"I'm listening."

"We could neither confront them or ignore it, support it, them, without showing that we know." Clint tells his sister.

"Let's to do that." Bobbi says, "It seems like the best idea." She admits and Clint nods.

* * *

After talking to her brother Bobbi heads back to the common area where her sister, and to her surprise, Hunter and Maria are.

"Are you guys joining us?" Bobbi asks seeing them.

"Yeah, figured why not." Hunter answers as Bobbi sits down next to her sister.

"Skye told me what you are watching, I'm always up for Friends." Maria admits.

"I think everyone is, there is no wrong time to watch Friends." Bobbi says as she steals the remote of Skye and presses play.

* * *

"Is there any hints of Gonzales being up to something?" Melinda asks Phil as the two of them are up in Phil's office working, or trying to work anyway.

"No. It seems like he's being careful, not surprising." Phil says putting the file he is reading back on his desk.

"Then I guess we're going to have to look harder." Melinda comments.

"Yep." Phil says, "How are you doing Melinda? And I want the truth." He says.

"Honestly, I'm not sure." Melinda admits, "I'm am glad that I'm with all my kids, but I'm so worried about them." Melinda admits, "Things between Leo and Simmons are still tense which is hurting him so is the fact that one of the only people Leo let himself be friends with kidnapped his sister. Bobbi said that she is okay, but I'm not so sure and Skye. Skye has a superpower that can hurt her, that have hurt her and she still trying to figure out how to control it, not to mention I know she's worried about Cal and whether Ward is still out there." Melinda reveals, "My kids are in so much pain and all I want to do is take that it on myself, but I can't, I don't even know if I am helping." Melinda admits.

"Stand up." Phil says as he stands up and walks over to Melinda, and confused she does.

Once Melinda is standing Phil hugs her, "You are an amazing Mom, never doubt that. You are helping your kids even if it doesn't feel like it, and you're not alone, I'll do whatever I can to help too." Phil promises.

"Thanks Phil." Melinda says and the two of them just stand in the middle of Phil's office hugging.

* * *

After he and his sister talked Bobbi headed to the common area while Clint headed to the lab where he has been hiding outside watching Leo and Simmons who are seemingly ignoring each other while it seems they are working on the same thing.

"Are you spying on your brother?" A voice asks behind Clint and because he is used to Natasha sneaking up on him he doesn't even flinch.

"No." Clint answers and Natasha gives him a look, "Yes." He admits.

"Why?"

"Because in there with him is his best friend, the one friend outside of family he's ever had, and things have been tense between them for a while." Clint explains.

"And you think spying on them is going to help?" Natasha asks.

"No. I'm spying so that I can figure out a way to help." Clint admits.

"Did you ever think that maybe you can't help? That maybe this is something they have to figure out on their own?" Natasha asks.

"Briefly, but I'm his big brother, helping is what I do." Clint informs Natasha.

"Oh that's it, come on." Natasha says reaching over and grabbing Clint's hand, "You're coming with me."

"But….but….but, Little Lion."

"Is fine, if he wanted your help or wanted it in the future he would ask." Natasha says pulling Clint down the corridor, Clint looking at his little brother as Natasha drags him away.

* * *

In the lab Leo and Simmons are working on something to help Skye focus her abilities but they are doing it in complete silence.

"So, Doctor Garner is leaving." Simmons says to Leo, deciding to break the silence.

"Yeah."

"How do you feel about that?" she asks curious.

"Fine." Leo answers, telling the truth, "I always knew he was going to leave, he's not S.H.I.E.L.D anymore." Leo tells Simmons.

"It must have been nice seeing him again, spending time with him." Simmons says, "I mean he was your stepfather once after all." She comments.

"He was, but that was a long time ago." Leo comments, "I did realise a few things, learn a few things, with him being here so that was good." Leo informs Simmons.

Simmons wants to ask what he learnt and what he realised but before she has the chance an alarm starts to go off.

"Unauthorized entrance alarm." Simmons realises and she and Leo go running out of the room just as Bobbi, Skye, Maria, Hunter, Phil and Melinda come running from the common room, all of them raising weapons and Natasha and Clint come running from the other end of the hallway and like the other field agents they stand in front of Leo, Simmons and Andrew who has come out form wherever he was, and raise their weapons.

When the hanger doors open the group find a woman who everyone except for Simmons and Hunter recognizes standing there.

"Mom." Melinda says surprised lowering her gun.

"Mom?" Hunter asks shocked.

"Director Wú, how did you find us?" Phil asks.

"Really Philip, I helped Nicholas convert this place I always knew it was here." Lian informs him.

"What are you doing here Grandma?" Bobbi asks as she, Skye, Clint and Leo walk over to their grandmother.

"Nicholas payed be a visit informed me that I should visit." She says as she gives each of her grandchildren a hug.

"I'm glad you're here grandma, it's been too long since I've seen you." Skye tells her grandmother.

"That is has." Lian responds, "Natasha, Maria, Philip, Andrew, it's good to see you again." Lian says to them.

"Yeah, it is." Maria responds.

"Melinda are you going to introduce me to those I don't know?" Lian asks her daughter.

"Right, this is Doctor Jemma Simmons and, Lance Hunter." Melinda introduces.

"It's nice to meet you Ma'am." Simmons says.

"Yes, I am glad to meet you as well Dr Simmons." Lian responds, "And Mr Hunter, I've been wanting to meet you for a while." Lian informs him.

"It's nice too meet you too Ma'am. Bob told me great things." Hunter says, trying not to show how afraid he is after everything he has heard about Bobbi's grandmother he knows he has reason to be scared.

"How about we all head to the common area." Clint suggest.

"I would like that." Lian responds and everyone, except for Melinda and Phil, head to the common area.

"Did you know Nick was going to see your mother?" Phil asks curious.

"No." Melinda answers, "I'm as surprised as you are too see her." Melinda informs Phil.

"Do you think she's here to see Skye, Bobbi, Leo and Clint or do you think she has another reason?" Phil asks curious.

"I'm not sure yet." Melinda admits and they head to the common area.

* * *

It has been a few hours since Lian showed up and as she listens to her mother talk to her children Melinda is trying to figure out why she has come as she is pretty sure that Lian is here for more than just a visit to check up on everyone. Everyone, except for Andrew who has left, is in the common area and the May children are reminiscing, Bobbi and Clint clearly having picked up on the same thing that Melinda picked up on and are clearly trying to make things seem light and relaxing so that no one becomes concerned.

"So you're saying that at twelve and sixteen Skye and Bobbi managed to convince two police officers that they were actually FBI agents?" Maria asks surprised looking at her best friend who is looking both proud and slightly amused.

"Yep." Bobbi answers, "But in our defence Clint dared us to see if we could." Bobbi reveals.

"I did not!" Clint objects, "I said that you wouldn't be able to do it."

"That's as good as a dare." Leo informs his brother.

"See." Skye says with a grin.

"What happened next?" Hunter asks curious.

"They left us alone." Bobbi answers.

"What were you doing that even leads to that happening?" Natasha asks curious.

"Long story." Clint answers while giving his partner a look which says 'please don't ask that'

"What were you doing?" Melinda asks her children as she has never heard this particular story before and judging by the looks on all four of her children's faces this is the kind of story that she'll want to know.

"Bee, weren't you going to show me some fighting that didn't involve my hands just in case." Skye says to her sister, clearly changing the subject.

"Yeah, I was. Let's go to the gym." Bobbi says standing up.

"I'll join you, offer some pointers." Clint says getting up as well.

"I need to finish, something." Leo says, getting up and following his siblings out of the room.

"Wow, that was quick." Hunter comments, amused by how quickly the May siblings left.

"They clearly didn't want us to know something." Maria comments.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm going to help Bobbi, Clint and Skye." Natasha says and she gets up and leaves, Maria, and Hunter not far behind her.

"I should get back to the lab, it was nice meeting you." Simmons says before leaving the common area leaving just Melinda, Phil and Lian.

"Why are you hear, Mom?" Melinda asks once everyone is out of the room.

"Am I not allowed to visit my daughter and grandchildren?" Lian asks.

"Of course you are." Phil says.

"But you don't. Not without a reason." Melinda says as they both know that Lian spending a lot of time around her grandchildren can put them in danger.

"Gonzales's Men tried to take me." Lian tells her daughter.

"What? Are you alright? Do you need Simmons to check you out?" Melinda asks her mother concerned.

"I'm fine." Lian answers, "They were sloppy and Nicholas showed up just in time to give me some backup." Lian explains, "Once they were dealt with he explained everything that was going on and we decided that I would come here for a few days while other things are put into place."

"What other things?" Melinda asks.

"Nicholas is setting up a new safe house for me." Lian explains, actually he is verifying that one of her old safe houses is still secure but that's basically the same thing.

"You could stay here." Phil offers.

"I appreciate that Philip but it is safer for everyone if I don't stay." Lian informs him and Phil nods, understanding, "Why don't you fill me in on everything that you know about this group claiming to be 'Real S.H.I.E.L.D.' Nicholas didn't' say much." She admits.

"That's because we don't know much." Melinda reveals but she starts to explain what they do know.

* * *

"How exactly is hitting each other with foam noddles going to help Skye fight while being unable to use her hands?" Hunter asks curious when he walks into the Gym with Natasha and Maria and sees what Clint, Bobbi and Skye are doing.

"It's not, but it's fun." Bobbi answers.

"It really is." Skye confirms.

"Plus it allows us to avoid talking about things we still don't want our mother and Grandmother to know." Clint comments, "Catch Nat." Clint says throwing a noddle at Natasha.

"I am so not joining in." Natasha says as she caches the noddle.

"I am." Hunter says taking the noodle of Natasha.

"What could be so bad that you don't want to tell?" Maria asks interested and a little amused.

"You don't want to know." Bobbi says then realises something, "Actually you probably would but you're not finding out." She says and Clint and Skye nod in agreement.

* * *

It has been a while since Leo escaped to the lab and Simmons followed and in that time, just like they were earlier, Leo and Simmons have been working in silence.

"So, your grandmother seems nice." Simmons says to Leo.

"Yeah, she is." Leo answers then decides to ask something he's been wondering all day, "Are we okay, Jemma?"

"I don't know Fitz. I want us to be okay, I do. But you lied to me, every day for ten years, I don't know if I can be okay with that." Simmons admits.

"I had my …..Reasons."

"I know, and I understand them, but it still hurts." Simmons answers, "I'm trying Fitz."

"What do we do?"

"We just be us, see where it goes." Simmons answers and Leo nods, trying to keep the look of hurt off his face.

* * *

Hours later Leo is sitting alone in the lab thinking about what Simmons said when the door opens and Skye and Bobbi walk in.

"Leo, what's going on? You missed dinner." Skye informs her brother.

"Wasn't hungry." Leo answers, avoiding looking right at his sisters as he knows that they will realise that something is very wrong.

"Leo, what's wrong?" Bobbi asks squatting down in front of her little brother.

"Talk to us Leo." Skye says when Leo doesn't say anything.

"Jemma doesn't know if she can be okay with me lying." Leo admits and he finds himself getting hugged by both his sisters.

"I'm sorry Leo." Bobbi tells him, hating that her brother is in pain.

"This seems like a time for Doctor Who and sandwiches." Skye tells her brother, wanting to do something, anything to help.

"Really?"

"Really." Skye confirms.

"How about you guys go get started on Doctor Who, I'll get the Sandwiches." Bobbi offers and her younger siblings nod and get up and leave the room.

* * *

Instead of heading straight to make the sandwiches Bobbi goes in search of Hunter and to her surprise she finds him in the Firing range.

"What are you doing down here?" Bobbi asks Hunter when he stops firing.

"Practicing, I want to get better, to be better."

"This is new." Bobbi comments.

"Yeah, well it's just something I need to do." Hunter answers, "What's up?"

"I was wondering if you could talk to Simmons for me." Bobbi asks.

"Sure, what do you want me to talk about?" Hunter asks curious.

"Being lied to by someone you love, and how you go about forgiving them for the lies." Bobbi says.

"Ah something I know a lot about." Hunter says a slight bitterness to his voice, "I take it that this is about your bother."

"Yeah. Simmons said that she's not sure if she can be okay with him lying and it's hurting him." Bobbi says, sadness to her voice, "So I thought that…." Bobbi starts to say but Hunter cuts her off.

"Considering I was also lied to I could talk to her." Hunter realises and Bobbi nods.

"Yeah, would you?"

"I already said I would." Hunter says, "I know you are worried about your brother Bob, but being the one who was lied to, even if it was for the right reasons, hurts and it takes a while to forgive." Hunter admits.

"You forgave me…didn't you?" Bobbi asks a hint of vulnerability, something which she doesn't often show to her voice.

"Yeah, I did, because I knew what you were keeping secret and why before you revealed it, Simmons didn't." Hunter says, "I'll talk to her, but I'm not making any promises."

"Thank you." Bobbi tells him sincerely.

"Of course." Hunter responds, "I guess you're spending time with your siblings tonight." He comments.

"Yep, Doctor Who and comfort food with Leo and Kye, probably Clint if I can find him." Bobbi says.

"Ah, Doctor Who a good way to deal with pain, or cause more depending on the episode you're watching." Hunter comments and Bobbi just looks surprised, "What?" he asks.

"You've seen Doctor Who?"

"I'm British of course I've seen Doctor Who." Hunter says sounding insulted that she would think he hasn't."

"Sorry, I'm just surprised."

"You shouldn't be." Hunter says.

"Like I said, sorry. I should get back, I'm in charge of the food." Bobbi says walking over and kissing Hunter, "I'll see you later."

"See you later." Hunter responds and Bobbi leaves the room.

* * *

Up in Phil's office he and Melinda are going through everything they could find on Gonzales and everything Bobbi got from her time undercover trying to find something that could help them get ready for when Gonzales makes his move, or something that could help them make one of their own.

"All I'm getting from these is that Nick and Gonzales got in more trouble than we did once upon a time." Melinda comments throwing a file on Phil's desk.

"You mean more trouble than you dragged me into." Phil corrects.

"No, I mean they make the rivalry we had with Garrett for five years look like child's play." Melinda admits.

"Great." Phil says sarcastically, "Are you okay?" he asks concerned when he notices Melinda rubbing her neck.

"I've got a knot in my neck." Melinda admits and Phil gets up and walks over to her.

"May I?" Phil asks when he is standing behind her.

"Sure." Melinda says as honestly it has been years since Phil has given her a massage and she has missed it.

After moving Melinda's hair out of the way Phil starts to give her a neck and shoulders a massage which she is truly grateful for.

"How's that?" Phil asks after a few minutes.

"Amazing." Melinda answers as she uses Phil's tie to pull him down for a kiss.

"Lock the door." Melinda says when they break apart a minute later and that's just what Phil does.

* * *

Hours after his conversation with Bobbi Hunter can't sleep so he has gotten up to get something to drink from the common area and he is quite surprised to find Simmons sitting at the table drinking tea.

"Mind if I join you?" Hunter asks curious.

"No." Simmons answers, "The tea's still warm if you would like some."

"Sure." Hunter answers as even though he barely drinks tea it seems like the time for it, "So why can't you sleep?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

"No, but I figured that it would be polite to." Hunter answers.

"Thanks, for trying." Simmons responds and they drift into silence.

"Look, I'm going to be honest here, Bob asked me to talk to you about being lied to as that's something we both have in common, but if you don't want to then I'll never bring it up again." Hunter informs Simmons.

"It's alright." Simmons responds, realising that even if Bobbi asked him to talk to her Hunter still understands what she is feeling, "Fitz is just my best friend and it hurt so much to know he lied, but you were married to Bobbi and she lied, how did you forgive her?" Simmons asks curious.

"By focusing on something other than how much it hurt." Hunter says, "But I was easier for me because I knew that Bobbi had a family that she couldn't talk about."

"Why didn't Fitz tell me that, I would have understood." Simmons says.

"Would you?" Hunter asks and Simmons shrugs, honestly not sure anymore, "I'm not saying you have to forgive him because I understand more than anyone why you don't, what I'm saying is think about it from their point of view." Hunter requests, "You've seen how they've been the last few weeks, how close they have been, can you imagine how hard it was for them to pretend that they were strangers, not tell us about this amazing family that they have. How hard it would have been for Leo not to say anything when his sister was dying." Hunter says, "I forgave Bob for her lies because I love her and as much as it hurt I get why she lied." Hunter explains.

"How though? How did you forgive her?" Simmons asks.

"I let all the hurt, all the pain, all the betrayal go." Hunter answers, "It wasn't easy, but I knew it's what I had to do, that it was what I wanted to do." He says, "You've got to decide what you want, it may be forgiving him or it may not be, it's your choice." Hunter says and Simmons nods, "Night Simmons." He says before walking out the room and leaving Simmons to her thoughts.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

* * *

**Two weeks later**

It has been two weeks since Lian showed up at the Playground and after staying for a couple of days she left with a promise that she'll stay in touch. In the last two weeks Bobbi's injuries have healed and Skye doesn't have to wear her braces anymore but she still has to be careful.

It is before lunch and Melinda and Phil are up in his office while Bobbi, Clint, Natasha, Maria, Skye, Simmons and Fitz, who are still having some issues with each other, are down in the common area.

"Do they think we're idiots or something?" Skye asks pacing across the common area.

"They don't think we're idiots." Bobbi assures her sister.

"Then why won't they just admit that there is something going on? Everyone with eyes can see that things have changed, so why don't they admit it?" Skye ask.

"Because Mom's been so open with her relationships in the past." Clint comments.

"This is different." Skye says, "This isn't just anyone, this is Coulson, her best friend, someone she's known for over thirty years, and he's someone who is in our lives. I don't get why she wouldn't tell us, I mean it's not like we have a problem with it, right?" Skye asks looking at her siblings.

"Of course not." Bobbi says.

"I've been saying for years they need to get together." Clint says.

"As long as Mum doesn't get hurt I'm…..happy for them." Leo comments.

"Then why won't they tell us?" Skye asks, not being able to help but be a little hurt that her mother isn't telling her about her and Coulson.

"Kye, it probably has nothing to do with us." Bobbi says getting up and walking over to her sister, "Like you said Mom and Coulson have known each other a long time, they are probably just trying to figure out how they go from what they were to what they are." Bobbi says, "I'm sure they'll talk to us when they figure things out.

"You think?" Skye asks.

"I do." Bobbi confirms, "But I also know that the only thing we're doing by sitting down here is driving ourselves crazy." She tells her sister.

"What do you propose we do instead?" Skye asks her sister.

"Try to get to the chair." Clint suggests from the couch he is lying on, something which causes Skye, Bobbi and Leo to laugh.

"Really?" Bobbi asks her brother amused.

"Yep, it seems like a good idea."

"I'm guessing that's a game that involves trying to get to a chair." Hunter comments.

"Yep." Bobbi answers, "Everyone except for one hides and the one has to try and find the others while protecting the chair, and if anyone manages to get to the chair and put a hand on it then they win." Bobbi explains.

"That sounds kind of lame." Maria admits.

"Maybe, but it's more difficult than you would think." Clint says, "It could be a pretty fun way to pass the time." He comments, "So who's in?" he asks and one by one everyone agrees.

"Clint's it." Bobbi informs everyone.

"Hey! That's not fair." Clint objects.

"Maybe, but it's true." Bobbi says as everyone runs off.

* * *

A couple of hours after playing several rounds of trying to get to the chair Skye is down in the gym punching the punching bag.

"Should you really be doing that?" A voice asks and Skye turns to see Natasha.

"Probably not." Skye admits.

"Then why are you?" Natasha asks walking over to her.

"Because I need something to be normal." Skye admits continuing to hit the bag, wincing in pain every time she does.

"Okay, stop." Natasha says walking over and standing between Skye and the punching bag, "This is doing nothing, and you're just hurting yourself." Natasha informs Skye, "Look I know we don't know each other that well but if you want to talk I'm here." Natasha offers, as she would make this offer to anyone who is in as much pain as Skye clearly is, but she is also Clint's sister which makes her want to help her even more.

"I wouldn't know where to start." Skye admits.

"Why don't you start by explaining your 'because I need something to be normal comment'" Natasha suggests.

"By the time I was fifteen all my siblings, My Mom, Nick, Andrew they were all S.H.I.E.L.D, and I was the odd one out." Skye says and Natasha is quiet assuming Skye will say more when she wants to, "When I was a teenager I wanted to join S.H.I.E.L.D." Skye says, admitting something that she hasn't told anyone though she is sure her siblings suspect, "But then I dropped out of high school so I I figured it wasn't going to happen for to me, then after how Mom was after the mission in Bahrain, I didn't want to." Skye says walking over and sitting on a pile of mats, without a word Natasha walks over and sits next to her, "Then last year Coulson pulled me out of my van and offered me a chance that I stopped letting myself think I would get a long time ago."

"And then S.H.I.E.L.D collapsed." Natasha says, seeing where Skye is going.

"On the day I got my Badge." Skye says, with a nod, "After that things were up in the air for a while. We were trying to stop Garrett and Ward, living out of a hotel, but then we stopped them, Leo got hurt, and we found a home." Skye says looking around the room, "Mom because my SO and I she trained me. I learnt more in two days with Mom than I did in Two Months with Ward, which may have been his point, and for the first time something other than hacking felt like something I could truly do, it felt like what I should be doing." Skye admits

"And now you're worried that you won't be able to do that anymore, that you won't be able to be an agent." Natasha realises.

"Yeah, I thought I had control of this thing, I thought things would be okay." Skye says, looking upset.

"Skye the fact that this whole place isn't shaking tells me that you do have control." Natasha informs Skye, "Your brother and Simmons are building something to help you channel what you can do, which is going to help, but you've got to trust yourself." Natasha tells her, "Before what happened with Bobbi and Fury how did you control these abilities?" Natasha asks.

"It's hard to explain, but I guess the best way to explain it is to say that I embraced them, focused on what I could use them to do." Skye comments.

"And when Bobbi and Nick were hurt?" Natasha ask.

"I pushed aside all my emotions, went zen." Skye answers thinking back, "But it turns out doing that I was just turning them on me." Skye admits.

"If you continue to embrace your abilities focus on what you can do you can still be an agent, you you'll just be one with a specific skill set." Natasha informs Skye, "But if you don't let your body heal, If you push yourself to get back to training you are going to have trouble and it's going to take longer for you to get back to being an Agent, you may not be able to at all." She tells Skye, "Let yourself heal Skye, take the time you need, no good will come from forcing yourself to be okay to quickly." Natasha informs Skye.

"Thanks." Skye responds.

"Any time."

* * *

While Natasha and Skye are in the gym, Clint and Maria are in the plane, in the cargo hold with the mats down and are sparing.

"Nice." Clint says once Maria helps him up after throwing him to the ground.

"Thanks." Maria answers, "Drink?" She asks curious as she walks over to where there is bottles of water sitting.

"Please." Clint responds and Maria throws one at him.

"So I have a question." Maria says as Clint picks up a towel.

"Okay, since when do you not just ask right away?" Clint asks curious.

"Since now apparently, odd." Maria admits, surprising herself, "How come you haven't used Hunter as target practice?" She asks curious, "I've heard about what he said when Bobbi was undercover so why haven't you made him pay yet?" Maria asks curious.

"I've wanted to. I've been tempted to." Clint admits.

"Then why haven't you?" Maria asks curious.

"Because, even though I don't like him Bobbi Bear loves him, and hurting him will hurt her, which I won't do." Clint says, "I want to make him pay for what he's said about her, and I promise you that if I ever hear him say anything like what he said again or if he does anything to hurt her then I will make him pay, but for now scaring the crap out of him is a good way to spend my time." He admits.

"For what it's worth you're making the right choice." Maria informs Clint, "Bobbi will be pissed at hell at you if you do anything to Hunter, and she will make it clear to him if she is angry or hurt, she'll make him pay herself." Maria admits.

"I know." Clint answers, "Want to go again?"

"Sure."

* * *

"And that's how you do it." Bobbi says with a grin as she lowers her gun after getting perfect shots every time in the firing range.

"Bloody hell, nice job." Hunter comments.

"So, what's my prize?" Bobbi asks as she turns so that her back is facing the range and she is facing Hunter while leaning up against the barrier.

"Whatever you want it to be." Hunter says with a smirk and Bobbi realises exactly what he is thinking.

"Oh, I think I have a few ideas." Bobbi says returning the smirk.

* * *

In the lab Leo and Simmons are working in complete silence, something which has become rather common for them.

"Fitz, I'm ready to talk." Simmons says and Leo looks up to see her.

"What about?" Leo asks, being positive that he knows but wanting to know for sure because he doesn't trust himself.

"Everything." Simmons says and she pulls a chair over and sits down across from him, "It hurt to know you lied about something so big for so long, but I want to get past that because you are my best friend, and I want us to be us again." Simmons admits.

"I want that too." Leo says.

"So, tell me everything." Simmons requests, "I want to know everything about your family and how your life was growing up. I want to know everything I don't know."

"And I want you to know." Leo says and he starts to tell Jemma about when he first meet Bobbi.

* * *

Unknown to Leo and Simmons who hasn't noticed Melinda is standing outside the lab watching what is going on with a smile on her face, happy to see that things seem to be getting better between them. Melinda is happy about that because she knew that Leo has been hurting about how strained things have been between him and Simmons.

"That's something I like to see." Melinda hears a voice say and she turns to see Coulson.

"Leo and Jemma getting along?" Melinda asks.

"While that is good to see, I was talking about your smile, it's good to see it." Phil says, "I like it when you are happy." Phil says walking over so that he is standing right next to her.

"It's easy to be happy when my kids are happy." Melinda answers and Phil nods.

"You want to tell them." Phil realises, having known Melinda long enough to know what she is thinking.

"Yeah, I do." Melinda confirms, "I want to tell Clint, Bobbi, Skye and Leo first but then everyone else will know within the hour." Melinda says and Phil has to admit that that is true, "What do you think about that?" she asks.

"I think if you want to tell them then we'll tell them." Phil say and he and Melinda exchange a smile.

* * *

Hours after her conversation with Natasha, which actually helped her to feel better, Skye is sitting in the common area on her laptop.

"Hi." A voice says and Skye looks up to see Maria walking in the room.

"Hey."

"You're not doing anything illegal are you?" Maria asks curious.

"Would you want to know if I was?" Skye asks with a grin.

"I shouldn't, but I would." Maria admits as she walks over and sits next to Skye.

"Well for the record I'm not." Skye assures Maria, "I'm just looking…." Skye says trailing of because she isn't sure how to explain what she is looking for without sound paranoid.

"Looking for what?" Maria asks and Skye doesn't answer, "Skye I worked closely with Nick Fury for years, I never judge paranoia." She says as unlike her sister and Mother Skye's expressions are easy to read.

"I'm looking for anything on My Father, or Ward." Skye admits.

"Do you think they'll come after you again?" Maria asks, an undertone of concern clear.

"I don't know." Skye admits, "But I can't help but think they will. I shot Ward, but I didn't kill him and I can't help but think that he could show up at any time and take me again." Skye admits, not sure why she is sharing this with Maria when they barely know each other, or maybe that is why she is, "My father might be insane and a killer but he wants me in his life, and I can't help but think about what he'll do to achieve that." Skye admits.

"Look I can't tell you that they won't get you again, no one can make you that promise." Maria admits, "But what I can tell you is that no one here will let them keep you for long if they do get you and I can tell you that if you spend all your time waiting for them to show up then you're going to be looking over your shoulder forever, or until they are both dead, whatever happens first." Maria informs Skye, "In our line of work paranoia is necessary, but there is a thin line between cautious paranoia which is what we need to have and not living your life, and right now spending your time looking up them so that they can't hurt you is not living." Maria informs Skye.

"What do you propose I do instead?" Skye asks Maria curious.

"I actually hadn't gotten that far in my thought process." Maria admits, "Sorry."

"It's okay, I think I have an idea, come on." Skye says standing up.

"What why?" Maria asks.

"Because you're the one who wants me to live and things are more fun when you have company." Skye informs Maria.

"Why does it have to be my company?"

"Because Mom and Coulson are upstairs with the door closed. Bee and Hunter and making me never want to step foot into the firing range again, Leo and Simmons are finally making things better between them and I honestly have no idea where Clint and Natasha are." Skye admits.

"So basically I'm your last choice." Maria comments.

"Technically true, but does it help if I tell you that I would very much like your company because you're you not just because I don't want to be alone?" Skye asks.

"Yeah, it does." Maria says standing up, "So what are we going to do?" she asks curious and as she asks Skye gets a grin on her face, "Okay that shouldn't be possible but you look exactly like your mother and sister when you grin like that and I know what that grin means." Maria informs Skye

"Relax, it's not that bad."

"Nice try, but like I said I know that grin, what are you planning?" Maria asks, not entirely sure she wants to know.

"How would you feel about covering everything in this room with post it notes and making patterns on the floor with cups of liquid?" Skye asks curious.

"I would feel pretty good about that." Maria answers with a smirk, being amused about how much Skye is like Melinda and Bobbi when they aren't biologically related.

"Let's get started." Skye answers and they both hurry to the Playground's Storage.

* * *

It is about five minutes before everything will be brought into the common are when Maria and Skye finish putting the last few pieces of what they are doing in place.

"Done." Skye says.

"Yep." Maria says, "So are we hiding or proudly showing off our work of art?" Maria asks.

"I vote for pride." Skye says, "Think you can get to the corner without knocking anything over?"

"Yeah? You?"

"Of course." Skye responds and the pair of them careful move to the corner of the room which is the only place where there is not plastic cups of water with food colouring in them, "The best part about being here is that they're going to have issues trying to get to us, they can't make us pay if they can't get to us." Skye says with a grin.

"I'm pretty sure Your Mother, Bobbi and Nat could still get to us." Maria says, looking around the room and seeing all the ways that they three highly skilled agents could get to them.

"Crap, I didn't think of that." Skye admits.

"Relax, I'm pretty sure they will be more amused than anything else." Maria admits, looking directly at Skye.

"Probably true." Skye says, turning to face Maria, as she knows her mother and Bobbi will, but she doesn't know about Natasha, though if Maria says she will be amused then she trusts her.

"What the bloody hell?" A voice say and Maria and Skye turn to see Bobbi and Hunter standing in the doorway. Bobbi looking like she is trying not to laugh, Hunter looking confused.

"So I take it you two got bored." Bobbi says, sounding amused, to her sister and best friend.

"Not really." Skye answers.

"Why did you decided to decorate the room with sticky notes and cups of water if you are not bored?" Hunter ask curious.

"Maria made me realise that I needed to stop being paranoid and have some fun, this seemed like fun." Skye admits.

"It actually really was." Maria comments with a grin.

"Really! I'm hungry." Clint says annoyed from the door where he has just walked up.

"It's not stoping you from eating Clint." Skye informs her brother.

"It's stops us." Melinda's voice says and Skye and Maria look over to see Phil and Melinda standing on the stairs.

"Oh, hi Mom." Skye says with a grin.

"Hey, Mel, Phil." Maria says, also grinning.

"Not the time." Melinda says sternly, "What were you two thinking?"

"Oh come on Mel, you can't get mad at us for doing something you once did." Maria comments feeling that there may be a chance that Melinda won't get mad at them for something she herself once did.

"Huh!" Skye says with a grin, "You can't tell me off for something you did." Skye says with a grin, looking at her mother who looks like she is tempted to strangle Maria.

"Okay now that we've established that Speedy and Maria aren't getting in trouble can we answer the more pressing matter of how we are going to eat." Clint request.

"I'm with Clint on this one, I would very much like a beer and something to eat." Hunter comments.

Natasha and Bobbi both roll their eyes at Clint but as they exchange a look with Skye and Maria they get an idea and Melinda who notices the look and realises what it means pulls Phil up several steps as Natasha and Bobbi push Clint and Hunter and cases them to fall on several of the cups and spill several more

When Clint and Hunter stand a minute later they are covered in various colour food dye and Natasha and Bobbi are laughing, so Clint and Hunter exchange a look and then pick up cups and throw the liquid over them.

" .war." Bobbi informs them and she and Natasha pick up cups and throw them at their boys.

"Think we can sneak away before they can get us?" Skye asks Maria curious.

"Not a chance." Melinda says, appearing seeming out of nowhere to throw water on Skye and Maria.

"Team?" Maria asks Skye.

"Team." Skye confirms and they both try and get Melinda but somehow they manage to get Phil instead, while that is happening Leo and Jemma come in the room for what they believe is dinner only to get hit as well.

"Okay, let's clean up." Phil requests once all the cups are empty.

"Once that is done, and we've eaten, Skye, Leo, Clint, Bobbi I would like to talk to you upstairs." Melinda says and her four children nod.

"That was fun." Maria says to Skye as they start cleaning up.

"Yeah, it was." Skye confirms, "We should do it again sometime."

"We should." Maria confirms.

* * *

After everyone has had a shower, the common area has been cleaned and dried and everyone has eaten, Skye, Bobbi, Leo and Clint head upstairs. When they arrive at Coulson's office they find both Coulson and Melinda waiting.

"What's going on?" Clint asks curious even though he has a pretty good idea.

"There is something that I, we, want to tell you." Melinda informs her children.

"Is this about the fact that you and Coulson are together?" Skye asks curious, "And that you have been for at least a couple of weeks, although it is hard to tell because ever since I met Coulson I've noticed that you two act like a couple." Skye informs her mother and Coulson.

"Kye, let Mom speak." Bobbi tells her sister.

"Right, sorry, go ahead."

"Yes, Phil and I have been together and we have been since the night Bobbi was taken." Melinda informs her children as Coulson stands nervously in front of his desk as these are Melinda's children right now, they aren't his agents which makes him nervous.

"Are you happy?" Leo asks his mother.

"Yeah, Leo I am." Melinda answers smiling at her son.

"Don't hurt her Sir." Leo says looking directly at Coulson, "Mum's been hurt enough, don't add to that list." Leo requests.

"I promise you, I promise all of you that I will do everything in my power to make sure I don't." Phil promises, not just Melinda's children but Melinda herself.

"Good, I would hate to have to use you as target practice." Clint informs Coulson.

"Clinton." Melinda says in an warning voice.

"Clint, if I hurt your mother I would happily let you." Phil tells him.

"Good."

"Skye? Bobbi?" Melinda asks when she notices her daughters hasn't said anything.

"I support everything Clint and Leo, just said, but I'm also very happy for you, both of you." Skye says before hugging her mother then to his surprise hugging Coulson where she whispers, "Don't hurt her." In his ear as she does.

"There is nothing I could say that hasn't been said." Bobbi says, "I'm happy for you Mom, like everyone else hear I have been waiting for this to happen for a long time so I'm glad it has, but Sir, l know Mom can look after herself and if you hurt her you should be more worried about what she would do rather than any of us, but if that does happen I will be joining Clint in using you as target practice." Bobbi informs the man who in this moment isn't her boss, he's the guy dating her Mother.

"Understood." Phil says as Clint and Leo walk over to the Alcohol and pour drinks for everyone

"To Mom and Coulson, I hope you are very happy together." Clint says once everyone has a drink.

"To Mom/Mum and Coulson." Everyone else repeats before drinking.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **AN1:**  How awesome was the new ep? I loved it soooo much. It made me so happy but it was also painful.

**Five days later.**

It has been Five days since Melinda and Phil admitted that they were together to Melinda's children and just like Melinda suspected within an hour of Clint, Bobbi, Leo and Skye knowing everyone else on base did.

It is currently early morning and Skye is down in the gym, as it is the only place far enough from everyone else where she can use her powers without waking everyone up for sure, though there is still a chance.

"Speedy, what are you doing up?" Clint's voice asks as Skye tries to focus her abilities on a single object, a beaker, and shatter it.

"Practicing." Skye answers, as after waking from nightmares which wouldn't have been so horrible if they weren't memories of times long ago, Skye got up and decided to practice with her powers.

"At three am?" Clint asks walking over to her, realising that there is something that she isn't saying going on.

"I couldn't sleep." Skye admits as she knows that her brother will pick up what she is really saying as it's true, after her nightmares she couldn't sleep, "What about you?" She asks curious.

"I couldn't sleep either." Clint admits, and from the look on his face Skye realises that he was woken by his own nightmare causing memories, "Are you sure you're ready to be practicing with your abilities?" he asks concerned about his sister.

"Has Natasha said something to you?" Skye asks worried.

"What about?" Clint asks confused.

"Nothing." Skye quickly answers.

"Right." Clint says dropping the subject but making a note to talk to Natasha, "So no judgment just big brother concern, are you sure you're ready?" Clint asks concerned.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Skye says, "The only way I'm going to stop what happened last time from happening again is if I practice the right way and get that control, so that's what I'm doing." Skye informs her brother.

"Would you mind if I stayed?" Clint asks as he has realised that he isn't going to talk his sister out of this but at the very least he could stay with her.

"Sure, you can stay." Skye says as she has realised that if he stays then she has one of the people she is fighting for control for with her and she might be able to keep that control.

"Awesome." Clint says, "Where do you want me to stand?" He asks.

"Anywhere behind me." Skye request and Clint nods.

* * *

For the next couple of hours Skye tires to get some control over her powers but she finds it difficult she can control stopping and starting the quakes when they aren't too strong easy enough but she struggles when they get stronger and when she tries to focus on using her power on something specific.

"Damn it." Skye says angrily once she once again fails to get control.

"Take a deep breath Speedy, you're doing great." Clint assures his little sister.

"No. I'm not." Skye says annoyed, "I've got to talk to Leo." Skye says walking out of the room.

After his sister leaves Clint checks the time and realises that Natasha should be awake which means he can talk with her about what Skye's earlier comment meant.

* * *

After leaving the gym Skye headed straight up to the lab where she is glad to find just Leo.

"Hey." Skye says walking over to her brother.

"Hey." Leo responds, "Did I feel shaking before?" he asks.

"Yeah." Skye answers, "I actually have a question about that. You're creating something to help, right?"

"Right. It's tricky because there are a lot of….. A lot of…..factors, that I need to keep in mind, but I should be done in a few days." Leo informs Skye.

"Good, and because I haven't said it enough, thank you." Skye tells her brother.

"You don't have to thank me for that." Leo assures Skye.

"I know, but I want to." Skye responds, "I do have a question though. This thing you're making I need it to help control my power, but I was also wondering if you could make it so that it restricts it slightly." Skye says.

"I can, but are you sure that you want me to?" Leo asks, surprised by the request.

"I think for now I have to." Skye admits, "This power is strong Leo, really strong, and I really do want to control it, channel it, but I can right now. If it is restricted slightly then I might be able to get that control then slowly lessen the restriction until I'm in complete control." Skye requests.

"Okay, I can put in a way to restrict your power that can be changed when needed." Leo tells his sister.

"Thanks Leo. You're the best." Skye says giving her brother a kiss on the cheek, "I've got to go shower, but I'll see you at breakfast."

"See you then." Leo says and he gets to work as Skye leaves.

* * *

After leaving the gym Clint goes in search of Natasha and finds her just as she is leaving her room.

"Hi."

"Hi." Natasha responds, "You're up early."

"Yeah. I was with Speedy. She's practicing with her abilities." Clint explains as they start to walk.

"Oh, how's that going?" Natasha asks curious.

"Good. She's got a long way to go but she's getting more control." Clint admits, "Question, why would Speedy ask me whether you said something to me when I asked if she was ready to be practicing with her abilities?" Clint asks curious.

"Because Skye and I talked a few days ago about somethings."

"What kind of things?" Clint asks.

"Nothing I'm going to tell you." Natasha says and Clint goes to object, "I know that she is your little sister, but she told me what she told me in confidence and I can't break that. I won't." Natasha informs him, "She trusted me enough to talk to me, and I'm not going to betray that trust, not even to you." She informs Clint as she turns and looks right at him.

"Okay. I won't ask what she said." Clint says, knowing that he isn't going to get Natasha to talk and at the same time being glad that Skye has someone to talk to, "Just tell me, should I be concerned?"

"You should be you, be her big brother, and be just like you always are." Natasha says before walking away.

"That's not an answer!" Clint calls down the corridor after her, wondering if he should be concerned about his little sister.

**Four days later.**

It has been four days since Skye spent hours practicing with her powers and she talked to Leo about a way to help. It is currently breakfast and everyone is sitting around the table happily talking and eating when Phil's phone rings something which concerns everyone as they know a call this early never means everything.

"Agent Broyles, never good to hear from you." Phil says as he answers and Melinda and Maria exchange a look as they both recognize the name, "Yes. Any idea who? No. Okay. I'll be right there." Phil says before hanging up.

"What's going on?" Clint asks as soon as Coulson is off the phone.

"There's been a break in at Brynmore psychiatric facility." Phil reveals.

"Oh hell, please tell me you're joking." Clint requests as he, Melinda, Nat, and Maria all get looks of concern on their face.

"I wouldn't joke about this." Phil says.

"Okay, what's going on? I thought Brynmore was a federally funded psychiatric hospital for criminally insane types." Bobbi says, wondering why half the table look so concerned while the other half just look confused.

"It is, but there is also a secret sub-basement under the north wing that is run by us." Maria informs Bobbi, "Do we know if whoever broke in got to them?" She asks Phil.

"No. That's why we've got to go there and investigate." Phil says.

"So we all going together or are some of us staying behind?" Natasha asks.

"Both the patients who are kept in the sub-basement are pretty intense, plus we don't have any idea who is behind this." Maria says, "Numbers could be a good idea."

"Okay. Everyone gear up." Phil instructs, "We leave in twenty."

"Skye." Melinda says.

"Yeah, Mom?"

"How are you feeling?" Melinda asks.

"I'm okay, promise. I'm in control. I'm using the method that doesn't fracture my bones." Skye informs her mother, as she isn't in as much control as she personally would like she is in control.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Even though that is the case until we know what we are facing I want you on the Bus with Leo and Simmons." Melinda informs her daughter.

"Okay." Skye says, realising that she doesn't have a choice in the matter.

"Good." Melinda says and they both leave the room to get geared up.

* * *

About an hour later everyone is on the plane Melinda is in the cockpit and even though she is being basically silent Melinda has been able to tell that Natasha is by her side since she sat down.

"Tell the truth, part of the reason you came out of retirement is that you could have this plane." Natasha informs Melinda who can't help but laugh.

"The plane may be pretty good, but it wasn't one of the reasons I came out of retirement." Melinda informs Natasha.

"Have you managed to do any of your unique flying with it?"

"A couple of times."

* * *

While Natasha and Melinda are in the cockpit everyone else is in the main part of the plane. When they notice that their brother is sitting alone working on something Clint and Bobbi walk over to him while Skye is sitting and talking to Coulson, Hunter, Simmons and Maria.

"What you doing?" Clint asks as he and Bobbi sit down either side of Leo.

"Finishing….something…..to….help…Skye." Leo informs his siblings.

"Is that what you've been working on for the last few weeks?" Bobbi asks her brother curious.

"Yes." Leo answers, he would have been done a couple of days ago but he had to add in the things Skye requested, "And I am, done." He informs his two older siblings.

"Really?" Clint asks and Leo nods.

"So they'll help Skye channel her powers?"

"Yes." Leo answers, "SKYE, they are done." He informs her sister.

"Really? They're done?" Skye asks getting up and rushing over to her brother.

"Yep." Leo says showing off what looks like gloves.

"Thank you Leo." Skye says hugging her brother, "So these will enable me to channel and slightly restrict my power?" Skye asks.

"What? Restrict your power?" Maria asks surprised.

"It was my choice." Skye tells Maria, giving her a comforting grin, assuring her that this was her choice, "You know Leo I think these need a cool name." Skye says as she picks up the gloves.

"What are you thinking?" Leo asks.

"Hey, don't ask me, I just get to use them. You created them, It should be your choice." Skye tells her brother.

"Well they are gauntlets." Leo comments.

"Obviously." Skye says with a grin,

"And they help control and limit earthquakes." Leo says, getting an idea.

"Quake Gauntlets." Skye and Leo say together, exchanging a grin.

"Sounds like a good name to me." Bobbi says with a smile.

"You going to keep us all in suspense or are you going to try them out?" Clint asks his sister curious.

"Wait until we are on the ground, please." Phil requests, as even though he trusts Skye somehow he doesn't think that Melinda will be too happy if he lets Skye cause an earthquake when they are mid-air.

"Got it, AC." Skye says.

"I'm going to get an ETA from May." Phil says as he heads to the cockpit.

"Those things do look pretty cool." Hunter admits admiring the Gauntlets.

"DON'T TOUCH." Skye and Leo say together when he attempts to.

"Sorry." Hunter says raising both hands as if to surrender.

* * *

Half an hour later the Melinda and Natasha land the plane and everyone has headed down to the cargo hold.

"May, Natasha, Bobbi and Maria, you are with me. Hunter, Clint, Skye, Leo, Jemma, you five are to stay here. Clint's in charge and stay on coms as we may need the backup." Phil instructs, using a smart move to have the four best fighters with him as they don't know what to expect, "Gear up." Phil instructs and Melinda, Natasha, Bobbi, Maria and Phil start to do just that.

"Why do you get to go and I have to stay here?" Hunter asks Bobbi as he walks over to her.

"Because Coulson wants the best on this and Me, Natasha, Maria and Mom are the best." Bobbi informs Hunter, "Cheer up Hunter, you'll get to see Skye use her fancy new gauntlets." Bobbi tells Hunter.

"You really think she'll test them when neither you nor your Mum are here?" Hunter asks surprised.

"I don't think, I know." Bobbi tells Hunter.

"Morse, move your Ass!" Maria's voice says before Hunter can say anything else.

"Coming Hill." Bobbi calls back, "See you later." Bobbi says placing a kiss on Hunter's cheek before heading to the car.

While the car, with Melinda driving and Natasha in the passenger seat, pulls out Hunter walks over to Skye, Leo, Clint and Simmons.

"So, where are you going to test your new gauntlets?" Hunter ask Skye curious after the car has pulled away.

"Here, in about five minutes." Skye says before heading upstairs.

* * *

"Why exactly am I in the back when I am director?" Phil asks curious, trying to figure out how he is the one who ended up in the middle back seat.

"Because Mel always drives. I always ride shot gun and you fell for Bobbi and Maria's tricks." Natasha answers.

"Sounds about right." Phil comments crossing his arms across his chest.

"You are a child, Philip Coulson." Maria informs him and the others laugh.

* * *

"You sure you want to do this?" Clint asks his sister five minutes after Melinda, Phil, Natasha, Bobbi and Maria have left, once Skye is back in the cargo bay.

"Positive." Skye says as she puts on the gauntlets.

"And you're sure that you can do this without hurting yourself?" Simmons asks worried.

"I'm sure." Skye assures her, "You can do x-rays after if you want."

"I would like that." Simmons responds and Skye nods.

"You can do this." Leo tells her, giving her a supportive smile.

"I know." Skye responds.

"Then do it Speedy." Clint says with a supportive smile and Skye nods and walks so that she is in the middle of the cargo hold away from the others and after a few seconds, Clint, Hunter, Simmons and Leo begin to feel the entire plane violently shake, which causes them to have some issues remaining standing.

"Remember Skye, don't shut emotions down, use them." Leo reminds his sister after about a minute of everything shaking.

"Thanks Leo, I know, I've got this." Skye says and they all feel the shaking slowly start to decrease and once it has stopped all together Skye walks over to Simmons, Leo, Clint and Hunter, "You can do all the x-rays you want, but you won't find any more fractures." Skye tells Simmons, not being able to explain how she knows that but she does.

* * *

While Skye is demonstrating her power back at the Bus Natasha has just gotten into the security cameras at the facility that was broken into.

"Oh no." Bobbi says, trying not to panic, when she sees the image that Natasha has managed to get.

"What is it?" Natasha asks concerned.

"Coulson, Mom, Maria." Bobbi calls, as they are talking to the agent who called them in.

"What is it?" Melinda asks.

"Trouble." Bobbi says showing her mother, boss and best friend the image.

"I've got to call Clint." Melinda says worried pulling out her phone and walking away from the others.

"I don't get it, who is he?" Maria asks, noticing the worried looks on Melinda, Phil and Bobbi's faces.

"Skye's biological father." Phil answers.

"We need to get into that subbasement." Natasha says and the others nod.

* * *

"Simmons, what's the verdict?" Hunter asks curious as Skye sits on the table down in the garage having had her arms x-rayed.

"No new fractures." Simmons answers.

"Told you." Skye says with a grin as Clint's phone rings.

"Hello."

"Cal was the one who broke into the facility." Melinda's voice informs Clint.

"Is there any sign of him?" Clint asks, trying to keep worry out of his voice.

"No. Bobbi, Maria, Phil and Natasha are going to go check the subbasement." Melinda informs Clint, "Don't let Skye out of your sight."

"I promise Mom." Clint responds, "Well start looking for him on our end. See you soon."

"See you soon." Melinda responds and they both hang up.

"What's going on?" Skye asks her brother once he hangs up.

"Cal was the one who broke into the facility." Clint tells his sister, being sure to look directly at her.

"What does Mom need us to do?" Skye asks, forcing herself not to react.

"Try and find him." Clint says and Skye nods, and jumps of the table, "Can you guys give us a moment." Clint requests looking at his brother, Hunter and Simmons.

"Sure, we'll be upstairs." Hunter answers and he and Simmons head right upstairs, Leo looks worriedly at his sister before heading upstairs.

"Hey, we'll find him." Clint says walking right over to his sister.

"I don't doubt that. What I doubt is what he'll be like and what he will do when we do." Skye tells her big brother.

Not sure what he can say to help, because words has never been what he is good at Clint walks the two steps that separate him from his sister and hugs her, "I won't let him hurt you again, Speedy." Clint promises his sister and Skye doesn't say anything, she just takes comfort from her big brother.

* * *

"Anything?" Phil asks as he, Melinda, Bobbi and Maria walk into the command centre about half an hour later. As they walk in Bobbi and Melinda walk right over to Skye and hug her.

"We're working on tracking the license plate and getting up to date on the team that Cal has assembled." Clint answers.

"Are we really sure that Cal is the ring leader?" Bobbi asks.

"Positive." Skye and Phil answer together.

"He wants to make S.H.I.E.L.D pay, and probably get to me." Skye says.

"Does he know about your family?" Maria asks.

"Last I knew he didn't, but that could have changed." Skye answers.

"The bottom line is that we need to find him, and we need to find him now." Melinda says.

"Fight on has to be a message." Natasha comments, "Does that mean anything to you?" She asks looking at Skye, "It could be connected to your history somehow."

"History, oh my god, fight on." Phil suddenly says.

"Phil? What is it?" Melinda asks concerned.

"It's my history. Not Skye's." He informs everyone, "We've got to go to Wisconsin, Cal is trying to draw me out." He tells everyone.

"I'll set the coordinates." Bobbi says heading to the cockpit.

"This is a trap." Skye says, "After what happened he wants to make you pay." She says worriedly looking at Coulson.

"I still have to go. Who knows what he will do if I don't." Phil says.

"I'm going into the field on this one." Skye says looking at her mother.

"No."

"Mom I have to." Skye says walking over to Melinda, "I am the one person on this planet that Cal may not hurt and we need to use that." She tells her mother.

"What about your powers? You are in control and I am so proud of you but it's not complete control, you could still hurt yourself." Melinda says, worried about her daughter.

"Thanks to these I am." Skye tells her mother showing her what Leo made her.

"It's still too dangerous, no." Melinda tells her daughter.

"Mom, watch this." Skye says and she focus on one of the few windows in the command centre that is broken and thanks to the Quake Gauntlets she is able to channel the vibrations to that and she causes the window to shatter but nothing else, "I did that Mom, I was able to focus on a specific thing an channel my power to that thing, and I didn't cause any more fractures, please trust me on this. I want to help. I need to help." Skye informs her mother who walks over and hugs her.

"Okay." Melinda says, clearly worried but trusting her daughter.

"Couldn't you choose a less destructive way to prove your point?" Phil asks Skye.

"Sorry." Skye says with a sheepish grin.

* * *

About an hour later everyone is in the Cargo Bay getting ready to move on the high school where they know Cal is.

"So, how are we doing this?" Maria asks.

"Fitz, Simmons you are to stay on the bus until we call. We could use your help once the area is secure." Phil instructs.

"Yes Sir." Leo and Simmons answers.

"Clint I want you to leave now and get into the best vantage point you can. Let us know when you are in position." Phil instructs.

"Got it." Clint says walking over and picking up his bow and quiver, "Consider it done." He says.

"Hunter back him up." Phil instructs.

"Yes Sir." Hunter responds and they both leave.

"Bobbi, Nat, Maria, I want you three to spread out through the campus, get an idea of the area, be ready to help capture." Phil instructs.

"Yes Sir."

"That leads us to face Cal." Phil says looking at Melinda and Skye.

"I don't like this." Melinda says.

"Neither do I." Phil confirms.

"Good, because I may have a better plan." Skye says.

"What is it?" Melinda asks not sure if she is going to like it.

"When Cal draws you both to him, which let's face it he will, it's exactly his style, you let yourself be captured." Skye says, "That will let us figure out his plan then, once we've figured that out, I'm going to need one of you to put a gun to my head." Skye says looking at Natasha, Bobbi and Maria.

"What!"

"No."

"Not going to happen."

"Look, I don't mean shoot me. I mean make Cal think you are going to, it could be the only way to get everyone in one place." Skye explains.

"It's a smart plan." Natasha admits, "Maria should be the one to do it, she would represent what S.H.I.E.L.D used to be to him."

"I don't like this." Melinda informs her daughter.

"I know, me either, but it's the best plan we've got."

"Guys, get here now." Clint's voice says through coms.

"What's going on?" Phil ask.

"They've got kids, it's too dark to tell if they are okay." Hunter's voice responds.

"Be right there. Have you two got the perimeter?" Phil asks Bobbi and Natasha.

"Yeah." Bobbi answers and Natasha nods.

"Let's move." Phil says and Melinda walks over to her daughters and hugs them both before hugging her Son then everyone leaves the plane.

* * *

"Getting someone to point a gun to your head? That's the best plan you could come up with?" Maria asks Skye as they watch Melinda and Phil come onto the oval.

"Yeah, it seemed like a good idea." Skye admits, "Plus I knew that whether it was Bee or Natasha or you I would be safe."

"You have a lot of faith." Maria comments.

"Yeah, I do." Skye responds, "Time to move." Skye says and Maria pulls her gun.

"Let's do this." Maria says as she points her gun to Skye's neck and pulls her out.

As Melinda watches her student put a gun to her daughters head and pull her out it takes everything she has not to react.

"Are you talking about her?" Maria asks trying to get Cal's attention.

"Daisy. YOU." He says looking at Maria in absolute hatred clearly knowing who she is "What have they done to you?"

"We put her on the index." Maria says, playing into Cal's fear, "Now we deicide. Contain her, or put her down. Your call" Maria says.

"Tell me they didn't hurt you." Cal begs looking at Skye.

"Talk to me, not her. Now, you let these people go, or your daughter dies." Maria says pointing the gun harder into Skye's neck, forcing herself not to look at Melinda, and doing her best to ignore how much she hates pointing a gun on Skye.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. I can't lose you again. Don't you see what they do? You've been changed. And it scares the hell out of them. I think it's wonderful. I can help! So, tell me, what's your thing? I mean, I was hoping it was wings." Cal says, talking fast and pacing across the oval.

"Talk to me, not her." Maria says.

"You chose him. You threatened to kill me, your own father. You didn't know any better. They raised you. They brainwashed you." Cal says and at that Skye can't keep quiet anymore, she won't, not at an accusation like that.

"They never brainwashed me." Skye says angrily, "You're not my father, you are only my blood. They are my family because we have what's more important, Love." Skye says before using her powers to vibrate the ground severally in two specific places the first is the spot where Cal is standing and the second is where the man who causes Catatonia with his voice is. Both of them go down as the ground below them splits slightly, causing them to lose their footings, because of Skye's power, but before anything else can happen a blue vortex and a man appear around them both and Cal disappears, as he does the genius goes down with an stunner arrow to the shoulder and Bobbi starts to fight the woman while Melinda attacks the strong man and Natasha and Maria start to get help for the kids.

"Are you alright?" Phil asks Skye concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Skye answers.

"That was quiet the show of power." Phil says, proud of Skye for the control she has gotten.

"Yeah, it was." Skye says, "And I don't know Mom will want Simmons to check but I don't need her to, I know I didn't hurt myself." Skye tells Phil.

"Simmons is still checking." Melinda says walking over to her daughter and hugging her, "I love you."

"I love you too Mom." Skye responds and she and her mother stand together on the oval hugging, neither wanting to let go.

* * *

A few hours later the Bus has landed at the Playground and everyone is walking into the common area.

"I need a drink." Hunter comments as they do.

"You always need a drink." Bobbi reminds him.

"Well after today I think we all could, I'm buying." Clint says heading over to where they keep the Alcohol.

"Drinks are free here." Natasha points out and Clint has to admit that she is right about that.

"Pour me one Mr Barton." A voice says from the stairs and everyone who can pulls their guns as Gonzales walks down the stairs.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Melinda asks angrily.

"I let him in." Nick says walking down the stairs behind him.

"Yeah, and how do we know you are really Nick Fury?" Melinda asks, not being able to help but being suspicious after everything that has happened.

"Christmas 1998." Nick says looking directly at Melinda, before walking right over to her and whispering something in her ear.

"It's him." Melinda informs everyone as Nick walks back over to Gonzales.

"Nick. What's going on?" Phil asks confused and surprised because Gonzales thinks Nick is dead and Gonzales and Nick hate each other and wondering what Nick said to Melinda to convince her that he is himself.

"What's going on is that we have too many enemies for there to be fighting between the good people who are left." Nick says, "Gonzales has agreed to give up the SHIELD name to form a new organization doing similar work but with no connection to past, present or future SHIELD." He says, deciding to explain to Coulson and Melinda later what it took to get Gonzales to agree to that.

"Who's going to oversee him?" Bobbi asks no one lowering their gun.

"Lian is going to use her position and influence to make sure they stay on the right path." Nick says and everyone is shocked by that.

"We will temporarily form a truce. If you are willing we will revaluate in sixty days and decide where we go from there." Gonzales informs Coulson, "But until then we will both stay out of each other's way."

"That works for me." Phil says and he takes several steps towards Gonzales and punches him in the face, "That was for abducting one of my people, don't even think about doing that again." Phil says a fury that is rarely seen in his eyes, showing just how serious he is, "I'm happy to stay out of your way if you stay out of ours." He tells Gonzales.

"Deal." Gonzales says sticking his hand out for Phil to shake.

"Deal." Phil says forcing himself to return it with a frown, clearly not likening the idea but knowing enough to know that it is likely their best chance right now.

"Well then, I believe it is time I leave." Gonzales says, "Nick, I am glad that you are alive."

"No, you're not."

"No, I'm not." Gonzales responds, "Mr Coulson."

"Director Coulson." Melinda corrects, wanting to do a lot more than punching Gonzales in the face after what he did to her daughter.

"Director." Gonzales says, it looking like it is causing him pain to say that.

"Why don't I escort you out." Natasha suggests before doing just that.

"Nick, are you sure this is a good idea?" Phil asks once Gonzales is out of hearing range.

"No, but temporarily forming a truce is the best choice for now." Nick admits, as ever since Bobbi was taken he has been working on what is the best thing to do and has decided that for now not having Gonzales to worry about as a daily threat will enable them all to deal with more pressing matters.

"Clint, make those drinks a double." Phil requests.

"Already am." Clint says and everyone walks over to the couches.

"Anyone else feel like we just made a deal with the devil?" Hunter asks after a couple of minutes of silence.

"Gonzales isn't the devil." Bobbi says, "But somehow I don't think this deal will end well for us." She admits.

"Oh, there is no chance that this will end well." Natasha says walking back into the room and taking a cup of Clint as she sits down.

"So, to being complete screwed?" Skye asks raising her glass.

"We're not screwed." Nick says, "We use this time to get ahead of Gonzales and we have Lian keeping an eye on him, that gives us an advantage." He tells everyone, as while they need to not worry about Gonzales if they want to deal with other things they still need to work on a plan to deal with him when the time comes.

"But he knows Mom is watching him." Melinda says putting an arm around Leo who is sitting next to her.

"Yes, but not even Gonzales can get anything past Lian." Nick points out and Melinda nods, agreeing with that.

"Are you staying this time?" Skye asks Nick curious.

"Just for a couple of days." Nick answer and everyone nods.

"We've got a war coming, don't we?" Clint asks.

"The war never ends Clint, we just fight new battles." Nick inform him.

"I'll drink to that." Maria says, "To the fight."

"To family." Phil corrects.

"To love." Hunter adds.

"To Friends." Leo adds, looking at Simmons.

"To all the things that make live worth living." Melinda says and everyone raises their glasses and toasts to that everyone worried about what is going to happen next and whether they will all get through it.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

* * *

**Three days later.**

It has been three days since the truce between Coulson and Gonzales and even though it is clear that everyone is worried about what is going to happen next they are all also enjoying the relaxation as they have nothing major going on.

"Really you're leaving without saying goodbye, why am I not surprised." Melinda says as she spots Nicky trying to leave through the main doors at four am, "You know the kids would like a goodbye one of these times." Melinda says walking over to him.

"I know." Nick tells her, "But I hate saying goodbye to them, so it's easier if I don't say anything." He admits walking over to her.

"Easier on who?" Melinda asks.

"I don't even know."

"Look after yourself Nick." Melinda requests.

"I will." Nick says walking the last few steps that separate them, "You look after yourself too Melinda." He says.

"I always do." Melinda says and Nick hugs her.

"I'm glad you and Phil got your acts together." Nick tells Melinda as he hugs her, "If he hurts you I'll kick his ass." Nick says and Melinda rolls her eyes.

"I'll kick his ass myself." Melinda tells Nick.

"I don't doubt it." Nick says with a grin, "Bye Melinda."

"Bye Nick." Melinda responds and Nick leaves. When Melinda walks back towards the common area she notices that the light in the lab is on so she walks in and she notices Leo working on something.

"Leo. What are you doing up?" Melinda asks her son walking over to him.

"I couldn't sleep." Leo admits.

"Nightmares?" Melinda asks and Leo nods.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Melinda asks her son.

"No." Leo answers, "I want to work." Leo tells his mother.

"Okay." Melinda says making herself comfortable on one of the benches, "I'm here if you need anything." Melinda tells her son.

"Thanks Mum." Leo responds and Mother and son drift into silence.

**Three days later (Six days since truce)**

It has been three days since Nick left the Playground and even though they tried not to show it Skye, Leo, Bobbi and Clint were a little disappointed that he one more left without saying goodbye.

"Sticks, really? What does this teach me?" Skye asks her mother as it is currently late afternoon and they are both down in the gym training, fighting each holding two sticks and using them to fight.

"It is teaching you to use different things as weapons, control, accuracy." Melinda tells her daughter.

"I get that I do but what's wrong with gun training?" Skye asks, "I mean you use your hands, Bee uses her Battle Staves, Clint uses his bow which he is teaching me to use in his marksmanships lessons, and Natasha and Maria use whatever is handy, which is kind of amusing, so what's wrong with good old fashion guns?" Skye asks curious.

"Hey." Maria says insulted as she is over in the corner fighting with the bag. Natasha and Bobbi were in the room earlier but they are now running laps of the playground, or more accurately racing each other though the playground, "Sorry." Maria says when Melinda turns to glare at her.

"Anyone can pull the trigger of a gun, but learning the control, the skill, the disciple of other weapons teach you to be different, to see pulling the trigger differently." Melinda tells her daughter.

"Right." Skye says, "So learning other methods of fighting is important. Got it." Skye says as she and Melinda continue to fight.

"Yes it is." Melinda tells her daughter.

"It's going to take me forever, or at the least years, to be as good as you guys." Skye tells her mother.

"It will take times, and I have no doubt that you will be good, but Skye you have something that none of us have." Melinda informs her daughter.

"What's that?" Skye asks confused.

"Your powers." Melinda tells her daughter.

"You want me to what, use my power to fight?" Skye asks confused.

"I want you to think about it." Melinda tells her daughter, "Decide whether it would be something you are comfortable with. Now that you have control it's up to you to decide what you do with it." Melinda informs her daughter, "If you don't want to use your power to fight then you don't have to, but you should decide for yourself what you want to do. Now that you are in control you don't have to use your ability at all if you don't want to, but you can use it if you want, to fight or do whatever you want, it's your choice."

"I'll think about it." Skye responds and they continue to fight.

"Sorry, am I interrupting?" Phil asks walking into the room.

"Yes, but what's up?" Melinda asks.

"I've got some new intel I was hoping you could look over for me." Phil says to Melinda, "But it can wait." He says.

"No, it's okay. You should go." Skye says as honestly she could use a bit of a break.

"I remember this lesson, I can take over if you want." Maria says walking over Melinda and Skye.

"Would you mind?" Melinda asks Skye.

"No." Skye responds as she likes spending time with Maria.

"Just let me towel down and I'll be right there." Melinda tells Phil who nods.

"So Mom taught you to fight with sticks too?" Skye ask Maria once Phil and Melinda have left.

"Oh yeah." Maria says with a grin, "Has she got Confucius on you?"

"Yep." Skye answers and they continue to fight.

* * *

For the next hour Skye and Maria spend ten minutes fighting then five minutes rest then repeat. They are once more fighting with sticks and it is becoming clear that they are both starting to get a little tired.

"Where's Mom?" Bobbi asks walking into the room and Skye is slightly distracted which causes Maria to land a hint on the side of Skye's face.

"I'm so sorry." Maria says racing to Skye's side.

"I'm okay." Skye assures her and Bobbi.

"Let me have a look." Maria requests and she takes a look at Skye's head as Bobbi rushes over to her sister.

"You okay?" Bobbi asks concerned.

"I'm fine Bee." Skye assures her sister as she looks up and Maria who is checking her head, "Right?"

'Yeah, it's basically a scratch." Maria tells her, "I'm sorry." She says bruising Skye's hair away from the cut.

"It's okay, accidents happen when training." Skye assures her, "I'm fine. Don't feel bad." Skye her recognizing the look of guilt on Maria's face, "Please, don't." Skye says reaching up and grabbing Maria's hand, "it's okay." she assure her.

"I think that's enough training for today." Maria says and Skye nods and they both drift into silence, neither noticing that Skye is still holding Maria's hand.

"So, where is Mom?" Bobbi asks breaking the silence and causing Skye and Maria, who have been staring into each other's eyes, to look away.

"With Coulson." Skye tells her sister.

"Right." Bobbi says with a nod, "So I've sent Hunter to get Chinese how would you feel about Chinese, beer and movies?" Bobbi asks her sister curious.

"You sent your ex-husband to get food?" Maria asks amused and Bobbi nods.

"I think that's a good idea." Skye says, "Do you want to join?" she asks Maria curious.

"Sure." Maria responds.

"I'll find Natasha and Simmons ask if they want to join too." Bobbi tells her sister.

"Sounds good to me." Skye answers, "So, meet in your bunk in ten?" She asks her sister curious.

"Sure."

"I'll see you there, I want to have a quick shower first." Maria says finally letting go of Skye's hand before leaving.

"So, want to talk about it?" Bobbi asks her sister curious, once she is sure that Maria is out of hearing range.

"About what?"

"About whatever is going on between you and Maria." Bobbi says.

"I'm not even sure." Skye admits, "I think, maybe I like her" She admits, knowing her sister will pick up on what she is really saying, then realises something, "Are you sure that you want to talk about this? I mean Maria is your best friend."

"And you're my sister. If you want to talk, I'm here." Bobbi tells her.

"Thanks for the offer, but I need to figure out a few things for myself before I talk about it." Skye admits.

"Okay. Well I'm always here if you do." Bobbi tells her.

"I know." Skye says and she hugs her sister, "Love you Bee."

"Love you too Kye." Bobbi responds.

* * *

While Skye, Bobbi, Natasha and Maria are in Bobbi's bunk eating food, drinking and watching movies everyone else is in the common area eating dinner.

"So where are Speedy, Bobbi Bear, Simmons, Tasha and Maria?" Clint asks curious.

"Bob's bunk I think. I have no idea what they are doing, all I know is that I was sent to get food." Hunter comments.

"Chinese?" Clint asks and Hunter nods, "Then Bee and Speedy have invited the others to his bear, food and movie night." He realises and the others nod, "So, Little Lion, me, you, X-box?" Clint asks his brother.

"Sure." Leo answers, "Hunter, want to join us?" He asks.

"Sure. I'd like that." Hunter says happy that they thought to include him, that they want him to join them.

**Four days later (ten days since truce)**

It has been four days since Skye, Bobbi, Maria, Natasha and Simmons spent the night in Bobbi's room with food, beer and movies and Leo, Clint and Hunter played x-box together.

It is early morning and Melinda and Phil are in his office trying to trace leads on Gonzales.

"You would think that a version of S.H.I.E.L.D would be easy to find." Phil comments.

"We're hiding. It makes sense that they are too." Melinda says.

"But where? How?" Phil asks, "It takes money and resources to hide, the only reason we are able to hide is because we have Nick and his toolbox. What does Gonzales have?"

"My guess, someone with deep pockets who hate us." Melinda comments.

"Deep Pocket." Phil repeats.

"Hates us."

"Quinn." Melinda and Phil say together.

"So we don't work on finding Gonzales, we try and find Quinn." Melinda realises, knowing that it will be the easier option of the two.

"I'll get word to Stark, see if he can help." Phil says.

"I'll tell the others." Melinda says heading downstairs.

* * *

It has been a couple of hours since Leo and Jemma were told that Quinn could be the one working with Gonzales and they reworking on patterns and trying to figure out where he is and what he is doing, but so far they haven't gotten any leads, Ian Quinn has seemingly disappeared which has lead them to the conclusion that the chances of Quinn working with Gonzales is high.

"What are you working on?" Simmons asks Leo curious.

"Nothing. Not really." Leo admits, "I just trying to distract myself." He admits.

"Oh, can I help?" Simmons asks curious.

"No. But thanks." Leo admits and he continues to work in silence.

"Leo. We need your help with something." Clint says walking into the room a few minutes later.

"What's going on?" Leo asks.

"Have you forgotten what today is?" Clint asks and Leo is confused until he realises.

"Yes. I can't believe it." Leo says feeling guilty.

"We all forgot too." Clint admits, "So we need to do something to make it up to her.'

"What have you forgotten?" Simmons asks curious

"It's Mum's birthday today." Leo informs Simmons.

"And you forgot?" Simmons asks and she gets two nods back, "Let me know if there is anything I can do to help." She says and they both nod.

"Speedy and Bobbi Bear are in Speedy's bunk." Clint tells Leo, who nods.

"I'll see you later." Leo tells Jemma and both brothers leave. After they do Jemma goes looking for Hunter, Natasha and Maria.

* * *

"We've got to figure out something to do for her." Bobbi tells her siblings.

"Of course, but what?" Clint asks.

"We could make a nice dinner." Skye suggests.

"None of us are exactly great cooks." Leo says.

"Maybe we should ask for help." Clint suggests.

"Coulson's the best cook here, but he and Mom are together. We need to talk to him alone, but how we do that without making Mom suspicious is the question." Bobbi says.

"Maybe with some help you'll be able to do what you want." A voice says and everyone turns to see Natasha, Hunter, Simmons and Maria.

"Simmons reminded us of what we forgot, so what can we do?" Maria asks.

"We want to do a nice dinner for Mom, but Coulson is the only one who can cook so we need to talk to him, but we need Mom to be distracted." Skye explains.

"It's been a while since Mel and I have spared, will that work?" Natasha asks

"Yeah, it would." Clint answers, "We're going to need supplies and people to help Coulson."

"Hunter and I can get supplies." Bobbi offers.

"I'll be happy to help Coulson." Skye says and Leo nods.

"Maria, Simmons and I will help set everything up." Clint says and the others nod.

"Let's get to work." Bobbi says and that's just what they do.

* * *

A couple of hours later, after making sure that she has been distracting Melinda for long enough Natasha and Melinda walk into the common area where they find the entire room decorated and food and cake on the table.

"Happy Birthday." Everyone tells Melinda as she enters.

"We're sorry. We forgot what today was, I hope this makes up for it." Clint tells his mother as he and his siblings walk over to her.

"It more than makes up for it." Melinda says pulling all four of her children into a hug, "I love you."

"Love you too." Skye, Leo, Bobbi and Clint respond.

"You should thank Coulson, he cooked." Bobbi informs her mother.

"Well, thank you." Melinda says walking over to Coulson and kissing him, something which all of Melinda's children avoid watching.

"You're very welcome." He responds.

"And thank you to you for what you've done." Melinda says to Natasha, Hunter, Simmons and Maria.

"You're welcome." Hunter says, "Let's get this party started." He tells everyone and that's what they do.

**Four days later (Fourteen days since truce)**

It has been two weeks since the truce between Coulson and Gonzales and even though everyone at the playground have been enjoying some relaxation they have all been on the lookout for anything they may have to deal with, anything connected to Gonzales and clues on where Quinn could be and what he is doing being top of the lab.

It Is before lunch and Skye and Maria are down in the gym training together, something they have continued to do on occasion since Maria took over Melinda's lesson.

"Nicely done." Maria says as Skye has knocked her to the ground and is currently straddling her.

"Well I am good." Skye says with a grin and before she can do anything she has been flipped and she and Maria have now swapped places so that Maria is now on top, "If you wanted to be on top all you had to do was ask." Skye says with a grin, not being able to help the comment.

"Don't get to cocky." Maria says, trying not to show her reaction to Skye's comment, or what she is thinking herself.

"Kind of missing a vital part of the anatomy for that." Skye responds and Maria rolls he eyes.

"You're insufferable." Maria informs Skye, making no effort to move.

"And yet you've been spending all your time with me instead of with anyone else." Skye points out as in the last few weeks she and Maria have been spending a lot of time together, they have become quite close.

"That's because you're also fun." Maria responds.

"You're not so bad yourself." Skye responds and they both exchange a grin.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Natasha's voice, amusement clear, says from the doorway.

"No." Maria says getting off Skye and standing up while sticking out her hand to help Skye up.

"What's going on?" Skye asks curious.

"Not sure. Coulson wants everyone in the common area." Natasha says.

"Okay, I've really got to change, before that so tell him I'll be five minutes at the most." Skye says running to the bathroom, as she does that Natasha walks over to Maria.

"So, you and Skye?" Natasha asks raising an eyebrow.

"What about us? Nothing's going on." Maria tells her friend.

"I never said there was." Natasha responds, though everyone who has been paying attention to them in the last few week's suspects there is.

"You wouldn't ask that question if you didn't think there was." Maria points out.

"True, but I did just walk in on you straddling her."

"She straddled me first."

"Not helping your case." Natasha tells her friend amused, "You can talk to me Maria."

"I know. It's just that things are complicated." Maria says and Natasha doesn't say anything else as she knows that Maria will, "Skye and I have become friends in the last few weeks and I do like her, but she's my best friends little sister and the daughter of my mentor."

"And you're worried about how they will react." Natasha realises.

"I'm worried how Skye will react." Maria tells her friend, though she is worried about how Skye's family will react she is more concerned about how Skye would react if she told her, "I don't know if she feels the same way, I don't even know if she likes girls." Maria admits then sighs, "Look, Nat, I know you like to play matchmaker but can you not this time, not yet anyway." Maria requests.

"I won't get involved, not yet." Natasha says as she knows that this time it's better if she doesn't.

"Thank you." Maria says relieved and they walk in silence to the common area.

* * *

Five minutes later Skye is the last one to walk into the common area and she quickly hurries over and takes the last empty seat at the table where everyone except for Melinda and Phil are sitting.

"I'm not going to beat around the bush so I'm just going to say this, Ward is alive." Phil informs everyone. He and Agent 33 are together and they just abducted Bashki." Phil tells everyone.

"Great, with everything else that is going on that's the last thing we need." Clint says while everyone looks worriedly at Skye, "Do you we know anything about their plans?" he asks.

"No. Not yet." Melinda answers, "But we know that Agent 33 is using the Nanomask to change her face constantly."

"That makes things slightly harder." Bobbi says with a frown, "Are we thinking that Ward has a bigger plan in motion?" she asks.

"He always does." Skye says, "I thought this was done when I shot him." Skye says before getting up and leaving the room and without a word Melinda gets up and follows her daughter.

* * *

When she leaves the room Melinda spots Skye half way down leaning against the wall so Melinda walks over to her and puts her hand on Skye's back.

"I want him gone, I want him to never be a factor again." Skye tells her mother, turning to face her, "I hate him so much, and I know that thanks to his obsession I'm never going to be safe when he is alive. I'm always going to be looking over my shoulder." Skye tells her mother, wondering how she is going to move on when she always has to worry about him.

"Skye you can't let him get to you like this." Melinda tells her daughter, "I know that you have every reason to be afraid of him and he's done that you should be, but you cannot live in fear, because if you do then he wins." Melinda says to her daughter.

"Thanks Mom." Skye says before hugging her.

"You're welcome." Melinda responds as she returns the hug, "We should head back in there. There are still some things we need to discuss." Melinda tells her daughter who nods and they both head back into the common area.

* * *

"Are you alright?" Phil asks concerned when Skye, when she and Melinda walk back in.

"Yeah, it was just a bit of a shock to find out my personal psychopath is on the loose, or that one of them is anyway." Skye says, "Please tell me that the next thing you have to say isn't that Cal has been sighted." Skye requests.

"No, it's not. Cal hasn't been seen, as far as we know, since Wisconsin." Phil tells everyone.

"Good." Bobbi says relieved as that is one less thing for her sister to worry about, "So what else do you have to tell us?" she asks curious.

"Gonzales is recruiting." Phil tells everyone.

"What kind of specialities?" Natasha asks.

"Field agents and Specialists according to May's mother." Phil informs everyone.

"So he's preparing for a fight." Hunter realises.

"Which means we need to as well." Natasha says.

"Leo, Simmons I want you two to go through our S.H.I.E.L.D records and figure out what tec Gonzales may have access to." Phil tells them, "Remember that he may have Quinn and his resources at his disposal."

"Yes Sir." Leo and Simmons answer.

"Skye and I have been working on her marksmanship, we can keep doing that." Clint says and Coulson and May nod.

"Bobbi, Maria, Hunter and I can reach out to our contacts and see if we can find anything." Natasha suggests.

"That would be good." Phil says.

"I'll reach out to mine too." Melinda says and everyone nods.

"Come on Speedy, let's go to the range." Clint says and they both get up and head out.

"We'll be upstairs if you get anything." Phil says and he and Melinda head upstairs and Leo and Simmons head to the lab leaving Natasha, Bobbi, Hunter and Maria.

* * *

"Okay. What's going on with you?" Clint asks his sister after over two hours of Skye practicing her marksmanship.

"Nothing." Skye answers.

"You're lying, something's up and it's more than this Ward thing." Clint says, "I know you Speedy, talk to me." He requests and Skye looks around to make sure no one else is in the range of hiding in the hallway.

"I think I like Maria." Skye admits as after over a week of thinking that is the conclusion she has drawn.

"Of course you like her, you two have gotten close in the last few weeks." Clint says and then notices the look his sister is giving him, "Oh, you mean like her as more than a friend." He realises, not surprised about Skye liking a female as like his siblings, mother and Nick he's known that Skye is bisexual since she was a teenager.

"Yeah." Skye says leaning against the edge that divides the corridor to the range, "But I don't know what to do. My recent history has been Miles and Ward and look at how well they turned out. Then there is the fact that she is Bee's best friend and was trained by Mom, I don't know what to do." Skye admits, as even though Bobbi was fine to talk to her about her feelings for Maria something actually happening between them could cause Bobbi to react differently, and she can't help but worry about the danger she'll be putting Maria in.

"You be honest." Clint says walking over to his sister, "You talk to Maria and tell her how you feel."

"What if she doesn't feel the same way?" Skye asks, worried about being rejected.

"I think she does." Clint says, "But if she doesn't you and me junk food and dong whatever you want." He says.

"Thanks Clint, But I don't know if I can." She admits.

"You need to Skye. This could be something good for you, but you'll never know unless you admit it." Clint says, knowing both his sister and Maria well enough to know that they could be good together, they could be good for one another, "And you shouldn't be afraid because you're worried that who are family are will put her in danger, Maria can take care of herself." Clint tells his sister, knowing what she is worried about even though she didn't say it.

"Does that mean you're going to tell Natasha that you like her?" Skye asks her brother curious.

"That's different."

"How?"

"Natasha's my best friend, my partner, I risk losing so much if she doesn't feel the same way." Clint admits.

"But wouldn't knowing for sure be better than always wondering?" Skye asks her brother as she has heard her brother talk about Natasha for years, she knows how he feels about her.

"Not if it destroyers everything we have." Clint admits and before either can say anymore Natasha walks in.

"Taking a break?" Natasha asks seeing what they are doing.

"Yeah, Clint was helping me with a problem." Skye says, "I'm going to take your advice, you should take mine." She tells her brother, remember what her mother said about not living in fear.

"It's not that simple Speedy."

"Make it that simple." Skye says as she walks out of the room.

"What was that about?" Natasha asks pretending to be curious but she already knows as she was listening out in the corridor for several minutes.

"Just helping Speedy with something." Clint admits.

"So are you going to take her advice?" Natasha asks as Clint turns to face the range.

"How much did you hear?" Clint asks turning back around to face her.

"Enough." Natasha answers, "For the record it wouldn't destroy anything."

"Really?"

"Really." Natasha confirms and she walks the few steps that separate them and kisses him.

* * *

"So what's going on between you and my sister?" Bobbi asks a few minutes after Natasha has left the room, "Don't look surprised, I've seen the way you two have been acting around each other." Bobbi says, wanting to know where Maria stands with everything, and Hunter is feeling like maybe he should leave but he really wants to know where this conversation is going to go.

"I like her, I like her a lot but I don't know if she feels the same way." Maria admits, surprised by how much she has grown to like Skye in the last few weeks and wondering if she feels the same way and worried that she doesn't.

"She does." Skye says walking in from the corridor.

"We'll give you guys some privacy." Bobbi says standing up, "Don't even think about hurting my sister Hill." Bobbi says as like Clint she thinks that Maria and Skye could be good together but she also feels like her sister has been through too much to be hurt again and she doesn't want Maria to hurt her.

"I'll do my best not to." Maria says.

"Good, because you'll pay if you do." Bobbi says, "Come on Hunter." Bobbi says.

"I'm alright here." Hunter tells her.

"OUT." Maria and Skye say together and Bobbi basically drags Hunter out.

"Sorry about her." Skye says as she walks over to Maria.

"It's okay. I know what I am getting myself into." Maria says as Skye sits down in Bobbi's vacant seat.

"And you still want to get into it?" Skye says, wishing that she thought of a better way to phrase that.

"Yeah, I do." Maria says.

"Good." Skye says with a grin.

"Good." Maria responds, also smiling.

* * *

Up in Coulson's office he and Melinda are doing everything that they can think of to try and discover what is Gonzales's latest plan is.

"Anything?" Phil asks as Melinda closes the laptop that she is working on.

"No. It seems like no matter what he is doing Gonzales is being careful about it." Melinda comments.

"Not surprising when we are meant to be on a truce right now." Phil comments.

"Which means we need to figure out where he is and what he is doing." Melinda says and they drift into silence, both of them worried about what Gonzales is planning.

After about ten minutes of silence there is a knock on the door and not even waiting for either of them to say anything it opens and Skye walks in.

"Nick, Steve and Tony are here. They say we have a problem." Skye informs her mother and Phil and after exchanging a worried look they both follow her downstairs.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

* * *

When Phil and Melinda follow Skye down to the common room they find everyone except for Nick, Steve and Tony sitting around. Once they are downstairs Skye walks over and sits between Bobbi and Maria while Phil and Melinda walk over to Nick, Steve and Tony.

"We've got bad news, a lot of bad news." Nick informs Phil.

"I didn't figure you were here for a social visit. What's going on?" Phil asks.

"You might want to sit down." Steve suggests and after Melinda and Phil exchange a worried look they do.

"So the tip you gave about Gonzales maybe working with Quinn payed of." Tony says, "Because I know the way Quinn works and am familiar with how he sets up his systems, using intel from Nick and my considerable genius, if I do say so myself, I was able to get complete access to Gonzales's systems, including his most private ones." Tony tells everyone.

"What did you find?" Phil asks.

"Well for one the place that he was holding Bobbi was only a temporary site for that very thing." Steve says.

"We figured that." Melinda comments, "Don't hold back, what's the horrible news?" she asks.

"We figured out their master plan." Tony says, "Gonzales and the people working for him blame everything on aliens, Superheroes and superpowers. They think that if they can get rid of all of that, and every single one of us, Avenger or not, then the world will be a better place and they will have an easier time protecting it." Tony says.

"But they don't see the bigger picture." Nick says, "Powers and aliens will exist whether they want it them to or not, what happened to Skye proves that, and if they take away us….."

"Then they take away any chance of protecting themselves." Bobbi realises, finishing what Nick started to say.

"Yeah." Steve says, "Gonzales won't be able to stop all that on his own. The bottom line is that the Avengers and the S.H.I.E.L.D you are forming exits to so that other people can be free, so that they can be safe and if Gonzales takes us out then a lot of people are going to suffer and die, and we can't allow that." Steve says.

"So we fight back." Phil says and everyone nod.

"The question is how?" Clint asks and the room drift into silence.

"Do you have the location of where Gonzales's real base is?" Natasha asks.

"It's an aircraft carrier, so it moves but we are tracking it." Tony says.

"Then I suggest we go to them." Natasha suggests and everyone nods.

"The question is what happens to the people once we get them?" Hunter asks, even with how mad he is, how betrayed he is he can't help but think of Mack.

"We debrief them all, figure out if any of them can be loyal to us, or you if you're prepared to take people on." Phil says looking at Tony, "And if they are not we turn them over to Talbot and he can de-brief them and make the decision about what to do with them." He says

"If we do this then we go in no-lethal." Steve instructs, as this isn't Hydra they are Agents, Solders following orders and he won't let them be killed.

"Agreed." Phil says and other people around the room nod, "We take the time to plan this right and we all go." He says and everyone nods, "Simmons, Leo, you are to stay with someone trained at all time."

"Leo can stay with me." Nick offers before anyone else can stay.

"Simmons can be with me." Hunter says.

"What do you think about that?" Phil asks and both Leo and Simmons nod.

"I think Simmons and Leo should have some basic self-defence lessons." Melinda says, as that is something she's been meaning to bring up with her son and his best friend for the last few weeks

"I agree, but I don't know how we are going to do that in the little time we have." Phil says.

"Like you said we've got to take this time to plane this right." Steve says, "This isn't anyone we are facing, these are S.H.I.E.L.D agents which means we have to take the time to do this right, which includes making sure that everyone can do some things to defend themselves." Steve tells everyone, "Fury told me about the truce you have with Gonzales, I suggest we use that to make sure everyone is ready."

"It would be the smart thing to do." Melinda says, agreeing with Steve as if all four of her children are going into this fight, something she isn't going to be able to stop, then she would prefer that they are all are ready as possible.

"Then that's what we do." Phil says.

"If you're willing to accept I would like to make tactical gear for everyone, or just upgrade the stuff you already have." Tony offers, wanting everyone to have the best on this mission.

"How long will you need?"

"Seventy two hours should do it." Tony says after doing the calculations in his head.

"Okay then we have seventy two hours to figure out the plan and give everyone some defence lessons." Phil realises.

"That should be enough time to figure everything out and give a few lessons." Nick says.

"If you want to show me the tactical gear that you already use I can use that as a guide." Tony says and the field agents nod, get up and leave the room, "I'll head back to New York to work on the gear, I'm guessing that you're going to stay, work on the plan?" Tony asks looking at Steve.

"Yeah." He says and Tony nods.

**Seventy Two Hours later**

It has been seventy two hours since Tony left the tower and everyone is waiting for him to arrive back. The plan has been finalised and Jemma and Leo have been given several self-defence lessons including shooting.

Tony is due back at any time and because of that everyone is doing the last few things that they have to do to before getting ready to leave once Tony arrives with their new gear. Melinda and Clint are running final checks on The Bus. Natasha, Nick and Bobbi are doing weapons check. Phil, Steve and Hunter are going over the plane again, Leo and Simmons are loading all the medical supplies and other technology they may need onto the plane and Skye and Maria are getting the rest of the supplies that they are going to need ready and loading them.

"Are you okay?" Maria asks Skye concerned.

"No, but I would be worried if anyone here answered yes to that question right now." Skye says, turning to face Maria.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Maria asks, walking over and standing across from Skye.

"My entire family is going on this mission, one where we are definitely going to be out gunned. I'm afraid." Skye admits, surprising herself by actually admitting that.

"I'll let you in on a secret, we're all afraid, even if we don't show it." Maria admits, "But we have to use that. Use our fear, it's the only thing we can do." She tells Skye.

"Use our fear, it's that easy huh?" Skye asks.

"No, it's hard." Maria admits walking over so that she is standing next to Skye now, "But we've got to try." She says as she reaches over and grabs Skye's hand, "Do you think you can do that? Do you think you can push past your fear?" Maria asks.

"I can try." Skye says pulling her and Maria's interlocked hands to her face and placing a kiss on Maria's.

"That's all you have to do." Maria responds and still linking hands they drift into silence.

* * *

Three hours later everyone is on the bus wearing the new tactical gear that Tony made and are about an hour away from the location.

"ETA's fifty seven minutes." Melinda says walking into the command centre where everyone is.

"Good. Let's go over this again." Phil requests, wanting everyone to be clear, "Captain, if you would." He requests.

"We fly over the carrier, May, Natasha, Bobbi and I will parachute out while Tony files out in his suit and we deal with any personal on deck. Once the deck is clear Clint will land the bus, and the rest of you de-plane." Steve instructs, "Once we are below deck we separate into two groups, Fury, Me, Leo, Skye and Coulson go port, Natasha, Clint, Hunter, Bobbi, Maria, Simmons go starboard while once more Tony covers the perimeter. We travel through using ICERS or in Clint's case stun arrows, but we carry regular guns just in case and I mean we have them in case we don't have another choice." Steve says, looking at everyone individually before continuing, "Once the boat is secure we contact Talbot, any questions?" he asks and everyone shakes their heads, "Good. Take the time to grab food and drink. Good luck people." He says and everyone nods, and leaves the room.

"Nicely done Rogers." Nick says before following the others out.

* * *

"Five minutes to drop site." Phil says walking down to the Cargo Bay where everyone, except for Clint who is flying, are. Melinda, Bobbi and Natasha are all wearing parachutes and Tony is in his suit.

"Really? You jump out of planes without a parachute?" Hunter asks Steve.

"Yep." Steve answers.

"Everyone who isn't jumping stand back." Nick instructs and everyone, except for Phil who walks over to the controls of the ramp does.

"Sixty seconds to drop site." Clint's voice says and Phil opens the ramp.

"Good luck." Phil says to Melinda, Bobbi, Natasha and Steve and one by one they walk down the ramp and jump out.

* * *

Five minutes later, after getting the all clear from Steve, Clint lands the bus on the deck of the ship.

"We've got more bad news." Steve says walking over to everyone.

"What now?" Hunter asks worried, not sure if it would be possible to get even more bad news after everything they have been told.

"Gonzales's Snipers are using armour piercing rounds, if we get hit then we're screwed." Natasha tells everyone, "Even wearing your tactical gear." She says looking at Tony who just landed.

"Then we don't let ourselves be hit." Nick says, "We're wasting time, let's move out people." Nick instructs and everyone does just that.

Once they get inside the plane the group of twelve, as Tony is still flying around the boat, split into two groups. Steve is leading one while Natasha is leading the other.

Being as quiet and as covert as possible the groups travel through the boat using ICERS on everyone they come across before Steve's group consisting of him, Melinda, Nick, Phil, Skye, and Leo, arrive at the bridge.

"Captain Rogers, this is a pleasure." Gonzales says spotting him.

"I can't say the same, I know what you want to do and I won't allow it." Steve tells Gonzales.

"Why not isn't this what you want? For everyone to be free, for no one to live in fear of Aliens and Super powered individuals." Gonzales says.

"Killing anyone with superpowers or who have anything to do with Aliens won't keep people safe, it will put them in more danger." Steve says to Gonzales, "You are a smart man, please tell me you see that."

"I see why you see that, but I don't believe it. This is something that needs to be stopped, it's a plague and like all plagues we need to eradicate it." Gonzales tells Steve.

While Steve and Gonzales are talking Nick, Skye and Phil are dealing with the rest of the personal in the rooms while Melinda is looking for snipers, not wanting there to be any nasty surprises, "GUN." She suddenly yells when she spots a sniper, on a ledge above them, with his gun trained on Skye who is currently standing next to Leo so Melinda runs across the room and tackles her children to the ground, feeling a bullet hit her as she does and hitting her head, face first on the ground causing her to lose consciousness.

"MOM."

"MUM." Leo and Skye yell in terror as Phil and Nick rush over to Melinda and Steve turns towards them which Gonzales uses as a chance to try and escape.

"I don't think so." Skye says seeing what Gonzales is trying to do as she gently moves her mother and so she uses her powers to case a part of the railing from above to vibrate and fall down blocking Gonzales exit.

"Simmons, get to the bridge, May's been hit." Phil says through his coms as Leo takes of his bag and hands it to Nick.

"Hold on Melinda." Nick says as he accepts the bag from Leo and tries to get a better look at Melinda's wound.

"How bad is it?" Leo asks terrified as He puts an arm around Skye who is shaking, not due to her power but because of fear of what's happened to their mother.

"Single wound to her back, no exit." Nick says, "The wound to her head looks minor but would explain why she has lost consciousness." He says.

"She's breathing, but it's shallow, and decreased sound on right side." Phil says, "It possibility hit her lung." He says, both he and Nick having enough experience with field wounds to know enough to temporarily help Melinda.

"We need more supplies." Nick says as he pulls dressing out of the bag and tries to use them to control the bleeding.

"There has to be an infirmary here." Leo says, trying and he is pretty sure failing to stay calm as all he can do is stare at his unconscious mother who is bleeding out and struggling to breath in front of him.

"The may be true, but we don't have time to search. We need to get Melinda medical attention as soon as possible but we need more to try and keep her stable." Phil says, forcing himself to look at Melinda's wound instead of her face.

"We won't have to." Skye says forcing the guilt she is feeling down as she gets up and runs over to Gonzales who has been handcuffed to a pole by Steve.

"SKYE." Leo calls after his sister.

"You're going to tell me exactly where the Infirmary is or I am going to vibrate you in half." Skye says, not entirely sure that she is serious, but knowing that if they want a chance to save Melinda then they are going to need more supplies.

"You're bluffing. From what everyone has said you are good person, this isn't you." Gonzales tells Skye.

"My mother is lying there, with a bullet in her, barely alive, and there is nothing I won't do to help her, so you're going to tell me what I want to know." Skye says, trying to be as threating as possible.

"One deck, directly below us." Gonzales says.

"Thank you." Skye says before punching Gonzales in the face and knocking him out

"Skye." Leo says, coming to her side.

"Come on. We need to help Mom." Skye says before once more using her power to vibrate the railing she dropped earlier in half so that she and Leo can run downstairs. As they exit through one door the others arrive through the other.

* * *

"Jemma, Leo and I am are in the infirmary, it seems like it's fully stocked. What do you need to help Mom?" Skye asks and Jemma gives a list over the coms so she and Leo collect every single thing that Jemma tells them to get.

* * *

When Skye and Leo arrive back on the bridge they find, Simmons, Nick, and Phil trying everything they can to help Melinda but it is clear that she isn't doing too well.

"Here." Skye says handing her bag over while Leo does the same and once they do their older siblings pull them into hugs and Clint and Bobbi do their best to stop Skye and Leo from watching what is going on while they themselves can't take their eyes off their mother.

"We need to move her." Phil says, trying to keep the pain out of his voice, even though it is killing him to see Melinda like this.

"We need to insert a chest tube first, otherwise she won't even make it to the plane." Simmons tells Phil and Nick.

"Maria, Natasha, Hunter, take Clint, Bobbi, Leo and Skye out of here. Take them back to the plane." Nick says, not wanting them to witness what they have to do, "THAT'S AN ORDER." Nick says, when no one moves, and with a lot of trouble Maria, Natasha and Hunter manage to force Clint, Bobbi, Leo and Skye out of the room while Simmons does what she has to do to insert a chest tube.

"Talbot and his men are on their way to collect everyone. What can I do to help?" Steve asks once May's children have been force out of the room.

"Leo and Skye brought a back board, can you carry Melinda while she is on that?" Phil asks.

"Of course." Steve answers.

"Good." Nick says as he helps Simmons with the chest tube, "STARK, can you hear me?" Nick asks through the coms.

"Yeah, what's going on?"

"Melinda's been hit in the back, we're doing what we can to stabilize her but we need to get her to a medical facility and fast, what can you do to help with that?" Nick asks.

"Bruce is at Avengers Tower and he can get a medical doctor we can trust. The plane can land there and there is a fully stocked medical wing." Tony says, "It's an hour away but the closest secure place we've got." he says.

"Get to the plane and get ready." Nick instructs, "Simmons?"

"We've done everything we can for now. We have to move her if she wants a chance." She informs Nick who nods.

"Let's move her, gently." Phil says and he, Nick, Simmons and Steve gently move Melinda onto the back board and once she is on that Steve picks Melinda up while Phil, Nick and Simmons pick up the rest of the medical supplies that they are going to need.

"We've got to move." Nick says placing his hand on Phil's, who is looking heartbroken, shoulder.

"She has to be okay." Phil says.

"I know." Nick says not sure what else to say and they and Simmons follow Steve out of the room.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later the bus is in the air, with Tony flying it, and everyone else is down in the garage which has been turned into a medical area for Melinda.

Clint, Bobbi, Leo and Skye are standing together, Bobbi and Clint with arms around their younger siblings while Simmons with help from everyone else are doing what they can for Melinda while those who aren't helping her at a specific moment feel useless, like there is nothing they can do to help.

"This is all my fault." Skye says, in barely above a whisper, not being able to look away from her mother and knowing that if it wasn't for her then she wouldn't be in this state.

"No it's not Kye." Bobbi says having heard what her sister said as she is standing right next to her.

"The sniper was aiming for me, he wanted to kill me, Mom was shot because of me, how is this not my fault?" Skye asks, guilt and pain completely obvious in her voice.

"It's the man who shot Mom's fault, no one else's." Clint says, "And as hard as it is to say Mom would rather she be hurt than one of us." Clint tells his siblings.

"Still my fault." Skye says and she knows that there is nothing that anyone can say to change that Knowing exactly what her sister is thinking Leo puts her arm around her too so that Bobbi has her arm around Skye, and Skye moves so that she has one arm around Bobbi and the other around Leo and Leo has one arm around Skye and the other around Clint.

Wanting to do whatever they can to help Hunter walks over and stands next to Bobbi, reaching down and grabbing her hand while Natasha does the same for Clint and for about twenty minutes they stand in silence.

"What's going on?" Bobbi asks worried as the machines that are monitoring Melinda start to beep erratically.

"Her stats are dropping." Simmons says, "Tony, how long until we land?" Simmons asks through the coms.

"Half an hour." Tony answers.

"Any chance that you can cut that time?" Simmons asks, knowing that it may be Melinda's only chance.

"I can try." Tony responds

"And if he can't, what can we do?" Phil asks, looking at Simmons the pleading clear.

"Everything we can." Simmons says rushing over to the bag of medication they took from the boat and searching for everything they can use.

For the next five minutes, Simmons does everything she can think of to try and stabilize Melinda but it's clear that Melinda injuries are worse than what she has the skill to help with.

"Skye. Maria. You packed the supplies, any chance you included ice blankets?" Simmons asks, hoping the answer is yes.

"Um, yeah." Maria answers, thinking back.

"Good. Get all of them." Simmons requests and Maria runs out of the room, Steve right behind her.

"You want to lower her body temperature?" Nick asks.

"It's the only thing that my help." Simmons says as Steve arrives back with his arms full of ice blankets, "We've got to cover her, try and get her body temperature down." Simmons says and she covers Melinda with the blankets.

"Mum's not going to be okay, is she?" Leo asks trying not to cry.

"I will do everything I can to make sure she is." Simmons says to her best friend and Leo nods though it is clear that he and his siblings are terrified.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Tony lands the plane at Avengers tower and as soon as the ramp lowers Bruce and someone that the Agents of SHIELD don't recognize rush forward.

"What have we got?" The woman asks.

"This is Doctor Jessica Slivers, she's a Trauma surgeon I knew in school." Bruce explains to everyone's questioning looks.

"Single GSW, to the back with armour piercing rounds. She lost blood and we had to insert a chest tube due to collapsed right lung." Simmons says, "Vitals went erratic so we lowered her body temperature to try and help." She says.

"Are you a doctor?" Jessica asks Simmons.

"Bio-chemist." Simmons answers.

"Will you be able to assist Bruce and I with surgery?" Jessica asks as while Bruce isn't a medical doctor either he has enough experience to help her and she hopes Simmons does too.

"Of course." Simmons answers.

"Let's get her inside." Jessica says and that's what they do.

* * *

Half an hour later everyone is sitting outside the medical area while Jessica, Bruce and Simmons work on Melinda. Skye and Leo are once more sitting between their two older siblings, the four of them huddled together while Natasha sits next to Clint and Hunter sits next to Bobbi, while Nick, Phil, Steve and Tony sit across from them. Nick, Maria, Natasha, Hunter, and Phil trying not to show how worried they are and how much they hurt knowing Melinda is barely alive and the fact that the four adults who are huddled together look more like scared kids than grown adults.

"Does anyone want some food or drink?" Steve asks needing to do something and everyone shakes their heads.

"Grandma." Skye suddenly says, "She'll want to know." Skye tells everyone.

"I'll contact Lian." Nick says standing up, knowing that there is about a hundred things he would rather do rather than make this phone call.

Not wanting the kids, or who he will always refer to as the kids no matter how old they get, Nick walks out of the room they are waiting in and down the corridor and pulls out his phone to dial a number that only a few people in the world have.

"Hello." Lian's voice answers after a few rings.

"It's Nick."

"What's happen?" Lian asks, not needing Nick to say anymore for her to know that something is seriously wrong.

"Melinda's been shot with an armour pricing round, it's a hit to the lower lung." Nick tells Lian.

"How is she?" Lian asks, barely showing her worry which indicates to Nick just how worried she really is.

"Still in surgery." Nick answers.

"Where are you?" Lian asks.

"New York, with friends." Nick says, knowing that Lian will realise what he is really saying.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Lian tells Nick and she hangs up.

After he hangs up with Lian Nick takes several minutes to collect himself before he heads back to the group. When he walks in and sits back in his seat Nick looks over to the children he considers to be his own he sees how frighten they are and that they all look so much like the small scared children he use to know and he realises that he wishes there was something he could do to help them.

* * *

It has been two hours since Nick made the call to Lian and there has been no news on Melinda which is causing everyone to worry more.

Even though everyone said they were fine last time he checked Steve went and got food and drink for everyone anyway and he, Tony, Maria, Natasha, Hunter, Nick and Phil had a little something, Phil not even noticing what he ate, but Skye, Bobbi, Clint and Leo haven't even moved.

"It may be a while before we know anything, why don't you try and get some rest." Steve says to Clint, Bobbi, Leo and Skye, "I'm sure that Tony would have rooms for you if you wanted." He says.

"I do, if you want." Tony says.

"No, but thank you."

"I'm not going anyway."

"I'm fine."

"Same."

The four adults who seem so much like children right now say.

"Okay, well the offers still there if you change your mind." Tony tells them and they nod, though they all know that they will not be moving until they get some news about their mother.

* * *

As another two hours passed without an update everyone can feel the anxiety in the room increase.

"Why is this taking so long?" Skye asks.

"Mum's hurt really bad, it's going to take a while to repair all the damage." Leo tells his sister who nods.

"Sir, a woman calling herself Lian is downstairs." JARVIS informs Tony.

"Let her up." Tony says and a few minutes later Lian walks in the room.

"Grandma." Bobbi says and Lian walks over to her grandchildren, who have all stood up and she hugs them.

Even though Lian wants to assure her grandchildren that their mother will be okay she can't do that so instead she just hugs them, just hold them and after a few minutes the Clint, Bobbi, Leo and Skye sit back down in the same spots and Lian sits across from them, next to Nick and they all wait for news, hoping that they will get some news soon.

* * *

As more time past it becomes harder for Clint, Bobbi, Leo and Skye to keep their eyes open but because they are all terrified of what they will wake up to if they sleep none of them allow themselves to fall asleep and no one else does either because of their worry about Melinda and their concern for her children.

Finally seven hours after Melinda was taken into surgery the door to the medical area opens and Jessica, Bruce and Simmons walk out.

"How's Mom?" Clint asks as he and his siblings stand up, all of them hoping for good news.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

* * *

"Your mother is alive and currently in a medically induced coma." Jessica informs Clint, Bobbi, Leo and Skye, "The bullet travelled in a downward trajectory, which makes sense considering the sniper was on a ledge, through her back and damaged her right lung severally so we had to remove a lobe, and it then nicked the pericardium of her heart and lodged in her spleen." Jessica says, "We were able to repair all the damage but due to the lung damage there is still a breathing tube inserted which is why she is in the medically induced coma as her body needs the rest." Jessica says.

"How long is she going to be sedated for?" Bobbi ask.

"I can't say. We will do tests at the twenty four, forty eight and seventy two hour mark and make a decision." Jessica says and everyone nods.

"What about her head injury?" Phil asks worried.

"Minor, but we are keeping an eye on her." Simmons answers.

"Can we see her?" Skye asks.

"You can, but she is going to be asleep for a while. You should get some rest." Bruce says to Clint, Bobbi, Leo and Skye.

"We'd rather sit with Mom." Clint says after exchanging a look with his siblings.

"Then go right ahead." Jessica says and the four May children enter the room.

"What are her chances?" Lian asks Jessica once her grandchildren are out of hearing range.

"Touch and go, the next forty eight hours are critical." She tells Lian.

"How many more of us can sit with her?" Phil ask.

"No more than three." Jessica answers and Phil, Nick and Lian nod and head into the room.

"If May doesn't make it it's going to break them." Hunter comments, whishing there was more he could do for the woman he loves and her family.

"We need to do whatever we can to help them." Natasha says, hating how useless she feels.

"We can start by making sure they eat and rest." Steve comments.

"We have a chance of getting them to eat but getting them to rest is less likely." Maria comments.

"We have to try." Bruce says and everyone else nods.

* * *

When Clint, Bobbi, Leo and Skye enter Melinda's room it takes them a minute to compose themselves as they are so shocked with what they see. Melinda is lying on the bed with a breathing tube down her throat, with tubes and wires coming out of her arms and seeing that she is connected to a lot of different monitoring equipment.

"Mommy." Skye says, tears rolling down her face.

"I've got you Speedy." Clint says putting his arms around her and feeling her brother's arms, Skye turns into his chest and cries.

When Bobbi looks away from her mother, so that she doesn't cry herself Bobbi notices that her brother is trying to do the same thing so she pulls her brother into a hug and while she holds him they both try not to cry, and Clint does his best not too as well.

"If it's too hard for you, you don't have to stay in here." Nick says when he, Phil and Lian walk in.

"No. I want to." Skye says, tears still rolling down her face.

"Are you sure?" Phil asks concerned.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Skye says.

"It's alright if you're not, if none of you are." Nick says walking over to Clint, who is no longer holding his little sister, as he can tell how hard Clint is trying to be okay when he's not.

"I know." Clint says and Nick just puts a supportive hand on Clint's shoulder. "I can't lose her, we can't lose her." Clint admits, in a whisper looking up at Nick with eyes reflecting more pain than the usual amount of pain that they usually show.

"I know. Me either." Nick says pulling the man who is like a son to him into a hug.

While Nick is hugging Clint and Lian has walked over to her other grandchildren Phil has walked over to Melinda's side.

"Come back to us Melinda." Phil says picking up her hand and pulling chairs over.

A few minutes later everyone has pulled up chairs so that they are all sitting around Melinda's bed while leaving room for Jessica, Simmons and Bruce to get to Melinda if needed.

 **Ten hours later**.

It has been ten hours since Lian, Nick, Phil, Clint, Bobbi, Leo and Skye came into Melinda's room and everyone is still awake even though they are quiet exhausted.

"Here, you need this." Maria says walking in the room and handing Skye a cup of coffee.

"I'm fine." Skye responds, not taking the cup.

"No, you're not. Your mother is lying in a hospital bed there is no way that you are fine." Maria tells her, "If you don't want to sleep then at least have this to help you stay awake." Maria tells Skye, trying to hand her the coffee.

"Thank you." Skye responds taking the coffee as she feels Maria's hand on her shoulder.

"You're welcome. Has there been any change?" Maria asks and when Skye looks up at her and sees the look on Maria's face she remembers how close her mother and Maria are.

"No. She's still the same." Skye answers, violently hating that, "She doesn't even look like Mom right now." Skye says as even though she knows it's hard to explain why her mother doesn't look like her mother right now.

"I know." Maria admits, not needing Skye to explain as she gets it too, "If I got you something to eat do you think you could eat it?" Maria asks.

"I don't even know." Skye admits, "I know it's been a while since I've eaten but I'm not hungry." She tells Maria.

"If I got you some food are you willing to try and eat it?" Maria asks.

"I can try." Skye says with a nod.

"Clint, Bobbi, Leo, Nick, Phil, Lian? What do you guys think?" Maria asks.

"Some food would be good, thank you Maria." Lian answers, glad that Maria has managed to get at least one of her grandchildren to agree to eat.

"I'll be right back." Maria says, giving Skye's shoulder a squeeze and wishing she could do more before leaving.

**Seven hours later**

It has been seven hours since Maria managed to get Skye to eat, twenty four hours since everyone arrived at Avengers tower, and even though they don't want to basically everyone except for Nick, Phil, Lian and Clint have fallen asleep. Once they fell asleep Nick and Phil put blankets around Skye, Bobbi and Leo.

Clint has been looking worriedly between is siblings and his mother for a while when the door opens and Natasha, holding a pizza box walks in and over to Clint.

"You didn't eat when Maria brought in food, you didn't eat when Steve brought food in, you need to eat." Natasha says sitting down next to Clint, "I went and got this for you, it's your favourite from your favourite place." Natasha says handing the pizza over to Clint.

"I'm not hungry." Clint says.

"Like I said you need to eat." Natasha informs him, "I would also say that you should get some rest but I assume that's not going to happen." Natasha tells him.

"No, it's not." Clint answers, "I can't, not now." He admits, "I need to be awake in case anything happens." He informs Natasha.

"She's going to be sedated for a while." Natasha tells Clint.

"I know that, but I still can't get some rest." Clint says, "I need to be here for her just like she was always here for me." Clint tells Natasha, "I know you're worried, but I'm more worried about my mom." He tells Natasha.

"And I get that, I do, but you need to look after yourself." Natasha tells her partner, worried about him, "If you won't rest then at least have some food, just a piece."

"Okay." Clint says and he opens the box and takes a piece of the pizza, realising that Natasha is more stubborn than him and one way or another she will get him to eat.

"Talbot's been calling." Natasha informs Clint once he takes a bite.

"What have you told him?"

"Just that Mel has been shot and isn't doing too well, which is why Coulson's not talking to him. He doesn't know anything about your family. Gonzales and Quinn are both in cells." Natasha says and Clint nods before taking another bite of the pizza, not even tasting the taste of what is his favourite food.

**Four hours later.**

Four hour after Natasha came to see Clint Bobbi has joined her brother in being awake. She has been away for about an hour when the door opens and Hunter, carrying several coffees, walks in. First he walks over and places the coffees on one of the tables before walking over to Bobbi holding one.

"Here, you look like you could use this." He tells her.

"Thanks. I could." Bobbi admits, standing up to stretch.

"How is she?" Hunter asks once Bobbi sit's back down.

"The same." Bobbi answers as she takes the coffee from Hunter, "Did the doctor say anymore when I was sleeping?" She asks Clint.

"No, just that she's still in critical condition." Clint answers and Bobbi nods before putting her head in her hands and taking several deep breaths, trying to calm herself, as she does that she feels Hunter's hand her back and as Hunter feels her start to shake, clearly starting to cry he puts an arm around her and pulls her into his side and holds her while she does.

**Four hours later**

Four hours after Hunter visited, everyone in Melinda's hospital room, except for Melinda herself are wide awake.

After Simmons, Bruce and Jessica check Melinda Leo gets up and walks over to her.

"How is she?" Leo asks his best friend while Bruce and Jessica have walked away.

"The same." Simmons answers, whishing she could do more to help her best friend.

"Is there anything else you can tell me?" Leo asks, needing to know more, needing to know anything.

"Agent May's lung function has slightly improved, but not as much as we would like which makes it likely that Agent May will have a breathing tube inserted for longer." Simmons tells Leo.

"That's bad." Leo realises.

"It's not bad, but it's not as good as we would like." Simmons tells Leo who nods and Simmons hates that he has such a look of pain on his face, "Your Mother's strong Fitz, if anyone can get through this it will be her." Simmons informs Leo, "I'm sorry that I can't do more to help." Simmons says desperately wishing that she could.

"You've done more than you realises." Leo says before walking back over to his seat.

**Five hours later.**

Five hours after Simmons tried to reassure Leo about Melinda, she, Bruce and Jessica are leaving Melinda's room where Steve, Tony, Natasha, Hunter, and Maria are waiting for un update.

"How are they?" Steve asks as soon as, Bruce, who is the last one out, closes the door.

"Agent May is the same, her lung function seems to be at standstill which is worrying but nothing that we should be overly concerned about right now, but if that stays like that for much longer then we should be very concerned." Jessica says, "Honestly right now I'm worried about everyone else who is in there with her." She admits.

"How they doing?" Natasha asks worried.

"Silent, barely eating or resting, staring at each other and Agent May." Simmons answers and they nod, clearly worried.

"There has to be something we can do to help." Maria says, wanting to do something.

"I don't know if there is." Bruce says, "We've got four people in there who wants their mother to be okay. A mother who wants her daughter to be okay. A man who wants the woman he loves to be okay and from what you've all told me, and what I've observed another man who wants someone who is like a sister to him to be okay, I don't know if there is anything we can to do help." Bruce says and everyone feels pretty useless.

**Six hours later**

Six hours later everyone except for Phil, Nick and Lian are asleep. The three of them are very glad that all of the 'kids' are getting some rest. Phil is currently in the room alone as Nick has gone to the bathroom and Lian has gone to get them all coffee.

Realising that he only has a few minutes Phil move his chair so that he right next to Melinda and he is still holding Melinda's hand which he hasn't let go of unless he has had to.

"I don't know if you can hear me Melinda." Phil says, "But I hope you can." He says, "I miss you. I need you to be okay. I love you. I need you, we need you." Phil says forcing himself not to get upset, "Clint, Bobbi, Leo and Skye are all okay, they are worried about you so you need to wake up, for them, for us, please Melinda." Phil begs.

"She'll wake when she's ready Philip." Lian's voice says and Phil didn't even realise she walked back in the room.

"I need her to be ready now." Phil admits.

"I know." Lian says and she hands Phil a cup of coffee.

* * *

Nick didn't just go to the bathroom because he had to, but because he is close to falling apart and doesn't want anyone to see. Melinda is one of the few people in the world he truly cares about, truly loves and it hurts to see her in so much pain and know that there is nothing he can do to help her, not anymore.

Before he realises what he is doing Nick has started to throw things around the bathroom, completely trashing it.

"I didn't think anything could make you lose control." A voice says from the doorway and Nick turns to see Steve.

"It doesn't happen often." Nick says taking several deep breaths and forcing himself to calm down.

"May means a lot to you, doesn't she?" Steve ask.

"Yeah, she does." Nick confirms.

"Then I'm sorry that you're in so much pain." Steve tells Nick.

"I don't want your apologise, I want Melinda to be okay." Nick admits.

"I can't do that. None of us can." Steve says.

"I could, if Phil hadn't blown the one place where I could, up." Nick says before leaving the room, leaving a confused Steve behind.

**Twelve hours later**

It has been twelve hours since Steve found Nick destroying one of the bathrooms and Jessica, Bruce and Simmons are once more checking Melinda.

"How is she?" Lian asks.

"Agent May's lung function is improving at the rate we wished it would have approved on from the start." Jessica says, "If in eight hours it is still improving at that rate then I would feel comfortable removing the breathing tube and reversing the sedation."

"So you're saying that Mom may wake soon?" Skye ask, not being able to help being excited about that because she wants her mother to be okay.

"If her lung function continues to improve we can take the breathing tube out in eight hours, but if that happens then it will be at least twenty four before she wakes up." Jessica tells everyone.

"You should think about using the next few hours to get some proper rest, maybe wash up too." Bruce says, but he can tell by the looks on Lian, Nick, Phil, Clint, Bobbi, Leo and Skye's faces that none of them are going to do that.

"You should consider it." Simmons tells them.

"We'll think about it." Leo says, but he knows that his siblings won't.

"You should." Simmons says before following the others out of the room.

"This is good news, right?" Clint asks, pretty sure that if he wasn't as tired as he is he would know.

"It's the closest thing from goo news we've gotten so far." Bobbi admits, "How are you guys?" Bobbi asks looking at her younger siblings, concerned about their wellbeing.

"I wouldn't even know how to answer that question." Skye admits, "But I've realised something." Skye informs her siblings, not sure if they would want to know considering everything but feeling like telling them would be a good distraction.

"What's that?" Phil asks, looking away from Melinda to look at her daughter.

"That I really do have complete control over this power." Skye says, "I only realised a few hours ago, but ever since we've been here I haven't made a single thing shake." Skye tells everyone.

"That's great Kye." Bobbi says, attempting and failing to try and give a supportive smile.

"Thanks Bee." Skye says, realising what her sister was trying to do even if she failed at it and she turns to look at her mother, "I really want you to wake up Mom." Skye says.

"We all do." Clint says walking over to her sister and placing a hand on her shoulder.

**Eight hours later.**

The eight hours that follow Jessica informing them that that in eight hours they may be able to take out the breathing tube feel longer than the previous fifty six to the people who love Melinda the most.

"What's the verdict?" Nick asks once Jessica has finished her exam.

"I would feel comfortable removing the breathing tube." Jessica tells everyone, "but I ask that you all step outside while I do." She says.

"We're fine." Leo answers.

"Fitz, it's better if you don't witness this." Simmons informs her best friend.

"It will just take a couple of minutes at the most then you can come back in." Bruce says and reluctantly Lian, Phil, Nick, Clint, Bobbi, Leo and Skye leave the room. When they walk out into the corridor they find the others waiting.

"Is it very good that you are out here or very bad?" Hunter asks worried.

"Good." Bobbi answers, "They are removing Mom's breathing tube." She explains and everyone look relieved.

"Which means Mel could wake in the next day." Natasha says and everyone nod.

"Does that mean the seven of you are going to leave that room for more than going to the bathroom?" Tony asks, "Because no offence but you all look and smell like crap." Tony informs them.

"Thanks Stark." Clint says sarcastically.

"I said no offense." Tony defends.

"Doesn't help." Skye says as she tries to stretch a bit.

"You know you could at least change." Maria tells them.

"None of us have clothes here." Leo comments.

"And I told you a day ago that you all do now." Tony tells them, as he made sure of that, and before anyone can say anymore the door opens and Bruce and Jessica walk out.

"How is she?" Phil asks.

"The procedure went well and Agent May is breathing on her own and with oxygen her stats are satisfactory." Jessica tells everyone.

"Can we go back in now?" Bobbi asks and Jessica nods so the May siblings, Phil, Lian and Nick head back into the room.

"So Mel's out of the woods?" Natasha asks.

"She's stable and all the tests are positive." Jessica says, "For lack of a better term, yes I would say that Agent May is out of the woods." She says to everyone's relief.

* * *

When Lian, Phil, Nick, Clint, Bobbi, Leo and Skye return to Melinda's room they all return to the seats that they have become very familiar with in the last few days.

"So, now we wait." Skye says as she sits back down, being pretty sure that her muscles are going to hate her if she sleeps in the chair again.

"Now we wait. Mum could wake at any time." Leo tells his sister, everyone in the room hoping that Melinda will wake sooner, rather than later.

**Eight hours later.**

Eight hours later everyone in Melinda's room except for Skye and Leo are fast asleep. Lian, Nick and Phil have barely slept in the last few days which means Skye and Leo are relieved that they and their older siblings are finally getting some rest.

"What are you doing?" Leo asks Skye, when he notices that she is standing up and doing something which kind of look like stretching but is clearly not.

"Tai-Chi." Skye answers, "Spending so much time sitting, and sleeping, in that chair is finally getting to me." Skye admits.

"Yeah, it's not the most…pleasant, of things." Leo tells his sister.

"Not even close." Skye answers, "Do you want me to show you some things?" Skye asks curious.

"No." Leo answers and for several minutes they are both quiet, "So, you and Commander Hill?" he asks his sister.

"You want to talk about this now?" Skye asks surprised.

"I need a distraction, any distraction." Leo admits as if he continues to contently worry about his Mum much longer than he is going to lose it.

"So you chose my love life?" Skye asks and Leo nods, "I don't know what's going to happen with me and Maria." Skye tells her brother, "We admitted we liked each other and want to see what we could be, but we didn't get to do much more than that before everything went to hell." Skye explains, "I really like her Leo." Skye tells her brother, "But I'm scared." She reveals.

"I'm happy that you like her." Leo tells his sister getting up and walking over to her, "Are you scared because of your recent history or because the danger that you could put her in?" Leo asks curious.

"All of the above." Skye admits, "Are you going to tell me not to be scared?" Skye asks her brother curious.

"No." Leo says, "Because I get being afraid, but what I am going to tell you is that you deserve to let yourself be happy and even if you are afraid you should do your best not to let it hold you back." Leo tells his sister.

"That's good advice, are you going to take it?" Skye asks her brother, turning to face him.

"I'm not afraid, I've already done what I was afraid of." Leo says, knowing that he won't have to say anymore for his sister to know exactly what he is talking about, "She doesn't feel the same way, and I've realised that that's okay." he admits, telling the truth, "Just having my best friend back is good enough for me." Leo reveals.

"You're an amazing person Leopold Fitz-May." Skye tells her brother before hugging him.

"You're not so bad yourself." Leo tells Skye as he returns the hug.

"I've been saying for years that you two are amazing, it's about time you listened." Clint's voice say and Skye and Leo turn to see that their brother is awake.

"Sorry, did we wake you?" Leo asks worried.

"Nah, I woke on my own." Clint says, "Any change?" he asks concerned.

"No." Skye answers and Clint nods

"Have you guys gotten some sleep lately?" Clint asks curious.

"A bit." Skye answers.

"Yeah, same." Leo answers and Clint once more nods and stands up to stretch.

**Sixteen hours later**

Sixteen hours after Skye and Leo were the only ones up they are now the only ones asleep.

"Have you let go of Mom's hand?" Bobbi asks Phil curious as she is pretty sure he hasn't but she wants to know for sure.

"Not unless I've had to. I can't." Phil admits, "I love your mother so much, I can't bear the thought of losing her and I guess I think that if I don't let go of her hand then I won't." Phil says, only saying as much as he is saying because of sleep deprivation and the worry he is feeling about Melinda.

"I hope that's the case." Clint says, "She should wake soon, right?" Clint asks looking at between Phil, Lian and Nick.

"Now that the tube is out your mother could wake at any time, but it still might be a while." Lian tells her grandson.

"Right, I knew that." Clint says running his hand though his hair.

"I know." Bobbi says walking over to her brother, "I want her to wake just as much as you do." Bobbi says putting a comforting hand on his shoulder, "We've got to patient."

"I know, and I am a patient person, I just want Mom to be okay." Clint says and without a word Bobbi hugs her older brother, who is glad for the comfort, "Thanks Bobbi Bear." Clint says placing a kiss on her forehead, if he could Clint would have placed the kiss on the top of Bobbi's head but she's too tall for him to be able to do that.

**Thirteen hours later**

Thirteen hours later, one hundred hours since the Bus arrived at the playground, everyone who has spent the last ninety three hours in Melinda's room are awake and sitting in Melinda's room drinking the drinks and eating the food that was brought in by the others. Even though, just like the last few days, no one in the room are hungry they are all forcing themselves to at least eat a few bites so that the others don't worry about them even more than they already are.

"Melinda?" Phil suddenly asks when he feels Melinda's hand twitch.

"Coulson, what's going on?" Bobbi asks.

"I felt Melinda's hand twitch." Phil answers, "Melinda, can you hear me?" He asks.

"Are you sure?" Skye asks as she and her siblings rush to their mother's side.

"Positive." Phil answers.

"Mum, can you hear me?" Leo asks as Melinda's eyes flicker.

"Mom, if you can hear me open your eyes." Bobbi says and Melinda's eyes flicker open.

"Hey Mom." Skye says happily.

"Skye." Melinda says looking at her daughter, "Bobbi, Leo, Clint, hi." Melinda says looking at each of her children.

"Hi." Bobbi, Leo and Clint respond glad that their mother is awake.

"I'll get the doctors." Nick says before leaving as Skye, Leo, Bobbi and Clint hug their mother, the four of them being happier than they can put into words that their mother is awake.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **AN1 IMPORTANT:**  So this is the last chapter. More likely than not I will write a sequel after Age of Ultron comes out dealing with that, but for now this is it. Thank you to all who read and enjoyed this story. Keep your eyes peeled on Wednesday night my time when I'll be posting something I'm sure a lot of you are going to be very, very happy about.

* * *

"Are you alright?" Melinda asks her children once Simmons, Bruce and Jessica have finished their exam.

"Yeah, we're all fine." Clint assures his mother.

"You saved us, me." Skye says sitting on the edge of Melinda's bed and reaching out and grabbing her mother's hand.

"And I always will." Melinda informs her daughter who, being as gently as possible hugs her.

"You scared the crap out of us Mom, we can never lose you, don't scare us again." Skye says as she hugs her mother.

"I'll do my best." Melinda responds, though she knows that she will always do whatever she can to protect her children.

"I love you Mom."

"I love you too." Melinda tells her daughter, "All of you." She says looking at each of her other children before Lian, Nick then Phil.

Being as gentle as possible Leo, Bobbi and Clint walk over to their mother and hug her as well.

* * *

About an hour after Melinda woke her all of her children are sitting on her bed and she can feel herself starting to get more tired and at the same times she notices that it seems like her kids are struggling to keep their eyes open.

"Have any of you gotten proper rest?" Melinda asks her children, "Or even left this room?" Melinda asks as even though she is tired and in pain she is more worried about her children than anything else, when she notices that her children are avoiding looking at her Melinda turns to her mother, knowing that she will tell the truth, "Mom?"

"We've all been here since we were allowed in after your surgery, we haven't left." Lian answers, telling the truth because she didn't try to get Clint, Bobbi, Leo and Skye to leave the room because she knew she wouldn't be able to, she knew that only Melinda could do that.

"You should go get some real rest now." Melinda tells her children.

"We're fine here." Clint answers as even though his mother has woken he doesn't want to leave, and he knows that his siblings won't want to either.

"I know you are worried, but I am doing much better." Melinda tells her children reaching out and grabbing Leo's hand as he is the closest, "And I would feel better if I knew that you were looking after yourselves." Melinda informs her children.

"That's a dirty trick." Bobbi informs her mother, knowing exactly what she is trying to do.

"She's right, it is." Skye tells her mother.

"I know, but I am worried about you all." Melinda says, trying not to indicate the pain that she is in, "I'm just asking you to get a few hours of sleep in actual beds, maybe clean yourselves up." Melinda says.

"You know you've been you the one who's been unconscious for what….." Clint says looking at his siblings for the answer.

"Over a hundred hours." Leo answers

"Right. Over a hundred hours. Let us worry about you." Clint says.

"I always worry about you all." Melinda informs her children, "Just get some actual rest, please." Melinda says.

"I promise that I'll get you if anything changes." Lian tells her grandchildren.

"We're not going to win this one, are we?" Bobbi asks, seeing that even though it is four against one their mother is more stubborn than all of them put together, something which she will use to wear them down and get them to go get some actual rest.

"No. you're not." Melinda tells her children and Clint, Bobbi, Leo and Skye exchange a look, clearly having a conversation without words, something that they are able to do because of how long they have known each other.

"Two hours." Clint says, "All four of us will leave this room and not return for two hours. Deal?" He asks his mother.

"Five." Melinda counteroffers.

"Two and a half is our final offer." Bobbi tells her mother.

"Deal." Melinda says as even though she would like her children to rest longer she knows that she won't get them to agree to leave her for longer.

"Deal." Clint, Bobbi, Leo and Skye respond.

"I love you." Melinda tells her children.

"Love you too." Each of her children respond and they each give their mother one more hug.

"See you in two and a half hours." Skye says and one by one, clearly reluctantly each of the May siblings walk out of the room.

"You're in pain, aren't you?" Phil asks once the door closes.

"Yeah." Melinda answers and Phil moves so that his chair is right next to her.

"Get some rest Melinda." Nick suggests from the other side of the room.

"He's right, you should." Phil says, "I love you Melinda, I love you so much." Phil says, happier than he can put into words that Melinda is awake, before placing a gentle kiss on Melinda's lips.

"I love you too." Melinda responds and even though she is in pain and Phil is completely exhausted in every sense of the word they exchange a smile.

* * *

When Clint, Bobbi, Leo and Skye walk out of Melinda's room they find Natasha, Hunter, Simmons and Maria waiting. Clint walks over to Natasha and hugs her, Bobbi walks to Hunter and hugs him and Skye walks over to Maria and hugs her. As Leo watches his siblings he can't help but wish he had someone which makes him incredibly grateful when Simmons walks over to him and hugs him.

"Thank you." Leo says to Simmons as she hugs her.

"You don't have to thank me." Simmons responds.

"Mum's okay." Leo says, barely believing it.

"Yeah, she is." Simmons responds and Leo closes his eyes as he hugs her, accepting the comfort that his best friend is offering.

"How long did you have to agree to stay away?" Natasha asks a few minutes later, once everyone has broken apart.

"Two and a half hours." Clint answers.

"Then you better make them count." Natasha informs her partner.

"I think my back desperately needs me to sleep in something other than a chair, any idea where can find a bed?" Skye asks.

"There's already a room ready for you, I can show you if you want." Maria tells her.

"I would very much like that." Skye responds, "Ae you guys going to be okay?" she asks her siblings concerned.

"I think for the first time in days I can answer yes to that." Bobbi says feeling relief for the first time since before Steve, Tony and Nick showed up at the playground.

**Twenty Four Hours Later**

"So when can I get out of here?" Melinda asks Jessica, Simmons and Bruce twenty five hours after she woke up.

"Told you." Skye says to Clint, "Pay up."

"I still can't believe you two bet on this." Bobbi tells her older brother and sister.

"Yes, you can." Clint says as he pulls twenty dollars out of his wallet and hands it to Skye, and Bobbi has to admit that he does have a point.

"What exactly did you bet on?" Melinda asks her children.

"How long until you want out on medical, I said less than thirty hours, Clint said thirty six." Skye explains and Phil and Nick are trying their best not to show how amused they are because like Melinda's children they know that Melinda hates being in the medical bay.

"So, when can I leave?" Melinda asks curious.

"At least two days." Jessica informs Melinda, "You are healing well, but you aren't well enough to leave here right now." She says, "I would also like for you to stay here for at least three days after you can leave this room." She says.

"Is there any argument about that?" Melinda ask.

"Melinda." Phil says, "You need to listen to your doctor." He tells her.

"Like you do?" Melinda asks, both of them knowing that Coulson doesn't listen to doctors instructions either.

"No, not like me. You should do what neither of us are good at doing and listen to your doctor." Phil tells Melinda.

"It's for your own good." Lian tells her daughter.

"Fine." Melinda says, clearly not happy.

"Good." Jessica says.

**Twelve hours later**

"Bob. Bob wake up." Hunter says trying to shake Bobbi awake as she is asleep, lying next to him tossing and turning, moaning clearly in the middle of a nightmare.

"MOM." Bobbi says bolting upright.

"You're okay. Your Mum's okay." Hunter says rubbing circles on Bobbi's back, trying to help her calm down.

"I need to see Mom." Bobbi says throwing off the blanket and rushing out of the room, grabbing her jacket that's on the chair as she does.

* * *

Under normal circumstances Bobbi doesn't let nightmares get to her but after almost losing her mother she can't help the worry she feels as she sprints to the medical wing.

When Bobbi runs into the medical area she finds Phil sitting in the seat he's been sitting in for days and no one else, which makes her realise that Melinda must have managed to convince Lian and Nick to get some rest.

"Is everything okay Bobbi?" Phil asks wondering why Bobbi has rushed into the room and is looking terrified.

"Is Mom okay?" Bobbi asks walking over to Melinda's other side.

"She's the same as she was when you left, are you alright?" Phil asks as Bobbi sits down.

"Yeah." Bobbi answers.

"Then why did you come running in here?" Phil asks not being able to understand why she came running in.

"It's going to sound stupid." Bobbi admits.

"Noting that could make you run in here like you did could be considered stupid." Phil informs Bobbi.

"I had a bad dream that Mom had gotten worse again." Bobbi admits, "It seemed so real and I had to come and make sure that she was okay." She admits.

"Doesn't sound stupid to me, after the last few days I don't blame you." Phil says and he and Bobbi drift into silence, a couple of minutes later the door opens and Nick walks back in which makes Bobbi realise that her mother didn't manage to convince Nick to get some rest, that he was just in the bathroom. If Nick is surprised to see Bobbi he doesn't show it he just sits back down in his seat and stares at Melinda.

* * *

Like her older sister Skye was woken by nightmares but unlike her sister her nightmares didn't involve their mother.

After her nightmares Skye knew that she wouldn't be sleeping again but she didn't know what else to do and she finds herself pace the corridors and after a while she finds herself outside Clint's room. For about five minutes Skye stands outside Clint's room before finally knocking, and to her surprise a minute later it's not Clint that answers the door but Natasha.

"Oh. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to intupt. I'll go." Skye tells Natasha, realising what she must have interrupted.

"It's okay." Natasha assures her, as he can tell that something is wrong with Skye.

"Speedy." Clint voice says before Skye can walk away. When Clint arrives at the door and looks at his sister he sees the look on her face, the look in her eyes and he realises exactly what happened, "It happened again." He realises.

"Yeah, but it's okay. I'll deal with it. Sorry for interrupting." Skye tells her brother.

"It's fine." Clint assures her, "Come in." Clint requests as he knows Skye well enough to know that she shouldn't and even if she won't admit it, doesn't want, to be alone.

"I'll leave you two alone." Natasha says as she may not know what is wrong with Skye but the look in her eyes is familiar enough for her to be able to guess.

"Thanks." Clint says, "I'll see you later."

"Let me know if there is anything I can do to help." Natasha says, knowing better than to ask what is going on.

"I will. Thanks." Clint says and Natasha walks out and Clint closes the door and walks over to his sister who is sitting on the bed, shaking, "Can I put my arm around you?" Clint asks as he sits next to his sister.

"Yeah." Skye says and Clint does that, "I'm sorry." Skye repeats.

"It's okay." Clint assures his sister, "So first or second?" Clint asks after about a minute.

"First." Skye answers.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Clint asks curious.

"No. But I think I should." Skye says.

"If you don't want to you don't have to, but if you do I'm here." Clint tells his sister, knowing from personal experience how hard these things are to talk about.

"Thanks." Skye says gratefully, "I was back at that house, five years old and I accidently broke a plate." Skye says and Clint is surprised as while he knows a lot about what happened to Skye in foster care he hasn't heard this story, "It was my second day there, I was doing the dishes and the water was so hot, that I couldn't hold the plane and I dropped it, it shattered." Skye says, "They told me how much of a disappointment I was, how all I ever would be is a disappointment." Skye says and Skye is upset about that and Clint realises that it explains a lot about his sister and the issues she still has, "I could have handled that, but the dad was hitting his belt against my back, while the Mother was telling me that I would never be anything other than a disappointment."

"Your scars." Clint realise, trying to keep the anger, the fury, that he is feeling out of his voice so that Skye doesn't panic, as Skye has very faint scares on her back and she has since they knew each other.

"My scars." Skye says reaching up and whipping her tears away.

"You know that's not true, right Speedy?" Clint asks, "You're not a disappointment Speedy you could never be a disappointment, not to me, or Mom, or Bobbi, or Leo, or Nick, Or Phil, Or grandma, we love you and we are so proud of you, you could never be a disappointment." He tells his sister.

"I try to believe that, but sometimes it's had." Skye says and Clint just pulls his sister into a hug.

"I love you Speedy, you're not a disappointment and If I have to remind you of that every single day I will." He tells his sister.

"Thanks Clint." Skye says, knowing that she can't put into words how much Clint's words mean to her.

* * *

A few hours after his siblings woke Leo wakes, not from nightmares but because he just can't sleep anymore, because he knows that his mother would still be asleep he decides to look around and finds himself in Tony's lab, where the genius is working.

"Sorry. I….don't mean to intrude." Leo comments.

"It's fine." Tony assures him, "Can I help you with something?" He asks curious.

"Do you have some material's I could use?" Leo asks curious, "I think I need to make something" he admits.

"Anything specific?" Tony asks.

"No. I just need to do something." He says.

"I think I know just the thing." Tony says walking over to the filing cabinet and pulling a draw out, "In here I keep things that I've pulled apart but haven't gotten around to putting back together, does that sound like something you would be interested in?" Tony asks curious.

"Yeah, it really does." Leo admits.

"Then help yourself." Tony says and that's just what Leo does.

For the next half an hour Leo and Tony work on their different projects in silence.

"You know, I've had a look at some of your inventions. You've got skills." Tony informs Leo.

"Thanks." Leo answers.

"If you ever want a new job contact me first, I'll be happy to have you."

"Thank you. I appreciate that but I like where I am, it's family." Leo tells Tony.

"Well if you change your mind the offers there." Tony tells him.

"I won't, but thanks." Leo says.

**Thirty six hours later**

It has been thirty six hours since two of the May siblings were woken by nightmares and everyone is one of the lounge areas of the tower celebrating the fact that Melinda is out of medical.

"How much have you two had to drink?" Maria asks amused as Bobbi and Skye come back to where she and Hunter are sitting together, as at the beginning of the last song Skye pulled Bobbi up to dance.

"Not enough." Skye says as she sits next to Maria, "We're happy. We are celebrating the fact that Mom's okay." Skye says with a grin.

"I'm glad you're happy, it's nice to see." Maria tells Skye who smiles back.

"I like being happy too." Skye says and she turns to Bobbi, "Do you think you can get Clint to make his signature drink?" she asks her sister curious.

"I can try." Bobbi says getting up and walking over to her brother who is sitting with Natasha, Jessica, Bruce, Leo and Jemma.

"What's Clint's signature drink?" Hunter asks curious.

"You'll see." Skye says with a grin.

"That grin worries me." Maria informs Skye.

"Relax, you'll be fine." Skye says leaning over and placing a kiss to Maria's check. When Skye leans back Maria leans forward and places a kiss on Skye's lips, a kiss which Skye gladly responds to and depends, both of them ignoring Hunter's comment of,

"You two are bloody lucky no ones looking over here."

They continue to ignore him as they continue to make out, only breaking apart when Bobbi's voice says,

"Do I have to pour these drinks over you two?" Bobbi asks trying not to think about how odd her best friend making out with her little sister is because she knows that a relationship could be good for both of them and wants something good for both of them.

"He made them?" Skye says to her sister after catching her breath.

"Yep." Bobbi says handing the drinks to her sister and friend as she sits down, "Here's to Clint's bartending skills." She says raising her drink in the air.

"To Clint's bartending skill." Skye says before everyone drinks the drink.

"Damn, that's good." Maria comments.

"It really is." Hunter confirms.

"Then you might want this." Clint says putting a judge on the table that the four of them are sitting around, "Drink up." He says and he receives four,

"Thanks Clint." In response.

Across the room Melinda is sitting with Phil, Nick, Lian, Tony and Steve.

"Melinda?" Phil asks snapping Melinda out of her thoughts as she is looking at her daughter and protégé.

"Sorry, what?" Melinda asks.

"Are you alright?" Phil asks concerned.

"I'm fine." Melinda answers and Phil looks over trying to figure out what Melinda was looking at and he sees how close Skye and Maria are sitting.

"Skye and Maria?" Phil asks

"Yeah." Melinda says, "Skye looks more relaxed than she has in a while. I'm happy for her." Melinda admits, feeling so happy that Skye is happy and because of how well she knows Maria she doesn't doubt that they will be good for each other.

"Are you in much pain?" Phil asks Melinda curious.

"None." Melinda answers leaning over and placing a kiss on Phil's check.

"What were those drinks you just gave Skye and Bobbi?" Natasha asks Clint curious when he sits back down.

"A bit of everything, a specialty of mine that my sisters love." Clint explains and Natasha nods.

"Not what I think it is?" Leo asks his brother.

"Yep." Clint answers.

"Great." Leo says sarcastically.

"What's the problem?" Simmons asks concerned.

"It has a very high alcohol level." Leo explains and Simmons nods.

* * *

The next morning Bobbi, Hunter, Skye and Maria find out just how much alcohol are in Clint's drink when they wake up with very bad hangovers and very few memories of the night before. Though when she wakes up Skye remembers making out with Maria which she can't help but smile about.

**Three days later**

It has been three days since Melinda was allowed to leave medical and Lian has left the tower because she had work to do and Phil, Melinda, Nick, Clint, Natasha, Bobbi, Hunter, Leo, Simmons, Skye and Maria are getting ready to head back to the playground.

"You don't have to go. I told you that you could stay as long as you would like." Tony informs the agents as they get ready to leave.

"Thanks Tony, but we've got a home to get back to." Phil says as that is what The Playground has become to them, a home.

"Well the offers there if you want it." Tony says and they nod.

"Keep an eye on your wounds, if there are any complications I will be there as soon as possible." Jessica informs Melinda.

"I will." Melinda tells her, "Thank you for everything you've done for me."

"You don't have to thank me for that." Jessica says.

"Still, thank you." Melinda responds.

"You're not flying right, you shouldn't be right now." Jessica tells Melinda.

"Don't worry, Clint or Bobbi are."

"Good." Jessica says, "I would like you to wait a month before you get back into field work, but because I know that's not likely I ask that you try to wait at least two weeks."

"You should wait the month Mum, it's important." Leo inform his mother.

"I'll take it one day at a time. How does that sound?" Melinda asks her son.

"I guess that would be okay." Leo says and Melinda nods.

* * *

A couple of hours later Clint has landed the Bus in the playground and everyone is de-planning.

"How does it feel to be home?" Phil asks Melinda as they walk down the ramp.

"Pretty good." Melinda admits.

"Nick, Maria and I are going to run a security check, make sure that we're safe." Natasha tells Phil and Melinda both of whom nod.

* * *

Hours after everyone arrived back at the Playground Bobbi is leaving her bunk to go to Hunter's when she opens the door and finds Leo on the other side.

"Leo."

"Hi, um, sorry, you've got plans don't you?" Leo says realising that it would be the one reason why Bobbi would be leaving her bunk.

"I do, but I can cancel. What's up?" Bobbi asks being able to tell that something's wrong with her brother.

"No. Don't do that, I wouldn't want to ruin your night." Leo says attempting to walk away but Bobbi stops him.

"Leo, it's fine." Bobbi assures him, "I don't mind. Come in." she says and as Leo walks in her room she pulls out her phone and texts Hunter says,  _'Little brother needs me, have to cancel.'_ Before putting her phone back in her pocket.

"I'm sorry." Leo says, "I just didn't know where else to go." He admits.

"Don't apologise, it's okay. Do you want to talk about it?" Bobbi asks though if she has to guess she would say that it has something to do with their Mother.

"Not really." Leo answers, "I just…. I just don't want to be alone."

"Well then, it's a good thing you have siblings because then you're never alone." Bobbi says with a comforting smile as she walks over and hugs her brother.

"Thank you Bobbi." Leo says gratefully, being able to guess what she is cancelling just to spend time with him.

"You don't have to thank me." Bobbi tells her brother, "So, I don't know about you, but it's been a while since I've had a horror movie marathon." She tells her brother as they both like watching horror movies mainly so that she can judge and critic the fighting and killing methods and Leo can do the same for the science.

"I don't remember the last time I did." Leo admits, "Skye hates horror movies, I tried to get her to watch one a few months ago, but she wouldn't so it would be nice." He says.

"Well then its good thing I have these." Bobbi says going to the bottom of her draws and pulling out a bag of skittles, which she then throws at Leo.

"Your stash is amazing." Leo tells his sister as he catches the skittles and walks over to Bobbi's bed, as ever since they were teenagers they would always have skittles when they watched horror movies together.

"Yep." Bobbi says grabbing a few other things before walking over and sitting next to her brother, "I have my tablet connected to the TV, what first?" she asks her brother grabbing her tablet of the bedside table.

"The Amityville Horror." Leo requests.

"Original?"

"Of course." Leo responds and Bobbi presses play.

"Do you have straws to chew on?" Leo asks in a teasing tone, as even with everything she faces in day to day life and how much she loves Horror movies Bobbi does quiet often gets scared and she chews on straws to deal, "This movie is pretty scary after all." He says teases.

"Shut up." Bobbi says playfully nudging her brother, who laughs, and together they watch the movie.

**Three days later**

It has been three days since everyone arrive back at the Playground and to everyone's surprise Nick has stayed instead of disappearing into the night. Because they want to spend some sisters time together without alcohol Skye and Bobbi are in Bobbi's bunk watching TV shows and eating junk food.

"So, what's up with Hunter?" Skye asks her sister curious as she has been waiting all day for the right opportunity and she figures that it's a good time.

"Nothing." Bobbi says, getting a look on her sisters' face that she immediately realises what it means.

"Oh god, what happened?" Skye asks, being pretty sure that she is going to love whatever her sister has to say because the look on her sister's face is a look of embarrassment.

"Nick, he kind of walked in on us two days ago." Bobbi explains to Skye who bursts out laughing.

"I'm sorry."

"And yet you're laughing."

"I'm really sorry Bee, I don't know whether to be embarrassed for you, sympathetic, or amused, so I'm going with all three." Skye tells her sister, "So Hunter's what, hiding from Nick?" Skye asks.

"Basically." Bobbi answers, "He's half expecting Nick to make him disappear."

"Very valid fear." Skye comments, knowing that it is a possibility, "You don't think he will, right?" she asks her sister.

"I hope not." Bobbi answers, "Right Now Hunter's not taking any chances so he is trying not to give Nick any more reasons to want him gone." She explains.

"I wish him luck with that."

"Me too." Bobbi says and both sisters drift into silence.

* * *

"Did you want something Hunter?" Coulson asks as for the last half an hour Hunter has been hanging around the outside of Phil's office, not walking away but not entering either.

"Yes." Hunter admits walking in, "I need to talk Sir, but you probably don't want to talk, but I don't know who else to go to, I don't know if I can talk to anyone else." He says.

"This is about you and Bobbi, isn't it?" Phil asks.

"Yes Sir." Hunter answers.

"Take a seat." Phil requests and Hunter sits down, "Now what did you want to talk about?" Phil asks.

"Two days ago Bobbi and I were down in the firing range, not exactly using our weapons." Hunter explains, avoiding looking at Phil.

"Say no more, I know what you are saying." Phil says, "What specifically do you want to talk about?" he asks.

"Former Director Fury walked in." Hunter explains.

"Ah, I understand." Phil says, feeling sympathy for the young man, "You want advice on what to do." Phil realises.

"Please." Hunter answers.

"I can't help you, but what I can say is that you are lucky that it is clear how much you care about Bobbi." Phil tells him, "Show Fury that you care about Bobbi and you'll be fine."

"Yes Sir."

"And don't even think about letting anyone catching you again." Phil tells Hunter, as that would be a rather stupid move.

"Yes Sir. Thank you Sir." Hunter says before leaving Phil's office.

* * *

"Come on Little Lion, it will be fun." Clint tells his little brother as he follows him around the lab,

"I'm not sure." Leo says not sure if it's a good idea, "We'll be basically starting a war." He remind Clint.

"It wouldn't be the first time." Clint says.

"True." Leo admits, knowing his brother has a point, "But I'm still not sure."

"Come on Leo, think about it. Before too long they are going to start, wouldn't you like to get the first blow, just once?"

"It would be nice." Leo admits, seeing his brother's side of things, "What are you thinking?" he asks.

"Do we have a supply of balloons here by any chance?" Clint asks his brother curious.

"As a matter of fact we do." Leo answers and the brothers exchange smirks.

"Let's get started."

* * *

"That's a lot of paperwork." Melinda says when she walks into Phil's office about half an hour after Hunter left.

"You can thank Talbot for that." Phil says then looks up, "You should be resting."

"I've had plenty of rest." Melinda says before walking over and sitting on a chair.

"How are you really feeling? Truthfully?" Phil asks putting his pen down.

"Better than I was feeling." Melinda says, "I know I've still got a long way to go but I'm feeling better."

"Good. I'm glad." Phil says getting up and walking over to Melinda, "How long did you think I was dead?" He asks curious.

"You want to talk about this now?" Melinda asks surprised.

"If you don't mind."

"A few months." Melinda answers, "Why do you ask?" she ask.

"Because for a few days I didn't know if you were going to survive and it was the worse few days of my life so I can't imagine how horrible it was for you thinking I was dead for months." Phil says, "I'm sorry about how I acted when I found out the truth." Phil informs Melinda.

"You don't have to apologise for that, it's the past." Melina says standing up and kissing Phil.

"I still feel I have to." Phil says once they break apart and before either of them can say anymore they are interrupted by laugher and screams of joy from downstairs, "We should look into that." Phil says, Melinda nods and they both head downstairs.

* * *

When Melinda and Phil arrive downstairs they don't go all the way down into the common area, they stand on the stairs about half way down and watch as Clint, Natasha, Bobbi, Hunter, Leo, Simmons, Skye and Maria take part in what looks like a water balloon fight and they see Nick standing off in the corner, clearly trying not to get wet.

When Nick spots Melinda and Phil he walks over to him and once they are standing together the three of them exchange a look none of them needing to say anything to know what they are thinking because they are all thinking the same thing, they are thinking that this is their family. It may be broken, it may be un conventional, but it's a family. They may not share blood, but that doesn't matter to them as they have what's more important love, and none of them would change that for anything.

 

The End


	25. Chapter 25

IMPORTANT NOTE:

So I am considering deleting this story so that I can do a serious edit and major re-write from chapter 15 on. I was considering doing this as I want to change the way I went with Mack and incorporate the rest of season 2, Age of Ultron and at least parts of season 3 into this, which I can't do with how this story is now. I would also like to add more to when Skye, Bobbi, Fitz and Clint were younger. Before I do that I would like to know what people would think of that? Let me know.


	26. Chapter 26

I have published the revised version of this story called: A Family of Love, Not Blood (Revised Version) Go to my profile to read. Enjoy.


End file.
